Final Fantasy VI A Retold Tale
by Draconis678
Summary: A world caught in turmoil as a grave error is about to repeat itself. A young man named Kenshin is called from another world for reasons unknown to him. He meets Terra who was under Kefka's control vowing to himself to save her. Follows FFVI Plot Terra/OC
1. Found in an Unfamiliar World

Draconis: Hm...no one to talk to.

Voice: How...disappointing for you. Ha ha...ha ha...ah ha ha ha! !

Draconis: That voice...i-it cannot be!

Voice: Ah yes it is I! Kefka Palazzo!

Draconis: Ah...

Kefka: Hm? What is it boy? Paralyzed with fear?

Draconis: Fuckin' sweet! My favorite Final Fantasy villain!

Kefka: Huh? Say what now? You're not scared?

Draconis: Hell no!

Kefka: Well son of a bitch! I hate...HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE failing to scare up a new dummy!

Draconis: Ah don't worry about it. I don't scare easily. (Thunder) Oh shit!

Kefka: (amused) Don't scare easily huh?

Draconis: (glare) Dammit. Anyway I wanted to write a Final Fantasy VI fic after taking the time to beat the game.

Kefka: You make it sound like you've done it for the first time recently.

Draconis: What? As a kid I blew right through the game without taking the time to level causing me to get stuck at the friggin Floating Continent.

Kefka: Ah yes...the Floating Continent. Lemme guess the Atma Weapon?

Draconis: How'd you know? !

Kefka: Call it a hunch. Now get started fool!

Final Fantasy VI A Story Retold

Chapter 1

Found in an Unfamiliar World.

Draconis: Begin.

(start)

Three large mechs marched through a field as a blizzard blanketed the area. One of the mechs walked ahead of the the other two. The pilot of the middle mech was a young woman with green hair done up into a ponytail in the back. The front portion of her hair covered her temples and hung down to her neck. She wore a dark red strapless dress that cut off at mid thigh with a slit at the side cutting up to her waist. She wore matching stockings that cut off just past the knees and white heel boots On her head was a ring like crown with a jewel standing out in front on her forehead. She had a neutral blank look on her face.

Behind her on the same mech was a young man wearing a dark red vest with a sleeveless shirt under it. He wore a pair of gray jeans. His face had a single scar on the left eye which had a blue iris. His hair was red in color and hung down past his neck. To their left and right piloting the other mechs were two soldiers in uniform.

The man looked up at the sky. The girl turns toward him. "What is it Kenshin-San?"

"It's nothing Terra, but something about this job Gesthal gave us bugs me." Kenshin says. "Usually he sends an entire platoon to retrieve an esper."

"Could it be because we're using Magitek armor?" Terra asks.

Kenshin shakes his head. "Even then." "He would send a platoon in case the esper lashed out."

"Hey General!" "Are we almost there? !" The man to their left asks.

"Narshe is a little further ahead Vicks!" Kenshin says. "Have some patience!"

"Well we're anxious to get out of this blizzard." The man to their right says.

"I know what you mean Wedge." Kenshin says. "But it could be worse!" "We could be accompanying that jester look-alike Kefka to Figaro!"

"Right? !" Wedge laughs.

Kenshin shakes his head as the two men cackle and turns to Terra. "Are you cold?"

"It doesn't bother me Kenshin-San." Terra replies tonelessly.

Kenshin sighs. "OK if you say so." Looking up at the sky he goes into thought._ "It's been about three years since I appeared in this world." "I'm betting people back home think I'm dead." "Well...I've investigated every possibility into returning home and it turns out I'm stuck here." "With no way of being able to return to my family and friends."_

He inwardly sighs. _"Not that I could return knowing what's going on in this world." "This woman in front of me is Terra Branford...a half esper half human being that was by all means enslaved by the empire of Vector." "As for me my name is Kenshin Kuroshi." "I somehow appeared here one day while I was sleeping and was quartered into the Imperal Army of Vector." "It was around this time I met Terra."_

(flashback)

_Three years ago._

_Vector._

"So you're my new recruit?" A man with short blonde hair that seemed to stand up straight and point out forward. He also wore a light greenish jacket with gold trimming and gold shoulder guards. On his wrists was large golden bracers. Accompanying this was a skintight suit of the same color.

"I guess so." Kenshin says. "Sorry I don't believe I got your name."

"Ah." "Where are my manners." He says extending his hand. "My names Leo."

"No last name?" Kenshin asks.

"Nah." "Don't know it." Leo says. "And you are?"

"Er...Kenshin Kuroshi." Kenshin answers. "Nice to make your acquaintance."

"Likewise." Leo says. "So what's with the staff?"

"Oh it's just a bo staff." Kenshin says taking it out and spinning it a couple of times.

"Nice choice of weapon." Leo comments.

"I'm looking to install a small serrated edge onto it that sends a dose of poison into my enemies body." Kenshin says setting it back onto his back. Kenshin then took out a knife and cut his arm. Leo looked at him incredulously. "What are you doing?"

"_Cure." _Kenshin intoned. Leo's eyes widen as a green light shone over Kenshin's cut healing it instantly.

"W-Where did you learn to do that?" Leo stammers. Kenshin shrugs. "I dunno." "It just came to me." "I also have wings."

"W-Wings? !" Leo shouts.

"Yeah." "Watch." Kenshin says closing his eyes. A pair of red scaled dragon wings sprouted from his back. Leo's mouth gaped open. _"H-Holy crap." "He's like the half esper girl!" _

"Uh Leo...close your mouth before a fly goes in." Kenshin says casing his wings. Leo shakes his head and sets his head on Kenshin shoulders. "Kenshin you need to keep this a secret." "If anyone asks I put you up for magical infusion."

"Er OK." Kenshin says confused. "What's the big de-"

Kenshin was cut off as he and a girl bumped into one another. "Ouch." He says looking over at the girl. "Hey are you alright?" Kenshin asks.

She nods. "I'm fine." Kenshin gets up and extends his hand to her. She takes it and pulls herself up.

"So what's your name?" "I'm Kenshin Kuroshi the new recruit." Kenshin says.

"Terra." "Terra Branford." She introduces. Kenshin notices a lack of feeling in the introduction and in her voice in general. "Excuse me I need to be leaving." Terra says. Kenshin nods stepping out of her way.

She walks away and Leo sighs. "That poor girl."

"What is it?" Kenshin asks. "She seems...kind of emotionally disconnected."

"Can you keep a secret?" Leo asks.

"Yeah sure I can." Kenshin says. Leo looks to the left and right and walks into a room with a cot. "This is your room." "What I am about to say will not leave here understand?"

"Roger." Kenshin says. Leo nods. "Very well." "That girl is half esper." "Espers as you heard earlier are beings and/or beasts of great magical prowess." "The emperor raided the esper's world with a large platoon of soldiers." "Killing her father the esper Maduin and leaving her mother for dead she was brought here."

Kenshin's eyes widen as a light gasp escapes his lips. "D-Doesn't she know?"

"Of course not." Leo says. "Her will isn't even her own." "Around the time she became a teenager she was fitted with a slave crown making her completely obedient to us." "The Emperor's right hand man Kefka Palazzo is the man responsible for it." "He enslaved her against her will and had her assault and pillage numerous towns."

Kenshin scowls down at the floor remembering his run in with the jesterish looking man. Something about the man made his skin crawl. "Isn't there anything we could do?"

"Not really." Leo says. "Not without betraying the emperor."

"I see." Kenshin says. "Is that everything Leo-San?"

"Yes." "I'll leave you to get situated." "If you find yourself in need of magic training seek out Celes Chere." "She's a young woman around your age, but she's a general just like me."

"Thanks." Kenshin says. Leo leaves and Kenshin lays down on his cot.

"_Terra Branford huh?" Kenshin thought. "I'll find a way to set you free." "I know what it's like to be used." _

_(flashback end)_

"_Unfortunately things didn't go quite as planned." "Palazzo kept Terra around like his own personal __lap dog which irked me to no end." Kenshin thought. "The only thing I could think to do was ascend the ranks and become a general alongside Leo and Celes." "At least that way I could accompany Terra and make sure Kefka didn't overstep his boundaries." _

"We're getting close." Terra says.

"Yeah." "This blizzard's starting to let up." Kenshin says. "How odd."

"Yeah it's snowing like crazy back here and ahead it's like there's nothing at all." Vicks says.

"Well maybe the storm is moving out of Narshe's area." Wedge suggests.

"I doubt it." Kenshin says. "We aren't coming in from the mountains and the only thing south of here is Figaro desert so wouldn't the snow turn to rain?" "It seems awfully convenient that the blizzard suddenly lightens up when we get close to Narshe's front door don't you think."

"They know we're coming." Terra says.

"Fan-friggin-tastic." "Ok Vicks Wedge stay on alert." "We don't know how well they've prepared for us and I don't want to take a big risk."

"Sir." Vicks and Wedge say dutifully.

Kenshin leans forward setting his hand on Terra's shoulder. "Ready?"

"Yes." Terra responds.

Kenshin begins looking around as they get closer to Narshe. _"What am I so worried about?" "We're in Magitek Armor and reports say that the Narshe Militia has been run down as of late."_

"Kenshin-San is everything alright?" Terra asks.

"Yes." Kenshin says. "I'm just wondering if I'm over thinking this."

"You're just following standard protocol." Terra says. "We don't know the situation and would rather get out of this without any casualties."

"I guess." Kenshin says. His eyes narrow hearing Vicks and Wedge whisper back and forth to one another. He closed his eyes as his ears shrunk into his head and two cat ears grew on top of his head.

"What is the General doing here?" "This job didn't require his services." Wedge says.

"Didn't you know?" "He feels he needs to protect that sorceress." Vicks says.

"Seriously?" "That witch wiped out fifty of our magitek troops in just three minutes." Wedge replies.

"Don't let him hear you say that." "He was able to accomplish the same feat in four." "How do you think he made General so fast?" Vicks says.

"I know." "There's a reason he's called the 'Demon of Vector.'" Wedge says.

Kenshin opens his eyes as the cat ears shrink back into his head and human ears reappear on the sides of his head as they come up on a mountain outpost.

"We're here." Terra says.

"Hey why don't you two take point." "We'd rather not take any unnecessary risks." Vicks says.

Kenshin scoffs. "Whatever." "Terra let's lead the rookies to the objective."

Terra says nothing as the three mechs make their way forward. Not even ten steps into town and two guards run up to them. "Imperial Magitek? !" "Dammit not even Narshe is safe now!"

"That's right boys." Kenshin says hopping off Terra's Magitek and setting his hand on his bo staff. "Lead us to the esper and you might just live."

"Go to hell!" "Attack!"

One of the guards rush toward Kenshin who closes his eyes. "Can't say I didn't warn ya." He swings the staff to the left breaking the guard's arm and sending him into the wall of a building.

"Next." Kenshin says.

The guard didn't have time to react as a dark red beam of energy shot out from behind him at his right. It died down and the guard was gone. "Hmph." "Nice work Wedge." Kenshin comments. "Vicks kill this one as well."

"Sir." "Bolt Beam Activate." "Fire!" Vicks shouts.

Kenshin closes his eyes as a electricity pulses toward the guard killing him instantly. "Move along."

The group makes their way forward. Kenshin hears barking and looks to his right two more guards with Lobo Hounds he saw making their way toward them. He jumped back onto Terra's Magitek. "I'll let you three handle this."

"Narshe's freedom depends on us!" The men shout releasing the hounds.

"Terra." Kenshin says. "Use the Confuser on them."

"Yes." Terra says. Kenshin turns his head. "Vicks Wedge cover your ears."

"Sir!"

A loud sound was emitted and the hounds suddenly turned and attacked the guards

Kenshin shook his head. "Too bad." "I guess a hungry dog isn't very much loyal at all."

The group continued onward. Suddenly a guard appeared behind them and another with a lobo in front.

"We have you now!" "Attack!"

Kenshin looked around. "We've been pincered." "Lovely." Kenshin says. "Vicks turn around and handle the man behind us. "Wedge Terra attack these two."

"Right." Vicks replies.

"Roger." Wedge says.

Terra merely nods as the line up in formation.

"You know what to do from here." Kenshin says.

"Ice Beam!" Vicks shouts as his armor fires off a blue beam freezing the guard to death.

"Fire Beam!" Wedge says moving in front of the Lobo Hound. The attack burned away the dog to nothing.

"Bio Blast." Terra says as a multi-colored cloud of gas pour out of the front of her armor. The guard choked to death and fell to the ground.

"OK OK chop chop double time folks." Kenshin says hopping off the armor and dashing forward. Terra and the other follow.

Kenshin runs into two more guards with Mammoth like creatures. "We must protect these mines!"

"Some fools just don't learn." Kenshin says shaking his head. "Alright come on!"

One of the mammoths charge forward with the other close behind it. Kenshin assumes a power stance and catches the creature by it's tusks. "Rrrruuahhh!" He roars lifting it up much to the guards shock.

"What is this man?" One of them ask.

"That is no man...he's a monster!" The other says.

Kenshin throws the mammoth onto the other and rushes forward spinning his staff. "Time to die." He rams the staff into the mammoth's chest and hovers his thumb over a button. Pressing it down the mammoth's body suddenly jerked and it's body collapsed. Pulling the staff away a short blade stood out at the end. Jumping over the first mammoth he drove the staff into the second one's throat killing it.

He smirked toward the guards. "Come at me boys." "Come on it's not much fun if you cower so early."

"Rrrrraaahhh! !" The guards shout charging at Kenshin. Kenshin blocks an incoming sword swipe and grabs the blade tossing him into the air. A Fire Beam incinerated the man. Kenshin grabbed the other man by the face and drove him into the ground.

He then held the blade of his staff at the man's throat. "N-No!" "P-Please spare me!"

Kenshin's eyes twitch. "Hm." "My apologies." "You're in the way of my mission." "I can't you running back to them." "Tis a shame." "If you had laid low you would have lived."

Kenshin swiped the blade across the man's neck killing him. Flinging the blood off the blade he pressed the same button and the blade retracted back into his staff. "Sorry." "You have something to protect...well so do I."

"General!" "Why'd you just take off like that? !" Vicks asks.

"Because I'd like to get this over with now that we're here." Kenshin said. "Now then the esper's supposed to be in this mine up ahead." "Let's get moving." "And stay sharp." "The enemy is probably holed up in here."

The group made their way into the mine shaft and came up to a gate. Kenshin moved out of the way. "Vicks." "Take down this gate."

"Leave it to me sir." Vicks says. He backs his Magitek up and rams the gate down. A guard ran out to meet them. "We will not hand over the esper!" "Whelk get them! !"

Kenshin's eyes narrow. "What are they doing with a lightning whelk?" He says to himself as a large snail like creature with a large purple shell slithered up to them.

"Alright you three hit it with everything you can!" "And for god's sake do not attack the shell!" Kenshin shouts.

Kenshin turns back to the whelk as it lashes out at him. "Gah!"

"Tekmissile." Terra says as a single missile nailed the monster in the face.

Kenshin scowled beginning to chant a spell. _"Fire 2!"_

A column of white fire lashed out at the whelk hitting it successfully.

"Vicks Wedge beams now!" Kenshin shouts.

"Right!" "Ice Beam!" Both men shout marching up to the whelk firing their beams.

"I'm going to try to attack it once more!" Wedge says.

"Grrruuu..." The Whelk growls. Kenshin's eyes widen. "Wedge get back here it's going to retreat back into it's shell!"

"It was too late as his beam was fully charged. "Fire Beam!"

"Oh...Bollocks." Kenshin says as the shell begins glowing. Lighting struck all four of them.

"Grah!" Kenshin shouted in pain.

"Dammit!" Vicks and Wedge both cursed.

Terra said nothing but her face contorted in pain.

"OK!" "Nobody fucking attack after the next goddamn wave!" Kenshin shouts as the Whelk comes out of it's shell.

"Yeeesss sir." Vicks and Wedge say.

"Terra fire another tekmissile." Kenshin says. "Vicks Wedge another round of beams!"

"Right!" The two soldiers yell. Terra nods and launches another missile into the Whelk's face.

"Fire Beam!" "Ice Beam!" Wedge and Vicks shout

"_Fire 3!" _Kenshin shouts as a dark red line of orbs collide with Whelk and explode.

The monster begins to melt away. Kenshin pumps his fist into the air. "Yeah!"

"Alright!" Vicks and Wedge cheer.

Terra as usual remained silent. Not even a smile tugging at her lips. Kenshin turns and notices this. _"Ugh I gotta find a way to ditch the goon squad and take that crown off her." _

"Kenshin-San let's get moving." Terra says while the two men celebrate. "The esper should be ahead."

"Right." Kenshin says. "Hey Vicks Wedge quit making out and get the molasses out ya asses!"

"G-General!" "We weren't making out!" Vicks says embarrassed.

Kenshin walks forward chuckling. "Yeah, but it got your attention didn't it?"

The four come up to an ice formation with a creature inside. "This must be it." Wedge comments.

Kenshin's stares at it in thought. _"Tritoch?" "What's he doing here?" _

A blue light emanated from it making a humming sound as it did so. "General Kenshin!" "Orders? !"

Kenshin grabbed his staff. "Get ready."

"What's the matter with this thing?" Wedge asks. "Does it know something we don't?"

Terra walked up to it. "Terra?" Kenshin says walking up next to her. Tritoch begins emanating a strange light encompassing the four of them.

Kenshin looks down at himself. "What's going on?"

"H-Hey? !" "Where's this light coming from? !" Wedge asks panicking. "Ahhhhh! !" Wedge screams out as his armor explodes.

"Wedge!" Vicks says. "Ahhhh!" He screams as the same happens to him.

Kenshin turned back. "Vicks!" "Wedge!" His eyes suddenly widen as he and Terra step back. _"Wh-What's happening? !" "I-I can't c-control my body!"_

A blue aura surrounds Tritoch Terra and Kenshin. _**"You girl...I shall attune you to your esper heritage...and you boy...I will strip you of your power and strength."**_

"What? !" He turns his head to see Terra's Magitek short-circuiting. He jumps up to it and grabs her out of the cockpit as it explodes. Kenshin slams into a wall carrying Terra.

"D-Dammit...getting...weaker." Kenshin says staggering to his feet with Terra in tow.

"_**You do not belong in this world boy...so I rid you of the power you brought to this world...you will attune yourself to the power of this world." "When you are ready come try to take it back." **_Tritoch says to Kenshin.

"What...?" "What do you...mean?" The glowing died down and Kenshin looked down at Terra. "Hey." "Hey come on." "Wake up."

Terra gave no outward response. Kenshin placed his fingers on the side of her neck. He felt a pulse and sighed. "Thank goodness." Reaching up he removed the slave crown on her head. "Now...let's get out of here."

Kenshin begins staggering out of the mine. "Dammit." "I...can barely hold myself up." "I at...least need to get out of Narshe."

"I doubt...my wings could support both of us." Kenshin says as they exit. His body convulsed and he hit the ground.

He hears footsteps and closes his eyes. "Here to do me in?" "Fine...just leave the girl."

"Kenshin-San?" A male voice sounds.

Kenshin looks up as his vision blurs. "Who...are...you?"

He passed out as the man walked up to him. "What's Kenshin-San and the sorceress of the Empire doing here?" "Bah no matter." He grabs Terra and walks away with her. "I'll be back for you."

(break)

_Later_

Kenshin's eyes snapped open. "Where...am I?"

An elderly man walked up to him. "Ah you're awake." "My name is Smith." (A/N: Just a name for the old man that saves Terra.)

"Kenshin" Kenshin says.

I know who you are." Smith says. "You're Kenshin Kuroshi the 'Demon of Vector.'" "Also a member of the Returners."

Kenshin nods. "I see." "You must be a Returner yourself."

"Yes." "Banon told me you were one of us." Smith says. "Who is the girl accompanying you?"

"Her name is Terra." "She was under the control of the Empire thanks to this." Kenshin says holding up the slave crown. "I've been waiting to remove it and that girl is the only reason I didn't immediately defect."

"I see." Smith says. "Well we are waiting on our associate to arrive here." "Although he doesn't know anything about the girl or your involvement with us so don't be surprised by his attitude."

"I see." Kenshin says getting up. He immediately grabs his head. "Nngh."

"Take it easy you've only just woken up." Smith says.

"I'm fine." "Where's the girl?" Kenshin asks.

"She's in the back room." Smith tells him. Kenshin nods and walks in. He finds Terra asleep. "Good...she's alright."

Terra's eyes open and she gets up. "Mornin' Sunshine." Kenshin says. Terra walks toward him only to fall to her knees. "My head hurts...badly."

"Take it easy Terra." Kenshin says kneeling down next to her. "I only just removed this crown a short while ago."

"What is it?" Terra asks looking at the ring like object in his hand.

"It's a slave crown." "It's given people power over you." Kenshin says. "With it gone you are your own person again."

"Who are you?" Terra asks. "I faintly remember you from somewhere, but I can't place your name."

"It's OK." "The crown also gives it's wearer a slight case of amnesia when it's removed." "I'm Kenshin." He says smiling.

Terra looks up at him. She suddenly recalls a smiling face saying something to her. "Kenshin-San?"

"He he." Kenshin laughs lightly. "Yeap." "It's me Terra."

"What have I been doing?" Terra asks. "I can't remember it at all."

"It's not something I can explain right now." Kenshin says looking away. "I explain it when we leave town."

"Alright." "I-I understand." Terra says getting to her feet.

A loud canine barking was heard followed by. "Give us the girl the boy and the Magitek Armor." "Open up we want the girl and boy!" "They're officers of the Empire!"

"Shit." Kenshin curses. Terra turns to him. "Empire?" "Magi...tek armor?"

Smith runs up to them. "No time to explain!" "Get out of here immediately."

"Right." "Terra follow me!" Kenshin says grabbing her hand and taking off out the back door. As they were crossing the bridge to a cave opening the militia soldiers took notice of them. "There they are!"

Kenshin cursed and dashed into the cave. He stopped and began panting. "Wh-What the?" "I'm winded already?"

"Kenshin-San are you OK?" Terra asks. Kenshin turns to her smiling. "Don't worry." "Just over extended myself is all."

"A-Alright." Terra says.

Kenshin walks forward. "We need to get moving." "We do not want those goons catching up to us."

"Yes." Terra says walking behind him.

"_Is this what Tritoch meant by ridding me of my power?" Kenshin thought. "By weakening my endurance?"_

"Terra you have a sword on you correct?" Kenshin asks.

"Yes." She replies. Kenshin nods. "Good." "I'm gonna need your help."

"Are you injured?" Terra asks. "I could heal you really quick."

"Nah." "I'll live." Kenshin says smiling. Terra nods. "Ok if you say so."

The two make their way to the back of the cave when suddenly the soldiers surrounded them. "We have you now."

Kenshin set his hand on his staff as he and Terra stepped back. "What's the rush boys?" "I mean it's not like you have a lot to do?" Kenshin says.

The two found themselves backed into a corner. "Screw it!" Kenshin moved forward as the ground shook. It gave way causing Kenshin and Terra to fall down a hole.

"Dammit!" "Find them!" "And go contact the militia leader!" The leader of the group orders.

Kenshin and Terra hit the ground hard. "T-Terra...are you OK?" Kenshin asks.

"Y-Yes." Terra says as they both stagger to their feet.

"Good...No...now let's keep mov-" Kenshin says then falls to the ground.

"K-Kenshin-San..." Terra says falling to the ground and passing out.

"_Dammit...what the hell is going on?" "I can't even take a little fall anymore?" Kenshin thought going under._

_(flashback)_

Terra was seated in a chair in a small room. Behind her was the jester looking man Kenshin had mentioned on the way to Narshe. His name was Kefka Palazzo. (A/N: I'd go nuts trying to describe his outfit.)

"Ah my sweet little magic user!" "With this slave crown I practically own you!" "I could do anything to you without the barest hint of resistance!" Kefka laughed manically as he walked over to her. He set the crown on her head as her eyes dull and nods toward him.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Kefka laughed.

Fast-forwarding a bit Terra was in an magitek armor surrounded by fire as three soldiers ran up to her. She made her way to the front soldier and killed him with Fire Beam.

Kefka walked up to the soldiers. "Ha ha." "Ha ha." "Ha ha ha ha! !" "That's good!" "Keep it up! !" "Set everything ablaze!"

Fast forwarding again Terra stood next to her magitek as Kefka Leo Kenshin and a woman with long blonde hair wearing a white jacket with a lime green one piece stood behind an elderly looking man wearing a black suit of armor with gold trimming with a jacket of the same color. "My soldiers!" "We stand on the edge of a great breakthrough!" "We are on the cusp of witnessing a complete revival of magic!" "This is our destiny!" "We must claim what is rightfully ours!"

Kefka Leo and the blonde walk up behind the man. "With our newfound power nothing can stand in our way!" He shouts as the three generals salute with the rest of the soldiers. Terra looked on ahead and noticed Kenshin smiling at her. She hears him say. _"Terra." "I promise I'll set you free."_

He begins joining in the salute. "Long live Emperor Gesthal and the Vectorian Empire!" He shouts getting everyone else going.

"Hurrah!" "Long live Emperor Gesthal!" The soldiers shout in unison.

(Flashback end)

"_This was my past?" Terra wonders._

(break)

_Back at Smith's house_

Smith was staring into the fire of his fireplace when suddenly the back door opened up. A man with short sliver hair wearing a black jacket and matching jean pants.

"Jeez took you long enough!" "Tell me Locke how's the thieving business working out?" Smith says.

The man shot Smith an annoyed glare. "That's TREASURE hunting!"

"Hah!" "Semantics Seblantics!" Smith says.

"There's a huge difference!" Locke shouts. "Aaannnnyway...were you the guy who sent for me?"

"Yeah there is a girl and boy I'd like you to meet and escort." Smith says.

Locke rushes over to him. "This had better not have anything to do with that 'Demon' and the Magitek riding witch!"

Smith backs away and nods. "The Empire is pursuing them as we speak." "This town is no match for their full might." "Our survival's only hope is to align ourselves with the Returners." "The boy is a double agent in the empire and the girl was not responsible for her actions." "We must get them to the Returners."

Locke backed away and nodded. "Alright." "I guess we can help them out."

Smith nods. "Right." "First after you've gotten them head toward Figaro and speak with their king." Locke nods taking off toward the cave where Kenshin and Terra ran off to.

(chapter end)

Kenshin: Kind of abrupt don't you think?

Draconis: Yeah, but I gotta stop somewhere.

Kenshin: So instead of having a chapter about the sole OC me. You're opting to do flashbacks.

Draconis: Yeah. Cause the focus won't only be on you. One of the things I loved about FF VI was how it transitioned between characters and made it feel like there was more than one main character. You hardly ever see that these days.

Kenshin: Ah.

Draconis: So anyway if you didn't see it on the way in the pairings for this story will be Terra/OC Celes/? Not sure about who Celes should go with while the journey progresses. I mean her being paired with Locke is practically canon.

Kenshin: Why not pair her with Terra and I?

Draconis: It's an idea, but my other two stories had the main character in a harem sort of situation and I was kind of wanting to write a story where my OC is in an actual committed relationship with one person. I kind of wanted Celes to be a sister to you.

Kenshin: Oooohhh.

Draconis: Anyway to anyone who says he's overpowered Tritoch weakened him. More will be written on this later.

Draconis678 out.


	2. Escape From Narshe

Draconis: Annnnd we're back.

Kenshin: Took you long enough.

Draconis: What? The last chapter was posted like a week ago...possibly less than that depending on when this gets posted.

Kenshin: Riiiight anyway Terra this is Draconis.

Terra: Um...Hello.

Draconis: Hey. Anyway let's just start now.

Final Fantasy VI: A Retold Tale.

Chapter 2

Escape from Narshe

Draconis: Before I begin. Kenshin do a disclaimer for me.

Kenshin: Ugh fine. Draconis678 does not own, but a copy of Final Fantasy VI. I'm his sole creation for this fic.

Draconis: Ok then Begin!

(start)

Kenshin and Terra were still laying knocked unconscious from their fall. A faint aura surrounded Kenshin.

In his mind Tritoch appeared in front of him without the ice he was encased in. "What the hell? !" Kenshin says reaching for his staff only to realize it wasn't there.

"_**Relax boy." "I'm not here to do you any harm." **_Tritoch says.

Kenshin shoots the griffin dragon like creature a disinterested glare. "Riiiight I mean you only took away power I worked years upon motherfucking years to master!" "Now I can't even run for two goddamn minutes without gasping for breath."

"_**Hmph." "Like I said when you've powered up enough come fight me and take back your power." **_Tritoch says.

"Oh trust me when I get stronger I'm gonna beat the scales off your ass!" Kenshin snaps. "Now what the hell did you do to Terra?_"_

"_**I awakened her esper nature." "However it is not complete yet." **_Tritoch says.

"Not complete yet?" "What do you mean?" Kenshin says.

"_**She has yet to realize it's even there." **_Tritoch tells him. **_"Now in my haste I did in fact rip away your stamina." "Seeing as it would be a major hassle to take so many breaks while attuning yourself to this world's power I shall grant JUST a small measure of your stamina back and nothing else." _**Tritoch says.

"Alright." Kenshin says.

"_**Now I shall take my leave." "There is someone outside."**_ Tritoch says disappearing.

Kenshin stirs on the outside. "Nuh?" "What's goin' on?"

Locke sighs. "Good one of you is awake." "You must be the 'Demon of Vector.'"

"Former." Kenshin says. "As soon as I see an imperial officer I'm kicking his or her teeth in depending on who it is."

"I see." The two men hear a myriad of footsteps and look past the maze. "Ah crap the guards found us!" Locke says.

Kenshin gets to his feet and grabs his staff. "You sound like you're afraid."

Locke turns to look at him for a moment the takes out a knife. "Please." "I'm just recognizing our odds." "But still there a whole lot of them aren't there?"

"Yeah and I'm not exactly in tip-top shape thanks to a run in with an esper." Kenshin says.

"Lovely." Locke says sarcastically.

"Kupo." The two hear a voice sound. Looking behind them they see a group of white furry creatures walk out of a door.

"Moogles!" Locke says.

"So...you wanna help us?" Kenshin asks plausibly. The creatures nod.

"Alright then we got some party sorting to do." Locke says. "OK three of you come with me three of you go with...uh.." 

"Kenshin." Kenshin says. Locke nods. "Right three of you go with him and the other five stay here with the girl."

Locke runs out and to the left. Kenshin sighs. "Antsy motherfucker ain't he?" "Alright you three we got the right side." "You other five surround her on all sides."

"Kupo!" The Moogles shout. Kenshin nods taking off to the left. Locke runs into a lobo and mammoth. He noticed a tonic hanging from the lobo's neck and rushed forward. "Let me get that off you." He yanks the tonic away and slashes the lobo's throat killing it. The moogles rush toward the mammoth slashing claws and swords into it's flesh. Locke paled. "Jeez." "These guys take no prisoners."

One stab of spear and sword later and the mammoth fell dead. "Alright let's move!" Locke shouts running forward.

Kenshin on the other hand spun his staff along with his moogle comrades whom were all wielding spears. "I like you guys already."

A soldier stood with the lobo and mammoth pair. "Drop your weapons and come with me!"

Kenshin smirks and and pressed down on the button to expose the staff's blade and threw it at the mammoth stabbing through it's skull. "You want our weapons? !" "Come and get them!"

The moogles rush forward assaulting the lobo. Kenshin appeared in front of the lone soldier grabbing him by the throat and slamming him to the ground. "Sorry guy, but you gotta die." Kenshin says snapping his neck.

Kenshin stands up and retrieves his staff from the mammoth's skull. "Damn." "Already starting to feel tired." "Well at the very least I can fight." "Now let's go meet that thief and take the leader down."

"That's treasure hunter!" Locke shouts apparently having heard him.

"Whatever man." Kenshin says walking up to him with his group of moogles. He snaps his fingers. "You all head back and sweep the remaining monsters." "This guy and I got this."

"Kupo!" The moogles take off leaving Kenshin and Locke alone. "By the way my name's Locke." Locke says.

"I see." "Well let's go ice us a dumbass." Kenshin says walking toward the leader of the mob of monsters.

"So managed to defeat all my minions eh?" "Very well I'll fight you!"

The man charges Kenshin sword drawn. Kenshin blocks his attack and struggles against the force placed against him. "D-Daaahh!"

"Kenshin!" Locke shouts slashing his knife at the man's neck. He dodges and jumps backward.

"Heh heh." "Is this all the 'Demon of Vector' can muster? !" "This should be simple."

Kenshin scowls and pants. "Dammit." "Locke sorry for draggin' ya down like this."

"Heh." "Don't worry about it lets just say you owe me one." Locke says. "You think you can hold him?"

"In one spot?" "Yeah I'd just need to use another function of my staff." Kenshin says.

"Alright." "Go now and I'll end it." Locke says. Kenshin nods.

"Got it." Kenshin says dashing toward the man. Hovering his thumb over a second button he pressed it down swinging the staff at the man. The staff began to segment many times and exposed a chain which around his target.

"What is this? !" The leader demands.

"Your end." Locke says stabbing his knife through the man's heart killing him.

"Hah." "Hah." "I need to start training pronto." Kenshin says retracting his staff as it returned to it's original form.

"Ah don't worry about it right now." Locke says. "The good thing is that we made it out a-ok."

"I guess." Kenshin says as they make their way back toward Terra.

"So is that everything your staff can do?" Locke asks. Kenshin nods. "Yeah." "Ugh if I had all my power that guy would have not stood a chance."

"Like I said man don't worry about it." Locke says.

"I know that I just hate being a burden." Kenshin says.

"So what's the relationship between you and the girl?" Locke asks.

"She was a slave to the Vectorian Empire." "I didn't really like that so I swore to myself I'd free her and protect her." Kenshin says.

"So you'd give up your position and rank for the sake of one girl?" Locke says. "You sure it's not because you love her?"

"I have my own reasons as well." Kenshin says eyes narrowed and blushing lightly.

"Like?" Locke says.

"I'll explain later." Kenshin says as they get to the moogles surrounding Terra.

"Kupo!" They all says. Locke stares. "Leaving so soon?"

The moogles nod. Kenshin chuckles. "Alright." "We owe you big time." The moogles leave and Kenshin picks Terra up. "Speakin' of which we should probably clear out too."

"Right." Locke says as they both dash through the doorway. Dashing down some stairs they find a switch. Terra stirs in Kenshin's arms. "Nnn...Kenshin-San?"

"Welcome back sleeping beauty." Locke quips.

"Um...Kenshin-San who is this?" Terra asks.

"Says his name is Locke." "A thief/treasure hunter." Kenshin says. Locke goes to say something. "Look man thieving and treasure hunting go hand in hand you're not getting me to change my mind."

"D-Damn it." Locke says dejectedly walking over to the switch. Kenshin lets Terra stand. "Kenshin-San."

"Hm?" Kenshin sounds.

"I-I think I remembered something." Terra says.

"I'm listening." Kenshin says.

Terra tells Kenshin about her dream and Kenshin sighs. "I'll get into it when we get to the next town."

"OK." Terra says.

The wall next to them slides over and Locke walks forward. "Alright let's get moving." "It's gonna be a long hike to Figaro." Locke says. Kenshin's eyes narrow. "Figaro?"

"Problem?" Locke says as the exit the cave.

"Kinda." Kenshin says. _"Dammit!" "Kefka's supposed to be on his way to Figaro!" "As much as I'd love to snap his damn neck I can't endanger Terra."_

The rock wall shifts back to it's original position. "Hey." Locke says. "This entrance might be useful one day don't forget about it."

"Alright." Terra says.

"OK let's get a move on before more idiots show up." Kenshin says.

"Do you even know which way Figaro is?" Locke asks as they exit the mountain town.

"Yeah." Kenshin says annoyed. "The king there puts up a front being all buddy-buddy with the Empire, but he and his whole kingdom have allied themselves with the Returners."

As Locke told Terra about where they were going Kenshin thought back to how he joined the Returners.

(flashback)

_One year ago_

Kenshin had arrived at Figaro Castle and made his way toward the front door when a guard stopped him. "Halt!" "State your business!"

"General Kenshin of the Vectorian Empire." "I'm here to meet with Lord Figaro about hashing over reports and the treaty." Kenshin says.

"O-Oh General Kenshin my apologies." "Please follow me." He says.

"Hey man don't worry about it you're just doing your job." Kenshin says shrugging as the guard led him to the 'keep' of the castle.

"Alright our king is just through that door there." He say pointing at the furthest door as they entered the keep.

Kenshin walks up to the door and opens it. He saw a young man wearing blue armor with a matching cape. His long blonde hair was done up into a loose ponytail. "Lord Figaro?" Kenshin asks.

The man gets up from his throne and walks up to him. "Yes, but please just Edgar will do." "But introduction's are in order." "My name is Edgar Roni Figaro."

"Kenshin Tsuki Kuroshi." Kenshin says shaking his hand. "So...where are the reports?"

"That's not the reason I asked for you to come here specifically." Edgar says. Kenshin stares oddly at him. "OK then what?" "This desert isn't exactly a fun walk."

"Tell me Kenshin what do you know of the Returners?" Edgar asks. Kenshin strokes his chin in thought. "Not much." "All I know is that they've been opposing the Empire for quite some time now." "Being the new general they haven't saw fit to trust me with that yet."

"I see." "Well I can fill you in on such matters." "On the underground I am one of them." Edgar says. Kenshin narrows his eyes reaching for his staff. "Really now?" "Then give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you."

"Because you're not truly loyal to them either." Edgar says. "I know that." "You just want to save that girl under their control."

Kenshin's hand lowers. "So what do you want me to do?" "Openly betray them without fulfilling my promise to her?"

"No." Edgar says "However we desperately need hers and your help." "You two are born with special abilities."

"So you just want to use us yourselves then cast us aside once you've gotten what you want." Kenshin says then turns his back to him. "Forget it." "I'm not interested." "You better hope I don't report you to Gesthal."

"Kenshin please." Edgar says placing his hand on the boy's shoulder. Kenshin shrugs it off. "This world will be damned if you don't help us." "The Empire's driving it toward a repeat of the War of the Magi." "We don't want to make it seem like we're using you two, but we have no other choice."

"I knew that already." Kenshin says. "I'm still not interested." "I just want her safe and out of their control." Kenshin says. "She's never had a chance to live her own life."

"And she will after the Empire is dealt with!" Edgar says. "We just need this one thing from you two!"

Kenshin sighs turning toward him. "Tell me Edgar are you a betting man?"

"What are you suggesting?" Edgar asks.

"A coin flip." "Heads you get me Tails I leave here and keep quiet about your connection to the Returners." Kenshin says digging around in his pockets for a coin. "Damn no coin." "You got one?"

Edgar takes out a coin. "Right here." He stares at it for a second before flipping it. It lands on the floor heads up. Kenshin grabs it. "Well I'm in." He takes a look at the coin before chuckling. "Really Edgar a double headed coin?"

"Does this mean you still refuse?" Edgar says. Kenshin shakes his head. "Nah." "But the girl's decision will be her own that's all I ask."

"Of course." Edgar says. Kenshin hands him back the coin. "Why a double headed coin?"

"Well there's a story behind that." Edgar says. "A few years back I had a little brother." "After our father died it fell to us to decide who would take the throne." "It seemed like he would take the throne, but he didn't want it." "So on the roof of this castle we had a coin flip." "Heads I took the throne and he would be free or tails He would be the king."

"Ah." Kenshin says. "And it being a double headed coin pretty much ensured him his freedom." "That was awfully noble of you."

"It's awfully noble of you to want to save a girl you barely know." Edgar says. Kenshin nods. "So what to do until I can free her...?"

"I'll call you for meetings and you inform us of the Empire's dealings." Edgar says. Kenshin nods. "Well I must be leaving." "The emperor's right hand man wanted to assess my psychological state as soon as I returned." "Ha!" "Funny coming from a man who fell off the deep end awhile ago."

"Very well then allow us to give you a lift to a neighboring continent." Edgar says. "Chancellor!"

Another man wearing the same uniform as the guard except more decorated spoke up. "Yes my lord?"

"Engage the castle's submersion to head to the western continent." Edgar says.

"Sir!"

"Submersion?" Kenshin asks. The castle shakes and begins to sink. "Whoa Whoa Whoa!"

"Relax." "This entire castle can submerge underground and travel." Edgar says.

(flashback end) (break)

_The Next Day._

Locke Kenshin and Terra were marching through the desert as Figaro Castle came into view. "Locke." Kenshin says exhaustedly.

"Yeah?" Locke says just as exhausted as Kenshin.

"When we get to Figaro." "Remind me to bitchslap Edgar for living in a desert." Kenshin says.

"Get in line." Locke says.

"I don't know what you two are talking about, but count me in." Terra says.

"I'd laugh Terra, but I'm too thirsty." Kenshin says.

The made their way to the front gate where the guard stepped in front of them. "Oh Kenshin it's you." "And you as well Locke!" "Go right ahead." The guard says handing them some water.

"Thank you!" Locke says snatching the water away and gulping it down. Kenshin took his and took a few sips. "Well my throat isn't dry anymore."

"Thank you sir." Terra says. The three make their way up to the keep of the castle and up to the throne room. "Hey Edgar!" Kenshin shouts.

"Oh Kenshin I wasn't expecting you for another week." Edgar says. "Why the sudden rush?"

"Well because I'm leaving the Empire." Kenshin says. "I saved her."

"Oh?" "This woman here?" Edgar asks. Kenshin nods. "Yeah." "Now remember our agreement."

"Of course Of course." Edgar says waving him off. He walks up to her and to her side giving her a once over.

"Excuse me who do you think you are?" Terra says as he walks back to his throne.

"Uhp she's annoyed with you already Edgar." Kenshin says bemused.

"Oh my apologies." "My name is Edgar king of Figaro." Edgar says.

"Yeah and if my reports are correct a womanizer too." Kenshin says. Edgar shoots him an annoyed glare.

"Surprised that I know a king?" Locke asks.

"Actually yeah plunder boy." Kenshin says.

"Dammit!" Locke shouts. "Anyway I gotta go!" "See ya later!" Locke says taking off.

"So your an imperial officer?" "Not a problem!" "Vector and Figaro are allies!" Edgar says walking away from them.

"Edgar wait." Kenshin says. Edgar turns to him. "Yes?"

"Kefka's coming." "He'll be here today or tomorrow if the reports were correct." Kenshin says.

Edgar turns away. "I see." "He'll probably be looking for her." He says referring to Terra.

"Why are you helping me?" Terra asks. "Is it because of my abilities?"

"The main reason is because Kenshin asked me too." "Another would be that frankly you are quite beautiful." Edgar says. Kenshin laughs. "He got you there." Edgar shrugs. "Also I would love to know if I'm your type...and I guess your abilities would be a distant fourth."

Terra blinks walking up to him. "What's with you?"

Edgar walks away sighing. "Guess my technique's getting rusty."

Terra looks down. "I guess...a normal girl would have found him to be attractive." "But...I'm hardly normal." She notices a hand on her shoulder and turns to see Kenshin smiling at her.

"Hey you're not alone." "Do I look like a person whose 'normal'?" He says.

Terra stares over at him. "Kenshin-San why do you care so much about me?"

"Come with me." Kenshin says. "We're in a safe town."

"OK." Terra says following him to a room with a single bed at the right tower of the castle. Kenshin notices a chair and pulls it up to the bed. "Have a seat on the bed." Terra nods and sits down.

"Well Terra do you want me to tell you everything or do you want me to condense it?" "Cause if I tell the whole thing we're gonna be up all night."

"Just tell me something." "Anything." Terra says.

"Well...in short you were the empire's slave." Kenshin says.

"I-I knew that already." "I saw it in my dream." Terra says.

"Well then you know that they used you as a weapon against the enemies of the empire?" "They used your abilities to assault entire towns." "As far as I know no one was spared." Kenshin says.

"Wh-What?" Terra asks.

"Yeah." "I couldn't stand how you were being used and decided to try my damnedest to free you." Kenshin says getting up and walking toward the stairs.

"B-But...why?" "We barely know each other...!" Terra says grabbing hold of his shoulder. Kenshin turns his head toward her a dead look in his eyes. "Because...I know what it's like to be used." "I wouldn't wish that on anyone." "Whether you like it or not Terra I'm going to protect you from them."

Terra stared at him. "What do you mean?" 

"Well one example would be that I did not enter the imperial army of my own free will." "They quartered me." "But that's not the only time." "However that's a story for another time." Kenshin says.

"Will you tell me soon?" Terra asks. Kenshin stares at her for a moment. "I guess when we have some spare time, but why?"

"Well...if you say I'm not alone then...why should you be?" Terra responds.

"Ha ha." Kenshin laughs. "Well if it's your company I get to enjoy then I accept." "Now get some rest I'm gonna have a word with Edgar about something."

"What are we going to doing?" Terra asks.

"Whatever you want?" "Edgar is an imperial ally on the surface, but like me he's associated with a group called the Returners." "I told him that it was your decision to assist us or not." "If you refuse then I will stay with you." "If you accept their plea for assistance then I'll support you."

"But...how will I know which is the right decision?" Terra asks. Kenshin sets his hands on her shoulders smiling. "It will come to you in time." "Just be patient."

"Alright." Terra says. Kenshin nods and leaves the bedroom.

Terra lays down on the bed looking at the palm of her hand. "This hand...was responsible for a lot of death." "Do I even want to remember my past fully?"

She shakes her head. "No." "I must remember what has happened so I can make amends for it."

Kenshin walked back into the throne room where Edgar was sitting at his throne. "So how does Miss Terra like the castle?"

"She hasn't gotten a real good look around yet." Kenshin says.

A guard runs up to them. "Sir!" "Someone from the Empire here to see you!"

"Kefka." Kenshin says. Edgar noticed a light snarl in his voice. "Alright then let's go meet him."

(break)

_Just south of Figaro._

Kefka was marching toward Figaro flanked by two soldiers. "Dammit!" "What's with this ridiculous recon mission? !" "Couldn't Gesthal have sent Leo Celes or that idiot Kenshin instead? !"

"You!" He says pointing at the left guard. "There is SAND on my boots!"

"Right Sir Kefka!" He says cleaning it off. "All set sir!"

"Ah ha ha ha ha!" Kefka laughs. "Fools!" The group march up to the front door and the guard steps in front of him. "Sir Kefka what in the? !"

"Out of the way? !" Kefka shouts throwing him to the side.

Kenshin and Edgar meet the crazed man. "Oh?" "Kenshin my crass demonic friend how are you doing?"

Kenshin scowled. "Kefka you and I have never been friends so let's not pretend we have."

"Too true." Kefka smirks.

"So looking for more cities to level off down south?" Edgar asks.

"That's for us to know Figaro." Kefka's left hand soldier says.

"Tell me." Kenshin says. "Has this clown begun his routine sodomizations?" "You know he likes his man slaves clean before he porks them."

"Oh?" "You mean like that sorceress?" Kefka asks bemused. Kenshin scowled. "Go straight to hell you pasty faced prick."

"Oh ho ho touchy touchy." Kefka says. "Speaking of that sorceress Kenshin where is she?" "She was in your care was she not?"

"Sorry to say, but the esper Gesthal sent us after killed Vicks and Wedge and separated the two of us." Kenshin says. "I haven't the faintest idea where she is."

"Yes Kefka." "Even if she was in our presence we would have the wherewithal to notify yourself and his highness about such a find." Edgar says.

"Besides this guy's a straight up womanizer." "How is he supposed to pick one certain lovely lass from the hundreds he's been with?" Kenshin says.

"I see." Kefka says. "I would sure hate you be you two if you turned out to be lying to my face." Kefka turns to walk away. "I sure do hope that nothing happens to your precious kingdom Edgar." "And you Kenshin." "You could be executed for high treason." "Ta ta!"

Kefka and his soldiers take their leave. Edgar and Kenshin walk back to the keep finding Locke standing in front of the door. "That guy's a few cans shy of a six pack." Locke comments.

"A few?" Kenshin says incredulously.

"Where's Terra?" Edgar asks.

"I put her in her room to rest." "She's fine." Kenshin says.

"Very well." "Locke you go get some rest as well." "Kenshin come with me." "We and the chancellor must devise a plan." "I'm all too certain that he will come back." Edgar says.

"Right." Kenshin says.

"Alright." Locke says. "I'll watch over Terra for you Kenshin." He offers.

"Thanks." Kenshin says.

(break)

_Next day._

Edgar was laying in his bed when the scent of smoke hit his nose. _"! ?" _He runs out of his bedroom and to the main walkway. Kenshin met him. "What's going on? !"

"Kefka!" "He attacked and is trying to burn Figaro to the ground!" Kenshin says.

As if on cue Kefka and his goons walk through the door. "Bring me the girl now! !" He shouts.

"We don't know what you're going on about you psychopath!" Kenshin says.

"Lies!" "Enjoy the barbeque of Figaro!" Kefka says. "Whuahahahah!"

Kenshin and Edgar run to the back. "Get ready." "Just like we planned Chancellor." Edgar says.

"Changed your minds?" Kefka asks.

"I guess we have nary a choice in the matter Kenshin." Edgar says.

"Seems that way my friend." Kenshin says as they run to the left of the castle. Edgar whistles as three large yellow birds run up. The two jump onto the birds. "Then again..."

"Maybe we do!" Edgar says.

Kefka runs to the edge of the castle. "How amusing." "A king abandoning his people." He says as the two rope around the castle. "Jump!" Edgar shouts.

Locke and Terra jump down onto the birds. Terra wrapped her arms around Kenshin hanging on as they took off. They stopped at the front as Kefka walked out. "Dive!" "Dive now!" Kenshin says.

"Whoohoo! !" Locke shouts as the four of them take off. Kefka literally jumps as the castle begins to shake and sink into the ground. He was left laying on the sand as the four made their escape.

Getting to his feet he scowls. "Get them!" "Kill those traitors and bring me the girl!"

His two soldiers rush forward in magitek armors running after them. "Whoa!" Kenshin shouts. The birds stop as the magitek's catch up to them.

"Kenshin are you sure you know what you're doing?" Edgar asks.

"Yeah these are the lowest quality Teks available." Kenshin says. "We should be able to handle it." "Terra."

"Yes?" She says.

"Double Fire." Kenshin says.

"OK." Terra says as they both chant. Edgar and Locke shrug and ready their blades. Locke rushes forward and comes away with another tonic. "This must be my lucky day."

Edgar pulls out a crossbow and pulls the trigger. A salvo of arrows fire toward the magiteks easily piercing through their armor.

Kenshin and Terra hold out their hands standing back to back. _"Fire!"_

Edgar's mouth gapes open as fire shoots out of Kenshin and Terra's hands and toward the magiteks. Both of the suits explode ending the battle.

"Edgar?" Locke says. "What's up?" "You look like you just saw a ghost or something."

"L-L-L-L-L-Locke did you see that? !" Edgar shouts.

Kenshin and Terra turn away. "I can't believe I forgot to mention that we could do that." Kenshin says.

Terra remained silent feeling embarrassed.

"Yeah these two seem ready to tear shit apart." Locke says.

"They're amazing!" Edgar says astonished. "That was MAGIC!" "M-A-G-I-C!"

Locke gasps and jumped involuntarily. "M-M-M-M-M-M-MAGIC? !"

Kenshin sighs as the two men start whispering. "Speed it up you two we still got an ICP reject to deal with or get away from."

"Terra Kenshin where in the hell did you learn to do that? !" Edgar asks.

"Ugh." Kenshin sounds. Terra sighs. "Sorry...we...um."

"Ok ok sorry." Locke says. "We didn't mean to make such a huge fuss over this."

"I didn't either it's just we've never seen it before." Edgar says. "But still whe-"

"Edgar we can and you can't!" "Jeez why does it matter where we picked it up? !" Kenshin says.

"Yeah." "Besides we could really use their help so don't put them off like that." Locke says.

"Thanks Locke!" Terra says relieved.

"Yeah." Kenshin says cracking a smile.

And you too Edgar!" Terra says.

The two men start sinking into the sand with lovestruck expressions on their face. "Stop swooning!" "Get a grip you idiots!" Terra and Kenshin shout respectively.

"Alright Alright." The two men says getting back on the birds. Kenshin stares over to where Kefka was. "Edgar."

"What is it?" He asks.

"Go around Kefka and get outta here." Kenshin says. "I'll catch up."

"Wait Kenshin you don't actually intend on fighting him do you?" Edgar asks.

"I've been waiting for three long years for the chance to kick his ass." Kenshin says walking away. "I'll be damned if I'm letting this opportunity pass me up."

"Kenshin-San." Terra says. Kenshin turns toward her eyes closed and smiling. "Hey I said I was gonna protect ya." "If I can take out that clown then you have a legitimate shot at living your own life." "Now just go." "I'll be fine."

"Don't worry about us Kenshin." Locke says smirking. "Just go take care of business."

"Right we'll keep your girlfriend safe until you get back." Edgar says.

Kenshin pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration while a light blush covered his cheeks. "Just get outta here." "If you can get her to Returner HQ." "I'll be fine." "You should be able to outrun him on those Chocobos."

"Alright see ya!" Locke says as they take off.

Terra looks back at Kenshin. _"Stay safe." _She thought.

Kefka seethed as the now three of them retreated. "Son of a submariner!" "They will pay for this!"

"Pay for what exactly?"

Kefka jumped turning to find Kenshin scowling at him. "Oh Kenshin!" ""Coming to return to the winning side?" "I could keep silent about your foul up with the girl." 

"No." Kenshin says taking out his staff. "I'm just here to kill you." "As for my rank." "Gesthal can take it and ram it up his wrinkly old ass for all I care."

"Whoo ha ha ha ha!" Kefka laughs. "Is that so?" "After all we did for you?"

"I refuse to live and die as a Vectorian slave." Kenshin snarls. "I've been bidding my time...just waiting to take Terra away from you all." Kenshin takes the slave crown out of his pocket. "This will never be used again." He brought the point home by crushing it in his hands.

"Shame." Kefka says shrugging. "You were such a gifted warrior." "And now I have to kill you."

"We'll see about that you psycho." Kenshin says extending the blade of his staff outward.

Kefka takes out his own sword. "Ha ha ha!" "Yes we shall!" "Let's begin then!"

(chapter end)

Draconis: Abrupt cliffhanger is abrupt.

Kenshin: Two chapters in and I'm already fighting the main villain?

Draconis: Problem?

Kefka: Whatsa matter kid? Scared?

Kenshin: I'll show you whose scared!

Anyway next chapter the duel between Kefka and Kenshin. See you then.

Draconis678 out


	3. Defeat and Escape

Draconis: (Sigh)

Locke: Something wrong?

Draconis: Oh nothing I'm just remembering when it used to snow in wintertime.

Edgar: Could be worse. At Figaro Castle it almost never snows.

Draconis: Yeeeaahhhh. Reason one for why I'll never live in the desert. I like snow and hate blistering heat.

Locke: Huh. Hey Draconis where Kenshin and Terra?

Draconis: (hears a gasp and turns to a closed door.) Uh listen in through that door I gotta type up the chapter.

Edgar and Locke: (walks over to the door and puts their ears up to it.) Huh?

Terra: Kenshin-San not so rough. It kind of hurts.

Kenshin: Well Terra I'm not gonna get done if I'm not a little forceful.

Locke: What the? Edgar you don't think they're...

Edgar: No no no. Come on I mean after all the shit Kenshin gives us for assuming their dating.

Terra: Oh! Nnn... I can barely breath.

Kenshin: Here I'll loosen it up.

Edgar and Locke: (open the door.) What the hell are you two doing in here? !

Kenshin: (adjusting Terra's dress) What's it look like you perverts? I'm helping her with her clothes.

Terra: Ahh... Thank you.

Kenshin: Not a problem. Hey Drac Let's get started!

Draconis: One a' intro sequence a' comin' up!

Final Fantasy VI: A Retold Tale

Chapter 3.

Defeat and Escape.

Draconis: Start-a'!

(start)

Kenshin was trudging through the sands of Figaro nursing multiple injuries. "Haaahhhh..." He inhaled roughly. "Dammit..." "How in the hell...did...he..." Kenshin couldn't finish as he fell forward into the sand unconscious. In the horizon was a mountain and Edgar coming in on his chocobo. He noticed Kenshin laying on the sandy and jumped off. "Kenshin!" "Kenshin can you hear me? !"

"..." Kenshin couldn't respond.

"Kuso!" "Hang on Kenshin I'll get you some help!" Edgar says hoisting the unconscious demon's body onto the chocobo and climbing back on. "Hiyah!" He shouts making the chocobo go forward.

Why was Kenshin so injured you ask? Well lets take a look into the brief conflict he and Kefka had.

(flashback)

_Earlier_

Kenshin was sent flying backward. Stabilizing himself he dodged to the left and right as Kefka stabbed at him. _"What is going on? !" "Why is he so fast? !" "Did he cast Haste on himself? !"_

"Ha ha ha!" "Run!" "RUN! !" Kefka chuckled madly. Kenshin scowled and collided his staff against Kefka's sword.

"You bastard." Kenshin snarls.

"What's wrong Kenshin?" "Feeling weak?" Kefka smirks. "Did a certain esper drain you of your power?"

Kenshin's eyes widen. _"How does he know? !" _"Shut up and fight Kefka!" He says his eyes narrowing back into a scowl.

Kefka batted Kenshin's staff upward and slashed him across the chest before spinning once and kicking him and the chest sending him backward. He grinned manically and began chanting. _"Bolt 3!"_

Kenshin acting fast takes out a shield and defends himself as it absorbs most of the magic. Suddenly it breaks in his heads. "Dammit." Kenshin scowled.

"Ha ha ha!" "Running out of options so soon Kenshin? !" Kefka says. "You were a fool to oppose us!"

Kenshin glared down at the sand. _"Dammit." "What a time to get my power stripped from me." _

"_**Kenshin." "I sense something amiss with this Palazzo character." Tritoch says.**_

"_Ya think?" "He's freakin psychotic!" Kenshin thought._

"_**No no listen." "This man was not always this strong." "Even in your weakened state you should be able to break even with him." Tritoch says.**_

"_What?" Kenshin thought as he and Kefka traded blows with one another._

"_**Yes." "I fear he has increased his power somehow." Tritoch says.**_

"_In other words I'm screwed." Kenshin thought grimly._

"_**It feels like your power." Tritoch says.**_

Kenshin's eyes widen in shock allowing Kefka to score a deep gash up Kenshin's torso. Kenshin jumped back clutching his new wound glaring at the jesterish man. "Damn you."

"Krgh...HA HA HA!" Kefka laughed hysterically. "What's wrong with you? !" "You were never this inept in battle!"

"Shut up you bastard!" Kenshin shouts rushing toward Kefka activating the second function of his staff wrapping the chain around Kefka holding him there. "I've heard enough out of you clown." "Time to die." Kenshin smirked. "You should know something about my chain here." "It can channel magic through it's links." "So I can't miss you!"

Kefka's eyes widen fearfully as Kenshin starts chanting. "No!" "Don't please!" "I'll do anything!"

"Save it!"_ "Fire!" _A stream of fire channels through the links of the chain before exploding around Kefka. _"Fire! !" _The same thing happened again.

Kefka roared in agony as Kenshin repeated his spell over and over again. Kenshin slackened his chain panting. "Damn..." "I think I overdid it." "But still that bastard can't have survived that." Kenshin says staring into the smoke. "It's over." "Terra's free."

Kenshin's eyes widen hearing insane laughter. "A little premature on the victory celebration don't you think?"

"No." Kenshin says stepping back. A hand shot out and grabbed him by the throat. However it was not a human hand that was gripping him by the throat, but an almost dragon like one. Kefka walked out of the clearing smoke his skin covered in pitch black scales. In place of his ears he had two horns on his head and his eyes were dyed black save for a single red slit serving as his pupil.

"! !" Kenshin grips Kefka's wrist tightly scowling down at him. "How...did you...acquire that? !"

"Heh heh." "Wouldn't you like to know?" "It being your power and all." Kefka says burying his fist into Kenshin's stomach as he released him sending the demon flying across the dunes of Figaro. Kenshin's eyes widened as Kefka appeared behind him as he flew. "I conned a soul of a man who claimed to be related to you into sealing himself inside my body." "I promised him he would be reunited with you so he bequeathed all his power to me." Kefka slammed his palm into Kenshin's back sending him flying upward.

"_What? !" "A soul of a man related to me?" Kenshin's eyes widened as a face came to him. "NO! !" "I swear I'll kill him! !" _

Kefka appeared in front of him tucking his shoulder flapping his dragon wing rapidly. Kenshin's roared in agony as a fierce wind sliced into his skin at multiple locations. Falling to the ground Kenshin glared weakly at Kefka who smirked condescendingly at the falling demon. _"Dammit." "I want to kill him so badly but my body's too weak!" _He thought as his body his the sand

"Now!" "It's time for you to die Kenshin!" Kefka says diving toward him his sword in hand poised to run Kenshin through the heart.

"_I think...I have enough mana left...to use that spell." _Kenshin thought weakly chanting the spell he had in mind.

"Whatever you're planning won't save you now! !" Kefka says stabbing his sword down.

"_WARP!" _Kenshin shouts as his body disappeared causing Kefka to miss his mark.

Kefka scowled. "Dammit!" "I hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate HATE HATE HATE!" "When my mark gets away! !" He sighs as the scales recede his body turning to normal. "Oh well." "He won't live." "Not with those injuries." "Ugh now I have to make my way out of this desert alone." Kefka muttered feeling another rage fit coming on.

(flashback end)

Kenshin coughs as Edgar nears the mountain where he left Locke and Terra. "Kenshin?" "What happened back there?" Edgar says.

"I got destroyed." Kenshin says staring down at the sand. "Kefka managed to gain the power I once had for himself." He begins to lift himself off the chocobo when Edgar stops him. "Don't move you're still injured." "We'll get you to Terra in a moment."

"Krgh..." "Dammit." Kenshin says. "Without my power I'm nothing." "Now that he has it it's hopeless."

"So what?" "You just want to give up?" Edgar asks. "After all the hell you went through to free Terra you just want to quit?"

"Edgar you don't understand." "When I had that power it was nigh impossible to bring me down." Kenshin says. "Now that he has it I doubt we can do anything to stop him."

Edgar stares ahead. "Hmph." "I didn't know the 'Demon of Vector' was this weak willed." "Just because he lost his precious abilities that made him who he is he thinks it's all over."

Kenshin doesn't respond. Edgar sighs. "If your weak then make yourself strong." "You've done it once right?" "It shouldn't be too much trouble to do it again."

"Tch." "We're gonna be constantly on the run Edgar." Kenshin says. "I doubt we'll have the time."

"That's true." "But we gotta rest sometimes." "When that happens just go out and train your body." "Remember it's not just you fighting anymore." Edgar says.

Kenshin looked up at him before smirking wryly. "Since when do I a let a guy like you lecture me?"

"Heh heh." "Stranger things have happened." Edgar says. "You think you're going to be alright?"

"I'll live." "Most of these cuts are minor." "Enough to take me out of a fight, but not kill me." Kenshin says. "I guess Kefka doesn't know all my tricks."

"Yeah maybe he doesn't know how to use your power?" Edgar says.

Kenshin thought about it. _"Maybe...who ever he tricked got wise and isn't telling him anything."_

"Hey!" "Edgar what kept ya?" Locke says. "Did you find Kenshin?"

"Yeah but he needs healing." "He got in way over his head." Edgar says. Kenshin looked up and saw that they had arrived at the mountain range. He started to lift himself up when Locke and Edgar helped him off. Terra ran over to him. "Set him down." "I-I'll start healing."

Kenshin was sat on the ground and Terra sat over him. "What were you thinking?" Terra asks casting a Cure spell.

"I wasn't." Kenshin says. "I just wanted to try to take that bastard out."

"Because of me." Terra says.

"Uh Edgar I think we should start planning where to go next." Locke says motioning his thumb to his left.

Edgar nods. "Right." The two walk away leaving Terra and Kenshin alone.

"Yeah..." Kenshin says diverting his vision from her.

"..." Terra remained silent only speaking to recast the Cure spell. She hung her head letting her hair cover her forehead and eyes drawing Kenshin's attention.

"Terra?" He says. Suddenly a teardrop splashes against his cheek.

"I don't know what to feel..." Terra says. "The...these tears won't stop coming out." "Why are they coming out?" "Why does my chest hurt?"

Kenshin looked away from her and to the horizon. _"I want to comfort her and tell her it's gonna be alright, but at the same time I wouldn't know how." "How do you comfort...no how do you help someone like her who has forgotten what it feels like to have emotions?"_

Tritoch peered through the small gateway he had into Kenshin's mentality from his standpoint in Narshe. _**"Well boy." "You will just have to help her rediscover these emotions she had ripped from her." "Who knows." "It could evolve into something more for you two."**_

(break)

_Later._

Kenshin and Terra walked over to Edgar and Locke. An uncomfortable silence was between the two. _"Most of the memories I'm recalling right now are of Kenshin-San." "Even though they are not a lot in number...I think I realize how much Kenshin-San has sacrificed for my sake." "But why?" "What was he talking about when he said he knew what it was like to be used?" Terra thought._

"_Should I just go ahead and tell her about my past before I got here?" Kenshin thought then shook his head. "No no no how would that help?" "I'm trying to help her recover her emotions not feel sorry for me." "Damn this is gonna be hard." "I think I should at least apologize for...worrying her."_

"Terra?" Kenshin says plausibly wondering if she'd even respond.

"Yes?" Terra asks.

"About...earlier...I'm sorry." Kenshin says.

Terra looked away from him. "I don't know what your apologizing for." "Coming back injured never bothered you before."

Kenshin was unsure why, but he felt like something was just driven in his chest. "Right."

"Hey you two." "Everything alright?" Locke asks.

"Yes." The two answer simultaneously.

"Well that's good." Edgar says. "Now we need to start making our way to the Returner's base." So first we need to make our way through this cave system here and to South Figaro where we can rest for the night."

"And from there we can head to Mt. Koltz where the base won't be that far ahead." Kenshin says.

"Right." Edgar says. "Now let's get moving." Everyone nods making their way into a nearby cave.

(break)

_Hours later._

The four made out of the cave which Terra and Kenshin thought was pretty short. They would have gotten out sooner if Locke hadn't decided to comb the area for treasure.

"Jeez Locke did your ass get enough goodies? !" Kenshin says annoyed.

"Yeah?" Locke says unaware of the glare being drilled into his skull by Kenshin.

Edgar looks back and sees this. "Kenshin you seem really pissed off what's up?"

"Nothing." "It's just I don't like spending several freaking hours in the same damn place if I don't have to." Kenshin snaps.

Terra chose not to comment on the conversation taking place. Locke turns back to Kenshin. "What dude we got some free stuff?"

Kenshin facepalmed. "Yeah stuff that we found within the first half hour." "You on the other hand combed every. FUCKING. _**INCH! **_Of the cave until we were sure nothing else was left."

Edgar turned to Locke. "Eh...I have to agree with Kenshin on this one Locke." "Even I could tell nothing else was in there."

"Oh whatever." Locke says. "Kenshin can get his panties out a bunch when we get to the inn." Locke says as they enter South Figaro.

"Why you!" Kenshin says going to tackle Locke to the ground. Edgar holds him back. "Whoa Whoa!" "Kenshin come on Terra's probably tired from healing you mauling Locke will just tire her out more."

"Hmph whatever." Kenshin says. All three men hear a giggling sound as Terra walks by them. They all turn to one another. "Did..." Edgar says.

"Terra..." Kenshin says.

"Just..." Locke says.

"Giggle?" All three of them say plausibly.

"Are you three coming?" Terra asks in her usual demeanor.

Edgar Kenshin and Locke take one last look at one another then shrugged. "Nah!" And followed Terra.

"_I don't know why, but I enjoy being around these three." "Odd." Terra thought._

"Hey let's head to the cafe to see if there's any word of attacks." Locke suggests.

Kenshin chuckles. "He says that." "In reality he just wants to see if they sell booze." Locke turns to him an annoyed glare on his face. "No." "Even if that was the case I'm broke."

"Ha ha." "And I ain't paying for your boozing habit." Kenshin says as the three men and one woman enter the bar. Edgar and Locke go around snooping for rumors while Kenshin and Terra made their way up to the front of the bar where a man garbed in black was sitting with his hound.

"Hm...Shadow." Kenshin says stroking his chin in thought. _"I've heard of this guy before." "Supposed to be the most efficient mercenary in the world." _

Terra walked up to the man. "Excuse me."

"..." He chose not to respond.

Kenshin shrugged. "Not the talkative type eh Shadow?"

"..." Shadow remained silent still. Terra leaned over to pet his hound when he turned to her. "Leave us be." "The dog eats unknowns."

"Oh." "Well um thanks anyway." Terra says.

"..." Shadow went silent again. Kenshin set his hand on Terra's shoulder. "Come on." "He's obviously not gonna say much else."

"OK." Terra says.

Kenshin and Terra began walking toward the upstairs area when Shadow got up from the bar and stopped Kenshin.

"Terra head on upstairs." "He doesn't look like the kind of man to pick a fight." Kenshin says. Terra nods. "OK." "If you need any help just yell."

"Got it." Kenshin says as Terra heads upstairs.

"You were right." "I'm not here to fight." Shadow says. "A woman with long blonde hair wearing a white jacket and a green onepiece wanted me to pass this along to you." Shadow says holding out a short sword that he recognized. "Hey that's my blade I use to compliment this staff." He says taking it in his hand. "Thanks." Shadow nods and goes to turn away when Kenshin set his hand on the ninja's shoulder. "Hang on I got something for you." He pulls out a small sack of money. "Should be a thousand gil in there."

"Very well." Shadow says.

Kenshin made his way up the stairs smiling down at the blade in his hand. _"Thanks Celes."_

He walks up to the innkeeper. "I'm with Lord Figaro." He nods and points Kenshin into the room.

"Hey Kenshin what kept ya?" Locke says.

"One of the guys back there had something for me." Kenshin says.

"So no fighting?" Terra asks.

"Nope." Kenshin answers.

"Wait...Kenshin who gave you that blade in your hand?" Edgar asks.

"The guy at the bar." "Names Shadow." Kenshin says.

"ARE YOU NUTS? !" "Toss that thing out this instant!" Edgar shouts.

"Huh?" Kenshin says. "Why?" "The blade was mine to begin with." "A friend of mine ran into him and asked him to give this to me."

"And?" "Your friends are now our enemies." Edgar says. "They could have poisoned the handle or something for all we know."

"Doubtful." Kenshin says. "The friend I'm talking about and I were really close." "She'd never try to willingly kill me unless I did something really bad to her."

"Oh?" Locke says. "Was she your...lover?"

Terra stared over at Kenshin curiously. _"Wait why do I care about his private affairs?" She thought._

"No." "We're like siblings." "She didn't have a family growing up and I don't know where my family is." Kenshin says. "Now if you need me I'll be outside of town training."

"Well Edgar he used to be a general of Vector and we're trusting him so why not give his friend a chance?" Locke says. Edgar strokes his chin in thought. "What about you Terra?" "What do you think?"

"I...I trust whomever Kenshin-San trusts." Terra says then gets up from the bed. "I'm going out."

"OK Terra." "If and when we see her we'll give her the benefit of doubt." Edgar concedes.

Meanwhile Kenshin was outside running through basic sword and staff stances when a familiar voice rang in the clearing. _"Ice!"_

Kenshin's eyes widen jumping backward as a column of blue light zipped upward where he was standing previously.

Kenshin looked to the right and left. "Man I didn't think I'd actually run into you." "Celes what's up?"

"_...ICE!"_

"Whoa!" Kenshin says jumping back as she cast the spell over and over again. Celes appeared and clashed blades with Kenshin.

"Damn Celes whats up? !" Kenshin shouts.

"I want to know that for myself!" She shouts. "Are you out of your mind? !" "Trying to kill Kefka alone and openly betraying Lord Gesthal? !"

"You knew what I was planning to do Celes." Kenshin says seriously. "I freed Terra from that clown freak's control so I cut my ties with Vector." "If you had been there with us I would have taken you along with me." Kenshin stepped back panting. "Kuso."

"That's another question I've been meaning to ask you." Celes says dipping her shoulder down and charging into Kenshin knocking him down. She held her blade pressed to Kenshin's neck. "Why do you care so much for that girl Terra?" "You barely know her."

"I...I just do alright." Kenshin says taking a moment to answer.

"Right like I'd believe that load of shit." "Aside from Leo and I you never wanted to help anyone from Vector." Celes says critically

"Tch." Kenshin says.

Ducking behind a hill Terra laid waiting for Kenshin's answer. _"I can't see who that is, but maybe she can help me learn more about Kenshin-San."_

"Celes." "You should already know." Kenshin says batting her sword away with his own. "So there's really no point in repeating it!" Kenshin sprung to his feet and began chanting. _"Bolt!"_

"_Runic Blade!" _Celes shouts as the spell Kenshin fired off was absorbed into her sword. Kenshin cursed jumping back and angling his body right and left as Celes stabbed at him before slashing upward. _"Crap!"_

"_Fire!" _Celes' eyes widened jumping backward as a line of fire appeared where she was just standing. "Damn." "She's here with you too?

"Yes." Kenshin says turning toward Terra. "Thanks, but I thought you wanted to rest."

"I was over there watching you train." Terra says. Kenshin's eyebrows shot into his hairline. "O...K"

"Is this your sister?" Terra asks.

"Yeah." "Her name's Celes Chere." Kenshin says then receives a stone to his head.

"I can introduce myself idiot!" Celes says.

"Fine jeez!" Kenshin says going to cast a Cure spell on himself.

"What are you doing out here?" Terra asks. "Aren't you a officer of the Empire as well?"

"I'm...planning on deserting." Celes admits. "I would have awhile ago if my asshole of a brother didn't leave me high and dry!"

"Well sorry!" "It's not like I had anyway of getting in touch with you Sis!" Kenshin says

"OK OK!" Terra says. "I don't know a lot about family, but I'm pretty sure they don't argue like this!"

Kenshin and Celes stare at Terra mildly surprised. Then turn to each other. "She's right." Celes says.

"Yeah." "So Celes what are you doing here?" "Not that y'know I'm not glad to see you, but." Kenshin says.

"Ha ha." Celes laughs. "It's fine." "But um...please tell me your not staying in South Figaro."

"Why?" Kenshin asks.

"We're going to invade there." Celes says. "Kefka managed to get word over to Gesthal that you and Lord Figaro betrayed us and we're going to start taking over." "You and Terra are to be brought in alive and Edgar Figaro was to be brought in either way."

"How long do we have?" Kenshin asks. "And how big is the invasion force?"

"Half a day tops." Celes answers. "And Standard Invasion Protocol."

"Fuck." "Probably shouldn't chance it." "Got any Tents?" Kenshin asks. Celes nods and hands him one package labeled 'Tent Supplies.'

"Thanks Celes." Kenshin says walking over to her and embracing her. "I'll pay you back soon I promise." "Terra let's move." Kenshin says walking back to South Figaro. Terra turns to Celes and bows respectfully. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Celes says. Terra follows Kenshin as Celes walks back

Little did Celes know. An Imperial soldier was watching this proceeding and ran back to tell the rest of his group.

(break)

_Back at South Figaro._

Kenshin ran up to the inn and shook Edgar awake while Terra did the same with Locke. "Uhnn...What?" "Why you shakin' so hard?" The king say blearily.

"We gotta make tracks Edgar." Kenshin says. "The Empire's sending an invasion force our way."

Edgar cursed and hopped out of bed. "You're sure about this?" Edgar asks.

"You know that friend I told you about." "Well she is actually a general of Vector." Kenshin says. "She told me this and I'd really rather not chance going against an invasion force."

"So what we gotta skip town?" Locke asks.

"'Fraid so Locke." Kenshin says.

Edgar and the others make their way out of South Figaro. "Hey Kenshin do you mind if we go up north first?" "There's something I want to check on."

"Doesn't matter to me." "As long as we're not here when the Empire gets here." Kenshin says looking back at South Figaro. "I just hope those people can stay safe."

"Yes." "I hope so too." Terra says.

Later the group arrives at a cottage and walks right in. Edgar picks up and scent while Kenshin's face scrunched up in disgust.

"What's that smell?" Edgar wonders aloud.

"Ugh." "It smells like blood in here." Kenshin says.

"What makes you say that?" "There's no blood stains." Locke says. Terra nods her head in agreement.

"Kenshin?" Edgar says.

"Someone probably came in and cleaned it up." Kenshin says. "Ugh let's get out of here." He says exiting the house. Edgar Locke and Terra followed close behind and saw Kenshin talking with an elderly man standing in front of a well.

"You know the guy that lived here?" Kenshin asks.

"Of course." "A young man found the inside drenched in blood and cleaned it up." "He had heard Master Duncan had been slain and went off to Mt. Koltz to locate the culprit." "Duncan's son Vargas is also missing...I don't like where that's heading one bit."

"Did you happen to catch the young man's name?" Kenshin asks.

"Ah yes." "It was Sabin I believe." Edgar's head snapped over to the two. Kenshin notices this and nods. "OK thank you." Walking back over to the group he pats Edgar on the shoulder. "Wanna head to Koltz now or later?"

Without warning Edgar took off toward the east. "Well I'll take that as a yes." Kenshin says. "Let's go."

(break)

_The Next Day._

Terra Locke and Kenshin manage to catch up with Edgar and convince him to set up a tent for the night at the base of Mt. Kolts. They were ascending the mountain now. "Ah!" "Aren't you glad we rested Edgar?" Locke says.

"I suppose." Edgar says. Kenshin checks behind them and narrows his eyes. Terra turns her head toward him. "Kenshin-San?" "Is everything alright?"

"You three ever get the feeling that you know you're being followed?" Kenshin questions. Edgar and Locke look around. "You don't think the guy that did in Sabin's master is coming after us do you?"

"If they are then that means the Vectorians put money on Edgar's Terra's and my own head." Kenshin says. "Be better to ascend this peak if we weren't getting mauled by monsters every two minutes."

"Aw come on Kenshin." "It helps in your training doesn't it." Locke says in an amused tone.

"Yeah I guess." Kenshin says.

"Well good news." "There's the exit." Edgar says as they come up on a twisting path leading to a cave opening.

"Wait." "Who the hell is that?" Kenshin asks seeing a tan skinned silvery haired man wearing bluish martial arts pants, a orangeish sash, and two red wristbands with long extensions. They confront the man.

"You must be Vargas." Edgar says.

"Sabin sent you right?" Vargas says.

Without warning Vargas jumped on top of the cave entrance and sprung over them causing them to jump back. "Whoa what the hell? !" Locke says.

"You were the one following us earlier weren't you?" Kenshin says critically.

"Ha ha ha!" "Exactly!" Vargas says. "And how unfortunate your fates are to have crossed paths with me!"

Kenshin glares. "Tch Yeah right." "It's four on one buddy." "Let's kick his ass."

"Oh your right how unobservant of me." Vargas smirks then whistles as two Ipooh bears come to his sides. "This should even the odds a bit wouldn't you say?"

"Plan?" Locke says turning to Kenshin.

"No plan really." "Just take out the bears stay healed and Vargas will be easy pickings." Kenshin says taking out his staff and sword changing the staff into it's chain form.

"How bout this." Edgar says. "Kenshin Locke you take out the bears and Terra and I will wear Vargas down."

"OK." Kenshin says blocking one of the bears attacks. "Give us some support with those gadgets of yours."

"Got it." "Terra cast some spells." Edgar says.

Terra had already begun chanting. _"Fire!"_ Lines of fire erupted toward Vargas and his two bears. Vargas jumped out of the way and kicked toward it as a gust of wind blew the fire out.

"What the?" Kenshin says struggling against the bear's strength. "Get offa me!" He shouts throwing the bear off him. "Crap." "Terra apparently Fire won't work on him so concentrate on healing!" He says.

"Alright!" She replies back as Locke gets sent flying into the rocky wall of the mountain.

"Damn." "These bears are stronger than they appear." Locke says. Terra holds her hand over him. _"Cure."_

"Ahh." "Thanks Terra." Locke says. "Yo Kenshin!"

"I'm kinda busy at the moment!" Kenshin says holding one of the bears back.

"Before you two make a plan move!" Edgar says holding his crossbow at the ready. Kenshin jumps back as Edgar fires of a salvo of arrows at the bears and Vargas. The bears huddle together and protect Vargas.

"Now!" Kenshin says swinging his chain at the bears wrapping it around them both locking them in place. He slashed his sword at the bears necks. The other three close their eyes as the bears head's fall to the ground as Kenshin shoves their bodies off the cliff. "Might as well get used to this you three." "The Empire wouldn't hesitate to do something similar to us." He flicks the blood off his sword and turns to Vargas.

Edgar sighs and walks forward. "It's over Vargas." "Give up."

"Nothing is over!" "Away with you!" Vargas shouts.

"Give it up!" A voice shouts out. Kenshin looks up and sees a muscular youth with a buzz cut wearing a blue tanktop and gray martial artist pants. Edgar's head snapped upward. "Sabin? !"

"So you've come." Vargas says as Sabin lands in front of them.

"Why did you do it Vargas?" Sabin demands. "How could you kill your own father in cold blood? !"

Kenshin's eyes widen a margin at this. _"His own father?"_

"Idiot!" "He made the mistake of choosing you as successor!" Vargas spat angrily. "Over me his only son."

Sabin looks down and sighs. "No you're wrong." "He really chose you he just called me in to tell me on that day."

"Lies!" Vargas shouts.

"No I'm not." Sabin says. "He truly wanted you to succeed him." "Not me." "He appreciated your spirit."

"Enough of your pathetic lies!" Vargas shouts. "Taste my ultimate technique!" He snarls assuming a stance.

"_Mortal Attack!" "Blizzard Fist!" _Vargas shouts as a powerful wind kicks up pushing everyone back. Kenshin dug his hands into the ground holding himself in place. Sabin held his ground while Edgar Locke and Terra were blown into the mountain wall.

"Ah Sabin." "The master taught you well." Vargas says smirking. "And you did well to resist my technique." He says looking toward Kenshin.

"You." Sabin says. "Who are you?"

"Kenshin." He says.

"Very well Kenshin." "I ask that you stay out of this fight." Sabin says. "This is a personal matter between the two of us." "Go check on Edgar and the others."

"Right." Kenshin says running over to Terra Locke and Edgar.

"Heh heh heh." "Fate decided this from the very beginning Sabin!" Vargas smirks. "Now go to your doom!" _"Doom Fist!"_

Sabin grunted feeling Vargas' fist collide with his skull. "Damn." He says. _"This technique kills it's victim after a predetermined amount of time." "Where did he learn this?" _

Sabin laid his fist into Vargas' stomach. "Tch!" "I tire of this nonsense!" Vargas says grabbing his arm and tossing him away.

"Sabin!" Kenshin shouts. Sabin turns to him. "Relax and stay out of it." "I got this."

Kenshin steps looks him in the eyes and nods. _"He does." "He's got that confidence."_

"You have it do you?" Vargas says punching him across the face and then in the chest. "Fool!"

"_Damn." "I need to use a blitz technique." "Aurabolt takes too long and he's too fast for me to Suplex." Sabin thought. "Alright." "Let's go with the pummel attack."_

"Come on!" "Is that all? !" Vargas shouts.

"Not in the least!" Sabin says jumping in front of him and laying his fists over and over again into Vargas' body.

Vargas steps back. "Wh-What the?" "He...already taught you that? !"

"Tch." "You were lusting for power too much and you missed out." Sabin says as Vargas falls to the ground dead. He looked at his spiked knucklers and Kenshin walked over and set his hand on his shoulder.

"I think he might be at peace now." Kenshin says. "He no longer has to lust for power."

Sabin nods. "I hope so." "Is everyone alright?" Kenshin nods. At that moment they chose to wake up. "Ugh...Sabin!" Edgar says.

"Big Brother?" Sabin says.

Locke looks toward Edgar and then Sabin. "Well we got a family reunion on our hands don't we?"

Terra looked over at Sabin. "Hm?" "His younger brother?" "I thought he was just some bodybuilder who had strayed from his gym."

"Tch ha ha ha!" Kenshin laughs. Sabin pumps his fist into the air with and annoyed look on his face. "A bodybuilder? !" His face lightened up. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"So where are you heading Edgar?" Sabin asks. Edgar looks toward the cave opening. "We're heading toward the Sabil Mountains."

Sabin nods. "No doubt to check in with the Returners huh?"

"Huh?" "You know?" Locke says. Sabin shrugs. "I also know that those two are former Imperial officers on the run." He says pointing at Kenshin and Terra. "Edgar if things keep up like this Figaro's gonna be taken over completely."

"Right." Edgar says. "The Empire's going to pay for what it has done." "It's time we took the fight to them."

"Heh." "Think a beast like myself could lend you guys a hand?" Sabin says.

"Huh?" "You mean you'll help us? !" Edgar says. Sabin nods. "I think Master would rest easy if he knew his disciple helped bring peace to the world."

"Yeah." "Anyway let's get going." Locke says.

"Right." Everyone says as the group of five make their way out of the mountain.

(chapter end)

Draconis: Damn I didn't think I'd get this far.

Kenshin: Ya think? But anyway most of the arc you just cover was mainly walking around and grinding for levels here and there right?

Draconis: Yeah. (looks around) Where is everyone?

Kenshin: I think Edgar went out to get reacquainted with his brother. Locke probably went to go pickpocket someone and Terra's taking a nap.

Draconis: (Yawn) Really? Huh I guess I better be hitting the hay myself.

Anyway I know I blew through some segments, but as I said in the summary. It follows the FF6 plot. Also I plan on posting another chapter shortly after this one.

Whelp so long ladies and gents.

Draconis678 out


	4. Three Way Split

Draconis: Annnnd welcome back.

Kenshin: So seeing as you feel we're going too fast here where do you plan on stopping?

Draconis: After the Ultros fight. Then I can decide which part of the three-way fork I write on first.

Terra: Ultros?

Draconis: He's a squid...or is he an octopus?

Ultros: I'm an OCTOPUS!

Draconis: OK OK! Now shut it before I have Sabin Edgar and Kenshin make Kalamari.

Kenshin: (Grabs kitchenware.) C'mere Ultros!

Ultros: Nooo! Stay away! Don't cook me.

Draconis: (shrugs) I was kidding. Ultros is kinda funny.

Final Fantasy VI: A Retold Tale

Chapter 4

Three Way Split

Draconis: I've got another Ultros chapter name stowed away for later. Uh...Hey Sabin wanna say the word for me?

Sabin: Eh sure. (takes a breath) BEGIN!

(Start) (A/N: Draconis: Little loud there Sabin.)

_A Day after the fight with Vargas._

Everyone had decided to camp at the other side of Mt. Koltz after the fight. Not because they were tired or anything. Edgar just wanted to get reacquainted with Sabin.

Locke rose up and yawned. "Ahh..!" He groaned out stretching his limbs. "Really coulda used a Tent there." He stood up and looked over at Edgar who was sleeping with Sabin next to him. "Huh." "I guess they must have fallen asleep catching up."

He looked over at Kenshin and Terra who were also asleep and bit back a laugh. "Oh man." "What do we have here?"

Kenshin was on his back snoozing away while Terra's head was laid on his chest. One of the demon's arms was wrapped around her delicate frame. Locke leaned in closer and noticed they both had a small smile on their faces. "He he." "Seems they're enjoying each others warmth."

Kenshin's eyes cracked open and heard Locke's snickering. "What's so funny plunder boy?"

Locke ignored the jab and laughed. "I dunno." "Say Kenshin you feel a little weighed down?"

"What?" Kenshin said going to sit up. He blinked. _"What's holding me down?" He thought. _He lifted his head upward and saw green hair and a dainty hand on his chest. _"Terra?" _He thought. _"When did this happen?" "We were on separate sides of the campfire we had going."_

He shook Terra's body. "Terra." "Wake up it's morning." Slowly she awakened and looked up at him. "Oh." "Good Morning Kenshin-San." "I was feeling cold and came over here next to you." "You don't mind do you?" She asks.

Kenshin blinked at the curious expression on her face then averted his sight his face flushed slightly. "No." "If...you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

Terra noticed the red tint on his face. "Kenshin-San are you sick?" "Face me for a second." Against his better judgment he did so and Terra placed her forehead against his. "Hm?" "Your really warm up here." "Are you alright."

Kenshin's face flushed deeper at the contact. "A-Ah...Y-Yes I'm fine."

"Tch ha ha ha!" "You're blushing over there Kenshin!" Locke laughed as Kenshin and Terra got to their feet.

"Shaddap Locke!" Kenshin snaps.

"Uuhnn." "Is it morning already?" Edgar asks blearily.

"Yeah." "Get up and let's get moving." Locke says.

(yawn) "Hey Sabin wake up." "It's time to get moving again." Edgar says leaning over his brother's sleeping body shaking him.

Sabin's eyes snapped open and his fist sailed into Edgar's teeth sending him flying. "Ha ha ha!" "Damn this is a good morning for me!" Locke laughs.

"Brother are you OK? !" Sabin says worried.

"Oooowwwww." Edgar groaned rubbing his face.

"Can we quit jacking around and get moving?" Kenshin says. Everyone shrugs and dusts themselves off and makes their way to the Returner's hideout.

(break)

_Later that morning._

The intrepid group of five arrived at a cave. "Well here we are." Edgar says still rubbing his sore face. "Sabin you're a dick I swear."

"For the hundredth time I'm sorry!" Sabin shouts.

"Ahem." "If you two are done Banon is expecting us." Kenshin says walking into the cave when a guard stood on duty. "Hey." "I'm here with Lord Figaro his brother Sabin Locke Cole and the girl Banon-Sama's been so interested in."

"Oh!" "Kuroshi-Sama please you and your party this way!" The guard says leading them to a room a bit of the way inside the cave. Banon turned to them. "Ah Kenshin Locke Edgar you've arrived."

"We've brought the girl." Edgar says. Kenshin turns to Edgar. "Remember our arrangement."

"Arrangement?" Banon questioned. Kenshin faceplamed. "You never told him? !"

"I'll explain later." Edgar says. Banon nods and walks up to Terra. "So this is the girl who can talk to the espers?"

"Huh?" Terra says confused. "Espers?"

"_**She doesn't know who or what we are yet?" Tritoch says. "Shame."**_

"Hmph." Kenshin sounds. Banon turns to him. "Kenshin what is it?"

"The esper the empire sent us after made a mental connection with me." "It was lamenting at Terra not knowing what they were." Kenshin says. "Basically I can communicate with it alone." Kenshin says.

"_**Are you sure you should have told them about that?" Tritoch reprimands.**_

"_Tritoch...it's fine." Kenshin thought._

"OK then." Banon says. "Now this girl." Kenshin cuts in. "She has a name." "It's Terra."

"Right." "My apologies." Banon says. "As I was saying." "Messengers brought information that she wiped out fifty of the empire's best soldiers in mere minutes."

Terra turns away. "No!" "That is a lie! !" Locke walks over to her and sets a hand on her shoulder. Kenshin glares at Banon. "What the hell was that about? !" "She's got amnesia you old bastard!"

"Silence!" Banon shouts.

Everyone went silent, but Kenshin kept his eyes on Banon scowling his hand on his sword. "Once this land and it's people were pure and innocent." "There was a box the people were told never to open, but one went and opened it anyway." "That man unleashed the evils of the world envy, greed, pride, violence, control." "All that was left in this box afterward was a singular light: Hope."

Terra remained silent as Banon stood in front of her. "We now need to confront these evils." "You and him." Banon said gesturing toward Kenshin. "Are our last hope."

Banon sighed. "I am so tired." "Let me rest."

Kenshin removed his hand from his blade and walked toward Terra as Locke Edgar and Sabin huddled together. "Are you alright?"

Terra nods. "Y-Yes." "I-I feel tired all of the sudden though."

"I understand." Kenshin says. "Come with me." Terra nods as Kenshin takes her hand and guides her to an empty room.

Terra looks up at him as he sets her on the bed. "Could you...sit with me for a minute?"

Kenshin blinks then nods sitting next to her. "Terra." "Are you sure everything is alright?"

Terra turns to him. "Kenshin." She says dropping the suffix. "Could you tell me something about the other time you were used?"

Kenshin looked down at the floor. "Alright." "You know that I don't know where my family is right?" He received a nod. "Well at the time I was being used by someone." "I had to stand against them."

"I-I see." "Is the reason you can't find them because they're..."

"Dead?" "Oh no they're very much alive it's just...well at the time I nearly killed my father because the person that was using me was using a close friend of mine as leverage to make me do his bidding." Kenshin says. "I had just started to try to make things up to them when we got split up."

"Oh...I-I'm sorry." Terra says. Kenshin chuckles. "It's not your fault Terra." "Just focus on getting your memory back." "Then I'll tell you more about me." Kenshin rose up from the bed and sat in the chair next to the bed. "If you need anything else I'll be right here."

Terra nods laying down on the bed. "Kenshin-San." "I have one last question if I may."

"Sure what is it?" Kenshin smiles.

"What is love?" Terra asks.

Kenshin blinks several times. "Why do you ask?"

"Well...while we were in the last town I saw a lady telling a man she loved him." "I'm confused by that statement." Terra says.

"Hm...Terra I'm not really sure I could explain it right now." Kenshin says honestly.

"Will you teach me...one day?" Terra asks.

Kenshin turns his head away from her. "Sure...one day." He says trying to fight down a blush.

Terra nods and closes her eyes. Kenshin turned to her and noticed she was fast asleep. "Hm." "A fast sleeper huh?" He leaned over and brushed some hair out of her face. "At first I just wanted to free you from the control of that madman." "But I've got to admit." "You've kinda grown on me."

Kenshin stared as Terra unconsciously grabbed his wrist and made his hand cup her cheek. "What the?" He heard her say something and listened in.

"Kenshin-San's warmth...it's so inviting."

Kenshin's blush returned. _"I wonder if she knows she makes my face flush every time she does something like this." _Terra loosened her grip allowing Kenshin to take his hand away.

Locke walked into the room. "Hey." "Is she OK?"

Kenshin nods. "She's fine." "Just a little shaken up from being reminded about...'that'"

"I see." "Can't blame her." "I would be too if I were her." Locke says.

Kenshin sighs. "Which is why I want to keep her safe from the Empire." "She never deserved it."

"Yeah." "Say Kenshin why did you join the Returners?" Locke asks.

"Because I was sick of how the Empire was destroying the world for nothing more than their own gain." Kenshin says. "Well that and I lost a bet with Edgar."

"He he." "A bet huh?" Locke says.

"Yeah." "But I could ask you the same question Locke." "You don't look like someone who would be concerned with this." Kenshin says.

"Someone important to me was jailed by the Empire." "Since then I've despised the Empire." "I joined because of that." Locke says.

"I see." Kenshin says. He turns to leave the room. "Let me know when she wakes up."

"Yeah." Locke says walking over to the side of the room and staring at the wall as if to contemplate something.

Kenshin found Edgar standing outside the room. "She's fine if that's what you were going to ask."

"Good." Edgar says.

"Edgar you knew of our deal for a year." "You couldn't think of anytime to tell Banon?" Kenshin says.

"My apologies." "Between keeping up appearances and ruling over my kingdom I didn't have much time." Edgar says.

Kenshin went to retort, but his words failed to come out. "I guess you have a point." Kenshin says begrudgingly.

"Kenshin we really need her help." "You know we do." Edgar says.

"Haaah.." "I realize that Edgar, but she's been forced to do enough don't you think?" "I just want this one chance for her choice to be her own." Kenshin says.

"I understand and agree." Edgar says.

Little did they know Banon was listening in on their conversation. _"So that's all it is." "I see." He thought._

(break)

Later Terra awoke and notice Locke staring at the wall. "Locke?" "Is everything alright?"

"Huh?" "Oh yeah." "I'm just contemplating why I joined the Returners." Locke says.

"Why did you?" Terra asks. Locke sighs and repeats the same thing he told Kenshin.

Terra looked down. "That...sounds nice." "I wouldn't know what that's like having no significant 'other' of my own."

Locke grins. "What about Kenshin?" Terra looks up at him. "Kenshin-San?" "What about him?"

"Well he obviously cares a lot about you." "Not a lot of guys would sacrifice rank and whatnot for someone else's sake." Locke says. "I'm just saying maybe Kenshin could be your significant other."

Terra pondered this statement. Locke added to his statement. "Besides I know Edgar and I feel you're important to us." "And you'll find more as you go along." Locke says.

Terra nods. "Thanks Locke." "I'll try to remember that." Locke chuckles and nods. Terra leaves the room and finds Sabin standing in what looked to be the living quarters of the hideout.

"Hi...um Sabin was it?" Terra says.

"Yeah?" Sabin says.

"Do you know about any of the Returners?" She asks.

"Well not really." Sabin says. "I do know that you can trust my brother completely." "He's always treated me fairly." "But Terra."

"Yes?" She asks. Sabin chuckles. "Just don't tell him I told you that OK?"

"Of course." Terra says.

Terra walks to the back and finds Edgar. "Edgar?" Terra asks.

Edgar sighs and decides to get to the point. "Kenshin wanted this to be left to you as your choice." "If we try to force you we're really no different than the Empire." "But I will say this." "We really need your help Terra." "Kenshin alone won't be enough."

"Well where is Kenshin-San?" Terra asks.

"He's outside the hideout with Banon." Edgar says. Terra nods and makes her way outside. Banon turns to her. "Well...Kenshin explained it to me and the choice is yours." "Will you become our last hope?" Kenshin watched her as she began to speak her answers.

Terra took a breath then spoke. "No."

Kenshin stared then nods. "OK."

"You are sure about this?" Banon says.

"Yes." Terra says then walks back inside. Kenshin follows her inside and sets his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey." "Are you OK?" Kenshin asks.

"I'm just wondering...could anyone really put their hope in me?" Terra asks. Kenshin sighs as they slowly walk to the living quarters. "Don't talk like that." "You've just had enough with conflicts and want to distance yourself from it."

"Yes." "I...I suppose." "Will...will you come with me?" Terra asks.

Kenshin smiles and nods. "Sure." "I'll go with you where ever you'd like to go."

Banon rushed inside. "What's going on? !" "What happened? !"

A staggering Returner shambled into the hideout. The others gathered around. Kenshin looks him over. "Someone did a number on him big time."

"S-South...Figaro." The man says.

Edgar ran up to the man. "What about South Figaro?" "Is it taken over?"

"Empire...took over Figaro...Coming this way." He said.

"They've located us!" "We don't have a moment to lose!" Banon says.

Kenshin turns to Locke. "Locke we need you to go into South Figaro and slow the Empire down."

"Right." "You can count on me guys." Locke says.

"Yeah this is right in your element." "Good luck." Edgar says.

Locke nods and turns to Terra and Kenshin. "Meet you in Narshe." "And Kenshin." "Don't let a certain lecherous king who shall remain nameless near Terra."

Edgar glared. "LOCKE! !"

Kenshin shook his head. "I'll keep that in mind Locke." "Get moving there isn't much time."

Sabin turns to Edgar. "Aren't you ever going to grow up?" He asks.

"What are we going to do?" Banon says.

"We'll escape down Lete River and regroup in Narshe." "I want to see this esper your talking about Kenshin."

Kenshin sighs and turns to Terra. "Looks like we're getting pulled into this for the time being."

"If..it means I stay away from them." Terra says referring to the Empire. "Then I'll stay with you all."

"Right let's go." Banon says

"You two are in danger here." Edgar says to Kenshin. "Please come with us to Narshe." "You might even gain some understanding of your own abilities Terra."

"Might as well." Kenshin says. "Let's get moving."

Banon Edgar Kenshin Sabin and Terra all make their way toward the back entrance of the Returners Hideout and jump onto a raft. Kenshin turns to Edgar and Banon. "I assume you guys know how to get to Narshe from here!" "Leave controlling the raft to me and Sabin!"

"Got it!" Edgar says.

The group rushed down the rapids until Kenshin and Sabin stopped the raft coming to a fork. "Which way?" Kenshin asks.

"To the left." Edgar says.

"You heard the man Sabin." Kenshin says. Sabin nods as they direct their craft toward the left end of the fork. Their path sends them into a cave and out the other end where they encounter monsters. "Damn!" "Weapons at the ready!" Kenshin shouts as a wyvren like beast a large snail and a large crab move into attack them.

"Just let me handle this!" Edgar says pointing his crossbow at the monsters firing off a salvo of arrows at them striking them all dead.

They soon come up to another fork and Edgar strokes his chin in thought. "Left again!"

"Alright brother!" Sabin says as the they push the raft into the left path again.

They come up to the center of something and the raft suddenly stops. "Kenshin Sabin did you do that?" Banon asks.

"No." Kenshin says. "We're caught on something."

"Hu hu hu." "How very unfortunate for you."

Everyone began looking around at the sound of the mysterious voice. "Whose there? !" "Show yourself!" Sabin yells.

"He he he!" "Very well!" A purple octopus launched himself at the raft. Kenshin in response knocked it into the river with his staff.

"He he he!" "Bad move boy!" "Don't tease the octopus!" It says.

"Hm.." "I think I've seen this creature before." Banon says. "This is Ultros the Octopus."

"Edgar what do you suggest?" Kenshin asks. "I'm bad with aquatic enemies."

"Keep the attack up on it and watch out for tentacles." Edgar says. "Banon keep us healed."

"Right." Banon says.

"Ooo!" Ultros coos. "You look tasty!" He says directing his view at Terra. Two of his tentacles shot at her and wrapped around her left leg and wrapped around her upper torso and squeezed at her breasts

"Uuuwaa!" Terra shouted as the first tentacle rode up her leg. Kenshin extended the blade in his staff along with the short sword in his hand and stabbed them both into the extensions. _"FIRE!" _He shouts as the spell shot into his staff and sword directly at the tentacles.

"Yyyeeaoch! !" Ultros shouts in pain as he retracts his tentacle. "I'm not going to become your seafood stew!"

"If you try that again you'll be the main course you octo lecher!" Everyone blinked and turned to Terra who had an indignant look on her face. _"Fire!" _She shouts as three fire balls hit Ultros dead on.

Kenshin and Edgar both shivered as Ultros retracted further a similar thought on their minds. _"Note to self." "NEVER perv on Terra."_

Sabin jumped forward a blue aura surrounding his hands. _"Aurabolt!" _He shouts as the energy in his palms shot out into a beam like fashion.

"Argh!" "I hate you muscle-bound apes!" Ultros shouts smacking Sabin with one of his tentacles

Kenshin grabbed the tentacle as it retracted and stabbed his staff's blade into it. _"Bolt!"_

"Aah!" "That stings!" Ultros shouts smacking another of his tentacles down on Kenshin flattening him against the raft.

"Kenshin!" Edgar shouts.

"I'm OK." Kenshin says in a daze. "No really guys I'm fine." He says staggering to his feet. Ultros shoots a blast of ink into Kenshin's eyes. "Ahh!" "I can't see!" Kenshin shouts rubbing his eyes.

"Damn!" "We don''t have any eyedrops either!" Edgar shouts.

"_Pummel!" _Sabin says jumping over to Ultros and laying his fists into him over and over.

"_Fire!" Terra says_

Edgar readies his crossbow and fires off more arrows. Ultros recoils and strikes. "I may not be able to defeat all of you, but I can at least defeat him!" He shouts sending all of his tentacles at Kenshin.

"Kenshin move!" Edgar shouts

Kenshin however didn't listen and closed his eyes concentrating. _"Come on." "He can't have taken those away." "They are part of my body." _He smirked to himself when his human ears receded into head and the cat ears started growing out of his head. The ears twitched and Kenshin arched his body to the left as one of Ultros' tentacles shot past him.

"Heh." "Glad to know these still work." Kenshin says dodging the rest of the tentacles as he jumped onto the rock wall behind Ultros. "Hey Ultros!" "I may not be able to see you, but I can hear you loud and clear!" Kenshin dove down at him. "This fights over!" He said reeling his hands back and slamming them down on top of the octopus' head. Kenshin then put the full weight of his body on his hands and jumped back onto the raft.

Ultros swam underwater. "Th-That's all friends!

Kenshin crouched down and scooped up some water from the river and washed his eyes out. "Ahh." "Much better."

"So I guess we trashed the bastard." Sabin says.

"I wouldn't be so sure." "We're still in his element." Edgar and Kenshin both said respectively.

"It's probably hiding from us waiting for the opportune time to strike." Banon says.

Terra fell to her knees. "Something's stuck to my leg!" Kenshin ran over and saw it was one of Ultros's tentacles and slashed it with his sword and jumped back with Terra in tow.

"Thanks Kenshin-San." She says.

"It's fine now." Banon sighs.

Sabin cracked his knuckles. "Stand back everyone!" "I'll hit it with a Blitz!" Edgar ran up in front of him. "Are you mad!"

"Don't distract me brother!" Sabin says shoving him out of the way and into the water. Edgar sighs. "He was always a tad zealous."

Kenshin cracked his neck. "Hey Edgar don't bother pretending." "We know you're worried." "I'm going in after him."

"What? !" Banon says. "Kenshin you have to come with us!" "You're the only one that communicated with that esper and has memory of it!"

"Relax old man!" Kenshin says. "I'm following Sabin and we'll both make our way to Narshe."

"Alright Kenshin be careful." Edgar says.

Kenshin nods and turns to Terra and pats her on the shoulder. "You think you can hold everything down till I get back?"

"Yes." "But please...don't let what happened with Kefka happen again." Terra says.

Kenshin grins. "I'm not letting that clown get one over on me again." "And hey." "When I get back I'll tell you more about me if you like."

"OK." Terra says. Kenshin nods and jumps in the river knocking the raft loose as he swam toward Sabin who had been knocked unconscious.

"I'll hold you to it Kenshin!" Banon shouts. "Meet in Narshe!"

"Take care of yourselves!" Edgar shouts.

"_Please stay safe." "Sabin...Kenshin." Terra thought._

(chapter end)

Draconis: Four thousand words later and we are done with this chapter.

Kenshin: Four thousand? The last three chapters were at least 5K apiece.

Draconis: Yeah, but instead of going for word total like I been doing I'm just gonna stop at a certain point from now on.

Edgar: Ok. So what scenario are you going to tackle first?

Draconis: I think Locke's scenario should go first then Sabin's and Kenshin's which I think will take at least two chapters and the Edgar's and Terra's.

Locke: So I'm first. Cool.

Well next chapter we start on the three forked road so to speak.

Draconis678 out.


	5. Incognito Thief

Draconis: What's next a double release on my lemon story after this release of A Retold tale?

Terra: What do you mean by lemon story.

Kenshin: It means it's mainly a story with mostly one shots where two or more characters of the author's choosing have sex.

Terra: What's sex? (tilts head to the left a curious look on her face)

Kenshin, Edgar, Locke, Sabin, and Draconis: (facepalm) Oh fuck! Celes could you come in here for a second!

Celes: Huh?

Draconis: Could you explain to Terra what sex is?

Celes: (narrows eyes) I'm a virgin, I don't know either.

All men: (Pinches bridges of their noses in frustration) DAMN! Banon could you give us a hand here? !

Banon: Sorry boys, but due to the war I took a vow of celibacy.

All men: (Shouting to the sky) FUCKING REALLY? ! !

Draconis: (sighs) Let's just get started.

Terra: But I'm still confused.

Draconis: Don't worry about it.

Terra: Bu-

Draconis: Don't worry about it!

Final Fantasy VI: A Retold Tale.

Chapter 5.

Incognito Thief.

Locke: TREASURE HUNTER!

Draconis: SAME THING! Begin!

(start)

_With Locke._

After the group decided what they were going to do Locke made his way toward South Figaro. He had worked hard for the past few days to stymie the Imperial Forces, but now he was in desperate need of an escape. He was getting by on scraps of food and drink when the troops weren't looking. Right now he was running from a trooper turning the corner and turning again and setting his back against the wall.

The trooper stopped and looked around. "Tch." "He must have gotten away." Turning his back he walked back to his post. Locke poked his head out and sighed. "Damn." "I seriously need to get outta here." "Terra, Kenshin and the others are waiting."

Locke groaned as another wave of exhaustion washed over his body. _"Damn." "I haven't even been able to sleep because of these troops." "Let's go see what's going on at the item shop." _

Fighting the urge to pass out he trudged up the stairs leading up to shop. Entering he saw the shopkeep, a woman and a shady looking merchant.

"Hmm." Locke says stroking his chin in thought looking at the merchant.

"Wh-What?" The merchant says.

"Your clothes.." Locke says a mischievous grin on his face.

"Wh-What about em'?"

"Hand em' over." Locke says rushing the man.

"Hell no!" The merchant says struggling against Locke's hands.

"Shut up and hand em' over." He says cold cocking the merchant. Stripping off the man's clothes he turned to the shopkeep and the woman who stared in shock at him.

He narrowed his eyes. "You didn't see anything got it?"

"R-Right." The shopkeep says.

"H-Hai." The woman says.

Locke nods and puts on the merchant's clothes over his own. _"Ha ha!" "That was easy!" _

Locke exits the store and and smirks. _"Yosh!" "Now "Let's go scores some imperial duds and get this party started." _Walking on top of the wall surrounding South Figaro he comes up on a trooper wearing brown. Immediately being noticed by the officer he snaps. "I'm not buying anything so get the hell outta here!"

Locke jumped and took off away from the trooper. _"Damn." "Stingy asshole." "Maybe I should track down that guy wearing green." _

Locke made his way into the house below the shop and walked downstairs. _"The kid guarding the __passage said I couldn't pass unless I'm a merchant." "Let's try it now."_

Running into the child he looks down. "My grandfather used to be the servant of the wealthiest man in town." "Hey your a merchant right? Locke nods the affirmative. The kid smiles. "Then proceed."

"Thanks kid." Locke says walking past him and out the door.

"_Heh heh." "Alright then if I'm right the bastard should be on the west side of the wall." _Locke thought walking up the stairs slipping behind the guard. _"Heh." "Sucker." _

He walked up to the guard who turned to him irritated. "Who the hell are you? !" "Get the hell outta here!"

Locke sighs and punches the man square in the jaw sending him flying before he hit the ground. "Uuuuhnn"

"_Alright then!" _Locke thought stripping the man of his clothes and sliding the merchant clothes on him.

"Sir is anything wrong? !" A couple of troopers asked rushing up to him.

Locke stood stock still for a moment. "Ahem.." "No boys." "A merchant tried to get into a scuffle with me and I knocked his ass out." Locke says altering his voice.

"Ha ha!" "That's our commanding officer!" "Want us to take him away?" They ask.

"Please do." Locke says.

Locke stared in amusement as the guards hauled off the disguised officer. _"He he." "What idiots!" "Now then if I recall that old timer wanted some cider back at the secret passage." "Check the bar maybe?"_

Locke quickly made his way back down the steps and saw the passage to the bar was blocked by a trooper.

"_Shoot!" _Locke thought. _"OK calm down Locke." "Let's just try what we did before."_ Clearing his throat he got the trooper's attention.

"Sir?" The trooper asks.

"You're relieved from your post." Locke says in the same altered voice from before. "Your replacement will be along shortly."

"Sweet!" The trooper says walking into the bar. Locke smirks. _"Jeez why didn't I think of this sooner? !" "This is easy!"_

Making his way into the bar he noticed the place was crawling with troopers. _"No surprise there." Locke thought resisting the urge to let out an exasperated sigh. "I don't see anyone manning the bar and even if there was the troopers have cleaned him out." "Looks like I have the steal it." "Man __Kenshin will have a field day with this once he hears about it." "I can just hear it now."_

_'Ha ha ha!' 'I told you thieving and treasure hunting go hand in hand!' _

Locke made his way down the stairs and walked into the room next to them. He found a merchant. "You here to steal my cider? !"

"As a matter o' fact I am!" Locke says rushing forward and punching the man in the stomach hard. He fell over passed out and Locke leaned down and took off his outfit. "No need to wear these any longer." He thought taking off the imperial clothes and tossing the merchant's outfit on over them.

"_I feel like I've been here before, have I been here before?" Locke thought sarcastically as he took the cider off the desk and exited the room_.

Making the trip back was short enough. He approached the old man. "Hey."

"Eh?" "Yes?" "Oh god not another merchant wanting to steal from me!" He shouted.

"No no no!" Locke says. "I brought your cider back."

"Really?" "Thanks!" He says taking it and chugging it down.

"Now uh about that secret passage." Locke says.

"Huh?" "Secret passage?" "There's one leading from here to the rich man's house." "Just give my grandson the password...um...I forget." He says.

"Ugh." "Thanks your a big help." Locke says sarcastically making his way back down the stairs.

"Password?" The boy asks.

"Uhm...Courage?" Locke guesses.

"Shibingo." He says walking over to the far left of the wall and hitting a switch. A doorway opened up.

Locke scratched his head. "Wow." "I wasn't expecting it to work on the first try, but OK." He made his way into the secret passage way and arrived in a storage room. Inspecting the clock he smirked. "Alright an elixer!" Exiting the room he found himself outside and walked around the building he was in and entered another door.

He noticed a woman and spoke with her. "What's going on here?"

"Hah...my husband sold out the townspeople." "The troops are using this as their base of operations." "He didn't even need the fucking money to begin with!"

"Oh..." Locke says. _"Damn." "I know someone who isn't getting any tonight." He thought._

He slipped by the guard and was generally surprised he could do that. _"Huh?" "What the?" "How did he not see me? !"_

Locke continued until he felt a draft coming from the first room. "Eh?"

Opening the door he saw the supposed mayor of the town lamenting his bad decision. Locke snuck by him and went behind the book case where the draft got even louder. "Hm." "OK then I think this is it." "Yosh!" "I'm almost free!" He says making his way down some stairs into the main basement.

Throwing off the merchant's outfit he made his way down and passed a door where he heard someone shout. Against his better judgment he peered inside. "!" "I know about her." "That's Kenshin's sister, and one of the generals of Vector."

Inside was Celes sure enough with a soldier beating her. "This...is...what happens...to traitors!"

"How can you serve those cowards?" Celes asks.

"Still your tongue wench!" "Remember your traitorous brother isn't here to save you this time." The soldier says.

"Tell me isn't it true that Kefka is planning to poison the people of Doma to the east?" Celes asks.

All she got was a fist in her face for her trouble and fell to the ground. "I'd hate to be you tomorrow." "You keep an eye on her."

"Yes sir." "I can go days without sleep!" The other trooper replied. Locke's eyes widened and he climbed up to a beam overlooking the hallway as the soldier walked away.

Hopping down he entered the room to find the other soldier fast asleep. Locke rolled his eyes and approached Celes who was chained up.

"_Wow." "She's stunning." "Well without the bruises and all." "What kind of a man hits a woman incapable of defending herself? !" _Locke thought picking the locks letting Celes free. Blearily she awoke. "Wh-Who're you?"

"Just a random treasure hunter." "I'm with the Returners though." "Names Locke Cole."

"Celes Chere." "And you say you're with the Returners?" "Then why'd you save me?"

"Well for one I don't like seeing a defenseless woman get beat on." Locke says. "For two I'd find it amusing if that joker Kenshin owed me one for saving his sister." "Come on."

"! ?" "You'd...take me along?" Celes asks.

"Of course." "The Returners are rendezvousing in Narshe." Locke says. "Kenshin will be there if you wanted to reunite with him." "Besides I don't see much of a future for you here."

"..." She breathes in lightly mulling it over. "But I'd just hold you back wouldn't I?" 

"Not a problem." Locke says grinning. "If you can't fight I'll protect you."

Celes rolled her eyes at the man. "Just get us out of town I'll heal myself then."

"Eh?" "Yo-" Celes slapped a hand over Locke's mouth. "Shh." "Not now." "Let's go." Locke nods slowly and the two exit the room after snatching a key off the sleeping guard.

The two make their way into a large storage room taking the valuables out of the chest. "Now...the broken clock should be back...here." Celes says walking to the far end of the storage room and winding the clock. Locke looked over as a shelf shifted over to the side revealing a door. "Awesome." "Let's go."

The two found themselves in a short maze like area of the house. Locke held his arm in front of Celes. Looking around the corner he noticed three soldiers standing around shooting the breeze. "Hm..." "I wonder if I can still do this?" Locke questions quietly taking out a roll of gil coins.

"_Eh?" "Is he trying to do what I think he is?" Celes thought._

Flicking his thumb three times a coin impacted each of the soldier's helmets knocking them out cold. "Alright." "Looks like I can." "Let's go."

The couple of escapees make their way through the maze finding a hat a couple of shields and a cutlass which Celes made use of rushing behind a guard and ramming the butt of the handle into the back of his neck.

They came to a door and Celes turned to Locke. "Why are you helping me?" 

"Like I said I hate seeing a defenseless woman get beaten." "You're Kenshin's sister."

"Surrogate sister." Celes corrected.

"Whatever." Locke says. "And you...kinda remind me of a friend of mine." "But what the hells it matter? !" "I just want to OK? !"

"F-Fine." Celes says looking away from Locke. "This door should lead us outside."

"OK." Locke says opening the door. Looking around he noticed they were behind the guard that chased him back in before. "Alright quickly and quietly let's go."

The two snuck by the guard and ran out of town. Once they were near the cave leading to Figaro desert Celes stopped Locke. "Hang on."

"What?" Locke says.

"I need to heal remember?" Celes says. She begins chanting and holds her hand palm facing toward her chest. _"Cure."_

"So you can use magic huh?" Locke says.

"It's a long story I'd rather not go into detail about right now." Celes says.

"We all got secrets." Locke says shrugging. "Come on as soon as we pass this cave we're home free to Narshe."

Celes follows him inside and the two transverse the cavern without much trouble. As soon as they come up to the spring at the exit Locke kneels down and takes a couple handfuls. "Ahh!" "Sorry bout that it's just I haven't eaten slept or drank much in the past few days."

Celes waves him off. "Go ahead." Kneeling down she takes a handful of water and drinks. "Somehow they found out that I had spoken with Kenshin just a week ago."I've been imprisoned ever since."

"Yeah I think he said it was you who warned us of the impending invasion." "So in that sense now we're even." Locke says.

"I guess so." Celes says. "Come on we've wasted enough time here."

"Right." Locke says making their way out of the cave. However as soon as they closed in on the exit the cave walls shook. "What the?"

"Locke get back!" Celes says pulling him backward by the back of his shirt. "Oh...dammit." She says as a large mech blocked their path. "Not TunnelArmor." "Alright Locke you attack I'll draw it's magic to me!" "It won't hurt either of us!

"Say what? !" "You insane girl? !" Locke says

"Just believe me!" _"Runic Blade!" _Celes says holding her blade up high.

"_Fire." _The mech said in a robotic voice. Three fireballs launched toward Celes and impacted her.

"Hey!" "Ar-" Locke says.

"Shut it and destroy this thing already!" Celes says emerging from the blast unhurt. "I told you I'd be fine!"

"OK OK!" Locke says rushing over to the armor and jumping on it slashing and tearing at it. "Whoa!" He said as the machine threw him off. "Heh heh." "Got a little fight in ya huh?"

Celes recast Runic. A hatch on the mech opened up and a drill shot out toward her.

Locke stepped in front of her and knocked the drill to the ground. "Oh hell no!" "Ignore her and come after me you steam driven pile of scrap!"

Locke's taunting had the desired effect as the mech turned it's attention to him. "Yeah that's right!" "Over here." Locke says taking off toward the wall. As soon as it launched another drill Locke jumped back and rushed toward it and stabbed his knife into the drill slot and began ripping it apart.

"_...Oh damn...I'd hate to be the guy who has to repair all that." Celes thought holding her blade up again._

"_Runic!" _The blade shone brilliantly at the tip.

"_Bolt!" The spell honed in on her, but nothing happened._

"Come on!" "Keep the spells coming!" Celes shouts

"Ha ha!" "That's right keep it up!" Locke says going under the machine and slashing it's brakes and shocks out.

"Locke get out of there!" "What if the damn thing falls on you? !" Celes says.

"Oh don't worry!" Locke says. "I'm fine!"

Suddenly the mech shuts down. "What?" 

"Come on" "I slashed out the fuel supply." "Let's get outta here!" Locke says.

"R-Right." Celes says. _"What a reckless man." She thought. "Heh heh." "Just like you brother."_

The two exit the cave and Celes noticed Locke holding a fuel can. "What are you doing?"

Locke drops the fuel can and steps away. Reaching into his pocket he takes out a matchbook and hands it to Celes. "Light one torch the book and toss it into the fuel trail I made." "I'm covered in gas so I can't do it myself."

"Right." Celes said doing just that. As soon as the burning matches hit the gas trail flames sprung to life and roared toward the cave. Minutes later an explosion was heard and the entrance to the cave collapsed.

"Hah!" "There." "That should buy us some time." "I wouldn't doubt that the imperial soldier will clear that out, but at least we don't have to worry about them pursuing us." Locke says.

"OK...and Locke?" Celes says.

"Hm?" "What's up?"

"Thanks." Celes says. "For...helping me out."

"Ah ha ha." "Not to worry." "Anytime." Locke says laughing.

With that the pair make tracks to Narshe where they hope the others will have arrived safely.

(chapter end)

Draconis: Yup. Like I said I'm going for points in the story now not word count.

Locke: OK then I'm done. Sabin, Kenshin you're next!

Sabin: Gotcha.

Kenshin: I know I know.

Terra: Be careful you two.

Whelp anyway. Short chapter I'll see you all next time.


	6. The Man Called Garamonde

Kenshin: Welcome back everybody.

Draconis: (wearing a cap) Back to the corner.

Kenshin: But I don't wanna.

Draconis: NOW!

Sabin: What did he do?

Draconis: In the latest chapter of my other story he super glued a hat to my head.

Sabin: You mean that hat?

Draconis: No somehow I tore it off and lost most of my hair. Anyway let's get started before Kenshin finds another way to piss me off.

Kenshin: (whistling innocently)

Draconis: Waaaiittt (tugs on cap) Sonuvabitch! Kenshin!

Kenshin: Whoop whoop whoop whoop! (runs away from Draconis)

Sabin: Well...seeing as Kenshin and Draconis are having themselves a prank war I'll go ahead and start things off.

Final Fantasy VI: A Retold Tale.

Chapter 6

The man called Garamonde.

Sabin: (takes a breath)

Draconis: Don't you even!

Sabin: (deflated) Begin.

(start)

Kenshin sat on the edge of the river bank. "I wonder how the others are doing?"

"Uuuhhhnnn." Kenshin turns around and sees Sabin stirring.

"Hey numbnuts." Kenshin says. "Welcome back to the waking world."

"Huh?" "Kenshin?" Sabin says. "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure your over pumped ass didn't drown in Lete River." Kenshin says flatly.

"You seem annoyed." "What's up?" Sabin asks.

"You." Kenshin says. "Sabin you do know that Ultros was in full retreat when you dove off after him right?"

"He attacked me though!" Sabin says.

"Only because you attacked him!" Kenshin says. "Ugh...whatever." "We don't need to argue here." "We need to make our way to Narshe."

"Right." "Let's go." Sabin says.

"Do you know where your even at?" Kenshin says to him. Sabin almost trips. "Crap!" "Now that you mention it I don't!"

"Follow me I saw a house not far from here." Kenshin says walking past him.

The two walk up to the house. Kenshin threw up his hood as an imperial officer on a chocobo rushed by him and Sabin. Looking to their left they saw Shadow.

"Hey." Sabin says. "Are you journeying?" "If so how do you get to Narshe from here?"

"And what was with that imperial that was just here?" Kenshin asks.

"The Empire has built a base somewhere beyond the forest." Shadow says.

"Already? !" Sabin asks.

"Dammit." "I was hoping that wasn't the case." Kenshin says.

"Their target seems to be Doma Castle." Shadow says.

"So we're in Doma territory." Kenshin says.

"We gotta hurry and get to Narshe." Sabin says.

Kenshin shook his head. "We'd have to go through Doma which right now is not possible."

"Actually it is very much possible." Shadow says. "I'll guide you." "But be aware that I reserve the right to leave at any moment."

"He-!" Sabin says only to be cut off by Kenshin. "You take us through and you can fly the coop any time you feel like it."

"The death god is always a mere step behind me." Shadow says.

Kenshin smirks. "You too huh?" "Alright let's move."

"It will take us a few hours to reach the imperial base." Shadow says.

"We got time." Sabin says.

"_...Hm...wonder if I'll run into my old nemesis?" Kenshin thought._

(break)

_Later._

_Imperial Base._

The intrepid group of three made it to the base. Sabin began walking forward only for Shadow and Kenshin grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him behind some boxes. "What the hell are you doing?" Kenshin says harshly.

"Going in." What?" Sabin says.

"We can't go all gung-ho in here." Kenshin says. "He's a Ninja I'm not at my peak in power and you're just one man." "They'll slaughter us."

"I concur." Shadow says. "Now be quiet two of the soldiers are saying something."

Sabin and Kenshin went quiet. "Hey did you hear?" Soldier A says

"Hear what?" "Oh wait I know what your talking about." "Now shut it." "If Kefka finds out we're fucked." Soldier B says.

Soldier A looked around. "If Kefka drives General Leo out of here he'll probably become general."

Soldier B sighs. "Please!" "Don't make me laugh!" "Like Ex-General Kenshin said." "That guys a psychopath."

"Dude dude!" "If he hears that you'll be thrown in jail!" Soldier A reprimands.

"I know I know." Soldier A saw Kefka walking toward them. "Crap!" "Back to the waiting zone!"

Kefka came out and busted the two soldier chops and walked away. Kenshin scowled at Kefka's retreating form. _"Just you wait you pasty faced bastard!" _

Suddenly a soldier garbed in black ran up to the two soldiers. _"Storming Doma Castle?" "Please those guys don't stand a chance." Kenshin says._

_(break)_

_Doma Castle._

The group of soldiers arrived at the front of Doma Castle. "Alright everyone!" "Breach the entrance by any means necessary!" "There will be no survivors!"

"Sir!" The soldier shout.

A sentry peers out the door and runs back. "It's futile!" "There is no way we can keep them out!"

Another sentry looks down at the floor. "So it's finally happened." "I must go warn his majesty!"

"Hold on a moment, sir!" A voice calls out from behind. "Allow me the honor."

The sentries turn to a man with black hair tied in the back wearing blue armor with gold trimming. "S-Sir Garamonde!"

"How many times do I tell you." "It's Cyan." He says. "Now then if we can eliminate the commander they will surely fall back." He raised his left arm. "Let us give it a try!"

"Y-Yes sir!" The sentries say. The three walk out to the battlefield. "Let their commander have it Sir Cyan!" The two sped past the commander and to the troops behind him.

"Who are you? !" The commander demands.

Cyan draws his blade. "I am Sir Cyan Garamonde...Retainer to King Doma...and your worst nightmare."

"We'll see about that!" The commander took out a large halberd only for Cyan to vanish from sight. "Where did h-" Blood shot out from his chest. "Wha...what?" The commander says falling to the ground in a heap.

Cyan stood behind him. "That was my most basic Sword Technique." "Dispatch." "Like I said before." "Your worst nightmare."

"Th-The commander's been defeated!" "Everyone retreat!"

The group of soldiers quickly made their way out of Doma Castle as Cyan flicked his wrist flinging the blood of his sword and sheathing it. "You are nothing compared to my nemesis." "Lament your foolhardy decision in the afterlife."

"Nice work Sir Cyan!" Sentry A says.

"Right." Cyan says. "Back in the castle." "They will come again."

"Yes sir!"

(break)

_Back at the Base._

"OK I think we've waited long enough." Kenshin says. "Shadow take point."

"Yes." Shadow says.

Sabin followed behind the two. "So what exactly are we looking for?"

"A: A quick way out." "B: Hijacking Magiteks." Kenshin says.

"Shh." Shadow shushes the two again. "One of the soldiers is talking with Leo."

"Sir!" "The people of Doma seem to be waiting us out." "The place is like a stronghold." Soldier C says.

Leo strokes his chin in thought. "So that's their strategy...and plus with their knight Sir Garamonde...someone whom has only been defeated by Kenshin once...and very narrowly...they could survive blockade for months."

"We are ready to storm again." "Just give the order!" Soldier C says.

"No." "If we storm now." "Too many lives will be lost." Leo says. "Ugh if only Kenshin hadn't deserted I could have him fight off Garamonde and we'd take the castle."

"Sir." "I'm ready to lay my life down for the Vectorian Empire at any time!" Soldier C says.

"You're from Maranda right?" Leo asks.

"Um...yeah sir why?" Soldier C asks.

"Well suppose you fall in battle today." "What shall I tell your family there?" Leo asks. "You have something to go back to." "Don't throw it away for nothing." "Emperor Gestahl wouldn't want that."

"Yes Sir." "Thank you." Soldier C says going into the tent.

Another soldier rushes up to Leo. "General." "A carrier pigeon from Emperor Gestahl!"

Leo took the letter. "What...?" "The emperor has summoned me!" "I must return to Vector!" "I leave the assault to you."

"Sir!"

Kenshin grew worried. _"Oh dammit." "If Leo takes off then Kefka's going to take control." "That would spell disaster for Doma."_

Speaking of Kefka he walked up to the river. "Now that the foolish general is gone I'll turn this entire river into a poisonous death trap!"

Kenshin and Sabin's eyes widened. "We have to stop him."

"Hold." Shadow says seeing Leo reemerge from the tent.

"I've been summoned back to Vector." "I don't want any funny business here Kefka." Leo says.

"Oh shut up will you?" Kefka says. "I'll have this wrapped up before you make it back to Vector."

"Whatever." Leo says. "And remember Kefka." "They are people like you and I."

"Please." "We need not give mercy to lands that gave rise to the Returners." Kefka says.

Kenshin ducked down as Leo walked by. _"Dude." "You should ignore that summons and stay." _

"Is the poison ready?" Kefka says.

"But General Leo said.."

"Who cares!" "Is it ready? !" The soldier nods. "Then pour it already!"

Kenshin began to move as Kefka slowly strode up to him. "Come on." "I've got some payback to doll out."

Kefka's tone became one of amusement. "Oh ho ho ho?" "My my it's small world." "Here for another beating Kenshin?"

Kefka went to laugh only for Kenshin to bury his fist into the side of the crazed jester's face. "Not exactly." "Shadow Sabin let's start."

Shadow lobs some shuriken at Kefka who dodged. Sabin dashed up to him as he landed. _"Pummel!"_

"Yeouch!" Kefka shouts.

Kenshin glared. "Don't play that game with me." "We both know your faking."

"Ha ha ha!" "Well you've seen through me Kenshin mah boy." Kefka says. "But alas I must be going."

"Wait! !" Sabin shouts.

"Hah!" "Do I look like a waiter to you? !" Kefka says. "Adios!" Kefka began retreating.

"After him!" Kenshin shouts.

The three cornered Kefka in a trio of Magitek Armors. Kefka smirks. "Do I have to get serious and use _**that**_ again."

"Rrgh!" Kenshin growled. _"I should have enough for this with the fights I've been in."_ Kenshin began chanting. _"Bolt 2!"_

Multiple arcs of lightning shot upward at Kefka's feet. "Ouch!" "Heh heh heh." "Getting some of our old swing back are we?"

Kenshin hunched over panting. "Damn...I can't use those like I used to."

"How long do you expect me to put up with you three? !" "Next time you're all dead!" Kefka shouts.

"Ha!" "Please we's gon' be all over you like stink on shit!" Sabin says.

Kefka rushed behind a group of soldiers. "If you know whats good for you you'll turn back!" He took off as the soldiers began fighting the three of them.

"Fuck." Kenshin says getting up under a soldier's guard and slicing his sword upward cutting his liver in half. "Shadow shuriken now!"

"It's pronounced shuriken both ways." Shadow replies blandly while he lobbed the weapons.

Sabin wrapped his arms around another guard and jumped into the air. _"Suplex!"_

Kenshin extended his staves' chain wrapped it around the last guard's neck. _"Ice." _The man froze on the spot and Kenshin yanked on his chain slackening it and gathering it up putting it back into staff form.

"Where did that pair of clown shoes go?" Kenshin says.

With Kefka he made it to the river leading to Doma Castle. "Ha ha!" "I can't wait to hear all those voices howling in agony as the poison slowly kills them!" "It's like music to my ears!"

He dumps the contents of a bag he was holding and the river gains a sickly purple hue. "Uwa ha ha ha!" "There it is!"

At Doma Cyan stood looking out into the distance when a sentry ran up to him. "Sir Cyan!" "The empire's base is booming with activity something must be up!"

"Let me see." Cyan says taking the sentry's telescope. He saw three figures dueling the imperial troops. _"Three unknowns are assisting us?" "That's good news at least." _

He then inspected the river. "The river's water looks strange."

Suddenly sentries all over Doma began falling one by one. "What? !" Cyan shouts. It hit him like an arrow to the elbow (A/N: I bet you thought I was going to say knee didn't you?)

"Th-This is...POISON! !" Cyan shouts. Turning heel he rushed into the castle. "Guard the King!" "Our defense has been compromised!"

He ran into the throne room to see the king laying on the floor. "My lord!" Cyan shouts.

"Wh-Who's there?" Doma says

"It is I!" "Cyan Garamonde!" Cyan shouts.

"Ah." "Cyan." "My sight is fading...I almost didn't recognize you at all." Doma says.

"Just hang on my lord!" Cyan says.

"Cyan..." Doma says. "You've defended this realm...since my father's days as king (cough) (hack) thank you." "But alas...it is over...our kingdom is at an end."

"No!" "Not now your highness!"

"Argh..." Doma says. "Cyan...I fear for your family Cyan..." "Go to them." "..." "..."

"My lord! ! !" Cyan shouts.

Sentry A rushes into the throne room. "!...M-My god."

"Come." "There still have to be survivors." Cyan says monotonously.

"R-Right." "Let's split up." Sentry A says.

The first place Cyan went into was his room. "! !" His wife was laying on the floor. "Elayne! !" "Elayne wake up! !"

"C-Cyan?" "H-Help me up...I have to feed our son." Elayne says. Cyan's eyes shot wide as her body became motionless.

"!" "Owain!" Cyan says rushing to the bed. "No no no! !" "Not you too!" "Come on son wake up you both can't leave me!"

Owain's body was motionless as his father tried to rouse him. "N-No..." "This can't be happening!" "This isn't possible! !" Cyan's feelings of despair quickly turned to rage. "This is UNFORGIVABLE! !" "The Empire will pay for what they have done to my kingdom and my family! ! !"

Cyan rushed out the door and over toward the Imperial Base. "I am Cyan!" "Retainer to Doma! !"

"Shit!" "The enemy has arrived!" "To arms!"

Sabin Shadow and Kenshin rushed up to him. "Hey old man need a hand!" Kenshin shouts.

"Nemesis? !" Cyan says. "Fine very well!"

The four easily eliminate the soldiers. Cyan rushed by them. "Who released the poison? !"

"Hey hey hey!" Sabin says. "We gotta fight them together!"

"I know!" "Go ahead." Cyan says. Shadow lobs shuriken at all the soldiers striking them down.

Kenshin stopped Cyan before he could rush off again. "What happened in Doma?"

"You should already know!" "You released it didn't you? !" Cyan says clashing blades with Kenshin.

"What? !" "No!" Kenshin says. "Why would I poison your kingdom and then help you? !" "Now get off me!" "I deserted the Empire a while ago." "The man who poisoned Doma was a jester named Kefka Palazzo."

Cyan retracted his blade and narrowed his eyes. "Very well Nemesis I shall give you the benefit of doubt."

"I have a name." Kenshin says annoyed.

"Hey hey we gotta get outta here you two!" Sabin shouts.

"Right." Kenshin says.

"But what about my family...and my friends." Cyan says glaring down at the ground. Kenshin sets his hand on Cyan's shoulder. "Look Garamonde." "If we don't get outta here now we'll have the imperial army down our throats in no time." "Your family and friends would want you to live on." "So let's go!"

"Over here!" Sabin Kenshin and Cyan all freeze.

"Oh" Sabin says

"Fuck." Kenshin finishes.

Shadow looks over and sees two magitek suits. "Follow me." "I can get us out of here."

"Got it." "Let's go!" Kenshin says.

The four make their way toward the suits. "Sabin you and Cyan get in these things." "Shadow with me!"

"Just hop in." Sabin says shoving Cyan forward.

"Sir Sabin!" "How doust thou operate this?" Cyan says.

"Ugh." "Thou art a pain in th-" "Dammit!" "I'm talking like you now!" "Just try your best!" Sabin shouts.

Kenshin and Shadow had already commandeered two armors and watched as Cyan rushed toward them bowling over imperial troops as he passed. "Whoa whoa Cyan easy!" "It's like walking only use your hands!" Kenshin says.

"Come on." "Let's get out of here before the knight causes anymore of a disturbance." Shadow says.

The four bolted from the camp taking out anyone who dared get in their way. Ditching the armors Sabin turns to Cyan. "Not bad old man." "Say you wouldn't happen to know how to get to Narshe from here would you?"

"Hm...Narshe." "Only one route's open." "We have to go through the forest to the south." Cyan says.

"Then let's get moving then." Kenshin says.

(break)

_Forest._

Kenshin and Cyan walked in the back behind Sabin and Shadow. "Hey Cyan."

"Yes Nemesis?" Cyan asks.

"Your really gonna keep calling me that aren't you?" Kenshin says.

"Yes." "T'is what you are." Cyan says.

"Well I thin rival works better here." "Cause we're on the same side." "But anyway isn't this the Phantom Forest?"

"Now that you mention it you're right." "It is." Cyan says. "What's the problem?"

"Nothing." "I was just making sure." Kenshin says. _"I was told I was found here by the Vectorian Empire." "But why here?"_

"Hey Cyan!" Sabin says. "Is there supposed to be a train here?"

"What? !" Cyan says as the four come up on a train station. "But that's impossible the Doma Railway was destroyed years ago!"

"Well..." "Maybe we should check for people?" Sabin says.

"Wait Sir Sabin!" Cyan shouts as he Shadow and Kenshin enter the train.

"Huh..." "Looks nice." Kenshin says.

"Hey Cyan all clear!" Sabin says.

"Let me off this train!" "It's haunted!" Cyan shouts.

"Aw come on Cyan!" "This thing isn't even movin'!" "What're ya scared? !" Kenshin says grinning. A low whistle resounds and the train shakes. "Huh?"

"It's moving..." Sabin says. "If we don't get outta here now..."

"Forget it." Shadow says looking out the window. "It is already at full speed." "If you tried now you'd die."

"What's with the train Cyan?" Kenshin asks.

"It's the Phantom Train." "It carries the departed souls over to the afterlife." Cyan says. Kenshin and Sabin gulp audibly. "Oh crap." Kenshin says.

Sabin starts pulling on the door handle. "LET ME OUTTA HERE! !" "I'M NOT READY TO DIE YET!"

"We all gotta die sometime." Cyan says.

"Come on." "I saw a car in the back maybe we can get some answers there." Kenshin says walking out of the train car. Once in the back car they noticed a wandering spirit. "Freaky." Kenshin says.

It notices Kenshin and runs over to him. "Whoa!" "Hold on do you wanna help us?"

The spirit nods quickly. Sabin and Cyan felt a little squeamish. "Oh will you two stop it!" "Welcome aboard Yuurei-San."

The spirit scratches it's head nodding. "Alright." "In here."

They found a man standing in the room. "Hey you!" "How do you stop this thing?" Sabin says.

"Ha ha!" "Go check the control room at the front!"

"Damn." "I was hoping he wouldn't say that." Cyan says.

"Well get the molasses out your asses and let's get moving." Kenshin says. "Unless of course...you tire of life." Kenshin says as an eerie aura surrounded him.

"Uuueehh!" Sabin and Cyan say. Shadow shakes his head. "Nice trick with the ghost." He comments.

"Ha ha." "Thanks Yuurei-San." Kenshin says.

Yuurei nods. The group of four make their way through the train when a group of zombies block their path.

"Sorry boys!" "Skull kitchen's closed!" Kenshin shouts. Yuurei rushes forward and jumps off of one of them. Holding it's hand out a great blaze engulfs them all. "Whoa!" "Nice!" Kenshin says.

Yuurei holds it's hand over it's mouth like it was laughing and beacons them forward.

They soon reached a dead end in the train cars. "Dammit what now." Sabin says.

"Let's look in here." Shadow says.

The five enter the train car and a spirit appeared behind them. "Hey hey move it!" Sabin says.

"No...escape..." It says.

"What?" Kenshin says.

"Um...Nemesis...Sir Sabin...Sir Shadow.." Cyan says panicking.

"What?" Kenshin says.

Sabin turns around and pales. "Holy crap all the spirits are ganging up on us!"

"Oh fuck!" Kenshin shouts.

"Relax and take them out!" Shadow reprimands.

"R-Right!" Sabin says.

The five fight and Kenshin and Yuurei close in on each other going back to back. As soon as they touch Kenshin turns around and clocks Yuurei.

Yuurei starts waving it's hands around with smoke coming out of it's hood. "Jeez sorry!" "All you all look alike dammit!"

If anything it pissed Yuurei off more. "Will you two stop having your lover's squabble and come on!" Sabin shouts.

The five run out of the train car and climb on top of it. "No choice!" Kenshin says noticing they were completely surrounded. "Jump!" Kenshin says dashing and jumping across the two train cars. Shadow Sabin Cyan and Yuurei quickly followed. "That was close."

"Ah!" "My training finally paid off." Sabin says.

"Uh oh." Cyan says. "They're still following."

"We gotta disconnect the cars." Shadow says.

"Right." Sabin says running into the car they landed on and flipping a switch.

"Everybody get back." Kenshin says as the cars disconnect. "Whew!" "That was too close!"

The five walk into the car. "How did you know that would work?" Cyan asks.

"I didn't." Sabin says. "I see switch." "I flip switch."

"That's...a bad way to live." Shadow says.

Kenshin flips the switch again and the doorway opens up. "Eh." "Works in this instance."

The group then makes their way into the dining cart. "Hm." "Anyone hungry?" Sabin asks.

"I could eat." Kenshin says.

"Would not hurt." Shadow says.

Yuurei shrugs. Cyan gapes as Sabin and Kenshin call for some orders. "Whoa whoa whoa!" "Are you three going to be OK if you eat this? !"

Yuurei nods and gives a thumbs up. "Well the local seems to think it's OK."

"Well no kidding the local is dead!" Cyan says.

Food was placed in front of Sabin Kenshin Shadow and Yuurei. "See?" "Kenshin says cleaning off his plate. "God that was good."

"Right?" Sabin says.

"I agree." Shadow says.

"Wait...how did you eat with out taking off your mask?" Kenshin asks.

"Ninja secret." Shadow replies blandly.

"That's not the point!" Cyan shouts. "Your souls are leaving your bodies!"

"Huh?" Kenshin says looking at his paling hand. "I guess they are."

Yuurei shakes it's head and grabs Kenshin's hand drawing letters into it. "It's...normal...don't...worry...Cyan-San." "They are...in no danger."

"See?" Sabin says. "If the local says we're fine then we're fine."

"Whatever." Cyan says.

The five exit the way they came and walk past the car and into another. "What's in here." Kenshin says walking into the compartment.

They found a chest. "Finders keepers I guess." Kenshin says going to open it.

"Hold it!" A man shouts diving at Kenshin who grabbed the man's arm and flung him across the room. "And who are you?"

"I am Ziegfried!" "The greatest swordsman in the world!" He says.

Kenshin narrows his eyes a perplexed look on his face. "If you're the greatest then why are you on this train?"

"Sh-Shut up!" "If I were you I'd take your ox and gramps here and run for it!" Ziegfried says.

"Nah." Kenshin says "Let's rumble!"

Ziegfried unsheathed his blade and charged Shadow who blocked his strike. Suddenly Shadow's hound rushes in and bites Ziegfried. "Ahh!" "Even though that treasure is still mine!" Kenshin and Yuurei were shoved out of the way and Ziegfried stole the contents of the chest. "Got what I wanted Ta ta for now!"

"That thieving mother fucker!" Kenshin shouts. Yuurei smacked Kenshin upside the head. "What? !"

Yuurei wagged it's finger at Kenshin. "Oh oh my bad I just got something stolen I'm just angry!" Kenshin says.

Yuurei smacked Kenshin again. This time Kenshin fumed and walked off. "Outta my fucking way!" He shouts and a loud ruckus was heard. The four walked out to see the other ghosts and various undead monsters beaten. "I'm sick of these mother fucking undead on this mother fucking train! !" "Let's get outta here!"

"I think he's mad." Sabin says. Yuurei shot him a look that said. 'ya think? !'

The five make their way toward the last car when Yuurei stops. Kenshin turns. "Leaving?" "I hope it isn't about what I said?"

Yuurei shook it's head and grabbed Kenshin's hand. "It's OK..." "I'd be sick of it too in your position." Kenshin spoke for it. "Well it's been fun Yuurei-San."

Yuurei traced into Kenshin's hand. "That's Yuurei_-Chan."_

"Eh?" "You're a girl?" Sabin says. Yuurei nods and walks off.

"Huh." "Well whatever." "I see the engine car up ahead." Kenshin says.

"Right." Shadow says. "Now when we get up there there will be three switches." "Pull the outer ones and leave the center one up."

Cyan stares at him. "How...do you...?"

"Death is always a step behind me." Shadow says walking away.

"_What isn't he telling us?" Sabin wonders._

"_Huh." "Whatever." Kenshin thought._

"_I guess...that makes sense." Cyan thought._

They make their way up and do as Shadow says. Moving up to the whistle they see another switch and flip it.

The train shook violently. "So!" "It's you four that have been slowing my progress!" "Very well then prepare to die!"

The train brakes suddenly flinging all four train as they begin running for dear life. "ARE YOU SHITTING ME? !" Kenshin shouts. "WE GOTTA FIGHT THE TRAIN ITSELF? !"

"Relax!" "It can be beaten!" Shadow says lobbing shuriken at it.

"Alright!" Kenshin says chanting. _"Fire 2!" _The spell drained him, but he had to keep running as white fire arced upward and slashed the train.

"_Sword Technique Number 3!" "Slash!" _Cyan exclaimed jumping at the train and slashing his sword at it.

"_Aurabolt!" Sabin says shooting his blue beam attack._

"Argh!" The train exclaimed.

"Everyone stop attacking for a moment!" Shadow says. "Kenshin do you know any healing magic?"

"Yeah, but it's not very strong!" Kenshin says.

"Damn." Shadow says. "Alright do we have any Phoenix downs?"

"Actually yeah." Sabin says taking one out of his pocket.

"Hand it here!" Shadow says. Sabin hands it off to Cyan who hands it off to Kenshin who hands it off to Shadow. He throws it at the train. Nothing happened for a moment.

"What was that supposed to do? !" Kenshin shouts.

"Just wait!" Shadow says.

Suddenly the train began roaring in pain. "What happened?" Cyan says.

"It's been severely weakened." Shadow says. "Someone strike the final blow."

"I got it!" Sabin shouts diving for the still moving train.

"Are you mad? !" Cyan shouts

What happened next made Kenshin's Cyan's and even Shadow's eyes go wide with shock. "Haaaahhhhh!" "Suplex!" Sabin says lifting up the ENTIRE train and dropping it onto the ground.

"Damn everyone out of the way!" Kenshin shouts shaking off his shock and jumping into a tree.

"Alright...I'll stop..." The train says finally. "Just keep that psycho bodybuilder away!"

Somehow the train got back on the tracks and stopped at a station. "Sabin that was fucking awesome!" Kenshin shouts.

"Wasn't it? !" Sabin says as the two punch each others fists

"I'm so glad to be offa that damn thing." Cyan mutters.

"Ahem." The four men turn to see Yuurei. "Huh?" "You could talk too?" Sabin says. "Hey Kenshin she could talk too!"

Kenshin didn't speak as he recognized the voice. _"N-No...w-way." "What is she doing here? !"_

"Take down your hood." Kenshin says.

Yuurei shrugs and strips off the entire cloak. Kenshin's eyes widened. "Wh...at?"

"Kenshin do you know her?" Sabin asks.

Kenshin swallowed down a lump in his throat. Shadow grabbed hold of Sabin and Cyan's shoulders. "Let's give them some time alone."

The woman was wearing a red button up shirt with matching martial artist's pants. She had long red hair that hung down past her waist. On top of her head was two cat ears. She stared at him with deep green eyes smiling at him. "What?" "You seem shocked?"

"How...How did you get here?" "Are you really my...my..." Kenshin couldn't finish as he wiped his eyes.

"Hai." "It's me Ken-Chan." "It's your mother Hikari." She says. Kenshin lunged forward and embraced her. "H-How did you get here...how did you die?"

"Dead?" Hikari asks. "I'm not dead." "This train carried me here so I could search for you."

"O-Oh." Kenshin says. Hikari wipes Kenshin's eyes smiling. "It's OK...I know you're carrying a lot of guilt right now because of what happened, but...it's OK."

"H-How is everyone?" Kenshin asks.

"Everyone else is just fine." "Your sisters miss you though." Hikari says.

"I-I see." Kenshin says.

"Won't you come back with me?" Hikari asks. "The world you came from is still in danger."

"I would, but...I kinda can't right now." Kenshin says.

"Why?" Hikari asks.

Kenshin told her briefly about what had been happening up until now. Hikari nods. "I see..." "Ken-Chan..." "Do you like this Terra girl?" Hikari asks.

"Yeah of course." "She's a good friend." Kenshin says.

"No no no no." Hikari says. "I mean do you _**like**_ her."

Kenshin stepped back blushing. "Dammit you always knew how to get a rise outta me."

"Of course I do." "I'm your Mom." Hikari says. "Well I guess if that's the case...I can't take you back right now can I?"

"Gomen." Kenshin says. Hikari shakes her head. "No." "Don't worry about it." "Just do your best here." "And Ken-Chan."

"What?" Kenshin says.

Hikari leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "If you're still beating yourself up over your father's death then don't." "Just get him to the afterlife safely OK?"

"O-OK." Kenshin says returning her kiss on the cheek. "Goodbye Mom." "I love you." "Tell everyone I'm fine."

"I will." Hikari says walking onto the train. "See ya."

The train pulls away and Kenshin makes his way back to the group. "?" "Where's Cyan?"

Sabin and Shadow share a look then point ahead. "His...wife and son got on the train." Shadow says.

Kenshin's look became one of realization and he walked by the two and toward Cyan. "Hey."

"What?" Cyan says turned away from him. Kenshin walks up next to him and lights two incense sticks and passes one to Cyan. "Thank you." Cyan says.

Kenshin holds his at chest level. "If it means anything Cyan." "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." Cyan says allowing a few tears to fall from his eyes and splash onto the ground.

"But." "You know they would want you to keep on living." Kenshin says. "You are the last survivor of the kingdom of Doma." "What you do now will define the legacy of a once great kingdom." "And your wife and child...wouldn't want their husband and father to immediately follow them to death." Kenshin sets his incense on the ground. "That's all I have to say." "What you do is your choice." "Cyan Garamonde."

"Kenshin." Cyan says. Kenshin's footsteps stop. "You have my sincerest gratitude."

"Yes." Kenshin says.

(chapter end)

Draconis: And that's the end of that chapter...

Sabin: Somber ending don't you think?

Draconis: I wanted to stop at what I believed was the halfway point of your scenario.

Cyan: Kenshin thoust oweth me a rematch soon!

Kenshin: Whatever.

Anyway the end of Sabin's scenario will be up soon. See you then.


	7. Into the Water and Wilderness, Reunion

Draconis: Whelp after four short days we're back.

Kenshin: Why the big hold up?

Draconis: I got sidetracked by an MMO.

Kenshin: Ah...huh. Anyway shall we continue?

Draconis: Yeah.

Final Fantasy VI: A Retold Tale.

Chapter 7

Into the Water and the Wilderness

Draconis: Begin.

(start)

The group of four were walking out of the forest. "So Kenshin who was that woman?" "It seemed like you two were kinda close." Sabin asks.

"It was my mother." Kenshin answers honestly. "I gotta say though I was not expecting her to be here."

"Sometimes spirits will linger for years on end awaiting their loved ones." Shadow says.

"_That's not the reason I was surprised, but I'll take it." _Kenshin thought. "Yeah I guess."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Cyan says.

"Don't worry about it." Kenshin says waving him off. "I'm sure her and the rest of my family are OK in the afterlife." "So are we close to where we're heading?"

"Baren Falls." "With the Empire at our backs we need to disappear." Cyan says.

"Annnnd we're gonna jump off a cliff and down a waterfall to do it?" Kenshin says.

"Yes." "Problem?" Cyan asks.

"No..." "I'll be going on ahead." Kenshin says.

Kenshin walks away. Sabin looks over at him. "What's up with him?" "He had this like...exasperated look on his face."

"I believe he was thinking." "'Why do I have to group with two maniacs?'" Shadow replies.

"Maniacs?" Cyan says. "I'm no maniac!"

"Hey old man you're the one leading us to a waterfall to jump off of." Sabin says.

(break)

_Baren Falls._

Cyan Shadow and Sabin walked up the cliff and saw Kenshin smoking a pipe. "Nemesis aren't you too young to be smoking?"

"Old enough to kill old enough to smoke and drink." Kenshin and oddly enough Shadow say.

"So we jumping down this thing or what?" Sabin says. Kenshin sighs smacking his pipe against the ground and pocketing it. "Ready whenever you guys are."

"I've served my purpose here." "I'll be leaving." Shadow says.

"Alright then." Kenshin says. "If I'm still alive come find me again I owe you some cash."

"Hey Shadow!" Sabin says. Shadow turns his head toward him. "Let's team up again sometime."

"We'll see." Shadow says walking away from the three.

Kenshin sighs again. "So are the stories I've heard of this fall true?"

"Yes." Cyan says. "You really only fall for a few minutes, but it feels like ten or fifteen."

Kenshin narrows his eyes at Cyan. "You talk like you do this all the time."

"I used to as a kid." Cyan says.

Kenshin facepalms. "I knew it." "I'm the only sane one here." "Screw it let's just go." He says jumping over the edge.

"After you Sir Sabin." Cyan says.

Sabin shrugs and jumps over the edge follow Kenshin. Cyan shook his head and followed them down.

Sabin and Cyan joined Kenshin at his falling point. "This is boring!" Kenshin says.

"Just wait!" Cyan says.

"WHAT? !" "I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER THE ROAR OF THE FALLS!" Sabin shouts.

Suddenly a pair of piranha sprung out of the waterfall. "What the? !" Kenshin shouts.

"Just kill them!" Cyan says.

"How the hell are we supposed to do that? !" Kenshin shouts.

Cyan notices one making it's way over to him. _"Dispatch!" _He cuts the fish clean in half.

"_Aurabolt!" Sabin shouts shooting a beam at the other piranha vaporizing it._

"Like so." Cyan says. "Now stay vigilant there are more coming."

"Hey Kenshin why not use that chain function of your staff and pull them in close or use magic?" Sabin says.

"...Damn my forgetful mind." Kenshin curses taking out his staff and sword.

"Get ready here they come!" Cyan shouts as a whooping nine piranha show up.

"Damn!" Sabin says.

"Damn is right!" "Where did they all come from? !" Kenshin shouts smacking one of the piranha away with his staff.

"Nemesis do you mind helping out with some magic?" Cyan says.

"Sure just keep me covered." Kenshin says. Cyan and Sabin nod moving in front of Kenshin as he began chanting.

Cyan held his sword defensively in front of him. As soon as one of the piranha made a move toward him he sliced it to bits. "One down!"

"_Aurabolt!" Sabin shouts frying three of the man-eating fish with his attack. _"Three over here!"

"_Multi-Targeting Fire! !" Kenshin intones as five orbs of flame shoot toward the remaining fish burning them to a crisp._

"Whew." "Think that's it?" Sabin says.

"I wouldn't be too sure Sir Sabin." Cyan says. "Those fish never traveled in that big of a group before."

"Their leader is coming." Kenshin says. "A pack that big is bound to have a strong alphamale."

Sure enough a purple piranha springs out of the water and launches toward Kenshin. "What the hell? !" Kenshin jammed the button for his chain down and swung. "I ain't no appetizer!" He shouts smacking the fish into the waterfall's wall.

"I heard of this one." Cyan says. "It's Rizopas." "Watch it you two this one can use magic."

To bring the point home a series of multi-colored arcs of lightning hit Kenshin dead on. "Arrgh!" "That thing knows Mega-Volt? !"

"I just said it knows magic!" Cyan shouts. "Pay attention!"

The atmosphere around Sabin started getting colder. "Brr.." "What's this feeling?" Then a blue light shot toward the sky from under him. "S-So cold...can't feel legs..." Sabin says his teeth chattering.

"OK the human popsicle is out of the mix." "Cyan." "I want you to come in and stab the blasted thing when I say." "Got it?" Kenshin says.

"I hear you." Cyan says. "Go for it."

Kenshin nods and swings his chain at Rizopas wrapping it around the fish. It thrashed and struggled in Kenshin's chain. "Dammit!" "Quit moving!" Kenshin shouts.

"Now? !" Cyan shouts.

"Go for it!" Kenshin yelled.

Cyan shot forward and stabbed his sword at Rizopas. His strike missed as Rizopas shook free and sunk it's fangs into Cyan's shoulder. "Argh! !"

"Cyan!" Kenshin says wrapping his chain around the knight and pulling him back. "Are you OK?"

"Urgh..." "Dammit." "That thing has poison fangs as well?" Cyan says. "I apologize Nemesis I need to sit this out."

Cyan passed out. Kenshin turned his chain back into a staff and glared. "Alright you filet let's finish this."

Rizopas growled in agreement and began glowing. "Another spell?" Kenshin felt the air getting colder around him and flapped his arms drifting backward. "Tch." "That ice bull isn't gonna work on me."

"_Tritoch please tell me I can still use my wings." Kenshin thought as he dodged multiple spells from Rizopas._

"_**You can, but just the wings." Tritoch replies. "Any techniques you created involving them are unusable."**_

"_Of course they are." Kenshin thought._

"Urrgh!" Kenshin grunts as two red scaled dragon wings shot out of his back. Sabin while shivering turned to Kenshin in shock. "Y-Y-You h-h-have w-w-wings? !"

"Yeah?" Kenshin says. "Now keep it down I gotta kill this thing."

Rizopas cast spell after spell trying to hit Kenshin and failed as he inched closer and closer. "Hey bite size!" "Have some steel!" Kenshin shouts slicing Rizopas in half.

"Ugh finally." "That was annoying." Kenshin says turning around. _"Fire!" _A trio of fireballs hit Sabin dead on.

"OW!" "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU ASS? !" Sabin shouts.

"IT THAWED YOU OUT DIDN'T IT? !" Kenshin shouts back flying back toward them.

"So what now?" Sabin asks.

Kenshin grabs the back of Cyan's armor and turned to Sabin. "Grab on." "I'm gonna help us land softly."

"Got it." Sabin says grabbing Kenshin's wrists.

Kenshin flapped his wings. "Urgh!" "Dammit you guys are heavy." He says groaning.

"Oh stow your complaints Kenshin we're almost to the ground." Sabin says.

"You think you could survive a hundred plus foot fall?" Kenshin says glaring down at him.

Sabin pales. "I'll...shut up now."

"That's what I thought." Kenshin says. They soon land on the ground and Kenshin tosses Sabin a bottle. "That's an antidote force it down Cyan's throat."

"Where are you going?" Sabin asks.

"I'm going to fly around and see where we are." Kenshin says walking away.

"Wait Kenshin." "Where did you...get the wings?" "From the empire?" Sabin asks.

(sigh) "I was born with them." Kenshin says. "My title as 'Demon of Vector' wasn't a lie." "I really am a demon."

"Why do you sound so sad when you say that?" Sabin asks.

(deep sigh) "It's a really long story that I would rather not get into, but...if you need an answer I'll just say I'm the only one of my kind on this entire planet." Kenshin says flapping his wings and taking off.

Sabin blinks. "Man." "I wonder what that's like." He kneels down next to Cyan and uncorks the antidote bottle and opens Cyan's mouth and pours the contents down.

The knight's eyes snap open and he coughs. "Ulgh!" "That tastes horrible Sir Sabin!"

"Don't blame me Kenshin told me to pour it down your throat." Sabin says.

Cyan looks around. "Where is Nemesis?" Cyan asks.

"Could you please call him by his name?" Sabin says. "You calling him that makes me think you two are gonna tear each other apart at some point."

"Ha ha!" Cyan laughs. "No no Sir Sabin I assure you I'm not going to bring ill will to Kenshin if he does the same."

"Whatever." Sabin says. He looks off in the distance and sees Kenshin flying then suddenly get tackled to the ground. "Whoa!" "Cyan we gotta move!"

Cyan nods albeit confused. "What's wrong?" He asks as they run toward Kenshin.

"I just saw Kenshin getting attacked." Sabin says.

The two arrive to where Kenshin is to see him fighting a young boy garbed in beast hides with short blond hair.

"Nemesis!" "Fighting a child? !" "How could you!" Cyan shouted reprimandingly.

Kenshin turned his attention to the two. "This little prick started it!" "I tossed him a piece of meat and after he ate it he tried to take a chomp out of my wings!"

Sabin stepped in between the two and forced them apart. "Whoa whoa kid!" "That isn't food!" "That's part of his body!"

The child stared curiously at Kenshin. "Not meal?"

"NO!" Kenshin shouts angrily.

"Oh Kenshin that's enough." Sabin says. "It sounds like he doesn't know any better."

Kenshin tossed a piece of meat into Sabin's face. "Hey kid he's got food sick 'em!"

"FOOD!" The child exclaims happily chasing down Sabin.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Sabin shouts glaring daggers at Kenshin as he evaded the child.

"You mad?" Kenshin asks grinning coyly.

"Sir Sabin just toss him the meat already!" Cyan says.

"Fine!" Sabin says chucking the meat at the child who devoured it voraciously.

"More?" He asks.

"Sorry kid all out." Kenshin says. "And stay away from my wings!" He shouts seeing the look in his eyes.

"Dawwhh!" He complains.

Kenshin chuckles petting the child's head. "Dah I can't stay mad at such a cute kid!"

The child laughs merrily. "You and muscle man strong!"

"Let's rumble some more then!" Kenshin says jumping around going blow for blow with the child.

"Hey you two cut it out!" Sabin shouts. "We still don't know where we are."

"Actually Sir Sabin we are in the Veldt." Cyan says. "It is untamed wilderness it's actually surprising that this child has survived for so long."

"Hey." "Learn to run with beasts you eventually become one." "He started young." Kenshin says. "Still though the Veldt?" "That's a long way away from Narshe." "We'd have to cross the ocean to get there now."

"Oh Oh!" "I has idea!" The child shouts.

"Uh that's 'I have an idea', but we're listening." Sabin says.

"I has shiny thing!" "Shiny shiny shiny shiny! !" He says cheerfully.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Cyan says. "Shiny though it may be how dost this help us?"

"Oh Cyan what other option do we have?" Kenshin asks.

"Thou art missing the point Nemesis!" Cyan shouts. "What if it turns out to be nothing? !"

"Where is thoust sense of adventure?" Kenshin says. "It's at least worth looking into."

"Thou?" The child asks. He then smiles and repeats the word several times.

"Hey hey hey!" Sabin says calming the child. "If you're gonna learn a new word then don't repeat it over and over again!"

"You mad Thou?" The child asks with a coy grin.

"Ah ha ha ha!" "I like this kid." Kenshin says. Sabin turns away fuming. "Anyway kid what's your name?"

"Name?" The child asks curiously.

"You know." "What do people call you?" Cyan asks.

"...?" The child tilts his head to the side still a curious look on his face.

"Hm..." "Uh..." Kenshin says. "Gau?" He says.

"Gau?" The boy says plausibly then smiles brightly. "Gau!" "Gau!" "Gau!"

"Ha ha ha!" Kenshin chuckles. "Alrighty then Gau lead the way to shiny."

"OK!" Gau says. "Follow to Crescent Mountain!"

(break)

_Southern End of the Veldt._

"Kenshin where exactly did you get the meat?" Sabin asks.

"I had some dried meat rations from Vector." Kenshin says. "I figured I was never gonna eat it." "Gau was hungry and I didn't feel like hiking all the way to Mobliz to buy some."

"I see." Sabin says.

Kenshin sighs. Cyan turns to him. "Something wrong Nemesis?"

"Well...before Sabin and I washed up at the end of Lete River I left a girl behind." "I'm just wondering how she's doing right now." Kenshin says. "I mean she's got amnesia and I told her I'd stay with her."

"Ah Kenshin you're worried about Terra aren't you?" Sabin asks.

"Yeah." "I guess you could say that." Kenshin says.

"Ah I wouldn't worry Kenshin she is with Edgar and Banon." "And she can fight." Sabin says.

"I know that." Kenshin says.

"Just can't help it?" Sabin asks.

"Yeah." Kenshin says.

"Nemesis?" "Dost thou have feelings of infatuation with this maiden?" Cyan asks.

Kenshin falls comically onto the ground. "Dammit Cyan!"

"It's a simple question Nemesis." Cyan asks.

"A simple question to which I will not provide an answer." Kenshin replies.

"Don't let him get away with it he totally does." Sabin says. Kenshin turns and chops Sabin over the head. "Gah!"

"You need me?" Gau asks.

"He said 'gah' not Gau, but in any case are we almost there?" Kenshin asks.

Gau nods. "Shiny is in cave." "So...we here."

"Huh." "How convenient someone asks that question and we actually are there." Sabin says.

The four enter the cave and Gau looks around. Kenshin Cyan and Sabin stare at him. "Gau?"

"Uhm...Gau forgets where he left shiny."

All three men fell over comically. "Ugh." "OK Gau do you mind if we look around then?" Kenshin asks.

"OK." Gau says.

The three men stand up and walk around the cave. They walk up to a dead end bridge and Sabin walks to the end of it. Suddenly Gau walked up behind him and shouted loudly

"Ah!" Sabin says. He looked himself over and saw something was missing. "AH!" "My pouch!" "There was 500 gil in there!" Sabin shouts. "Gau! !"

Gau ran over to Kenshin and hid behind him. "Sabin relax before you woke up at Lete River I pick pocketed you as payment for trying to take down Ultros alone." "Your pouch didn't have jack shit in it."

"You jackass give me my money back!" Sabin shouts.

"Get a new pouch and maybe I'll think about it!" Kenshin retorts.

"Sir Sabin Nemesis we're looking for Sir Gau's shiny thing not listening to you two argue." Cyan says.

Kenshin nods and the four walk the the other side of the cave. Gau starts looking around at the ground and discovers four scuba helmets.

"Is this it?" Sabin asks.

"It would seem so." Cyan says.

Kenshin's face dawned in realization. "I get it now." There's a current that connects the Veldt to the mainland." "We slap these helmets on and we'll be able to breathe underwater."

"Really?" Sabin says. "So we're almost there?"

"It would seem so." Cyan says.

"Alright!" Kenshin says. He drapes his arm across Gau's shoulders and pulls him into a one armed hug. "Nice going Gau!"

Kenshin blinks as Gau wrapped him up in a bearhug. "Gau?"

"Papa..." Gau says nuzzling into Kenshin.

Kenshin's eyes soften. _"He...thinks I'm his father figure?" _

"_**Well after your initial meeting you did treat him with kindness." Tritoch says. "And I do think you're the first person in awhile to do so."**_

Kenshin smiles and pets Gau's head. "OK Gau it's time to go now." "Let's get moving."

Gau pulls away and smiles. "OK!"

The four put on the helmets and Kenshin turns. "Alright you three we may run into some monsters along the way." "Try your best to take them down." The four rush out and jump into the current.

(break)

_Hours later._

_Nikeah._

"Huuaaah!" Kenshin emerged from the water. Sabin Cyan and Gau soon followed.

"Something wrong Nemesis?" Cyan asks.

"Those beasts were stronger than I thought!" Kenshin says. "One of them cracked my helmet and I couldn't breathe!" Kenshin coughed. "In any case this boat should take us to South Figaro where we need to sneak out and then Narshe is but a stones throw away."

"Well Kenshin in any case your body is a lot better trained." Sabin says.

"Yeah I guess." Kenshin says. "If anything I got my old stamina back."

Cyan walks up to the captain. "Excuse me Sir." "We would like to set sail to South Figaro."

"Really?" "Even thought it's occupied by the empire?" He asks.

"Could you try to sneak us out when we get there?" Cyan asks.

"Of course I just wanted to make sure you wanted to go." The captain asks. "Weigh anchor and set sail men! !"

"AYE!"

The ship begins sailing. "Man I'm glad none of us are prone to seasickness or we'd be in a bad way right now." Sabin says.

"Right?" Kenshin says.

Cyan sighs. "So will we get to strike at the Vectorian Empire at Narshe?"

"Maybe?" "They are after the esper in Narshe." Sabin says.

"Screw the Vectorians I'm just hoping everyone made it there alright." Kenshin says.

"Yeah." Sabin says.

"Gau hopes too." Gau says.

"May we unite swiftly with our comrades." Cyan says.

(intermission)

Kenshin: Why an intermission?

Draconis: Because while I was originally thinking of stopping here Terra's scenario by itself would be too short and I'd rather not start the chapter after that in the middle of the upcoming battle.

Sabin: Kenshin do you get off on screwing with me or something?

Kenshin: (bites back a chuckle) N-Nooo...

Edgar: Ok while Kenshin and Sabin argue let's get started again.

Draconis; Right. Back to Lete River!

(intermission end)

"Alright Edgar, Terra you need to steer the boat!" Banon shouts.

"Got it!" "Terra take left." Edgar says.

"R-Right!" Terra replies.

"Monsters!" Banon shouts.

"Dammit!" Edgar shouts. "Terra guard Banon I'll handle this!"

"OK!" Terra says.

Edgar pulled out his crossbow and tried to take aim as the raft crashed and banged against the rocks. He fired and missed. "Damn!"

"_Multi-Targeting Fire!" Terra exclaimed as fire erupted and shot toward the three monsters coming their way._

"Uhm..." Edgar says.

"Problem Edgar-San?" Terra asks.

"No." "Thank you for the assistance." Edgar says. _"I suddenly feel like less of a man." _He thought.

"Easy you two we're coming up on the end of the river." Banon says.

"Got it." "Terra bring it in easily." Edgar says.

"OK." Terra replies. The two 'dock' the raft at the end of the river and disembark. "Where are we?"

"About an hour's hike from Narshe." Banon says. "I just hope Locke, Sabin and Kenshin can make it back safely."

"Yeah." Edgar says. "If the empire makes a move now we'd be sunk."

Terra closed her eyes in thought. _"Kenshin-San." "Locke-San." "Sabin-San." "Please come back safe."_

(break)

_Hour later._

_Narshe._

"OK." Edgar says. "It's highly unlikely that they will let us in through the gate." "Any ideas." He turned to Terra who was looking to her left at a rock wall. "Terra?"

"This way." She says walking to the rock wall.

"What about it?" Banon asks.

"When Locke helped Kenshin-San and I escape he fiddled with something over here on this wall." Terra says. Edgar nods. "I see." "Knowing him it's probably a hidden passage." He began feeling around until he pressed something in opening the passage up. "Alright." "Let's proceed."

The group of three make their way up the stairs and come out to the ridge next to town. "To the left." Banon says.

"Right." Edgar says.

They go into the opening in the left end of the ridge and soon come up to a maze. Terra made a step forward when Banon set his hand on her shoulder. "Wait."

"Wha-" Terra says, but was cut off as a shimmer of light appeared and took off toward their left. It went up then left again after a split second until it ran into the wall and went up to the halfway point of the room before shooting right to a rock and went up again for a second and shot to the right then down, right again down again to the bottom of the maze. The light then went to the right side wall and shot up to a stalagmite then went left and up before disappearing.

"Hm." Edgar says.

"It seems to be a security checkpoint." Banon says. "We must have to follow the path of the light straight to the point." "If we make a mistake we will be surrounded by light." "Just grab for the light that's a different color than the rest."

"Got it." "Terra." "If you would." Edgar says.

"OK." Terra says.

Terra walked the path slowly. _"Um...let's see." "Left...up left again...up again..then to the right...up...right...down right...then...um..left?"_

Light surrounded Terra Banon and Edgar. "Dah!" "OK concentrate!" Edgar says. "Now!" He grabbed at a light and groaned. It wasn't of a different color and the entire party was warped back to the entrance. The light repeated it's pattern and Terra memorized it this time and made it to the end of the maze.

She and the others soon made it to the area she was cornered in when she and Kenshin had first attempted to escape Narshe. "We're getting close to his house." Terra says.

"Smith's house?" Banon asks.

"Yes." "He rescued Kenshin-San and I." Terra says as they continue to walk.

"I see." Banon says. "Let's hurry and get there." Banon says.

Minutes later they walk into the back door of Smith's house and into the living room. Smith ran up to them. "King Edgar!" "Banon!" "...Terra! !" He exclaims then looks around. "Where's Locke and Kenshin?"

"Taking care of other things before they make their way here." Edgar answers.

Banon walks up to him. "Arvis." "What's going on here in Narshe?"

"Narshe remains staunchly neutral." "I've tried to convince people to side with the Returners, but...never mind that what in blazes are you doing here?" "I received a messenger bird from one of the Returners saying you'd be coming, but I can't imagine why." Smith says.

"Before we answer that how are your people holding up?" Edgar asks.

"Well when the esper was discovered they kind of lost it...and even moreso when the Empire made their move at it." Smith says.

Banon walks over to Terra. "This girl and Kenshin might be our last hope of reaching out to the esper and saving the world."

"Our people are dying to know what it looks like." Smith says. "Maybe Terra and Kenshin could restore some order to our town."

Edgar sighs. "That esper is either gonna save our hides or dig us into our own graves."

(break)

_Days later._

"I understand what you are saying, but how can we encourage bloodshed? !" The Narshe elder says.

Smith speaks up. "Th-Thats not what I'm saying at all!"

"Hmph." "Something like it." The elder says.

Banon walks to his left shaking his head. "Tch." "He's actually right Arvis."

Smith walks over to him. "Banon!"

"So then what?" "Turn your tail and hide?" A familiar voice says. Terra and Edgar's heads snap toward the door to see Kenshin standing in the doorway.

"!" "Kenshin!" "Kenshin-San!" Edgar and Terra say. Kenshin detected a bit of relieved joy in Terra's voice and smiled. "Hey." "Sabin and I made it OK." "And we even brought some friends."

Kenshin turns his attention to the elder. "You know when She and I came here..." Kenshin says gesturing toward Terra. "...That was just the Empire being nice." "Hell I wouldn't be surprised if they were marching an entire platoon here right now."

"You're lying."

"No actually he's right." Everyone turned to see Cyan walking in the door with Sabin and Gau. "South Figaro has been occupied." "The only things separating the Empire from you is the desert and a cave."

"Who are you exactly?" Edgar says.

"The knight is Cyan Garamonde retainer to the late Lord Doma." Kenshin says. "That bastard Kefka poisoned Doma killing everyone."

Cyan glared downward. "Yes..." "He did." He snarled out.

"Gau!" "Gau!" Said boy spoke running up to Kenshin and hopping on his shoulders.

"Hey hey kid." Kenshin says smiling. "And this is Gau." "He's a kid we found in the Veldt."

"That poison was because Doma chose to ally themselves with the Returners!" Kenshin snorts. "Please." "Doma may have allied themselves with us, but poison was never in the plans." "The guy that did it did so with no clearance." "Besides...whether or not you do ally with us your screwed anyway because you have Tritoch here."

"And they are coming!" Locke says walking into the door.

Kenshin points at Locke. "There!" "You pretty much don't have a choice old man." "But how did you hear of that?"

"Simple." "I told him." Kenshin looked past him and saw Celes. "!" "Celes what are you doing here? !"

"I'm a deserter just like you." Celes says.

"Yeah Celes here was one of the generals." Locke says.

"Grr!" "I knew she looked familiar!" Cyan slashed his sword at her. His eyes widened seeing his sword cut into Kenshin's sword. "Nemesis!" "MOVE IT!"

Kenshin glared. "Did she not just say she was a deserter." "Besides she was stationed in South Figaro before she deserted." "She has nothing to do with your comrades and families' deaths."

Terra walked up to them. "Uhm..." "I was an imperial soldier as well."

"WHAT? !" Cyan shouts. Kenshin forced Cyan's blade to the ground snapping it in half. "CALM DOWN CYAN!"

Edgar sighs. "The Empire is evil Cyan-San, but not everyone in the Empire is evil." "Kenshin Terra and now Celes are perfect examples."

Suddenly the door swung open. "Emergency!" "The Empire is coming!"

Everyone turned to the guard in shock. Kenshin snapped his gaze back to the elder. "Alright old man what's it gonna be?"

The elder sighs. "It seems we are truly out of options." "Men!" "Prepare for War!"

Banon turns to the elder. "They are surely after the esper." The elder nods. "We moved it to the hills."

"Let's get to it then!" Edgar says.

The group walks out of the house and up the hills of Narshe. About halfway up Kenshin Celes and Terra stop. "Celes-San Kenshin-San." "If you don't mind me asking how are you two able to use magic?"

"As a baby I was infused with magic and raised as a magitek knight." Celes answers.

"I've always been able to use magic." "Since I was born." Kenshin says.

"OK." Terra says. "Uhm...have you been in love before Celes-San?"

"Huh?" Celes says confused. "Terra...do you think you're in love?"

Kenshin turned away from them. _"What's this all the sudden?"_

"I don't know." Terra says. "I'm really confused."

"Well I'm sure when you figure it out the guy you're wanting will still be there." "Let's go."

Celes walks away leaving Kenshin and Terra alone. "Hey Terra." "Are you OK with this?" Kenshin asks turning to her.

Terra looked down. "I'm...I'm not sure why, but I think...now if I do this...I could find out more about myself."

Kenshin smiled and walked up to her. "If that's what you want I'll support you Terra."

Terra for some reason unknown to her embraced Kenshin and said. "Please...don't leave me again." "I..was worried."

Kenshin blinks then returns her embrace. "Alright."

The two break apart and make their way to the top of the hill. They and their comrades mentally preparing for the battle ahead.

(chapter end)

Draconis: Alright finally done.

Kenshin. Yup. And it took you almost a month.

Draconis: Oh fuck you.

Terra: Draconis-San do you need healing? You seem tired.

Draconis: Nah.

Well...next time the War in Narshe. See you then.


	8. Battle for Tritoch

Draconis: Well let's get started.

Kenshin: On what?

Draconis: The fight in Narshe you dolt!

Kenshin: Oh hell! I forgot about that! I mean it's not like you update this often.

Draconis: Kenshin...do you want me to pair you in a yaoi threesome with Leo and Kefka?

Kenshin: Ew no!

Draconis: THEN SHADDAP!

Final Fantasy VI: A Retold Tale.

Chapter 8

Battle for Tritoch.

Draconis: Lets get it on!

(start)

The Returners group stood at a plateau in front of them was a collection of stalagmites that formed a maze of sorts.

"Everyone." Banon says. "We need to plan out a strategy."

Cyan turns to him along with everyone else. "What did you have in mind?"

"I was hoping one of you would have something." Banon says.

"Hm." "Hey Locke." Kenshin says.

"Yeah?" Locke says.

"Remember when you found Terra and I in the cave and those Moogles showed up?" Kenshin asks.

"Yeah?" "What about it?" Locke asks.

"Notice the similarities?" Kenshin asks.

"Hey Yeah." "We got a platoon coming after us and this maze gives us an advantage." Locke says.

"What are you two talking about?" Edgar asks.

"Back when Kenshin and I met I found him and Terra collapsed and knocked out when the Narshe soldiers came looking for them." Locke says. "Then these Moogles showed up and helped us and split into three parties of four." "Now...admittingly we don't have enough for that kinda attack."

"But we can make three parties." "One to stay here and guard Banon and Tritoch." "And two others to rush after the enemy leader which is no doubt either Kefka or Leo." "All the while dropping the soldiers along the way." Kenshin says.

"I've got something we can add to that." Sabin says.

"I'm listening." Kenshin says.

"How bout like you said we make a party to stay here to guard Banon and the esper." Sabin says. "But instead of two parties rushing the leader." "Why not have one party play assault and distraction." "And the other takes the quick route to the leader."

"Any opposed to the idea?" Cyan asks.

No one said anything. "Alright then." "For the guard party I propose the team of Gau and Locke." Cyan says.

"Gau!" "Gau!" "OK!" Gau says.

"Sounds alright." "I'll do it." Locke says.

Kenshin turns to the Narshe soldier who informed them of the oncoming attack. "Who did you say the leader was?"

"K-Kefka Palazzo of Vector." "Sir."

Kenshin nods. "I propose the assault/distraction team to be made up of Celes, Edgar and Sabin." "Leaving the leader to Cyan Terra and myself."

Edgar nods. "You want to avenge your earlier defeat at his hands I take it?"

Kenshin turns away from them and jumps up on one of the stalagmites. "It's become a lot more personal than that Edgar." "I want to ensure that the bastard does not leave here alive."

"Alright any opposed?" Banon asks.

Again no one speaks up. Kenshin squints his eyes. "Get into positions." "He's here."

As if on cue Kefka shows up at the other end of the plateau. "Oh ho ho? !" "It's the traitor siblings in the flesh!" "This is going to be fun!"

Soldiers lined up behind Kefka. One stepped forward. "Kenshin and Celes!" "You are hereby under arrest!" "Lay down your weapons now!"

Kenshin smirks and takes out the blade to his broken sword. "You want my weapons? !" "Well here's one of them!" He lofts the blade high into the sky only for it to come back down striking the soldier through the heart killing him.

Kefka smirked and turned to the dead soldier casting a fire spell on his body incinerating him. "Alright men!" "Go get those vermin!"

Kenshin jumped down. "Hmph." "They aren't pulling any punches." "I spotted four magiteks and a beast rider."

"Let's just get a move on." Celes says. "You take the left path we got the right."

"Right." "Terra Cyan let's move." Kenshin says taking off down the left path.

"Wait for me Nemesis!" Cyan shouts chasing after him.

"U-Um." Terra says.

Celes walks up to Terra and puts her hand on the green haired girl's shoulder. "It's going to be fine." "And to be honest I think your safer with Kenshin anyway."

"R-Right." "Th-Thank you Celes-San." Terra says running after Kenshin and Cyan.

Kenshin who had ran into soldiers pulled out his staff glaring. _"Get ready you clown faced bastard." "Today is the day you die."_

Meanwhile Celes Sabin and Edgar ran into troubles of their own as the path they chose was swarming with Vectorian soldiers. Edgar fired his crossbow killing several of them. "Hey Celes!" "What do you think has got Kenshin acting so serious?"

Celes slashed her blade into the chest of a soldier killing him while casting Ice on another. "Like I know!" "It could have something to do with his loss to Kefka."

"Whatever it is just get out of the way!" Sabin shouts interlocking his hands out in front of him with his arms stretched out. _"Fire Dance!" _Multiple red colored copies of Sabin shot out from behind him and began hitting and clawing at whatever they could.

After it was over Edgar and Celes turned to him in slight shock. "Damn brother where did you pick that up?"

"It was like a mad assault of flame." Celes comments.

"It's one of my blitz moves." Sabin says walking forward. "Let's keep moving."

Locke and Gau notice a few stragglers. "Ha ha." "Kenshin your slacking up there!"

"It's a large attack force Locke!" Kenshin shouts back. "Of course we're gonna miss a few!"

"Hhhhuuuurrraahh!" One of the soldiers shout rushing up to Locke.

"Bring it!" Locke says. Suddenly Gau shot toward the soldier and mauled the man. "Wh-whoa." Locke says as Gau jumped off him and to the second soldier and then to the third.

"No one hurt friend of Gau!" Gau shouts stomping a soldier's chest crushing his ribs.

"Whoa whoa kid kid!" Locke says having already taken care of the other two soldiers.

Gau ignored him and jumped off of the soldier he was on and toward the ensuing battle. "Holy crap." Locke says as he tore into another squad beating them to death.

Meanwhile Kenshin Cyan and Terra made it to the other end of the plateau where two armors and the beast rider awaited. "Alright the big three." Kenshin says.

"Ok the only way we're gonna take out these three is..." Cyan began talking with Kenshin and Terra not noticing Gau shooting over their heads.

"Gau!" "Gau hurt enemies of Papa!" He shouts tearing through the metal of the magitek with his bare hands.

"What is this kid? !" "I can't shake him!" The operator shouts as he is tossed toward Kefka.

Gau repeats his action with the second armored soldier and then jumps to the beast rider. "What the!" "Get him!"

The beast roared and ran toward Gau who stood his ground. The beast raised it's front legs to strike at Gau only for the boy to grab both it's legs and twist it's body to the left forcing it to the ground.

"Gau!" He furiously yells thrusting his hand into the creature's stomach killing it.

At this time Terra Cyan and Kenshin had made their plan and turned around to fight only to see this. "Whoa!" "S-Sir Gau!" Cyan shouts.

"Gau-San?" "Are you OK?" Terra asks.

Kenshin smirked. "Good job Gau!"

The rider of the beast took off toward Kefka only to get a sword in his stomach. "Where do you think you're going?" "The battle is not over."

Gau grinned toward the three. "Gau is great!"

Kenshin's smirk turned into a look of worry seeing Kefka running toward him. "GAU LOOK OUT! !"

"Huh?" Gau says looking behind him only to get a dragon's fist to his face sending him flying toward Kenshin who caught him.

"Hm hm hm." Kefka laughs demurely. "Good help is so hard to find these days." "I might as well of marched these men's wives down here." "If you want something done right you need to do it yourself I suppose."

Kenshin scowled. "Terra Cyan." "One of you take Gau and get out of here."

"I'll get him somewhere safe and come back." Cyan says scooping the unconscious boy up in his arms.

"Thanks." "Terra." "Until Cyan gets back it's you and me." "Are you ready?" Kenshin asks.

"Hai." Terra says. "I'm with you Kenshin."

Cyan takes off and Kenshin and Terra ready their weapons. "Ho ho ho? !" "Can't handle me alone so you bring your sorceress girlfriend into the mix? !" Kefka says. "With your power at my beck and call I AM INVINCIBLE!"

Kenshin grit his teeth seeing the black scales and transformation of his body into that of a humanoid dragon. "Kefka." "I'm only going to say this one time." "Give up and release my father's soul back into the afterlife where it belongs."

"HA HA HA!" ARE YOU MAD? !" Kefka shouts laughing insanely. "I REFUSE!"

Kenshin's lips twitched into a bloodthirsty grin. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"Kenshin-San?" Terra says looking at him in concern.

"Terra don't worry about me." "I'm fine." Kenshin says. "Let's go!"

Kenshin and Terra rush off in two directions. Kefka looks toward the left and right deciding which he should hit. "Ha ha!" "Come Kenshin!" "You didn't actually think this was gonna work did you? !" Kefka says swinging his blade at the demon.

Kenshin ducked under the slash and slashed at his stomach as sparks lit up. Kefka raised his arm to block Terra's slash effortlessly. "Terra get back!" Kenshin shouts.

"H-Hai!" Terra says jumping backward a couple of times.

"You fool!" Kefka shouts. "You know better than anyone that no blade other than one made from these scales can cut me!" He says stabbing his sword past Kenshin's shoulder cutting him.

Kenshin's eyes widened as Kefka kicked his body away and backflipped landing into a kneel. Kefka smirked. "Had enough?"

Kenshin smirked back. "Nope." "How bout you?"

Kefka scowled in confusion until he felt blood trickling down his left leg. "What? !" "How did you cut me? !"

Kenshin held up his staff showing the bladed tip was covered in blood. "Your Greed of the Dragon God is weak in some spots." "You still haven't mastered it have you?" "Or is it that my father won't let you have full control?" He says.

"Y-You!" "You bastard!" Kefka shouts. _"Dammit!" "He's right!" "I can't stretch the scales all over my body like he could!"_

"That look on your face makes me think I'm right Palazzo." Kenshin says.

Kefka shakes off his worry and smirks again. "You might be right." "But that doesn't mean your going to win." He begins chanting a spell. "Freeze in hell Kenshin!" "ICE 2!"

"Kenshin-San!" Terra shouts as ice begins collecting around Kenshin.

"Hmph!" Kenshin uncases his wings and wraps them around himself as the spell hits.

Kenshin rose slowly to his feet freezing. "D-Dammit." "T-Terra hit me with a fire spell!"

"Not likely!" Kefka says chasing after Terra as she chants the spell.

Terra dodges and ducks under his attacks. "Hang on Kenshin-San it may take awhile."

Kenshin nods. "Don't worry about it then!" "I'll try and thaw myself!" "Just fight him off."

Terra swings her sword at Kefka hitting him on the shoulder. "Hm hm...too bad girl." "You chose poorly."

Terra jumps back and swings at his arm driving him back. "Gah!" "You bitch!" Kefka shouts batting her away.

Kenshin's eyes widened as he finished the spell. "Dammit!" _"Fire!" _He winced as the spell hit him, but thawed out. "KEFKA! !" He shouts rushing toward him.

"Huh?" "Gah! !" Kefka shouts as Kenshin's hand tore into his stomach. "Damn! !"

Kenshin grabbed something inside of Kefka. "What's this?"

"Talking to yourself before you inevitable death? !" "HA HA HA!" "You idiot! !" Kefka says stabbing his blade through Kenshin's chest tearing through his heart.

"! !" KENSHIN-SAN!" Terra screamed.

Kefka smirks as he kicked Kenshin's body away from him watching it go limp on the ground. He faintly noticed a black orb receding into the demon boy's hand, but thought nothing of it.

(cough!) (cough!) Blood shot out of Kenshin's mouth

Kefka smirks and hold his hand out as a large orb of darkness spawned to life. "I don't know how you survived our last encounter, but this time you won't come back! !"

"Nemesis!" Cyan shouts diving toward Kefka cutting into his arm forcing his attack to cancel. Cyan ducks under Kefka's oncoming strike and drives the butt of his katana into Kefka's stomach before driving both hands into the transformed jester's stomach forcing him backward. "Miss Terra." "I don't know what happened to Kenshin, but go heal him quick!"

Kefka held his arm over his stomach and smirked. "Good luck." "This blade of mine is dipped in a special poison that prevents healing." "Kenshin's as good as dead now that the poison is in his bloodstream."

Cyan glares. "Nemesis had something personal against you." "So to do I!" "I will fell you in the name of Doma! !"

Kefka holds his hand up palm facing the sky and bends his fingers a couple of times. "Bring it."

Cyan rushed forward holding his katana at the ready and zipped by his strike and landed one across Kefka's stomach.

"Damn you!" Kefka shouts stabbing his blade toward the knight only for Cyan to zip toward his left side and land another well placed strike under his arm. Kefka quickly becoming annoyed swung his arm at him as Cyan rushed behind him and carved a diagonal slash into his back.

Kefka's annoyance gave way to a visible frustration as he turned punching straight at the knight's face. Cyan huffed and jumped over Kefka entirely and sliced another gash into his shoulder. _"Quadra Slam! !" _

Kekfa rushed toward Cyan trading blows with him neither one connected a single blow. "How are you able to cut me when he could not? !" Kefka shouts.

Cyan smirks. "Because in all our fights I managed to gather enough of Nemesis' scales when he transformed to forge a sword able cut him!" "You now face the Dragon Cutter!"

Kefka glared. _"If he has that blade then I need to end this quickly!"_

Meanwhile Terra was healing Kenshin who gave no response. "Kenshin-San." "Get up." "Come on get up!"

"..."

Tears splashed against Kenshin's cheeks. "You...You promised to be by my side." "Y-You can't do that if you leave now."

Kefka smirks kicking Cyan in the stomach driving him backward. "This was fun while it lasted knight of Doma." "You certainly gave me more of a workout than Kenshin did."

Cyan glares. "You aren't finished with me yet jester!" _"Dispatch!"_

Kefka closes his eyes and catches Cyan's sword effortlessly. "Haa..." "Too bad." "While your Dragon Cutter can cut dragon skin it can't slice through human skin can it?"

Cyan's eyes widen. "Wh-What? !" True to his word Kefka's hand had turned back into his normal human hand again.

"Oh?" "Did Kenshin not tell you that?" "Only the blade bequeathed to him by the God of Dragons himself can cut through both." Kefka asks. "WELL THAT'S TOO BAD THEN ISN'T IT? !" Kefka shouts throwing Cyan's body into a wall forcing him to let go of his blade.

Cyan staggered to his feet and turned to look at Kenshin who still had not moved. _"Nemesis...are you truly dying?"_

"At attention Garamonde! !" Kefka shouts clotheslining him. He smirks picking up Cyan by his armor and punching him hard in the stomach. "Ooo...that must be especially painful with all this armor on."

"Cyan-San!" Sabin shouts rushing toward Kefka who smirked and threw Cyan into him knocking them both to the ground.

"You bodybuilders should just stay in the gym!" Kefka says as the dark orb from earlier flared to life.

"Sabin! !" Edgar shouts firing a volley of arrows at Kefka who canceled his attack and crossed his arms in front of his body.

"You all don't know when to give up do you? !" Kefka shouts grabbing an arrow and throwing it back at Edgar making it pierce through his shoulder.

"Gah!" Edgar shouts falling to the ground clutching his shoulder.

Kefka stomped a path toward the fallen king. "Long live the foolish king."

"Not so fast!" Locke shouts driving his shoulder into Kefka's stomach. "Celes now!"

"Right!" _"ICE!" Celes shouts as the spell hit Kefka._

Kefka however broke the ice off with little effort and grabbed Locke bashing his skull into the thief's own knocking him out cold. "Locke-San!" Celes shouts rushing Kefka her blade at the ready.

"I'd worry more about yourself." Kefka says stopping her slash and driving her head into the rock wall. She fell to the ground limply. Kefka turned to the only person left. "Hu hu hu." "Your next my little half esper whore."

Terra's face became one of fear as Kefka slowly walked up to her. "! !" "KENSHIN!" "SAVE US PLEASE! !"

All the time this was going on Kenshin could see nothing but a window to the carnage going on outside and a void of darkness. "They're being beaten." "He's just toying with them." "They're going to die."

"And what are you going to do about it...Son?" Kenshin turned to see a man with short crimson hair deep blue eyes with slits for pupils wearing a white t-shirt and black jeans. Draped across his shoulders was a black trenchcoat.

"What do you mean?" "I can't move...I'm dying." Kenshin says. "What are you even doing here Dad?"

"I came from the afterlife looking for you." "Because I saw the panic amongst your friends back home."

Kenshin sighed. "I thought I'd be the last person you'd want to see."

Kenshin's father walked up to him and embraced him. "Kenshin." "Stop beating yourself up over it." "You know what you needed to do and I was on my way to the afterlife as it was."

Kenshin turns back toward the window and his eyes widen as he sees Terra crying. "She's crying..." "Dammit!"

Kenshin's father noticed her and smiled. "Off topic though it maybe she's very pretty." "Are you going to let that clown do away with her?" "I thought you swore to yourself to protect her." "Because in some way shape or form...you fell in love with her."

Kenshin scowled. "You're right..." "Come on!" "Get up!" "She's screaming for you to come save them!"

Kenshin's father set his hand on Kenshin's shoulder. "Take my power." "You've mastered Ryuujin's Avarice." "You must live...to help right the wrongs in this world." "So you need to use these powers just this one time."

Kenshin nods and begins disappearing. "Thank you...Ryuushin Kuroshi...my father."

Ryuushin smiles as Kenshin vanishes and turns toward Tritoch who had been watching. _**"Was that wise?" "I put those restrictions on him because the Warring Triad wanted them on him...because of his abuse of his own powers." Tritoch says.**_

"Dare I ask why?" Ryuushin says. "Kenshin had been training in this world's powers and was not using them because he was not sure he was proficient yet." "All you did was hinder him esper."

"_**It was out of my hands." "It was what the Triad wanted." "They are the deities whom rule over this world." Tritoch says.**_

Ryuushin sighs. "Whatever."

(break)

_Outside. _

Kenshin's eyes snapped wide open forcing himself upright. Kefka stared in shock. "You've got to be kidding!" "You're still alive? ! !"

"Kenshin?" Terra says. She noticed the wound on his chest was healed.

"Terra." Kenshin says holding his hand out. A large wind gust blew everyone barring Kefka toward him stopping at his feet. "Make sure they get healed." "The technique Kefka's using packs a large punch."

"O-OK." Terra says. "What about you?"

"I'm going to finish Kefka by myself." Kenshin says stepping over Edgar's body.

"HA HA HA HA!" "YOU FINISH ME? !" "THAT IS RICH! !" Kefka laughs insanely. "NOW DIE!" Kefka shouts stabbing his blade back at Kenshin's heart while he did nothing to avoid it other than mutter something.

Kefka felt contact and smirked...that is until he got a good look at what he hit. "! !" "No!"

Kefka's sword had hit a patch of red scales that spread across Kenshin's entire body transforming his arms and legs and sprouting horns atop his head. Two tails swished back and forth behind him as his wings flapped lazily. Kenshin opened his eyes to reveal the whites had been dyed black and his pupil was a single slit which was gray in color. Kenshin reeled his fist back punching Kefka directly in the face sending him flying backward.

"You should never use this technique Palazzo Kefka." Kenshin's says his eyes narrowing into a glare. "You are not a member of the Kuroshi clan." "My family."

Kefka cursed and dove into the maze. Kenshin huffed and took out a slip of paper and tossed it over the area where Banon was. _"Divine barrier charm!" _

A dome covered the area where Banon stood. Kenshin strode past Terra. "K-Kenshin-San?"

"Terra." "It's still me." Kenshin says smiling down at her. "I'll be back OK?"

"Ok." Terra says.

"And for cripes sake call me Kenshin." Kenshin says walking into the maze.

Kefka saw him activate the barrier and curses. "Dammit." "There goes that plan." "I was not expecting him to get his power back..." Kefka then remembered what he saw in Kenshin's hand after he stabbed him. "! !" "That orb." _"THAT ORB WAS HIS FATHER'S SOUL! !" Kefka thought_ _"WH-WHICH MEANS!"_

Kefka's eyes widen in fear as his body reverts back into it's original state. "Come on out Kefka!" "Or else I'll melt your organs!"

Kefka retreated deeper into the maze. _"This is bad!" "As I am now with him having access to his powers I don't stand a chance!" "I need to make myself look like someone he wouldn't dare burn!"_

Soon Kenshin came to the area Kefka was around in and walked slowly around a glare on his face. "Kenshin."

Kenshin turns toward the source of the voice ready to fire an attack when he noticed who it was. "Son."

"!" Kenshin stopped for the moment. Ryuushin rushed Kenshin. _"You fool!" "You wouldn't incinerate your father!"_

Kenshin's glare deepens as a crimson orb appeared in his hand and fired at him. "Evil Dragon Sphere!" He shouts.

Kefka thrashed in pain. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? !" "YOU DIDN'T EVEN HESITATE TO INCINERATE YOUR OWN FATHER! ! !"

"My father is dead." Kenshin snarls. "That's a fact." "So if your going to trash his image in front of me." "THEN YOU MUST LOVE PAIN! !" "NNRRAAH!" Kenshin shouts firing another orb at Kefka.

Kefka pants heavily stabbing his blade into the ground holding himself up. "D-Damn you!" "Your day will come Kenshin count on it!" Kefka threw a dozen smoke balls on the ground as the area filled with smoke. Kenshin looked around as Kefka retreated. "YOU COWARD! !" Kenshin shouts.

Kenshin sighs finding it pointless to give chase and cancels his transformation walking back toward Terra.

Terra gasps turning toward him then sighs in relief. "Where's Kefka?"

"Retreated." Kenshin says. He turns and sees Celes helping with the healing. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah." Celes says. "Other than a splitting headache."

"Well in any case I made sure I'm the only one who can use the Greed of the Dragon God." Kenshin says.

Celes sighs. "That's a relief.

Cyan coughs and sits up. "Argh."

"Take it easy." Kenshin says. "Kefka gave you the worst beating."

"Nemesis?" Cyan says. "You're alive?"

"Yep." "You did good against Kefka." Kenshin says. "Thanks for protecting Terra for me."

"Not a problem." Cyan says holding his hand out. Kenshin grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. Slowly everyone started to stand up and turned to Kenshin. "What?"

"Your alive? !" "Papa!"

Kenshin grins catching Gau. "Hey." "That was insane what you did." "Thanks for clearing the way."

"Uh huh!" Gau says.

"What about Kefka Kenshin?" Edgar asks.

"Forced him to retreat." Kenshin smirks. "The day is ours."

Terra got to her feet only to almost fall back down. Kenshin caught her. "You OK?"

"I'm tired." Terra says.

Kenshin smiles. "Well you did good." "Here." "I'll carry you." He kneels slightly as Terra falls forward onto him.

"Arigatou." Terra says.

"Alright everyone back to Banon." Kenshin says making a handsign. The barrier over him shatters.

_(break)_

_A little later._

Everyone had gathered around Tritoch at the top of the hill. "Is this it?"

"Hai." Terra says. Kenshin nods. "This is Tritoch the multi-colored dragon esper."

"Is it seriously still alive?" Cyan says.

"But that would be impossible." "Right?" Sabin asks.

Before Kenshin could answer he noticed Terra step back. "Terra?" He asks.

Edgar, Sabin and Locke gathered around her. "What's wrong? !"

Tritoch begin emitting a low hum and an invisible force knocked Locke out of the way.

Kenshin's eyes widen as a look a extreme fear crosses Terra's face. "Terra what is it? !" "Tell me what's wrong!"

An even stronger force knocks everyone away save for Kenshin as Terra walked up to him.

"What is it?" Kenshin says staring at her concerned.

"H-Help me." "Save me Kenshin." "I...I don't know what's happening...!" She raised her hand and smacked Kenshin out of the way as she made her way toward the esper.

"_TRITOCH! !" "WHAT'S HAPPENING? ! !" _Kenshin thought.

"_**Her memories are rushing back to her...and her esper nature is bursting forth." Tritoch says.**_

Kenshin's eyes widen as Terra reached Tritoch. "What's happening? !" "What's happening to me? !" "Why am I remembering all this? !" "What am I feeling? !"

Terra and Tritoch glow in synchronization. "Huh?" "Wh...What's going on?" "Tell me! !" "Who am I really? !" "WHO? ! !"

"TERRA! !" Kenshin shouts.

The glowing continues as everyone excluding Kenshin began to feel a new sensation. "The...esper...I can actually feel it's mind." Celes says.

"Terra!" "Get away from the esper!" Edgar shouts.

Kenshin got to his feet as a stronger connection pulsed to life between Terra and Tritoch as a blue aura surrounded the two.

Suddenly Terra's hair fell down past her waist as a pinkish fur covered her entire body. She turned to Kenshin who was staring at her in a silent shock. She looked down at her hands and began shaking looking up at the ice encompassing Tritoch for a reflection. She gasps seeing the fur and her now red eyes. "Ah..." "AHHHHHH! ! ! !"

Terra began levitating and took off. Kenshin's eyes widen as his wings uncased unconsciously and takes off after her. "Kenshin!" "Terra! !" Edgar shouts.

"_Dammit!" "Why is she reacting like this?" Kenshin thought._

"_**Because she never knew what she really was." "It's all quite new for her and she doesn't know how to handle it." "You need to catch up to her quickly."**_

"_She needs you Kenshin." "Get to her quickly." Ryuushin says._

"_I'm trying!" "She's so fast!"_

He suddenly notices her stop and look around. "Nows my chance!" Kenshin says flying up in front of her.

"! !" "K-Kenshin-San get away!" "I remember everything!" Terra shouts. "I-I-I'll just kill you too!" "I-I don't want to lose you!"

Kenshin embraced her tightly. Terra began thrashing around trying to get free. "Terra calm down!" "You're just really scared!" "I'm here for you!"

"Let me go!" "You'll die if your around me! !" Terra screams.

"No I won't!" "Terra I promise you I'm not going to die!" Kenshin says.

Terra stops moving only crying into Kenshin's shoulder. "K-Kenshin!" "I'm a monster!" "Look at me!"

Kenshin pull away from her and tips her chin up. "Terra." "You're not a monster." "What you did is in the past." "Just...relax."

(sniff) (sob) "Kenshin..." "I-I-I'm so scared." "What am I?" "Who am I?" Terra says.

Kenshin wipes her eyes. "You're Terra Branford." "That's who you are." "As for what you are." "Well one of the things you are is..." Kenshin smiles warmly at her. "The girl I love."

Terra's brow furrowed in confusion. "Love?" "Kenshin...what is..?" "Mmmph? !"

Kenshin silenced her by pressing their lips together. Terra not knowing what to do remained motionless. Kenshin pulled away. "I'll explain later." "OK?"

"OK." Terra says. She felt a large wave of exhaustion wash over her and leaned into Kenshin.

"Everything alright?" Kenshin asks.

"I'm...really tired now." "I wanna go to sleep." Terra says.

"OK." Kenshin sweeps her up into his arms. "Just drift off to sleep."

"Good night...Kenshin..." Terra says. Kenshin smiles as she drifts off into a peaceful slumber. He looks down and sees a town covered by an ongoing rainstorm. He flies down and lands on the stairwell to the tallest building and walks inside. He finds a large room with a single bed and a chair. Laying Terra down in the bed he sits in the chair and sighs.

"_Sorry guys." "But Terra needs me here right now." Kenshin says._

"_Kenshin set your hand on her forehead." "We better explain to her what you promised to." Ryuushin says. "And explain to her what love is."_

"_Got it." Kenshin says doing as his father asks._

Terra turns to see Kenshin and someone she did not recognize in her mind. "Kenshin?" "Who is this?"

"This is my Dad." Kenshin says.

"Hello." Ryuushin says. "Ryuushin Kuroshi." "Pleased to meet you."

"U-Um likewise." Terra says. "H-How...?"

"Remember when I told you I would tell you about my past?" Kenshin asks.

"Y-Yes." Terra says.

"Well would you like to know now?" Kenshin asks.

"Ok." Terra says.

(sigh) "Well it all began when..." Kenshin says.

(Chapter end)

Kenshin: Ha ha! 1-1 you clown bastard!

Kefka: Just you wait!

Draconis: Well not a lot to say other than next time we go over Kenshin's past and the party journeys to find Kenshin and Terra.

Draconis(again): When I had Gau beating the hell out of everything I was referencing that he can sometimes go berserk when he uses his Rages.

Draconis678 out


	9. Kenshin's Past

Draconis: Alright now then after a long delay due to unforeseeable circumstances. I'm back with the next chapter of A Retold Tale...now then...where'd I leave off?

Edgar: The battle in Narshe was settled.

Celes: And Terra underwent a transformation.

Sabin: Kenshin chased after her.

Ryuushin: And he comforted her before confessing that he loved her.

Draconis: Ah yeah and Kenshin told Terra he'd explain himself. I get it now.

Final Fantasy VI A Retold Tale.

Chapter 9

Kenshin's Past.

Draconis: Well let's go.

(start)

"Well...actually I should probably start by telling you something else." Kenshin says.

"What is it Kenshin-San?" Terra asks.

"I told you to call me Kenshin dammit." Kenshin snapped weakly. "Anyway my father and I." "Are not originally from this world."

Terra was surprised at this declaration. "What?" "Not from this world?" "What do you mean?"

Kenshin sighs and snaps his fingers. The area around them suddenly shifts into a lush plain with a few trees scattered across it. Terra looked around. "Wow...it's so serene looking here."

Someone walked in between Kenshin and Terra. She squinted at the figure until it turned it's head in her general direction. Her eyes widened and looked over at Kenshin. "H...He looks exactly..."

"Like me?" Kenshin asks. Terra nods.

"Well he should." "These are my memories after all." Kenshin says.

Terra turned back to the past Kenshin who sighed hopping into a tree. "Why was I brought back?" He questioned to no one.

Terra looked over at the Kenshin she knew a questioning look on her face. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Before this point in time I was pretty sure I was dead." Kenshin says. Terra gasps. "Y-You?" Kenshin nods. "Yeah."

"Where is this?" Terra asked.

"This area is part of the world I came from." Kenshin replied. "It's called Mundus Magicus."

"I...don't follow." Terra says.

"Heh heh." "We'd be surprised if you did." Ryuushin said.

"Anyway shortly after I hopped in the tree I fell asleep sulking." "The next thing I knew I woke up surrounded by Vectorians " Kenshin says.

"Wait...I recall something about the day you were quartered." Terra says.

Kenshin and Ryuushin's curiosity was piqued. "Yes?" They both said.

"Around your body a white tigress and a large black scaled dragon watched over you." "No one could get near you until a man garbed in green appeased them saying he meant no harm." Terra says.

Kenshin smiled nodding. "I see."

"You said you knew what it felt like to be used to me in Figaro." "What did you mean by that?" Terra asks.

Kenshin sighs. "The world I lived in was one constantly caught in some sort of strife." "Before I came here my friends managed the end the cause of it all." "A man named Hottan." "I played a hand in his eventual downfall, but I had to do something I regret to this day...to make it happen."

Ryuushin walked up to him and set his hand on Kenshin's shoulder. "Son...it's OK."

Kenshin nods a solemn look on his face. "Yeah."

Terra wasn't sure why but her heart thumped painfully as she looked at him. _"Why does my chest hurt seeing him look that way?"_

"What is it?" Terra asks.

Kenshin closed his eyes and pointed at Ryuushin. "In order...to gain Hottan's trust...to be used by him so I'd have the opportunity to investigate his weaknesses...I killed this man."

Terra again wasn't sure why when she gasped and her voice quivered. "W-What?" "But...Ryuushin-San is your father...is..is he not?"

Kenshin nods. "Yeah."

"Y..You must be lying." Terra says.

The scenery around them shifted to a Japanese style home where Ryuushin and Hikari were sitting with neutral gazes on their faces. Kenshin appeared behind them.

"So..." Ryuushin says. "You've decided to go through with it after all...Kenshin."

"Mom...Dad...I." Kenshin says.

"It's OK Kenshin." Hikari says. "We understand."

Focus went to Kenshin's face as he closed his eyes a lone tear trail seeping from his right eye while unshed tears welled up in his left eye. "Understood."

"Hikari." "Leave us." Ryuushin says.

"Hai." Hikari says walking out of the room.

"Just promise me one thing." Ryuushin says.

"..." Kenshin remained silent for a few moments. He sensed someone coming.

"Take care of your mother, and your sisters Yukari and Miyuki." Ryuushin says.

"Understood." Kenshin says his body and voice quivering more tears falling from his eyes.

"Do not fear." Ryuushin says. "This is your path to choose is it not?" "My pain will end here...but it is nothing compared to what you will face." He closes his eyes a solemn smile on his face. "Even though our views on this differ...I am proud of you my son." "You truly are...

Kenshin took his shaking blade and stabbed it through Ryuushin's heart. "A gentle child." Ryuushin finished. Focus directed to Kenshin's face. His teeth gritted against each other in anguish tears pouring from his eyes. Ryuushin's body went limp as he fell forward hitting the floor with a dull thud.

The scene froze and melted away. Terra stared at Kenshin a face akin to shock. "Y...You aren't lying."

"No." Kenshin says looking off to the side. "From there he had me nearly destroy my bonds with my two sisters whom I loved dearly." "A few times I contemplated giving up, but I thought what would my father's death have meant if I did that?" "So then I resolved...to challenge those sisters of mine to a fight...and then let them kill me."

"Th-They didn't did they?" Terra says.

Kenshin shakes his head. "I had a heart condition that killed me then and there." "Before I died...I told them everything I could...and said I will always love them."

Ryuushin smiled at his son. "Nice going Kenshin."

Kenshin turned to Ryuushin smiling. "Thanks...I...just couldn't rest unless they knew." "Is there anything else you would like to know Terra?" He asks turning back to her.

Terra shakes her head. "To even consider doing what you did." "Must mean you've led a difficult life."

Kenshin chuckles grimly. "Heh." "Guess you could say that."

"Now Kenshin." "I believe we should get on to the second reason we're here." Ryuushin says.

"_**Not yet." **_

Kenshin Ryuushin and Terra turned and the third began shaking at the sight of Tritoch. Kenshin walked in front of her shielding her. "What do you want?"

"_**I merely wanted to tell Terra about what she is." Tritoch says. **_

Terra's head snapped up. "Huh? !" "You mean you actually do know? !"

"_**Yes." "You are a half-breed." "Born between one of the human race and an esper named Maduin."**_

Ryuushin narrowed his eyes. Tritoch's sight landed on him. _**"What is it?"**_

"Don't use that term." "I've had friends that were known as half-breeds." "It's not a flattering label." Ryuushin says.

"_**Very well." "What I mean to say was that you are a human born of a human mother and an esper father." Tritoch says.**_

Terra nods slowly. "O...OK...did you know my father?" She asks stepping up next to Kenshin.

"_**I did." "He was my apprentice." Tritoch says. "I would tell you more Terra, but I am afraid I was one of the espers that was in this world the day the Esper World was sealed off."**_

Kenshin narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything.

Terra nods. "It's...fine." "You answered the question I wanted an answer to."

"Seek out some of the other espers that the Empire hasn't caught yet." Ryuushin says. "One of them's bound to know something about Maduin."

"Thank you Ryuushin-San." "I will." Terra says.

Tritoch turns and makes his way back to where he came from when he stopped. _**"Kenshin." **_

"What?" Kenshin says.

"_**Now that you've had time to accustom yourself to this world." "I will now tell you why you were brought here." **_Kenshin's body went rigid at the esper's words.

"Are you sure you should so soon?" "Nothing's been fixed yet." Ryuushin says.

"_**Now that I've brought it up." "He's not going to let me go without an explanation." Tritoch says.**_

"Shut up and tell me." Kenshin says.

"_**Very well." "I assume you know of the Warring Triad?" Tritoch asks.**_

Kenshin narrowed his eyes further. "Yes I do." "But what do they have to do with this?"

"_**Everything." Tritoch says. "They are the ones who opened the portal underneath you and sucked you in here." "They are the ones who are preventing you from going to your world so you can settle accounts with your friends and family there."**_

Kenshin glared. "I'm not sure whether I should be pissed off or thankful."

"_**I understand your indignation if you feel that way." "They neither warned you or requested your assistance." Tritoch says.**_

"But just what are they?" Kenshin asks. "I've heard of them so thats how I know of them." "But that's about it."

"_**They are the deities that rule over this world and govern magical energies." Tritoch says. "Without them magic cannot exist and espers whom are beings of magic wouldn't either." **_

Kenshin nodded. "So...tell me." "Why me?" "I'm not cursing their decision because some good came out of it." "But I'm curious."

"_**I apologize Kenshin." "Not even I know why they chose you." Tritoch says. **_

"Tch." "Fucking figures." Kenshin says.

"_**If that is all I will take my leave." "But Kenshin." "If you desire to go back to your home." "I can arrange it." "However I cannot bring you back." Tritoch says.**_

Kenshin shook his head. "Not right now." "I promised Terra I'd help her." "That's what I'm going to do."

If Tritoch was pleased with his resolve he didn't show it. _**"Very well." **_

Tritoch left them and Terra turned to Kenshin. "A-Are you sure you don't want to go back?" "I...I'm sure your family and friends miss you."

"Well...I already talked to my mother." "She's letting them know that I can't leave knowing this world's in conflict." "That and I told you I loved you remember?"

"You talked to Hikari?" Ryuushin asked his skin paling.

"Don't worry Dad she's still alive." Kenshin says. "She somehow was able to make it here and was able to go back."

Ryuushin sighed in relief. "Thank goodness."

"Um...Kenshin..." Terra says.

"Yeah?" Kenshin says smiling.

"What...what is love exactly?" Terra asks.

"Oh that's right we were supposed to tell you." Ryuushin says.

"Well...Terra." "What do you feel when were together?" Kenshin asks.

"Comfort...Warmth...a strange sense of happiness." Terra answered.

Kenshin smiled again. "Do you find yourself thinking of me when were apart for no reason?"

"H-Hai...but it wasn't for no reason." "Wh-When we got separated I was worried you might not come back." Terra says.

Kenshin closed his eyes chuckling. "I see." "What about before you passed out just now?" "What did you feel then that you couldn't understand?"

"My...stomach had this weird tingling sensation." Terra says. "And my heart wouldn't quit pounding in my chest."

"Now this ones gonna be hard and my last question." Kenshin says. "When Kefka stabbed me." "What did you feel?"

"My heart was in pain." "Tears wouldn't stop coming out of my eyes." Terra says her eyes beginning to mist over. "I thought you were going to die." "I was shocked...and relieved when you were OK."

Kenshin nods. "I see."

"But Kenshin you still haven't answered my question." Terra says. "What is love?"

"I'll take this one son." Ryuushin says.

"Ryuushin-San?" Terra says.

"Terra." "Love like Kenshin's referencing is being happy when your around that certain someone." "When you're apart you constantly have that person on your mind." "When you kiss a sensation takes over your whole body." "And when their on the edge of death you can't stand the thought of losing them."

"Like Kenshin's referencing?" "There's others?" Terra asks.

"Yeah." Ryuushin said. "But you know." "I think you should find out what those are for yourself." "It's not that hard."

Terra nods. "OK." "Thank you Ryuushin-San."

"Don't mention it." Ryuushin says. "Now I'm going to go off and take a nap." "See ya."

"Later Dad." Kenshin says.

Ryuushin walks away and Terra turns to Kenshin. "What is it?" Kenshin asks.

"Kenshin...do you feel that way about me?" Terra asks.

Kenshin averts his eyes smiling. "Do you really want me to answer that?" "Just having found out about love and all?"

"Yes." Terra asks walking up to him.

Kenshin takes her hand. "OK then." "Yes." "I do." "I've enjoyed our time together." "When we were separated...I constantly worried if you would be OK." "When we kissed I felt the same way you did." "And if you were in my position back there against Kefka I would have fought still, but I'd have felt the same way you did."

Terra's cheeks tinted with a pink hue. "It...will take me some time to come to terms and figure out everything, but...I'm sure...I love you back."

Kenshin's smile widened. "I can wait for you." "Take all the time you need."

Terra recalled seeing a woman do something for a man back in South Figaro and her saying she loved him. She slid her fingers underneath his chin and pressed her lips softly against his cheek.

Kenshin cracked an eyebrow upward. "You...said."

"I figured I'd give you a little something...for staying with me this long." Terra says smiling.

Kenshin blushed at her smile and scratched the back of his head. "Ok." "Whatever you say." "I'm going to go ahead and get out of your head now." "See you when you wake up."

Terra waved. "Bye bye."

On the outside Kenshin opened his eyes and smiled down at her moving his hand to cup her still fur covered cheek. "You can lean on me all you want to Terra." "I'll always be there for you."

(break)

_Back in Narshe._

The group had gathered in Smith's house after Terra and Kenshin took off. Locke awoke in a bed. "Uhhhnn."

"You're awake?" He turned his head to find Celes looking at him.

Locke hopped out of bed and shook off his drowsiness. "Where's Terra and Kenshin? !"

Celes hung her head staring sadly at the ground. "She...turned into a something...a...and took off." "Kenshin took off after her." "She looked like...a." Celes took a few steps back from Locke. "She looked like an esper."

Edgar entered the room and immediately ran up to Locke. "Locke!" "You're OK!" He looked in between the two a few times. "Something happened to Terra." "There seems to be a connection between her and the espers." "And now that I think about it...there's something...otherworldly about Kenshin."

Celes stared at him oddly. "What do you mean by that?"

Edgar turned to her. "Because." "While everyone was resting I had one of my councilmen bring census papers for the whole world." "From Jidoor to Thamasa there is no registries of anyone named Kenshin Kuroshi nor of any family or clan named Kuroshi at all." "And he says the technique he and Kefka were using was called Ryuujin's Avarice or Dragon God's Greed." "Obviously now Kenshin is the only one who can make use of it, but he mentioned those in his family could."

Celes nods. "Yes." "That's right." "You don't think..."

"No." "I don't think he is an esper." "If he was he would have filled us in on them a long time ago." Edgar says.

Locke narrows his eyes. "So what are you saying?"

"What I'm saying Locke...is that Kenshin may have not been born in this world at all." "That some force we know nothing about...brought him here." Edgar says.

Locke walked past him. "Then what are we waiting for?" "Let's go find them and ask Kenshin ourselves."

"Yes." Edgar says. "Witnesses say they saw her and Kenshin screaming across the sky to the west." "We should search for clues there."

Locke walked out to the main room of the house. "Let's go everyone!" "I promised those two...I'd."

Celes looked on as Locke hung his head. "Locke..."

Edgar nods. "Alright." "Now think." "The Empire wants the espers." "And now that Terra is out there looking like one and Kenshin's power has returned that paints a huge target on both of their backs."

Sabin nods. "Banon needs our help too though."

Locke turns away still hanging his head. Cyan sighs. "A couple of former Vectorian soldiers." "Still it makes no difference." "We must carry on and help them." He declares.

"Alright." "We have two duties." "Whomever isn't looking for Terra is staying here to guard Narshe." "My castle can shuttle us to the western continent where we can make way to Kohlingen and Jidoor."

"Seeing as I'm the one who brought up Banon needing help I'll stay." Sabin says.

"Gau...Gau want stay too." Gau says.

"I have something to ask Nemesis if what you were saying about him is true." Cyan says. "I'm going."

Locke nods. "So am I."

"Same here." Celes says.

Edgar nods. "Very well." "Sabin, You and Gau-San will hold down the fort." "Meanwhile the rest of us will search for Kenshin and Terra."

"Got it." Sabin says.

"So let's go!" Locke says rushing out the the door.

Edgar and Cyan sigh and follow him. Celes was about to when Gau tugged on her coat. "Hm?" "Gau-kun?" "What is it?"

"Are you close to Papa?" Gau asks.

Celes nods already knowing about Gau's bond with Kenshin. "Yes." "You could say I'm his sister." "Even though we're not related by blood."

"O-OK." "You bring Papa back?" Gau asks.

"Hai." Celes says. "I will." "And...if you want." She blushed slightly at what she was gonna say next. "You could call me Auntie."

Gau smiled brightly and embraced her. "OK!"

Celes patted Gau on the back. "OK then...Now I have to go." "We'll be back soon."

"OK." Gau says. "Bye bye Auntie."

Celes smiled and walked away. "See you."

(break)

_A few hours later. _

_Figaro Castle._

Edgar's Chancellor rushed up to him as he and the others neared the castle. "My lord!"

"Dammit Edgar I hate your kingdom sometimes." Locke says.

"Oh stow your complaints Locke." Edgar says. "This is the only way we're going to find Kenshin and Terra fast enough."

"Geez." "Could you two give it a rest?" Celes says.

"Seriously Locke-San." "I'm wearing armor and I'm not all that bothered by this heat." Cyan says.

"What is it you need Edgar-San?" "And if you don't mind where is Kenshin-San and that girl he was with?" The Chancellor asks.

"That's the reason we're here." "They got separated from us and took off toward the west." Edgar says. "We need to go toward Kohlingen."

"Very well." "Come inside and we'll get started."

The party walks inside the castle and it begins to submerge. "This will only take a few moments." Edgar says. "Don't get too comfortable."

"So Edgar." "What made you turn your back on the Empire?" Celes asks.

"Same reason as these two." "They killed someone important to me." Edgar says keeping turned away from her. "What about you?"

"I realized what they were doing was evil." Celes says. "And Kenshin is like a brother to me."

"I see." Edgar says. "Get ready we're rising up from the sands."

"Alright." "We are at the western lands." "Be careful out there." "The beasts are stronger there than they are on the main land."

"Duly noted." "Alright first we should probably make way for Kohlingen." Edgar says.

Locke walked on ahead. _"Back there again..." "Dammit..."_

(break)

_A while later. _

_Kohlingen._

"Alright." "You know the drill." Edgar says. "Split up and find any clues as to where Kenshin and Terra took off."

"Right." Cyan Celes and Locke say.

The four split up. Celes approached Locke as he began walking aimlessly. "Is something wrong Locke-San?"

Locke jumped. "Ah!" "C-Celes!" "Don't sneak up on me like that!" Locke says.

"My apologies." Celes says. "Although you seem troubled." "Is everything alright?"

"_Am I that easy to read?" Locke thought. _"I guess you could say I was reluctant about coming here."

"Why is that?" Celes asks. She notices them making their way toward a house. "Wait...you don't live here do you?"

"You could say that." Locke says as they entered the house. "I...wasn't able to...protect her...when she needed me." Locke says a faraway look in his eyes.

Celes set her hand on his shoulder. "If you want to talk." "I'll lend an ear."

Locke sighs. "A few years back I was out in a cave with...a friend hunting for treasure." "Her name was Rachel." "I crossed a bridge as soon as we entered and the ground began to quake violently." "She rushed forward and shoved me off the bridge and fell down herself." "I jumped down myself and found her." "When she came to back at our house...she was amnesiac." "She couldn't remember anything at all."

Celes nods. "I see." "That sounds rough."

"Heh." "Trust me it was." "When her father found out he demanded I leave her and never return." Locke says. "Especially...since we were engaged."

Celes let a short gasp past her lips. "Oh my...that's."

"Horrible?" "Yeah." "She agreed with them because she didn't know who I was anymore." Locke says. "All I could do was hang my head and leave." "I stood outside her house everyday...hoping she'd remember." "My friends...and hers told me just to leave her alone." "My being there wasn't helping her." "But how could I?"

"You were in love with her." "And that love was suddenly taken away from you." Celes says.

"Right." Locke says. "The...worst part is..." "A year later...I checked in on her..." His fists clenched as tears welled up in his eyes. "And she perished in an imperial attack." "She had...gotten...her memory back by then..and the last thing she said was...my name." "I should have never left her side...I failed her."

"I see..." "My condolences." Celes says. "If it means anything I'm sorry."

"Thanks." Locke says. "Come on." "Let's go meet with the others."

Locke and Celes exited the house and met with Edgar and Cyan. "So what did you guys find out?" Locke asks cracking a forced grin.

"We found out that they did fly over here." "But took off toward the south." "Let's go check Jidoor." Edgar says.

"Alright then." Locke says.

Edgar and Cyan took point in front while Celes and Locke hung in the back. "Hey Celes."

"Hm?" Celes says.

"Thanks." Locke says smiling at her.

Celes felt her cheeks heat up as she brushed her hair to the side. "Don't mention it."

The group of adventures made their way toward Jidoor where the hoped to find some answers.

(chapter end)

Draconis: I've sandbagged this long enough. Time to post.

Kenshin: Ya think? And wouldn't my past being revealed here spoil the plot for the other story?

Draconis: It might not go like that what I've described.

Kenshin: Whatever.

Draconis678 out


	10. Slums of Zozo

Kenshin: How long has it been since you've written something for this one?

Draconis: Stow it. I needed to catch up on some requests and I started a new story.

Celes: (sips tea) He has a point.

Draconis: Anyway lets get started before I put this off any longer. (epic failed)

Final Fantasy VI A Retold Tale

Chapter 10

The Slums of Zozo.

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

The group of four strode into the town of Jidoor where they already heard whispering. "Do we really look so strange?" Cyan asks.

"Well think about it Cyan." Locke replies. "We're a party that consists of a knight, a king, a deserter general and a thi- Treasure Hunter." He quickly corrects himself before he says thief.

"What was that Locke?" Edgar says. "Were you about to call yourself a thief?"

"Shaddap!" Locke shouts. "Dammit Kenshin you got me almost doing it now."

On the way back to Zozo Kenshin sneezed. "Ugh." "Damn that hurt."

"Anyway." Edgar says. "Let's gather some intel."

The four walk up to the side of town that each of them immediately labeled the 'rich side of town' because everyone was dressed fancily like they were heading out to a social gathering.

Celes grabbed the back of Locke's shirt as he walked up behind one of the rich men. "Don't."

"Aw come on!" "They aren't gonna miss it!" Locke says.

"You even talk like a thief!" Celes says her eyes narrowed dangerously at him.

"Excuse me." "What are you four doing?" The man asks turning toward them. "You aren't from Zozo are you?"

"Zozo?" Edgar asks. "No we aren't." "Why?"

The man let out a relieved sigh. "Thank goodness." "I was afraid I was going to get robbed again."

"So it's a thief town?" Celes says. "Locke you'd fit in perfectly there."

"Don't start!" Locke shouts.

The man sighed. "But then again there was this young man who came from up there."

"What happened?" Cyan asks.

"Well I was about to get robbed when this fellow wearing a dark red vest and a sleeveless gray shirt and gray jeans. He had blue eyes and a scar on the left eye. His hair was red and hung down past his neck.

Celes' eyes widen fractionally. _"That sounds like Kenshin." _She thought.

"Could you tell us where he said he was going?" Cyan asks.

"Well he asked that I give him some food in return for his protection of me." "It was no problem." "As for where." "Well he said his lady friend passed out in Zozo and needed to be getting back." The man says. "Is he a friend of yours?"

"Yes he is." "Both of them actually." "Thank you." Edgar says.

"Well what are we waiting for?" "Let's go!" Locke says.

(break)

_Hours later._

_Zozo._

The party of four made it to the thieves town only to hear a loud ruckus from the middle of town. "Huh?" Locke says.

"ROAR! !" A loud voice shouts.

"Yeah yeah rawr rawr right back at ya titan bitch." "Jeez I just had to get hungry didn't I?" A familiar voice says. "God I hope she'll be fine up there by herself for a bit."

Celes Edgar Cyan and Locke walked forward to see Kenshin staring up at a HadesGigas. The gigas gave another roar which Kenshin returned by merely smirking. "You gonna bark all day little doggie or are you gonna bite?"

The gigas' arm lurched toward Kenshin who grabbed his staff and slammed it into the titan's elbow causing him to recoil in pain. "Come on." "Drop your purse and hit me!"

Celes narrowed her eyes at Kenshin's obviously cocky nature.

"You bastard!" The gigas shouts. Kenshin sighs and tosses his staff into the air in a spin jumping up and grabbing it. "Rolling Moon!" He says pressing the button to transform his staff into a chain. "Chain Choker!" Kenshin shouts swinging it at the gigas's neck wrapping it around. Kenshin fell back to the ground yanking hard on the chain forcing the gigas to his knees.

"Nice execution." Edgar comments.

"Wait he's not done yet." Celes says.

Celes was proven right as Kenshin back flipped over the gigas driving his right knee into it's head knocking it to the ground as Kenshin landed on it's back.

Kenshin set his hand on the gigas' back and chanted. _"Ice!" _A column of blue freezing light shot upward and Kenshin punched downward as a crunching sound was heard. The gigas's body jerked before falling back down to the ground...dead.

"Kenshin wins...fatality." Kenshin says hopping off the giant corpse.

"Kenshin!"

"Hm?" Kenshin says turning his head. He barely had enough time to react as Celes caught him in an embrace. "C-Celes?" "And Locke Cyan and Edgar too?"

"Hey Kenshin." "Wasn't expecting you find you so soon." Edgar says.

"You were...looking for us?" Kenshin asks.

"Yeah." "Why wouldn't we?" Celes asks.

"Well Celes I knew you would, but Cyan Locke and Edgar?" "What's your reason?" Kenshin says as Celes lets him go.

"Simple." "We're friends aren't we?" "Comrades in arms." Edgar says. "And we want to make sure Terra's alright."

Kenshin shrugged. "I guess." "Terra's fine at least I hope she is." "She's asleep in the tallest tower of this place." "I've tried to fly up there only to get knocked to the ground by some martial artist prick."

Cyan nods. "You need some assistance taking him down I see."

"Not necessarily." "The last time I tried taking him on he had the scumbags of this town jump me." "Titan mitts here was the last one he sent." Kenshin says. "He says he has no shortage of goons to send after me so I'd get run ragged eventually."

"Huh." "Martial artist ya say?" Locke asks. "Man we shoulda brought Sabin." "He'd love to kick that guy's teeth in."

"Heh heh yeah." Kenshin says grinning.

"But there is...also a question I wanted to ask you personally Kenshin." Edgar says cutting back to the previous subject.

Kenshin stared. "What is it?"

"Are you from this world?" Edgar asks.

"..." Kenshin says nothing.

"Nemesis?" Cyan says somewhat stunned at his silence.

"Kenshin?" Locke asks.

"What tipped you off?" Kenshin asks.

Edgar explained what he had done before coming here. "I researched all the census papers...not one entry showed up of anyone with the surname Kuroshi...much less the name Kenshin." Edgar stared at him.

"Well I would be shocked if there was an entry." Kenshin says stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Your assumption is right." "But I don't necessarily have time to go into the details." "So what're ya gonna do Edgar?" "Ya gonna alienate me because I'm not from this world?" "Because I have no business here?" "Well your wrong." "My 'business' here just so happens to be laying unconscious in a bed in this town's tower."

"Kenshin...?" Celes says seeing the cold glare in his eyes directed at the King of Figaro.

"Hm." "You're kind of quick to jump the gun there Kenshin." Edgar says. "No." "We aren't going to do that." "We need your help and you are a friend you have proven that much."

Kenshin closed his eyes sighing. "I apologize for my rash behavior." "It's just...I am used to that sort of thing happening." "It happened in the Vectorian Army and in my homeworld."

Locke's brow went into his hairline. "Hm?" "But you can't be any older than 18." "Care to elaborate a bit?"

Kenshin sighed. "Alright then." "You see this left eye of mine?" He says pointing at the aforementioned part of his body.

"Yes?" Cyan says.

"Well when I was eight or nine years old the leader of a large city whose population numbered in the tens of millions led a mob attack on me." "There were thousands of people chasing me through the streets while onlookers pelted me with random objects." "The entire city...wanted me dead." This cues a gasp from Celes while Edgar, Locke and Cyan stared in shock at him.

"But anyway back to the subject at hand." Kenshin says. "They eventually cornered me in the slums of the city where the leader of the town slashed my eye out with a poisoned dagger." "You see...there is a reason behind me being called the 'Demon of Vector'." "Because...I really am a demon." "Without the poison the eye would have been able to regenerate, but thanks to it...it did not."

"But if it were not for the selfless acts of two of the city's officials and two unknown strangers and a nurse that day...I am all but certain I would have died." Kenshin says. "That enough elaboration for you?"

Locke nodded numbly as did Edgar Cyan and Celes. Kenshin sighed. "Alright then." "Let's go."

Edgar watched as Kenshin retreated from them. _"My god...if that is true...where was his parents?"_

"K-Kenshin!" Cyan says.

Kenshin turned as the three ran up to him. "What now?"

"Dude if that's true where the hell were your parents? !" Locke asks.

"Due to circumstances beyond her control my mother could not be there for me even though she desperately wanted to be." Kenshin says. "And at the time I thought my father was dead." "Now enough questioning." He goes to turn around only to find a Harvester and another HadesGigas behind him. He narrowed his eyes. "Oh boy...you guys again." "There's a lot of you bastards in here aren't there?"

Kenshin sighed and stretched his arms out. "Ugh if I had my nodachi and kodachi you two fools wouldn't stand a chance."

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Locke says running up to him. "Dude you aren't thinking of taking these two on solo are you?"

"Why not?" "You've all just made me recall some very troubling memories." "Now I want to take my frustrations out on these two." Kenshin says.

"At least let us help." Locke says. "You look exhausted."

"Tch." "Fine." Kenshin says. He takes out his staff and looks at it. _"Son of a bitch." "This thing's about to break too." "They are both quite old and the additions I put this thing through didn't help matters."_

He looked up and saw Locke jumping back from the Harvester holding a pair of boots and some goggles. "Ha ha!" "Stole your swag!"

Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "I know you mean the old meaning, but I'm going to ignore the fact that you just said swag."

"What doth he mean Nemesis? !" Cyan shouts holding the HadesGigas back with his sword.

"Don't worry about it." Kenshin says wrapping his staff's chain around the Gigas's right wrist.

"Would you three knock it off." Edgar says loading arrow bolts into his crossbow. "We're in a battle right now!"

"And you're only adding to the conversation Lord Figaro." Celes says going into a spell incantation.

Kenshin jumped onto the Gigas' arm. "Hey big guy." "Over here." He ran up the Gigas' arm as it punched at him. "Aw dude ya barely got me." Kenshin says standing on it's right shoulder.

"Pay attention foul titan!" Cyan says jumping backward. _"Swordtech No.2!"_

Kenshin slackened his chain but kept it on the titan's wrist. It roared and launched a punch that Cyan fluidly dodged.

"_Counter!" _Cyan shouts disappearing from sight and reappearing behind the titan his shins and calves shooting blood.

"Whoa!" Kenshin says as the titan fell to his knees. "Alright!" "My turn!" He tightens the chain's grip and moves behind the Gigas' head and yanks the chain backward.

"? !" The titan grunted in confusion as his fist began struggling against his movements.

"Dammit." "Gotta activate Avarice." Kenshin says closing his eyes feeling out the power of the dragon god in his body. He opened his eyes back up reveal the whites dyed black save a single gray slit for the pupil. His arms and legs had transformed into limbs of a dragons. "Ahh much better!" He says effortlessly yanking the chain backward sending the Gigas's fist sailing into it's own face.

"Come on!" "Stop punching yourself!" Kenshin says yanking the chain backward a couple of more times until the Gigas' fell flat on his face. Kenshin took back his chain and walked forward stopping at it's neck and stomping down as hard as he could.

(crack!) (snap!)

The Gigas' body twitched a couple of times before it stopped cold. Kenshin closed his eyes sighing as Ryuujin's Avarice canceled. He looked over to find Locke rushing by the Harvester slashing a gash into it's shoulder. "Celes now!" Locke says.

"Right!" "Ice!" The temperature of the air around the Harvester dropped drastically as blue light rushed upward freezing it as the light went by.

Kenshin turned his head seeing Edgar aiming his crossbow's sight down. "Edgar wait!" He walked up to the Harvester as Edgar lowered his crossbow. Kenshin stared at it for a few minutes before walking away. "Leave him." "He'll thaw eventually." He finished putting his staff on his back.

The group shrugged and followed Kenshin to a building with a clock on it. "Hm..." "Any of you know what to make of this?" "I've been getting clues from the people around town, but none of them make sense to me."

"Can I try?" Celes asks.

"Go nuts." Kenshin says as he steps backward pulling out a cigarette and lighting it taking a drag.

"Hmmm." Celes says taking out a small pocket watch. "Hm...six..." She points the hour hand at the six on the clock. "Ten..." She angles the minute hand over to the two. "Fifty." She pointed the second hand over to the ten. She pressed the button at the center down. Not only did the clock start working again, but a wall to the right shifted over revealing a set of stairs.

"No..." Edgar says in astonishment.

"Fucking..." Kenshin continued the cigarette slipping out of his mouth.

"Way..." Cyan finished his face dropping in shock.

"Ha ha ha!" "Nice one Celes!" Locke laughs.

Celes remained turned around as she laughed quietly into her hand. "Coming?" She says walking up the stairs.

"Right behind you." Locke says following her.

"Edgar." Kenshin says.

"Yeah?" Edgar asks.

"You got some rope?" Kenshin asks.

"No why?" Edgar says.

"Because I was tinkering with that thing for the past day and a half." "And she solves it in a few minutes." "I feel like hanging myself."

Edgar shakes his head as Celes walks back down the stairs. "Edgar I think this is more your thing." She says handing him a chainsaw.

"No way!" Edgar says. "I've been looking every where for one of these, but they were sold out!"

Kenshin walks toward the south end of town and walks into the relic shop. Perplexed the group followed him.

(crash) (bang!) (smash!)

They make their way past the first guy and find a bunch of bandits laying on the ground writhing in pain. Kenshin sighed a bored look on his face. "Man you guys are weak."

"What happened?" Celes asks.

"I was walking over here to begin climbing the tower and these assholes." Kenshin kicked one of the bandits making him groan in pain. "Tried to jump me."

"Damn." Locke says. "Kicking a lot of ass?"

"Sorry." "Outta chewing gum." Kenshin says grinning. "Anyway lets keep going."

And so the group ascended the tower. "Hey lets look in here." Locke says.

"Nah man lets keep climbing." Kenshin says standing at the window ready to hop across the buildings.

Locke had already walked into the door he wanted to look into and walked back out with a glove. Kenshin looked back and shook his head laughing. "A thief's glove." "How fitting."

Celes covered her mouth to giggle, Edgar and Cyan both laughed as Locke's eyes bugged out. "TREASURE HU-"

"Semantics." Kenshin says hopping across the building.

Locke muttered about stupid demons who need to button their yaps as the group followed Kenshin up the building. Along the way they found a tincture, a potion and a claw Kenshin called the 'fire knuckle' for the burns it left on the wall when he used it. He commented it would be useful for Sabin. As they made their way up the final set of stairs Kenshin held up his hand stopping. "Hold on." Kenshin says walking up the stairs where a muscled, black male wearing orange fighter pants waited for him.

"Tch." "Don't you learn kid?" "Get lost." He says.

"I told you already." "I'm not leaving." Kenshin says taking his staff out and pressing the button for the blade. "I'm taking a more direct approach this time." "Let's settle this Dadaluma."

Dadaluma cracked his knuckles. "Alright." He lurched forward punching at Kenshin's chest. "IF YOU INSIST!"

"!" Kenshin's eyes widen dodging to the left dropping his elbow on the man's head.

"!" "Little brat!" Dadaluma snarls turning to roundhouse kick Kenshin's head off.

(shoot!)

"AARGH!" Dadaluma shouts an arrow bolt tearing through his flesh.

Kenshin looks back to see Edgar holding his crossbow at the ready. "Kenshin just go and make sure Terra is alright!" "We'll handle this guy."

"But-"

"No buts Nemesis!" Cyan says ramming the butt of his sword into Dadaluma's ribs. "You have a responsibility to Miss Terra do you not? !"

Kenshin bit his lip. "Fine." "Thanks you guys."

"Oh no you don't!" Dadaluma shouts roaring toward Kenshin. "I'll kill ya boy! !" He roared punching at Kenshin who raised his staff to defend.

(Snap!) (Break!) (Rattle)

Kenshin's eyes widened holding his now two pieces of staff having jumped back to avoid. "Son of a bitch ripped right through the chain." He threw the two pieces away and transformed his arms and legs.

"Oh?" Dadaluma says. He grunts in pain as Kenshin's leg buried into his sternum. Kenshin grabbed his arm and rammed his elbow into Dadaluma's stomach before raising his fist into the martial artist's face. Kenshin used both hands to throw him backward to the others. _"Dragon Short Strike Flurry!"_ He reverted the transformation. "He's all yours!" Kenshin shouts running up the stairs.

Dadaluma rose back up glaring. "Damn that boy!" "I'll kill him!"

"Yeah." "Sure you will." Locke says jumping off the wall and slamming his knife into Dadaluma's trap muscles in his right arm rendering it useless.

"_Swordtech Ichi!" "Dispatch!" Cyan says rushing forward in the blink of an eye and slashing a gash across Dadaluma's chest._

"Rrrgh!" "Damn you!" Dadaluma says.

"_Ice!" Celes shouts freezing him on the spot._

Edgar revved up the chainsaw he just got and brought it down slicing Dadaluma in half. Locke Cyan and Celes looked away as the blood and gore shot out and oddly enough missed Edgar completely as he dumped both halves of the now bisected martial artist over the railing.

"Dude was that necessary?" Locke asks.

"That man was responsible for many many murders across the globe." Edgar says disdainfully looking at the halves of his corpse on the ground. "If anything he got off easy because he couldn't feel it."

"But should he not have been judged?" Cyan says.

"So he can attempt to manipulate the system and get off completely?" Edgar asks. "No." "Sometimes a king needs to take matters into his own hands." "I don't like the way I did it, but at least the people he killed will be able to rest in peace."

Edgar begins walking up the stairs and enters the room Terra and Kenshin were located with Celes Cyan and Locke not far behind.

Kenshin stood over Terra. Her eyes were open, but she refused to move or speak. They each took a side of the bed and looked down at her. Terra made a few unintelligible sounds.

"Terra?" One of them said, but none of them were paying enough attention to distinguish who.

"She's scared you know."

"!" Everyone barring Terra began to look around.

An elderly man wearing blue robes and carrying a staff appeared behind Kenshin. "Who are you?"

The elderly man looked over at Kenshin. "Ah." "You are the one they chose..." "But that is beside the point." "Is this girl your friend?" "This is a question directed at them and not you boy."

Kenshin nods as Locke walked past him. "Of course we are." "Is she...Terra OK?" Locke asks.

"You call her Terra?" "How odd." The elder says.

Terra's body begins twitching before letting out a frightened roar rushing past Cyan and Edgar. Then Celes and Locke and finally toward Kenshin who caught her in an embrace.

"Shh...Shh." "Just relax Terra." "It's alright." "Nothing's going to hurt you." Kenshin whispered in her ear as she shook in his arms.

Locke walked toward them only for Kenshin to look up at him. He shook his head slowly. The elder sighed. "She is undamaged, but it seems young Kenshin is the only one here who can fully understand her." "Understand just how scared she is." "As for me." "My name is Ramuh." "The esper Ramuh."

"Esper? !" "But don't they live in another world? !" Locke says.

"No." "Think about it." "There is an esper in Narshe." Celes says. "Most of the espers live in another world, but not all."

"The woman is right." Ramuh says. "We can live here or there." "We can take on a variety of forms and even live as humans." "You have nothing to fear from us."

"Why hide the fact?" Locke says.

"Why not?" Edgar says. "It's not like esper/human relations have been good." "Terra being a shining example of that."

"He is right." "Esper and human cannot survive together." Ramuh says.

"But my grandparents said that there was a time the esper and human did live side by side!" Locke says. "Was that bull or not?"

"No that was true...at one point." "We started out as friends." Ramuh says. "Then along came the War of the Magi."

"!" Everyone's eyes, Kenshin's included widened.

"The War of the Magi." Edgar says.

"It was long ago." "Espers fought against humans who were infused with energy extracted from espers." Ramuh says. "Fearing...that our power would be targeted again we fashioned a new realm and relocated. "About twenty years ago however...humans stumbled upon it." "Humans who knew of espers and the secrets of the magitek." "And so the hunt for the espers began again." "Just so Emperor Gestahl could create his invincible army."

"In response we sealed the door shut and threw the humans out." Ramuh says. "Even now my people are being trapped in the Vectorian magitek research facility and being drained of their powers." "I fled here to avoid a similar fate."

Terra's legs gave out and Kenshin carried her back to bed. After he laid her down he placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"Yes." "Relax." Ramuh says. "You see Kenshin there is a reason you brought her here."

"I brought her here because I thought the increased amounts of magic in this room would help revert her transformation." Kenshin says. "She thinks she's a monster."

"She isn't." "She is actually quite different." Ramuh says. "Her own existence now that she remembers everything strikes fear into her own heart."

Kenshin looked over at Terra. "She looks like she's in pain." "Tell me Ramuh." "How...How can I help her?"

Ramuh taps his staff against the floor. "If she accepts this aspect of herself." "She should be alright."

Cyan walks toward him. "That could take years!" "We need to do something now!"

"Then free my people imprisoned in the research facility." Ramuh says. "One of them will be able to help her."

"If we go there." "Are you sure we'll find them?" Locke asks.

"...they'll be there." Kenshin says.

"Like a coward I escaped while they suffered." Ramuh laments.

"What do you mean?" Edgar asks.

"Gestahl's method is incorrect." "You cannot drain a live esper of all it's power." Ramuh says. "It is only when we are reduced to magicite that our power can be transferred in full."

"Pardon? !" Locke says.

"When we become magicite our power can be relocated...it is what is left behind when...we die."

Kenshin's eyes immediately went to Terra as the others stared at Ramuh in shock. Suddenly a flash of light blinded them all and three green stones with names in red lettering inscribed on them appeared. Then a second flash of light went off and Ramuh disappeared and left behind another of the green stones.

Locke and the others looked around as Kenshin walked toward Ramuh's magicite. "..."

"Kenshin?" Celes says.

"The guilt for leaving his comrades behind must have consumed him." Kenshin says. "Death was his only recourse for his actions." He looked off to the side and noticed a chest that hadn't been there before. "Huh?" He walked toward the chest and opened it. "!" Kenshin was shocked at what he saw.

Inside was a black nodachi with fire decorating the blade as well as a matching sheathe along with a white handled kodachi with a sheathe that looked to be segmented to look like the breaks in clouds.

"No way." Kenshin says taking them out as the others gathered the magicite.

"What is it?" Locke says.

"How did the old man get his hands on my old weapons?" Kenshin says giving both a couple of test swings.

"_These landed near me a couple of years ago before I was captured." Ramuh says in his mind."I looked into your memories and saw them with you." "So it's fitting they be returned to their rightful owner." _

Kenshin nods. "So when are your all heading out?" He asks.

"You aren't coming with us?" Cyan asks.

"I need to stay here." "As you saw this place isn't exactly the safest place on earth." "I can't leave Terra here alone." Kenshin says.

"What if you didn't have to." A voice called out from the entrance.

Kenshin looked up ahead and saw Sabin and Gau. "?"

"Sabin?" "What are you doing here?" Edgar asks.

"The empire turned tail and ran back to South Figaro." Sabin says. "Narshe is safe." "But I overheard the conversation there." Sabin says. "It's clear that three of you have a reason for wanting to go to the Empire."

Locke Celes and Kenshin looked away. "So why not just leave Terra to two of us and take someone else along." Sabin says.

Kenshin stroked his chin in thought. "Hmm."

"Don't worry." "Who ever you leave here will make sure Terra's alright." Sabin says.

"Fine." Kenshin says. "Now...Cyan...I'm sorry, but if we took you, you'd probably want to wreck stuff up there rather than just free the espers." "Plus it will put my mind at ease if your here with the other man I'm leaving here."

"I understand." Cyan says.

"Edgar." "No matter which way you slice it." "Your still the king of Figaro." "If you are found in Vector doing this who knows what Gestahl will do." Kenshin says.

"You leaving Cyan here to make sure I don't make a move on Terra?" Edgar says.

"Yes." Kenshin says pointedly as he turned to Gau. "You mind doing Papa a favor and watching over Mama for me?"

"Yeah yeah yeah!" Gau says excitedly.

Kenshin smiled. "Alright." "I promise I'll do something fun with you when I get back ok Gau?"

"OK!" Gau says.

Kenshin turns to Sabin. "You came up with the idea so lets hoof it."

Sabin nods and looked down at his waist. "Did you get some new weapons?"

"Nope." "Been reunited with some old friends." Kenshin says resting his hand on his nodachi's hilt.

"Alright you two lets get moving." "We need to actually find a way to Vector." Celes says.

"I think theres a guy in Jidoor that can give us a hand actually." Kenshin says.

"Then lets go!" Locke says as the four rush out the door making their way toward Jidoor.

(chapter end)

Draconis: Oh...my...god. I apologize in advance for this taking so long.

Kenshin: Dude...you suck at being consistent with your updates.

Draconis: Tell me about it. Anyway I'm gonna end this now and get this posted.

Draconis678 out.


	11. Tentacles at the Opera?

Draconis: Well, now that we've got the chapter for my other story posted let's get started on my most procrastinated project.

Kenshin: He apologizes in advance for the long waits.

Draconis: Yeah...anyway let's just go.

Final Fantasy VI A Retold Tale.

Chapter 11

Tentacles At the Opera?

Draconis: Begin!

(Start)

The group of Locke, Celes, Sabin and Kenshin made their way out of the mountain range encompassing Zozo. "Hey Sabin." Kenshin says.

"Huh?" Sabin says.

"I never got a chance to ask while we were trying to get back to Narshe, but does your fighting style have a particular name?" Kenshin says.

Sabin tapped his index finger against his chin. "Well Master always just called it 'Blitz', why?"

"No reason." Kenshin says. "I assume you know I'm from another world right?"

"Edgar told me about it yeah." Sabin says.

"Well back in my world a lot of people I knew had fighting styles dealing with hand to hand combat." Kenshin says. "I even know one myself I just don't use it much."

"Really?" Sabin says genuinely intrigued.

"Yeah, one guy could even use his fists in sword unsheathing attacks called _Iaiken._" Kenshin says then shuddered. "So many...unseen fists."

"No way." Sabin says. "You'd have to be able to see him coming at you and be able to counter."

Kenshin turned to Celes and Locke. "Mind if we stop for a second?"

"What about your contact?" Locke asks. "If we don't get there in time he could be gone like you said. "

"He ain't goin' anywhere for awhile." Kenshin says. An exasperated expression overtakes his face as he closes his eyes. "Especially if he's doing what I think he's doing."

"What would that be?" Celes asks.

Kenshin shook his head. "It's not really important. You'll know what I'm talking about when you see him."

Sabin jumps back standing across from Kenshin. _"Kenshin is it really a good idea to use Takamichi's Iaiken here?" Ryuushin asks._

"_Would you like me to use my swords instead?" Kenshin asks. "You do remember what I can do with those right?" _

"_I still can't believe you got the FUCKING DRAGON GOD to train you." Ryuushin replied._

"_Wasn't exactly thrilled being his student." Kenshin thought. "I think we still hate each other's guts."_

"You ready?" Sabin asks.

"Huh?" Kenshin says. "Oh yeah, go ahead." He finishes sliding his hands into his pockets. "Use whatever you like."

"Er...OK." Sabin says. _"Let's start with something simple." _He thought charging toward Kenshin. _"Blitz Art One!" "Pumme-"_

In the blink of an eye Sabin was sent flying backward as Kenshin smiled lazily at him. "Come on."

Sabin stared at Kenshin. _"What was that...?" "I clearly felt a fist hitting my face, but he's still standing there with his hands in his pockets."_

"Yo...what just happened?" Locke says in confusion.

Celes stared at Kenshin in a slight amount of shock. _"It was for a mere second, but I clearly saw Kenshin's left fist which is facing toward Locke and I leave his pocket."_

"Would you like to give it another shot?" Kenshin asks.

"Of course!" Sabin says charging at him again. _"Suplex!" _

Kenshin sidestepped Sabin jumping away and sent the martial artist flying off to the left of him. "Now do you get it?" Kenshin asks.

"Let's try again!" Sabin says. _"Aurabolt!"_

"Hmph..." Kenshin says dodging the blast entirely. "I don't have an answer for your aurabolt."

"That right?" Sabin says. "Then how bout this!" He interlocks his hands together and flexes his arms out in front of him. _"FireDance!"_

Kenshin grinned. "This however I do have an answer for." He says as several flaming clones of Sabin circled around him and a graceful dance of flame.

Sabin's eyes widen as his clones all disperse and Kenshin held his arms crossed in front of him fists clenched.

Kenshin lowered his arms and grinned. "Get it now?" "There's no energy in my fists." "It's just pressure and the speed of my fist moving faster than your eye can see."

"Interesting." Sabin says.

"I picked it up after getting my ass handed to me by the guy that used it." "He would still kick my ass into next week with it, but I can at least defend myself." Kenshin says. "You should try picking it up now that I've shown you."

"I've only seen it once though." Sabin says.

The group continued trekking toward Jidoor. Kenshin shrugged. "If it's you I'm sure you can figure it out." "I'll show you some more later."

"Sounds good." Sabin says. "I could use a little more long range in my fighting." "Firedance is alright, but it's so damn exhausting to hold together."

"I bet it is." Locke says.

(break)

_Jidoor._

Kenshin and company walked up to the noble Kenshin had helped. "Hey sir."

He turned and smiled. "Oh it's you again. Do you and your friend need something more?"

"No I left her in the care of some friends." Kenshin says. "Is the Opera Impresario in?"

"He's back in his mansion like usual." The nobleman says. "He seems to be worked up about something."

"I see." Kenshin says walking past the nobleman. "Take it easy."

"That's your contact?" Locke says. "An Opera playwright?"

"No it can't be." Celes says. "How would someone like him get us to Vector?"

"Will you two just cool it?" Kenshin says. "I need to ask the idiot something." He finishes as they walk into the mansion at the back of the town.

"Excuse me I'm busy right now!" Impresario says.

"And I need information." Kenshin says.

"!" Impresario gasps and runs up to Celes."Maria!"

"?" Everyone turned to Celes confused. "Neechan...do you lead a double life as an actress?" Kenshin asks.

"NO!" Celes shouts. "My name's Celes, not Maria!"

"Oh...sorry, man though you could pass for her in a heartbeat." Impresario says. "Oh man I'm in deep shit now."

"What's going on?" Locke asks.

Impresario walked out of the house dropping a letter. "Hmmm..." Kenshin walks up and picks up the letter opening it.

"Kenshin that's not yours!" Locke says.

"Like you're one to talk about other people's possessions plunder boy!" Kenshin shot back.

Celes laughed softly and Sabin laughed loudly as Locke hung his head muttering something about annoying demons who need to shut their traps. Kenshin read the letter aloud. "My Dear Maria, I want you to be my wife. I'm coming for you... The Wandering Gambler."

"The wandering gambler?" Sabin says. "Is he running away from debts?"

"No..." Kenshin crumpled up the letter. "He just cleans people out for a living."

"What's this got to do with us?" Locke asks.

"Everything." Kenshin says. "The Gambler is actually the guy I need to meet with." "He's the owner of the world's only airship."

"Huh?" "You don't mean...?" Celes says.

"Yes...son of a bitch I have to go talk with Setzer and hope he's in the right mood to give us a ride." Kenshin grumbled. "Come on let's head to the Opera House."

(break)

_A Couple of hours later._

_Opera House._

The group walked inside and Impresario was standing at the door. "Oh you four again!"

"We read the letter man." Locke says. "Setzer's on his way and you know it."

"He'll probably drop in at the climax of the first act." Impresario says. "He always did love a flashy entrance."

"Tell me about it." Kenshin says rolling his eyes. "Maybe we could nab him then?"

"Oh my no!" Impresario says. "You'll ruin the performance and I'll lose my job!"

Kenshin pinched the bridge of his nose. "What do you want to do?" "Potentially lose your lead actress or have a botched performance that could easily be rescheduled."

"You don't understand!" Impresario says. "I've never had a bad performance and I don't plan on starting now!"

Celes walked up to him. "Then you're out of luck."

Impresario sighed and walked away with the group of four following. "How bout we let him nab her?" Locke asks.

Sabin, Kenshin, Celes and Impresario turned to him. "What are you mental?" "How does that help me? !" Impresario says.

"I don't see the logic either." Sabin says.

"You rarely do muscle head." Locke says. "What I'm saying is we can use Celes as a decoy and then the three of us will trail him right to his airship."

"What? !" Celes says. "Wait a damned minute!"

"What if something happened to Maria you idiot!" Impresario says.

Kenshin cut him off. "That's why we use the decoy moron." "Maria will be safe."

"Yeah you said she looks like Maria." Locke says.

"Hang on!" Celes says. "I'm a General! Not some Opera Doll!"

"Celes we really need your help here." Kenshin says. "You only have to make it through the first Act."

"F-Fine." Celes says storming into the dressing room. The men listen in as she tries singing a few notes before having to clear her throat.

"Ha ha ha ha." "Nice one Celes." Locke says.

Kenshin shook his head smiling. "Jeez." "This is probably gonna be a long shot."

Later they walked into the Opera Hall. Kenshin stretched his arms. "Hey Locke while the intro's going on you wanna go check on Celes?"

"Huh?" Locke asks. "Oh yeah sure." The two get up and leave. They walk out of the lower right door and toward the dressing rooms.

"By the way." Kenshin said as they made their way down the right hall.

"Huh?" Locke said.

"Why'd you come after Terra and I?" Kenshin asks. "Everyone else had a concrete reason. Celes is my adoptive sister, Cyan and I have a mutual respect for one another, Gau sees me as his father and Sabin, Banon and Edgar are in the Returners...I mean you are too, but you said you hated imperials."

"Well, you're not an imperial anymore, but...you two were my first friends in awhile...I wander a lot looking for treasure and doing Returner stuff so I didn't tend to keep contact with many people...since..." He shook his head. "Well never mind that, simply put...I consider you two friends of mine, so I wanted to make sure you two were alright."

"..." Kenshin turned his head up. "...Hum...well thanks man." He said.

Locke jabbed him in the arm smirking. "No problem." They got to the dressing room door and walked in. Celes turned to them wearing a regal white dress with a black bow in her hair, tying it into a curly ponytail.

"Aye yai yai...izzat you?" Locke said redfaced.

"Wow Neechan, you really look good." Kenshin said with a small grin.

"Uh...thanks..." Celes said.

"Yeah that ribbon...suits you." Locke said walking toward the door.

"Well anyway the show must go on!" Celes said trying to get herself ready to go out on stage. "My scene's coming up."

"Good luck!" Locke said leaving.

"That guy is the one that saved you?" Kenshin said narrowing his eyes wistfully.

"He's not that bad." Celes said.

"I guess." Kenshin said. "By the way Neechan, it would probably be a good idea to look at the score again real quick."

"Right, thanks." Celes said as Kenshin left.

Kenshin caught up with Locke. "You know it's OK to think she's beautiful, but you looked damn near intoxicated by it." He said.

"Shaddap!" Locke said.

"By the way." Kenshin said. "I gotta know...why'd you save Celes?"

Locke stared at him for a moment before sighing. "I've left someone behind once...a friend of mine."

"Don't like doing it I presume?" Kenshin asks.

"Right you are." Locke said.

The two make their way back to their seats and watch as Celes came on the stage. She brought her arms out slightly. "Oh my hero, so far away now. Will I ever, see your smile." "Love goes away, like night into day." "It's just a fading dream..I'm the darkness..." She starts slowly walking across the castle stage floor toward a set of stairs. "...you're the stars, our love is brighter than the sun." She stops in between two support pillars to sing that line and continued her stride. "For eternity, for me there can be...only you, my chosen one." She stops next to the stairs again turning toward the crowd. "Must I forget you? our solemn promise? Will autumn...take place of spring?" She continues striding slowly walking up the stairs. "What shall I do? I'm lost without you...speak to me once more!" She spoke holding her hand over her heart.

"Wow...she's pretty good." Sabin said.

"I concur." Kenshin said with a nod.

Locke just stared, mesmerized by the performance so far.

Celes walked onto the upper balcony of the castle where she was approached by a man garbed in armor wearing a blue cape. "Come Maria! Follow my lead..." She followed the actor playing the character Draco around until a bright shine over took him and a bouquet of flowers took his place. Celes grabbed the flowers and walked up to the top of the balcony with them. "We must part now. My life goes on. But my heart will not give you up." She cast the bouquet over the balcony ledge. "Ere I walk away. Let me hear you say." "I meant as much to you... " "So gently...you touched my heart." "I will be forever yours." "Come what may, I won't age a day." "I'll wait for you, always." A series of fast moving lights shoot downward imitating a shooting star as Celes was approached by another man garbed in black and red armor.

"Prince Ralse is looking for a dance partner." He said. "Leave the past behind, we are adopting the spirit of the east." The scene ends as Celes slowly makes her way down. Another scene starts up after the applause for the aria showing people dancing. Celes danced with a man garbed in red wearing a green powdered wig.

"Nice one Celes." Locke said.

Kenshin looked up peeling his eyes. "What is it Kenshin?" Sabin asks.

Kenshin turned to him. "I smell octopus." He saw a enveloped letter floating down l and caught it tearing it open. It read. "I owe you one, so I'm gonna jam up your opera!- Ultros" His eyes widened. "Son of a bitch!" He got up and looked up as Draco rushed in and began dueling Ralse. He saw Ultros up in the girders with massive four ton weight...right above Celes. _"If that hits Celes, she's as good as dead!" _

Sabin and Locke got up. "What is it?" Locke asks.

"We need to get up to the girders. Neechan's life is in danger." Kenshin said. _"Luckily Ultros will need time to get that thing moved." He thought._

"Talk to the man on the right." Impresario said. "He'll help you get up there."

"On it." Locke said taking off to the right with Sabin. Kenshin took off toward the other door. "Where are you going? ! Locke said.

"I know the lay out of this place, just meet me on the stage!" Kenshin said.

"Right!" Locke said.

Locke and Sabin met the stagehand and explained to him what was happening. "Your friend's already on the other side? Alright flip the right switch then the one closest to it to get to the stage."

Kenshin heard the door unlock and rushed in making it to the girders above the stage. He sprung over them and saw Ultros pushing the weight. "HEY OCTO FUCK!" He shouts springing toward him his right arm transformed.

"UUEHH? !" Ultros roared as Kenshin's hand connected with his face, Kenshin's momentum sending them both flying downward. Kenshin grabbed all eight of the octopi's tentacles and wrapped his legs around themwith Ultros' head facing downward. _"Dragon's Descent!" _

Kenshin and Ultros slammed into the stage knocking Draco and Ralse out cold. Impresario rushed onto the stage. "Disaster! If the hero and the villain are knocked out cold who will win the girl? !"

"Neither!" Locke said sliding down to the stage. "It is I, Locke the premier adventurer will save her! Aided by my trusty companions!"

"Yeah, we're not doing this." Kenshin and Sabin said.

"Oh come on." Locke said. "It'll be fun."

Kenshin rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"Aided by his trusty companions, the martial artist, Sabin Figaro!" Impresario said enthusiastically as he tried to make the most of his opera being ruined. "And the Demon Ronin of the South, Kenshin Kuroshi!"

"Silence!" Ultros said. "You fools stand in the presence of octopus royalty! A group of lowborn thugs like you do not stand a chance against me!"

Impresario turned to the orchestra. "Better make the most of this dud." He said. "Music!"

Kenshin unsheathed his nodachi. _"It's been awhile Kuroi Jigoku. Let's rock." _He charged Ultros stabbing Kuroi Jigoku forward. _"Load Spell! Bolt 2!" "Electric Thunder Thrust!" _He shouts.

"YYYEEEOOWWCH!" Ultros shrieked.

"_Aurabolt!" Sabin shouts._

"Dammit." Ultros said sliding back away from Kenshin and Sabin. "Over here!" He said.

Locke charged in looking to steal something from the octopus. Ultros upturned his eyes gleefully. _"Level Three Muddle!" _

Miniature chocobos danced around Locke's Kenshin's and Sabin's heads. Locke began spinning around with a lost expression on his face until his eyes landed on Kenshin. "C'mere!" He said reaching for Kenshin's kodachi.

"The hell? !" He shouts taking the kodachi sheathe and all and cracking Locke over the head with it. "Stay away from my Shiroi Tengoku!"

"Sorry!" Locke said rubbing a bump on his head.

"Whatever plunder boy!" Kenshin said.

"Tch." Sabin shook his head and extended his arms outward, flexing them. "Fire Dance!"

Clones of Sabin danced around the stage, striking at Ultros. "ARGH!"

Locke took a magicite out of his pocket, it was Ramuh's. _"Power left behind by an esper's passing...please work for me!" _He clutched it in his hand and raised it over head. _"Bolt Fist!" _

"Whoa!" Kenshin said jumping back as the magicite lit up and Ramuh appeared in front of Locke raising his staff. Arcs of electricity spun around the top of the staff striking Ultros.

"Son of a!" Ultros moved forward as Kenshin charged after him. "I ain't no garden variety octopus! Time to turn into an IMP! IMP!"

"Shit!" Kenshin said as green smoke enveloped him.

"Kenshin!" Locke said.

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME? !" Kenshin shouts as the smoke clears. He had shrunk a couple of feet and looks like a cross between a frog and a human.

"Catch!" Sabin said tossing Kenshin a Green Cherry.

"Thanks." Kenshin said popping it into his mouth. He reverted back into his normal form and scowled at Ultros. He stepped forward swinging Kuroi Jigoku at one of Ultros' oncoming tentacle. _"Load Spell Fire 2! Blazing Demon Decapitation!" _

"AAAHH!" Ultros shouts retracting his tentacle with a burning cut across two of the suction points.

"Sabin!" Kenshin said. "On my mark jump into the air and take him down!"

"Right!" Sabin said.

Kenshin rushed in toward Ultros who sent all his tentacles at him. Kenshin moved his head dodging one. Slid to the right to avoid two and slid under the rest as he got under Ultros kicking him into the air.

"Now!" Kenshin said.

Sabin nods jumping into the air grabbing hold of Ultros with his arms and legs going into a spin both their head's pointing down. _"Lotus Slam!" Sabin shouts kicking away at the last second flipping and landing on his feet._

"Tch, how unlucky. I ain't getting killed here." Ultros said staggering to a standing position, at least for an octopus. "Adios!" He said slithering away.

"Get back here!" Locke shouts. Kenshin extended his arm stopping him. "Leave him."

"Ah ha ha ha ha! Never fought with a crowd before, it's kinda exhilarating." Sabin said.

"Right?" Locke said with a laugh.

"Just a damn minute!" A voice said ringing throughout the opera hall. "What a performance!"

Kenshin narrows his eyes. "That voice.."

An albino man wearing a deep blue coat with gold trimming and worn colonial style clothes. He had a few scars on his face. "I keep my promises music man! The maiden is mine!"

"SETZER!" Kenshin shouts as Setzer absconds with Celes.

"This is him? !" Celes blanched as she was dragged off.

"What a reversal! Thinking she was the wandering trio's queen, Maria has been abducted by Setzer!" Impresario announced." "What fate has in store for her? ! Find out in Part 2!"

"Can the opera story time dammit!" Kenshin said.

"Kenshin Sabin let's move!" Locke said taking off after Setzer.

"Right!" Sabin and Kenshin shout.

"Hey Kenshin, is there anything you can tell us about this guy?" Locke asks.

"Yeah, he's a world travelin', womanizing, gambling free spirit. His name is Setzer Gabbani." Kenshin said.

(break)

_Later_

Setzer dragged Celes into the parlor of his airship. "I'll get to you in a minute." He said closing the door and locking it.

Celes tried to break the lock. "Tch, no use...at least I'm out of that stuffy dress." She walked over toward the engine canopy and found Sabin, Locke and Kenshin waiting. "Come on up, and hurry."

"Right." Locke said taking her hand and climbing out of the engine room. Sabin pulled himself up and Kenshin jumped out. He looked around. "Where's Setzer?"

"He'll be here soon." Celes said.

As if on cue Setzer burst through the door. "What the blue blazing hell is going on here? ! You aren't Maria!"

"For someone who wanted her so badly, you think you'd be able to spot a doppelganger." Kenshin said with a grin. "Can't say I blame you, Neechan did put on a convincing performance. Hell for a second or two _**I**_thought she was really Maria."

"Aahh Kenshin, long time no see." Setzer said. "Tell me, are you ready to make good on our bet?"

"OH you mean the bet I never agreed to, the one where you get to sleep with that girl I was trying to save?" Kenshin said with an unamused stare. "That bet?"

"That would be the one." Setzer said.

"How's about...fuck no." Kenshin said.

"Spoilsport." Setzer said. "Fine I'll drop the damn bet, as long as you take me along when you find a way back to your home world." "Your place sounds like fun and a lot of suckers could be conned out of their cash."

"Not exactly looking right now, but whatever." Kenshin said.

"So what the hell do you want anyway?" Setzer asks.

"I'm going to be frank, we need to go to Vector." Celes said. "We need your airship to do it."

"Well then I'm going to be frank as well." Setzer said turning away. "If you're not Maria I don't want you on here."

"Wait!" Celes said. "We were told your airship was the finest in all the world!"

"And that you're a notorious gambler!" Locke said.

"My brother's the king of Figaro. If you assist us you'll be well rewarded." Sabin said.

Setzer turned to Kenshin. "Come here." "You and the voluptuous blonde."

Celes fumed, but did so nonetheless. Setzer sighed. "Don't misunderstand me, I'm still not sure I'll help you.

Later the group found themselves next to Setzer's poker table. "Whew...the empire's really made me a rich man."

Celes scoffed. "Stop thinking of yourself. Many towns and villages have been decimated by the Vectorian Empire."

"Yeah and they're totally rotten to the core!" Locke said. "They're using magic to enslave the whole world!"

"Look at it this way...the way things are going...the Empire owns you." Sabin said.

"You know what they do with people they don't need, right?" Kenshin said.

"The empire...evil?" Setzer said softly.

"We all hate the Vectorian Empire for the same reasons...that's why..." Celes said.

"You know, you're even more stunning that Maria." Setzer said.

"? ? ?" Celes was baffled by the declaration.

Setzer walks to Celes' left. "If you, Celes become my wife then..." 

"WHAT? ! ARE YOU STUPID? !" Locke shouts stepping in between them.

(sigh) "We don't have a choice." Celes said.

Kenshin walked up to her side. "Hey Setzer, you're a betting man aren't you?"

"Yes I am." Setzer said.

"OK then." Kenshin said taking a deck of cards out of his pocket. "Highest card wins." "If I win, you help us no questions asked. If you win...you get Celes."

"Dude that's your sister!" Locke said.

"Accepted." Celes said.

"Oho? ! Alright then!" Setzer said. Setzer cut the deck and looked at the card on the very bottom. "Ha ha! A Queen!"

Kenshin grabbed all, but the last card of the deck. "...Oh my..."

"Hmm? !" Setzer said. "You lost, you lost didn't you, You had to of!" He said with a giddy undertone. "Why else would you be hesitating!"

Kenshin sighed. "Well Celes...I guess..."

"Oh god." Celes sighed.

Kenshin grinned. "Be remaining single." He said revealing the bottom card on the deck to be a King.

"WHAT? !" Setzer shouts.

"I had you beat the moment you announced your card." Kenshin said. "I've never shuffled this deck and memorized each and every card's position." "You announced your card and all I had to do was find the one to beat it."

"Nice one Kenshin!" Locke said.

"Why did you memorize the cards?" Sabin said.

"Boredom." Kenshin shrugged.

"Ah." Sabin said.

"How very underhanded." Setzer said before laughing. "I love it!" "Alright then you got me, I've got nothing to lose, but my life!"

(break)

_En Route to the Southern Continent._

Everyone was standing on the deck of the ship. "Man this unwieldy looking ship really flies. Could it crash?"

"When they do, they do." Setzer said. "All a matter of fate."

"Or some malfunctioning parts." Kenshin said rolling his eyes.

Setzer glared comically at Kenshin. "My way sounded better."

"My way made more sense." Kenshin retorted.

"Look this flying boat is gonna stick out like a sore thumb. We better land a distance away." Locke said.

Setzer nodded. "Right, I had better stay behind in case of an emergency."

Slowly a large castle made of steel came into view. "Kenshin." Celes said.

"I know Celes..." Kenshin said.

"Is that it?" Sabin asks.

"Yeah, feast your eyes boys." Kenshin said as more of the castle came into focus. "That is the capital of the Southern Continent, Cornerstone of the Vectorian Empire and the home of Emperor Gesthal himself. That is...Vector."

(Chapter end)

Draconis: After a long ass hiatus I decided to finish this chapter.

Kenshin: My god man.

Locke: Seriously I thought you were discontinuing for a moment.

Draconis: Yeah Yeah whatever.

Anyway, sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoyed.

Draconis678 out


	12. Magitek Research Facility

Draconis: Blah.

Kenshin: What?

Draconis: I'm not too thrilled about the next chapter.

Sabin: Huh? Why?

Draconis: Because I've been playing through the game as I've been writing this, and in my idioicy I only took Sabin along with Celes and Locke to Vector.

Kenshin: Aaahhh...

Draconis: Ah fuck it. Let'sa go!

Kenshin: That's Mario.

Draconis: Don't Care! Going!

Final Fantasy VI A Retold Tale.

Chapter 12

Magitek Research Facility.

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

Setzer turned to Kenshin, Celes, Locke and Sabin. "I'll stay here and man the ship. If the Empire comes along I'll just tell them I'm letting the engines cool down."

"Good Idea." Kenshin said. "Alright everybody let's go."

"Wait." Celes said.

Kenshin Sabin and Locke turn to Celes. "What is it?" Locke asks.

"We're coming here to raid the Vectorian Magitek Facility, so obviously we're gonna be bringing company back with us."

"So we were thinking the same thing." Kenshin said narrowing his eyes.

"What?" Sabin asks.

Kenshin turns to Setzer. "If not all of us come back, leave the straggler behind."

"What? !" Locke said grabbing Kenshin's shirt collar. "Are you insane? ! We'd be abandoning them to certain death!" 

Kenshin headbutted Locke making him let go. "Watch your tone Treasure Hunter. Neither Celes or I are meaning this as a first priority, it's a last resort." "We're fighting a war here in case you forgot, there will be casualties. I don't like it anymore than you do, but we need to both free the espers trapped in Vector and get an edge on the Vectorians."

"Still though, to risk death?" Sabin asks.

"That's war for you." Kenshin said.

"Alright, I'll give you guys a ten minute window after the first of you arrives." Setzer said. "Now go on."

Kenshin nodded and the group of four left. As soon as they were a distance away from the airship Kenshin looked toward the south seeing the town of Albrook. "Sabin, Locke."

"Yeah?" Sabin said.

"Do you guys need any weapons or armor?" Kenshin asks.

"?" Locke looked himself over, as did Sabin. "I guess we could."

Kenshin fished out a bag of Gil and tossed it over to Locke. "Go into town and grab some stuff." "Celes and I can't go because we're former officers."

Kenshin sat down as Locke and Sabin left for Albrook. Celes turned to Kenshin. "You were talking earlier like you have been through war before." "There hasn't been a war other than the one we're in now and you would still be a greenhorn."

"It's a long story that I really don't feel like going into." Kenshin said with a heavy sigh.

(break)

_Hours later._

_On the way to Vector._

Sabin and Locke soon returned. Sabin couldn't find anything better than his Fire Knuckle weapon, but he buy a Bard's hat for him, Locke and Celes as well as Mithril vests for him and Locke while Celes got a White Dress.

Kenshin tossed Celes a pair of earrings. "Put these on."

"Are these?" Celes said.

"Yeah, they're relics that increase the power of a mage's magic, white or black. They're more powerful in pairs." Kenshin said.

"Hey do you have anymore?" Locke asks. "Sabin and I could use a boost in that department too."

"We have been grilling you guys in magic yeah, but...Celes is technically our medic, she needs them more." Kenshin said. It was true. Locke hadn't even mastered all of Kirin's magic which he was currently holding. Sabin had mastered Siren and Ramuh's magic and was waiting for either Kirin or Stray to become available. Celes had mastered Bolt and Poison from Ramuh, mastered Siren, learned Muddle and Imp from Stray and was working on Float. She still needed to learn Cure 2 and Regen from Kirin, but was still a better option at medic than the magic newbie Locke at the moment.

"Overall the list of magic experience goes as follows." Kenshin said. "I'm first because I've learned all the magic of these espers already. Healing magic just takes a lot more out of me than offensive because of how I'm geared."

Kenshin then points at Celes. "Neechan is second because she was subject to magical infusion and has been able to use magic for years. She's also mastered all but four spells from the espers we have available." He pointed to Sabin next. "He's mastered two espers completely. He'd be working on another if they were available." He then pointed at Locke. "You chose one of the more difficult of the espers and there for can't have mastered the magics yet." Kenshin looked north and saw Vector's castle coming into view. "Alright. Let's go."

He took out a black hooded jacket with tattered endings at the bottom and put it on. He raised the hood and looked back to Celes. "You sure you're going to be alright without cover?"

"Yeah." Celes nodded.

Kenshin nodded and soon they made it into Vector. He looked around. _"Security's lax...there's barely any soldiers around." "I guess Gestahl is increasing security around the castle and leaving the townspeople to fend for themselves...that is if they haven't wised up and left...then again Albrook was in bad shape last time I saw it." Kenshin thought._

"Hey Kenshin." Locke said in a whisper.

"?" Kenshin turned his head to him. "What is it?"

"That old man up ahead is an undercover agent of the Returners." Locke said.

"The shut the hell up." Kenshin whispered. "We can't blow his cover."

Locke nodded and walked up to the old man. They had some words and Locke walked back. "Alright. He said he'll provide a distraction while we sneak into the Magitek Facility."

Kenshin nodded and watched as the old man staggered toward the Facility guards. "Help...Me...! I think...I'm gonna be sick!"

"What the?" "Get the hell outta here old man!" The head guard said.

Kenshin nodded his head and jumped up to the girders over the guards heads while Locke, Sabin and Celes hopped onto a box and ran across the girders with Kenshin taking the lead. The group hopped down after they were well past the guards. "Alright...Celes when was the last time you were in the Magitek research facility?" Kenshin asks.

"Uhm...before I left for South Figaro, why?" Celes asks.

"Then you take the lead." Kenshin said. "I haven't been in there since last year."

"Right." Celes said.

The group made their way through a door and down a flight of stairs. Kenshin scrunched his face up in disgust. "What's up?" Sabin asks.

"I see this place still smells horrid." Kenshin said.

"Kenshin has a better sense of smell than we do." Celes said as they came up to an open tube and a passage way to their left. Celes looks left. "This way." The men nodded and followed her to a pair of short tubes. "Hmm..." She opened the one on the left and crawled in. "Locke. There's a treasure chest on the ledge in the other tube."

"On it." Locke said grabbing the goods. "Hey a Tincture, we could use this."

After Locke came back up they entered the other tube and rode a conveyor belt, at the end they found another chest. "Score! An X-Potion!" Locke said.

"Shh!" Sabin said.

"Oh...right." Locke said sweatdropping.

"Alright children we need to ride this conveyor over to the other side and then go to the next conveyor at the bottom of that passage." Celes said.

"Yes ma'am." Locke and Sabin said. Kenshin shook his head grinning as they did. Locke saw another treasure. "Neat, a sword." He grabbed it's hilt and electricity sparked off it's blade.

"_**Hm..a blade imbued with electricity, looks like they took more out of Ramuh-San than I thought." Tritoch said.**_

Kenshin looked over at Locke. "Hand that to Neechan."

"Why don't you take it?" Celes asks trading her blades out.

"I can load a spell into my Kuroi Jigoku." Kenshin said. "I don't need any new weapons."

"That's a lofty claim." Sabin said as the group made their way to the conveyor belt.

"Sweet a remedy." Locke said opening another chest.

"It's a true claim though. The only reason I was using that staff and sword combo was because I got separated from these." Kenshin said tapping his hands on his sword hilts.

They hopped on the conveyor belt and rode it downward. Kenshin looked over finding an unmanned suit of magitek armor. "Hm..."

"What?" Sabin said.

"There's no magic in that thing." Kenshin said.

"They must be shipping it off to have it filled." Celes said. "Taking this conveyor belt will probably lead us to the main hub of the research facility...meaning to the espers."

"Right." Kenshin said. "Locke." He said turning his head.

"Yeah?" Locke said.

"If you wanna comb the area for treasure now is your chance." Kenshin said. "After we jump on this belt, we aren't turning back."

"Right." Locke said. "Sabin you wanna give me a hand?"

"Sure thing." Sabin said.

Thirty minutes passed without incident. Kenshin turned around seeing Locke and Sabin returning. "Did you find any guards?"

"A few...oddly enough they were pretty inept." Locke said. "I finally learned Kirin's last spell."

"Trade with Celes." Kenshin directed.

"Right." Locke said taking his esper and handing it to Celes and she handed hers off to him.

"Alright." Kenshin said. "Sabin you'll have to wait a bit."

"That's fine." Sabin said.

"What else did you find?" Kenshin asks.

"A couple more elemental blades." Locke said taking out a Flame Saber and a Blizzard Sword. "A cape and shield and a tent."

"Alright." Kenshin said hopping on the conveyor belt behind the magitek armor suit. Celes, Sabin and Locke followed suit. When they got off Kenshin immediately pushed everyone behind some boxes.

"What's up?" Locke asks.

"Shh." Kenshin said.

Celes poked her head over the boxes. "...!" "It's Kefka."

Sure enough, the jester like knight was standing across from where they were his back turned. He laughed his haughty, maniacal laugh. "Ah ha ha ha! I'm all powerful! I'm collecting the espers! I'm extracting their magic!" Kefka smirked. "And...I'll defeat that bastard demon once and for all and restore the statues!"

Kenshin narrowed his eyes. _"The statues?" _

"_**He couldn't be referring to..." Tritoch muttered.**_

"_What is it?" Ryuushin asks._

"_**Nothing...I just need to think on it for a bit." Tritoch said.**_

Kenshin poked his head over the boxes and saw Kefka throw a blue skinned woman with shimmering green hair against the wall before throwing her on a conveyor belt. He saw him do the same to an orgish looking man. "Tch."

"_**Kenshin those two were espers." Tritoch informed. "They were Ifrit and Shiva." **_

"_The espers of Ice and Fire?" Kenshin thought. _

"Alright, he's gone." Locke said. "Let's follow him."

"No wait." Kenshin said.

"What is it now Kenshin?" Celes asks.

"Those two people he just tossed down the shaft, they were espers. Let's go check on them first." Kenshin said.

"Right." Celes said. Sabin nodded in agreement.

"Don't you wanna settle the score with that bastard though Kenshin?" Locke asks.

"Kefka can wait. The espers are more important." Kenshin said walking onto the belt and dropping into the shaft.

Celes and the others followed. Kenshin approached Shiva and pressed his hand to her cheek. "..." "No response."

Locke approached Ifrit. "Hey man, you OK?"

"Rrrgh..." Ifrit growled and lashed out at Locke.

"Whoa? !" Locke shouts backpedaling away from him. "Hey, we're on your side!"

"_**He's not going to heed that." Tritoch said. "He's in survival mode, you're going to have to..."**_

"_I understand." Kenshin thought charging Ifrit with Shiroi Tengoku drawn, still in it's sheathe._

"Sheathe segments separate!" Kenshin said pointing Shiroi Tengoku at Ifrit.

"?" Ifrit stared at Kenshin as the cloud like segments and pointed up, down, left and right. They all began spinning.

"_Load Spell Ice!" "Frozen Wind!" _Kenshin said.

"Grrh!" Ifrit grunted in pain as thousands of pellets of ice slammed into his body with a chilling breeze.

"What are you doing Kenshin? !" Sabin said panicked. "We're trying to save the espers!"

"We have to subdue Ifrit! He's not going to heed our words!" Kenshin said.

"Right!" Celes said. She started chanting as Sabin charged the fire beast.

"_Aurabolt!" Sabin shouts blasting Ifrit with a beam of concentrated energy._

"Rargh!" Ifrit shouts as an arc of fire whipped Kenshin into a wall.

"Hah!" Kenshin hit the wall and closed his eyes in pain. "He's the esper of flame...that was incredibly powerful..."

Locke extended his hand toward Kenshin. _"Cure 2!"_

Twinkling green lights flickered over Kenshin who rose back up. "Thanks Locke."

"No problem." Locke said.

Kenshin's eyes widened seeing a figure behind Locke. "Look out!"

"Hu-!" Locke shouts as he was slammed into the ground.

"I sense...a kindred spirit..." Ifrit said.

"Who're...you?" Shiva asks.

A look of realization appeared on the flame beasts face. "That's right...we're...espers..." He visibly relaxed although he was panting heavily. "Hmm..."

"Well Ramuh DID entrust them with his power." Shiva said.

Kenshin approached Shiva. "Are you two alright?"

Shiva sighed. "They drained us of our power completely...we don't have much time."

Kenshin nodded. "Entrust us with your power then." "We're trying to save the espers locked up here."

Shiva laughed softly. "Hm hm...how noble of you all."

Locke went over to Ifrit. "So you're going to end up like the four we got with us?"

"Gestahl grabbed our friends and is draining them of power as well." Ifrit said. "Shiva and I both suffered our turns in one of those blasted tubes." "Yes...we will follow Ramuh's lead and give you our power."

"Thank you." Celes said. "We will make sure it's not abused."

Ifrit and Shiva both turned to magicite and were collected by Kenshin. "Sabin, Ifrit or Shiva?"

"I'll take Ifrit." Sabin said. Kenshin handed it to him.

"I guess I'll hang on to Shiva." Kenshin said. _I know Ice, Ice 2 and Cure, but I do not know Rasp or Osmose." _

The intrepid group of four walked through the door that was previously blocked by Shiva and made their way up several flights of stairs and walked into a room filled with large containment tubes. "..." Celes and Kenshin looked at the empty tubes with disdain.

"So many innocent esper lives." Sabin said.

"Yeah...It makes me sick." Locke said.

"That makes two of us." Kenshin said.

They walked into the room at the end of the hallway and found their passage blocked by a single man. "Tch." Kenshin said.

"Something wrong?" Locke asks.

"It's a security drone." Celes said.

Kenshin walks forward unsheathing Kuroi Jigoku. "I got this."

The robot turned to Kenshin. "Intrude-!"

"_Demon Decapitation!" Kenshin said stepping forward slicing Kuroi Jigoku horizontally and beheading the bot._

"In...tru...der..." It's body fell into a heap.

Kenshin extended his hand. _"Fire 2." _An Arc of fire melted the robot's body to slag. "Moving on." The group proceeded through the door.

"!" Everyone's eyes widened.

"We're here." Sabin said. "This has to be the main hub."

"You're right." Celes said.

"Hang on!" Locke said. "We'll bust you out!" Locke said running up to the main control panel.

"Locke wait a second! Do you even know what you're doing? !" Kenshin said running up next to him.

"You want to help us...but we haven't long to live...just as Ifrit, Shiva and Ramuh did...we give you our power." A flash of light blinded everyone and when it died down all the espers in containers were magicite.

"What are you doing there?" A voice called out. Kenshin jerked his head over seeing a man in a yellow lab jacket with a matching cap running up to them. "!" He looked around in disbelief. "Wh...What's this? !" He runs around the container tubes. "So, esper magical powers can only be truly transferred when it passes away."

The magicite break from their containers and gather around Kenshin. "..." He extended his hand letting them all gather into his palm. "I see..."

Celes ran up to the man as he approached Kenshin. "Professor Cid"

Cid turned to her. "General Celes! You and General Kenshin, and who are these dubious looking characters? Your troops?"

Celes bowed her head. "No...you see..."

"Is it true that you've come as spies and are seeking to cause an uprising? !" Cid said

Locke and Kenshin turn to Celes. "Neechan...what is he...?"

"Ha ha ha ha!" Kenshin's head jerked over to see Kefka walking up to him. "So that's it...Magicite...Cid you moron! Now then...General Kenshin and General Celes...bring me those magicite immediately!"

Kenshin extended his now transformed hand with an angry glare. A deep red light gathered and condensed in front of his palm. "How about I just turn you to fucking dust instead?"

"Kenshin stop!" Celes shouts forcing his hand down.

"? !" Kenshin stared at Celes in shock.

"Celes! You've been leading us on this whole time? !" Locke said.

"Of course not! Have some faith!" Celes said.

"Gee hee hee! She's tricked you all for so long! Oh Celes that's just like you!" Kefka said.

"Kenshin, there will be another time to destroy him..." Celes said. "Locke, please believe me."

Kefka scowled. "Enough! NOW!"

Two magitek armors rammed Kenshin, Sabin and Locke into the wall. "Urgh!" "Gah!" "Uugh!" Kenshin, Sabin and Locke all exclaimed.

Celes looked back at them. "Kenshin, Locke...let me protect you for once...maybe this will help you believe me."

Kenshin transformed his arms and began pushing against the Magitek armors in front of him. Locke got to his feet and pushed as well. "Celes don't do this!" "You can't take him on alone!" Locke exclaimed.

"Neechan stop! Ggh!" Kenshin grunted. "Kefka's still too strong to be taken on alone!"

"General? ! What are you doing? !" Kefka shouts. "STOP! !"

"_WARP! !" Celes shouts as she, Kefka and the two Magiteks disappear._

"CELES! !" Locke shouts.

"...Dammit.." Kenshin said reverting his transformation.

Cid walked over to them. "Oooh...what happened?"

A violent shaking was felt under their feet. "!" Kenshin looked over at Cid. "What's happening."

"This is bad!" Cid said. "That collision just now ruptured the containers!" They're spilling out!" 

"What's going to happen? !" Sabin asks.

"I don't know!" Cid said. "Over here quickly!" He said bringing the three to an elevator. They get on and go down. "Kefka...has used me, used the Vectorian Empire itself..." "What have I done...?" "The life force of those espers." He turned away from them. "You've helped me come to a decision. I'm going to talk to the Gestahl and have this stupid war stopped!"

The elevator stopped in a room with an old mine cart. "I've know Celes since she was a baby, I raised her as if she was my own daughter." "But she, like you Kenshin was quartered and forced to become a magitek knight. She was forced to do some awful things as a result." Cid bowed his head in shame. "If I could speak with her again...I'd apologize for how her life turned out."

Kefka's laughter was heard. "Oh no!" Cid shoved Kenshin and the others into the mine cart. "Get moving now!"

Kenshin leaned over the mine cart as it started pulling away. "WHAT ABOUT YOU? !"

"I'll be fine don't worry!" Cid said.

"Kuso..." Kenshin cursed as he Locke and Sabin went speeding along the tracks of an old mine shaft.

"Celes..." Locke said distantly.

"Guys, I don't mean to rail on you for being depressed, but we've got company!" Sabin said.

"!" Kenshin looked out behind them. "Mag Roaders, both strength types and speed types." "They've all probably been reinforced with magic to boot." "Get ready!"

"R-Right!" Locke said.

A red human like creature and a muscled human like creature with wheels for hands and feet charged up to them. "What do we do Kenshin?" Sabin said.

"That's obvious. They're machines so electricity should short them out." Kenshin said. "Locke you'll have to pick up the slack left by Neechan and be the medic alright?"

"Got it." Locke said.

"Sabin you use a spell every now and again, but stick to your blitzes." Kenshin said. "I'll fill the black mage roll."

"Right." Sabin said.

Kenshin started chanting a spell while Sabin readied a blitz. The smaller Mag Roader threw one of it's wheels at Kenshin's head.

"!" Kenshin began moving to dodge when a red Sabin blocked it for him. Kenshin looked over and saw Sabin making clones of fire.

"_Fire Dance!" Sabin said flexing his arms out in front of him as the clones struck down the Mag Roaders._

"Nice work Sabin, if that hit me I'd have gotten knocked off this thing!"

"No problem!" Sabin said.

"Hey hey hey! Two more coming in!" Locke said.

"Good." Kenshin said seeing two of the larger purple Mag Roaders rushing in. _"Bolt 2!" _

Arcs of lightning struck both of them down. "Alright Locke. Sabin and I are gonna have to recharge for a second." "Do what you can."

Locke nodded and turned seeing four speed type Mags bearing down on them. "Damn, don't know any stronger spells." "This will have to do." He chanted quickly. _"Bolt!" _A bolt of lightning struck one of the Roaders vaporizing it. "Shit!" He said leaning back to avoid a wheel to the face. However he fell backward and fell off the cart. "Help me! !"

"Hang on!" Sabin said diving to grab his hang before Locke lost his grip.

"Don't worry about the rest Locke I got 'em!" Kenshin said jumping onto one Mag Roader, unsheathing Shiroi Tengoku and stabbing it into it's head. He leapt onto another and beheaded it from behind and backflipped back to the mine cart and extended his hand outward. "Evil Dragon Sphere!" A small sphere of red light vaporized the last one.

Locke got back up on the mine cart. "Thanks for picking up my slack man...shit..." He sighed. "Hm?" He peeled his eyes seeing something coming up to them. He then saw that something fire at Kenshin. "HEY KENSHIN LOOK OUT!"

"Huh? !" Kenshin said turning around just in time to get a long dart driven into his shoulder. "Grrruuugh!" He ripped it out of his shoulder and threw it away. "Gruh...shit..."

"Hang on!" Locke said.

Sabin took point as a massive purple beast charged the mine cart. "Kenshin! What is this thing? !"

"That's experiment number 128. Kefka must have sent it after us." Kenshin said clutching at his injury. "If we take it out, we should be home free."

"Right." Sabin leapt forward. _"Aura-!"_

The beast however had other plans as it batted Sabin back onto the mine cart. "Gah!"

Kenshin placed the magicite he had into his hand. _"Shiva, please lend me your power!"_

As if on command the magicite glew brightly and Shiva appeared in front of Locke. _"Diamond Dust!" She shouted throwing her hand forward as a gale of ice encompassed Experiment 128. _She lowered her hand after a minute and extended the other one snapping her fingers. The ice around Experiment 128 shattered.

"Argh!" It roared in pain.

Shiva disappeared. Sabin looked at his magicite and extended it forward. _"Come to me! Ifrit!" _

The orge like esper appeared and encased himself in fire before charging the experiment and slamming into it. _"Flame Bullet! !" _

"RROOAHHH!" It howled.

Kenshin watched as it's arms fall off. "We can attack now! Be wary though that thing can cast magic!"

"Right!" Sabin said.

"_Cure 2!" Locke said pressing his hand to Kenshin's shoulder._

"Nnngh." Kenshin grunted feeling the flesh beginning to restore itself. "Gah...much better."

"_Bolt 2!" Experiment 128 exclaimed pointing at Locke._

Kenshin grabbed Locke by his shirt and pulled out of the way.

"Grah!" Locke shouted.

"What is it?" Kenshin said.

"It got my friggin ankle." Locke said climbing to his feet. "I'll live."

"Good, we can't have you goin down." Kenshin said.

"Right." Locke said.

"Sabin would you like to get us started?" Kenshin asks.

"Kenshin, it would be my genuine pleasure." Sabin said with a smirk.

"Very well, have at it." Kenshin said.

"Right!" Sabin said leaping forward. _"Aurabolt!" _

The beam of condensed energy hit Experiment 128 dead center. Kenshin followed suit with Kuroi Jigoku unsheathed and swung it, fire spiraling around the blade. _"Heavenly Fire Strike!" _

"Whoa!" Sabin said as a large arc of flame roared toward the beast, slamming into it. Kenshin turned to Locke and nodded holding up a magicite. Locke nodded back and raised his own. _"Bolt Fist!" _

Ramuh appeared and pointed his staff upward before swinging it down, a large bolt of lightning finally vaporizing Experiment 128.

"Nice job guys!" Kenshin said.

"Yeah!" Sabin said pumping his fist into the air.

"We aren't out of the woods yet guys." Locke said.

"I know. This thing's gonna come out right in front of the facility." Kenshin said.

Sure enough the group came out at the end of the shaft in front of the Magitek Research Facility. They all bailed out as the mine cart went sailing off the tracks and into a pit. "Whew." Sabin said. "That was close."

"No time for dilly dallying! Move!" Kenshin ordered rushing forward cutting down whomever attempted to get in their way. Sabin and Locke followed suit. Kenshin stopped as Setzer rushed up to him.

"I was starting to worry..." Setzer said. "Wait...where's Celes?"

"..." Locke and Kenshin hung their head and glared off to the side respectively. Setzer nodded getting the point.

"We'll talk about it later, we need to amscray." Setzer said.

"Right." Locke said.

The four rushed out of Vector and up to Setzer's airship which was already airborne. Locke turned to Setzer. "We don't need to over stay our welcome here. Let's kick this thing into overdrive and get the hell out of here!"

Kenshin looked toward Vector hearing some commotion and his eyes shot wide open. "PREPARE FOR BATTLE!"

"Are those cranes? !" Locke shouts.

"Yeah, those things can absorb magic of certain types! Be wary with what you use!" Kenshin said unsheathing his Kuroi Jigoku once more.

"Right." Sabin said turning to the crane on the left. _"Bolt 2!" _

The spell connected, but no damage was seen. "Shit!" Sabin said. "Don't attack the crane on the left with Bolt spells!"

"Got it!" Kenshin said.

"No Ramuh then? Alright." Locke said.

"Setzer...Setzer what the hell are you doing? !" Sabin shouts seeing Setzer toying around with a miniature slot machine.

"Come on...Come on!" Setzer said. "Ah! Well...I guess three chocobos will do." The slot machine emitted a faint sound and two chocobos rammed the left crane.

"_...how did chocobos get up here?" Kenshin thought absently._

"Kenshin look out!" Sabin shouts.

"!" Kenshin ducked under the right crane's swipe and stabbed forward. _"Thunder Thrust!" _

Oil began leaking from the crane and Locke hopped over him cutting out a few of the wires. "Alright."

Sabin clenched his fists and started a flurry of punches each hitting the left crane denting the metal with each hit. Setzer shook his head as he jumped back dodging another crane swipe. "You are really crazy Sabin, you know that right?"

"I get told that a lot...usually by my brother or Kenshin." Sabin said.

"Heh." Setzer said throwing cards into the base of the crane.

"Cards?" Sabin said with a confused expression.

"Wait for it." Setzer said. The cards suddenly tore through the metal and returned back to Setzer.

Kenshin looked back and forth seeing the two cranes barely holding on. "Sabin!"

"Yeah? !" Sabin asks.

"Remember what I showed you when we left Zozo?" Kenshin said.

"The Iaiken?" Sabin asks.

"Yeah, give it a shot." Kenshin said. "I'll take down the other crane."

"Right." Sabin said sliding his hands into his pockets. Kenshin meanwhile brought out his wings and flew above the right crane.

Locke turned to Setzer. "Get ready to drive!"

"Right!" Setzer said going over to the airship controls.

Sabin took a breath. _"Alright...remain calm...and think of swordplay." _He brought his hand out and punched forward. What he wasn't expecting was a large pillar of energy to shoot out of his fist and destroy the cannon.

"_? !" Kenshin stared wide eyed at the proceeding. "That was like Takamichi's Gousatsu Iaiken!" _

"_Interesting...he must have been able to do it because he can perform that Aurabolt move." Ryuushin said._

Kenshin shook his head and soared downward slashing his blade downward. _"Demon Skull Beheading! !" He shouts as the black nodachi sliced through the crane like butter. _He landed on the steel stump where the crane had been and jumped back onto the airship as it sped away from Vector.

"Yo Kenshin!" Setzer said. "Where to?"

"Chart a course for Zozo! It's time we regrouped." Kenshin said.

"On it!" Setzer said directing the Blackjack toward the northwest.

Locke hung his head. Kenshin approached him. "It's Celes ain't it?"

"Yeah...I..wonder if she's alright?" Locke asks.

"I'm sure Neechan is fine." Kenshin said looking up with a grin. "She didn't get to be a general for nothing."

"Yeah, but you were even worried when she took off." Locke pointed out.

"Yeah, I still am, but...I'm choosing to believe in her, rather than worry too much about it." Kenshin said. "You should do the same."

Locke nodded. "Thanks..."

Kenshin nodded and walked toward the edge of the ship. _"I hope you're alright, Neechan..." _He looked toward the northwest seeing Zozo coming into view. _"I'm coming, just wait for me...Terra." _

(chapter end)

Draconis: Sorry if this chapter seems dull, the Magitek Factory is pretty straightforward in my opinion.

Kenshin: That security drone that you had me behead was a boss you know that right?

Draconis: Yeah, That would have also put me at three whole fights.

Kenshin: (shrugs) Whatever you say man.

Anyway, next chapter. The Vector infiltration team regroups with the main force. See you then.

Draconis678 out.


	13. Terra's Past, Unleashing Chaos

Kenshin: Shouldn't you be working on your other story?

Draconis: Just making up for lost time.

Kenshin: Ah.

Draconis: Anyway...

Final Fantasy VI A Retold Tale.

Chapter 13

Terra's Past, Unleashing Chaos

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

_Zozo_

Setzer looked up at the towers of Zozo. "So this is the town of perpetual rain." He mused.

"You've never been here before?" Locke asks.

"Heavens no! Do you realize how easy I could get mugged? !" Setzer said with a comical, frightened expression.

"I said he was a womanizing gambler Locke. I never mentioned him being stupid." Kenshin said.

"Oh, right." Locke said with a sweatdrop.

The rest of the trip went off with out much incident. Kenshin opened the door to Terra's room putting the occupants on edge. "Relax, it's just me and the others." Kenshin said walking into the room.

Edgar got up from the chair he was sitting in and made his way toward the group. "...You seem to be one short, and one up."

"Nemesis, where is Miss Celes?" Cyan asks.

"Yeah, Yeah, where Auntie?" Gau said.

"..." Kenshin walked past them. "Let Locke explain it to you."

"We'll explain in a little bit." Locke said. "Terra comes first."

Edgar and the others nodded and walked back to Terra's bed. Kenshin looked down at her. "Terra.." He moved to brush his fingers across her cheek when the magicite from the Magitek Research Facility appeared in his hand and started glowing. "? !" He turned his head as Terra also began to glow. Her eyes cracked open. "...Father?"

"Huh..?" Kenshin looked at the magicite in his hand. _"This is...Maduin?"_

"I was raised...in the world of the espers..." Terra said.

(flashback)

_Years Ago._

The esper world, at least the area we'll be focusing on was a rocky plain with many caves that served as homes for the espers. Focusing on one of the caves a muscled man with a red cloth tied around his waist with a yellow rope. He had long bluish hair tied into a high hanging ponytail. He had fur of the same color on his shoulders, shins and ankles. "What was that?" He said looking at the entrance to the esper world. He maid his way up to it. He saw a woman laying unconscious on the ground wearing a white blouse and a red hoopskirt.

"_A human?" The esper thought._

She began to stir. He knelt down. "Listen well and clear your mind." She slipped back into unconsciousness.

"..." He slipped his arms under her knees and behind her and lifted her up. _"No sense in leaving her here. I still need to find out how she got here."_

He carried her back to his cave and laid her in bed. He looked her over. _"There doesn't seem to be any injuries...how odd." _

He left to go get an esper that knew healing and scanning magic. He brought back a fairy, who was talking with a man beast and a elderly winged man.

"..." The fairy approached him. "She's pretty weak...better let her rest for a moment."

"Did you say there was a human in here?" The elder said.

"Yes, she probably wandered in here while everyone was sleeping." He said.

"You better kick it out of here as soon as it's better. The Man-Beast said. "Humans and Espers aren't compatible." "Oi! Maduin, are you listening to me? !"

Maduin turned around and glared at the Man Beast. "I would remind you to remember your place, dog..." He said as a holy aura gathered around him. "I am the guardian here and I make the final decision on who stays and who goes, like Tritoch before me."

"And look where he ended up."

"Both of you quit it!" Elder said. "Dirge...leave, Maduin...I am opting to trust you like I trusted Tritoch."

"Thank you sir." Maduin said bowing.

"Whatever." Dirge said leaving.

Maduin approached the bed when the girl began stirring again. "Did I wake you?" He asked

"You're...an esper...she notices a pendant on her neck. "What's this?"

"It's...yours now. It helps protect the esper world." Maduin said with slight hesitation.

"The esper world?" She said plausibly. "Jeez did I take the low road or what."

"_Then what was the high road supposed to be?" Maduin thought narrowing his eyes wistfully._

"The esper folk are...pretty upset, with you being a human and all." Maduin said.

She turned to him. "You're the one that saved me?" She walked up to him.

Maduin nodded. "My name is Maduin, I tried living in the human world with my master, Tritoch, but didn't like it." "It is a world filled with desire, greed and loathing, it's highly infectious."

The girl tilted her head. "Are humans and espers so truly different?" "Does that mean I'm an example of the evil in this world?"

Maduin shook his head hastily. "No, I didn't mean it like that." Meanwhile he thought. _"Smooth Maduin, real smooth."_

"Very well I'll return to my world tomorrow." She said.

"Very well, you'll need a guide." Maduin said with a sigh.

"If we're going to be traveling together, then I should introduce myself. My name is Madonna." She said.

The elder who had been eavesdropping on their conversation narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. _"I don't sense any ill will from that girl." He thought._

(break)

_The Next day._

Maduin awoke and went over to Madonna's bed only to find her missing. He went outside to find the Esper Elder waiting. "How is everything? Elder asks. "What? The human is gone?"

Maduin nodded and walked toward the entrance. The gatekeeper he shared shifts with stood at the gate. "What's wrong Maduin?"

"Let me through. The human is missing and I believe she came through here." Maduin said. The gatekeeper nodded and stepped aside.

He found Madonna standing on the other side of the bridge nearing the gate. She seemed to be hesitating. Maduin approached her. She jumped hearing his footsteps.

"Oh...M..Maduin, you scared me." Madonna said.

"Listen...if you do not want to return to your old world...you can stay here." Maduin said.

"Eh?" Madonna said. "Bu...But espers and humans can never coexist! You said it yourself!"

Maduin stepped up next to her and gazed into her eyes. "How exactly do we know unless we observe it for ourselves?" He said placing his hand on her shoulder.

Instead of batting his hand away, instead of shouting she merely hung her head with a blushing face. "O...OK."

Months later, the two fell deeply in love and had a child.

"I figured out a name for her." Maduin said smiling down at a bundle in Madonna's arms.

"Really?" Madonna said looking up curiously at him.

"It's Terra, not bad huh?" Maduin said.

Madonna nodded and smiled down at the infant in her arms. "It's perfect...our little baby, Terra."

(break)

_Two Years Later._

Chaos was rampant across the Esper World. "Humans! It's just like two years ago! The wind is so odd!"

The fairy gasped. "This time it's soldiers! Coming for our magical power!"

Dirge cursed. "Dammit! They've made it as far as the elder's house!" He retreated after one of the guards took the fairy away.

Gestahl strode through the opening. "Aha, I've found it! Those ancient writings were correct!" He turned to his soldiers. "Grab them! Riches to any man who captures an esper! !"

Maduin, Madonna and the Elder were at Maduin's house. "Dammit, are you certain Dirge?" Elder asks.

"I wouldn't make this up Elder! We have to do something now!" Dirge said.

Elder sighed. "I see, we must now do something I was hoping to avoid."

Maduin stared at his back. "You mean the magical barrier?"

Elder walked toward the exit. "Here's the plan, we'll cause a tempest that will sweep them all out of here." "Then we'll seal the gate for good. I'm the last of our kind able to cast the spell."

Maduin narrowed his eyes wistfully. "But in your state you'll surely."

"Yes, I will die, but better that than to allow our people to suffer any longer." Elder said.

Maduin turned to Madonna. "..."

Madonna shook her head. "I, for one will not miss the other side." "Go ahead."

Elder nodded. "Alright, let's do it." He exited and Maduin was about to follow when Dirge stopped him

"This is all because of that human girl!" He growled.

"I assume you have proof of your claim?" Maduin asks. "Remain silent, throwing around blame won't solve anything!"

"She had to of helped them find us!" Dirge said.

"Stop throwing around blame!" Maduin shouts glaring at Dirge.

"You are blinded Maduin! !" Dirge roared. "That woman will soon be wearing our hide!"

Maduin would have said more had Madonna not rushed out the door. "MADONNA!" He shouts. "Urrgh!" He punched Dirge to the ground and rushed out the door and toward the entrance, passing Elder.

"Where are you going? !" Elder shouts.

"Madonna's being drawn in!" Maduin said. "I have to stop her!"

"Impossible! I've already begun casting the barrier magic! There's no turning back! !" Elder yelled at Maduin's back.

Maduin ran to the bridge where Gestahl and two soldiers were waiting. A fierce wind began blowing expelling the two soldiers.

"Dammit! Just when we were in reach of the jackpot! !" Gestahl shouts. He struggled against the wind as he reached for Maduin. However he was blown away. Maduin rushed across the bridge where Madonna was laying on the ground.

"Madonna!"

"Maduin...I'm...not their friend.." Madonna said.

"I know that!" Maduin said.

Madonna closed her eyes with a smile. "Thank you.."

"Can you make it back?" Maduin asks.

"Sure..." Madonna said. Maduin nodded and began pulling her, but the wind cast out Terra who Madonna was holding. "TERRA! !" Maduin shouts loosening his grip as Madonna too was cast out. "MADONNA! !" The wind soon cast him out as well as the gate began closing.

Gestahl was the first to get up as the gate closed. He approached Madonna. "A...human...girl?" He muttered confused. "Who is she...?" He noticed the bundle in her arms and took it. "A baby?"

"Put...her...down!" Madonna shouts staggering to her feet. _"No...my..vision's blurring..." She looked back at Maduin. "Let me protect you...for once...Maduin.."_

She rushed at Gestahl who easily sidestepped and chopped her on the back of the neck. "Ah..I see this is your daughter! Which means she's half human and half esper! Ah ha ha ha! She will help us realize our ambition faster that previously thought possible!"

Madonna glared at Gestahl's back and at the soldiers coming to retrieve Maduin. _"Someone...please...save my baby...save my daughter, Terra!" _

(flashback end)

Kenshin and the others still standing around Terra's bed bowed their heads. Over the telling of the story, her body had reverted to what it was previously. Kenshin looked at the magicite in his hand as it and Terra began glowing. Terra looked at it. "That's...my father?" "I'm the product of and esper and a human's love...that's how I got my powers?" "I think...I finally understand now."

Kenshin took Terra's wrist and placed the magicite into her hand and turned away. Edgar cleared his throat. "So...the emperor...Gestahl must have known about the secrets of the espers, even back then."

"And all those espers we just grabbed out of there were from that expedition." Cyan said.

"Which means, Celes' power came at their expense." Locke said.

Sabin stepped forward. "We can't let them get away with this. We have to strike back!"

Terra climbed out of bed. "What's going on in Narshe? Is everything alright there?"

Kenshin turned toward Edgar who nodded. "Yeah, everything is alright. Still it wouldn't hurt to swing by and check in."

Setzer nods. "The airship's ready whenever you are."

"Alright, lets go!" Sabin said rushing out the door.

Everyone nodded and followed suit. Terra and Kenshin were left behind. "Is everything alright Kenshin?" Terra asks.

Kenshin chuckled softly. "Hey you remembered to call me by name alone."

"Mm..." Terra nodded. "You didn't answer my question."

"Nothing, it's just hearing that made me reflect a little on my own childhood." Kenshin said.

"Oh?" Terra said.

"Yeah, when I was six I got separated from my father." Kenshin said.

"Where was your mother?" Terra asks.

"She got separated from my father when I was born." Kenshin said shrugging.

"So..." Terra said. "Maybe, we're kindred spirits." "Both separated from our fathers and mothers."

Kenshin turned his head away his face flushing at the implication."Yeah, maybe." "Except mine came back."

Terra held up Maduin's magicite. "I have my father right here."

"Ok now you're just splitting hairs." Kenshin said with a chuckle.

"Hm hm hm." Terra laughed softly.

"_**Maybe the Triad heard her dying thought and waited for you to mature." Tritoch suggests.**_

Kenshin offered his hand to Terra. "Shall we?"

Terra took it. "Let's get going."

(break)

_Narshe._

The group entered Narshe. On the way Kenshin had handed out the magicite to everyone, telling them to train with them. This was accentuated by Locke and Sabin performing magic. Terra had Maduin. Cyan had Shiva after Kenshin told him he mastered her last two spells. Edgar had Bismark and Gau had Kirin. Kenshin himself was holding Unicorn, mainly to learn Remedy.

As soon as they got to the gate a Narshe militiamen came up to them. "We've been waiting for you, come this way please."

They were brought to the Elder's house where Banon and Arvis were waiting. "Ah, you've arrived. The people of Narshe have finally decided to fight the Empire."

Kenshin shrugged. "Well at least we have a realistic shot at take them on now."

Banon nodded. "How'd it go at Vector?"

Kenshin recounted the events at Vector and more importantly the plans Edgar had come up with. Arvis stroked his chin in thought. "I see, your plan is to combine Narshe's money with Figaro's machinery to storm them." "The only problem is..."

"The manpower." Kenshin said. "They've got us severely outnumbered."

Banon sighed. "We have to open the sealed gate."

"!" Terra and Kenshin stared at Banon, both taken aback by the statement.

"To the esper world?" Edgar said.

Arvis approached Terra. "We'll never be able to win with out them."

"When the gate is open, we'll attack from the west, while they attack from the east." Banon said.

"There's no guarantee that the espers will ally themselves with us though." Kenshin said. "If things go sour, we could just be opening the figurative Rashoumon gates."

Banon nodded. "I'm aware of that. We have to make the espers understand we are not like the Vectorians." "We need to establish a bond of trust with them...and there's only one person who can do that."

Kenshin turned to Terra as did everyone else. "...Terra.."

Terra looked down at the floor. _"Half human, half esper...my very existence is proof that such a bond is possible." She thought._

"Terra, it's your choice." Kenshin said with a soft sigh.

"Papa?" Gau said looking up at him curiously.

Terra nodded. "If I'm the only one who can...then I'll do it."

Banon and the others nodded. "Alright then. Kenshin, we can trust you to continue acting as her guardian?" Banon asks.

"Of course." Kenshin said. "Can we hold off on leaving though?"

"Well...of course, but why?" Banon asks.

"We lost Celes for all we know, that and Sabin, Locke and I just got back from the facility not too long ago." Kenshin said. "We've earned a night of rest don't you think?"

Banon nodded. "Very well." Kenshin nodded and left the Narshe Elder's house. Terra followed behind him.

"..." Kenshin remained silent knowing she was behind him.

"Kenshin." Terra said.

Kenshin stopped. "Yeah?"

"Are you alright?" Terra asked with concern in her voice.

"Yeah." Kenshin said.

"I don't believe you, what happened to Celes?" Terra asks as Kenshin continues walking.

"That's just it, I don't know." Kenshin said. "Locke and I both have been kinda bummed about this, why don't you go ask him what's wrong while you're at it?" He said turning his head cracking a fake smile.

"Because you're you." Terra said walking up next to him.

"Huh?" Kenshin said.

"You're the one who was always concerned about me. Even in the imperial army, ever since you got here, and we met." Terra said.

"Well..yeah..I-I guess." Kenshin said turning his head away.

"Is it not normal for me to feel that same concern about you from time to time?" Terra asks.

"...No it's fine Terra." Kenshin said. "I'm just curious."

"About?" Terra asks.

"What happened with you. Earlier you didn't want to participate in the war, but now..." Kenshin trailed off.

"Oh...well I guess it's because I found out about my parent's fates at the hands of the Empire." Terra said.

"So you're doing this for revenge?" Kenshin asks.

Terra shook her head. "No. It's just, I think it's something they would have wanted to do if they had the chance."

"How so?" Kenshin asks.

"Well my father was an esper, who was willing to give a human, my mother a chance." Terra said. "He probably wanted to try and restore the relations between humans and espers, to what they were before the War of the Magi."

"Maybe." Kenshin said. "So you just want to try and make things right."

"Mm." Terra nodded.

Kenshin nodded back. "Alright, I still made a promise with you that I intend to keep." He said with a small smile. "If you still want me around that is."

"Ah...o-of course I do!" Terra said grabbing his wrist.

Kenshin closed his eyes chuckling softly. "Alright."

Kenshin heard a noise coming from one of the buildings. "?" He looked over at it.

"What is it?" Terra asks.

"I heard something coming from over here." He said walking up to the door and opening it. "Hey!" He shouts seeing a wolf man rummaging around through one of the chests.

"Shit!" He said as Kenshin pursued him. He ran past him and Terra and out the door.

Kenshin and Terra pursued him out the door. "Dammit, no one captures the great Lone Wolf!" He said retreating further away.

"He's heading toward the mines." Kenshin said wrapping his arm around Terra's waist and jumping down. On the way Lone Wolf came back to check if they were still on his tail and ran back toward the mines. Terra looked up seeing him poke his head out of one of the shaft entrances.

"You're persistent aren't you!" Lone Wolf growled.

"_Fire!" Kenshin shouts._

"Whoa!" Lone Wolf jumped back seeing fire erupt where he was standing. "Damn." He jumped and climbed up the top of the mountain.

"Give me your hand." Kenshin said uncasing his wings. Terra nods and takes his hand and Kenshin flies up the mountain, up to the battlefield where they fought Kefka and up to the plateau where Tritoch was. Kenshin rushed across the bridge with Terra in tow, where Lone Wolf was waiting with his claws at a moogle's neck.

"!" Terra gasps. Kenshin narrowed his eyes wistfully.

"Don't move or this one is toast!" Lone Wolf said.

Kenshin raised his hands. "Don't do anything rash. We're not going to bother you, just leave the Moogle alone."

"Yeah that's right just back the hell off!" Lone Wolf said. The moogle comes to and thrashes out of his grasp and starts dancing. "What the? ! Get back here!" He said swiping his claws at the moogle.

The moogle slams the blunt end of a spear into his ribs and knocks him off the edge of the cliff. Lone Wolf grabs on to the ledge. "Urgh...you'll never have this Gold Hairpin!" He said dropping it into the ravine below. Kenshin looks over and sees the moogle hanging on to the edge of the cliff as well.

"Whoa!" Kenshin said running over and pulling him up.

"Ah...Thankupo..." He said.

Kenshin and Terra both gape at him. "You can talk? !" The two exclaim.

"Yeah." He said.

Kenshin looked over at Terra and blinked. She had stars in her eyes and a small blush on her face. "Soo cute! !" She said glomping it. "Aw I could fluff your cute, soft fur all day!"

Kenshin stared at the scene before him bewildered. _"Eeehhh?" "When did Terra start acting like this?" He wondered._

"_**I believe that during her time in Vector she gained a fondness for Moogles." Tritoch said.**_

"_Fondness? She looks like she's lovestruck!" Kenshin thought._

"Hey man are you gonna pry your girlfriend offa me or not? !" The moogle said.

"Terra, I think he's losing air." Kenshin said tapping her on the shoulder.

Terra released him. "S-Sorry."

"Wh-Whatever." The Moogle said. "Anyway...that old psycho Ramuh came to me in a dream and told me to be expecting you." "So I'm gonna join your party."

Kenshin blinked. "Well..."

Terra pulled Kenshin to the side. "Kenshin can we let him join? Please?" She clasped her hands together and upturned her eyes like a begging puppy.

"Urk..." Kenshin tried to resist. "Well..." "Uhm..."

"Pleeasse?" Terra said in a soft cooing like voice, giving her best puppy dog imitation.

"?" The Moogle stared at Kenshin's struggling face curiously.

"...F-Fine." Kenshin said turning his head away.

"Alright!" Terra said hopping in the air like a little girl who just got what she wanted from her parents.

"Ah ha ha ha! She's got you whipped man!" The Moogle said.

"Ah ha ha ha...say that again and I'm punting your ass off the cliff." Kenshin threatened.

Terra rushed over to the Moogle and embraced it protectively. "No you're not Kenshin." "You do and I'll never forgive you." She said with a semi stern glare.

Kenshin slumped. "Yes ma'am." He said in a dejected tone.

"_...Ha." Ryuushin said._

"_Don't you even start Dad, Mom practically made you her bitch from time to time." Kenshin thought._

"_...Good Point." Ryuushin said dejectedly._

"By the way man, the names Mog." He introduced.

"I'm Kenshin, the girl fawning over you is Terra." Kenshin said. "Come on, let's get off this blasted mountain."

The group scales down the mountain. "So man is she your squeeze?" Mog asks with a sly grin.

"Ack!" Kenshin choked on his spit and coughed. "Wh-What?"

"Squeeze?" Terra asks curiously.

"You know..." Mog said. "Are you and him together?"

"Of course we are." Terra said completely missing the point thinking he meant are they together at the moment and answered in a matter o factly manner.

"Mmn...!" Kenshin's cheeks flushed.

"Ah ha?" Mog said. "Well if you are together...Terra was it? Then why don't give your boyfriend a big kiss then?"

"...!" Kenshin turned to Terra who was stroking her index finger under her chin curiously.

"Boyfriend? Kiss?" Terra murmured confused.

Kenshin grabbed Terra's wrist and pulled her to the side. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Terra he thinks we're dating."

"Dating?" Terra asked.

"_Crap." Kenshin thought. _"Uhm...Ok he's under the impression that we're lovers." He said.

"Lovers? Didn't you say you had something akin to that for me?" Terra asks.

"_She's got you there Kenshin." Ryuushin commented._

"_Shaddap!" Kenshin thought._

"Ok, he thinks we're like what your parents were." Kenshin said.

Terra finally got the point as her eyes widen and her cheeks flushed and she rushed back over to Mog. "No no no! That's not what we are! N-Not yet, but we're just friends!"

Kenshin blinked. _"Not...yet?" _

"Ah ha ha ha ha! Not yet huh? ! So you're thinking about it? !" Mog said thoroughly enjoying teasing the girl.

"..." Terra hung her head.

"Ok Mog that's enough." Kenshin said slamming his fist over the moogle's head.

"Ok fine...spoilsport." Mog said glaring up at Kenshin.

(break)

_Airship. _

"We're coming up on the imperial base!" Setzer said landing a crevasse next to the base.

"Right!" Kenshin said.

Setzer and Kenshin walked down to the deck. "Alright, aside from Terra and myself, who else would like to come with."

"I think I'll stay back with the ship." Setzer said. "Just in case we need to jet out of here in a hurry."

"Alright." Kenshin said. "Sabin, Locke do you mind staying back with him to give him some cover in case the Vectorians come here?"

"Nah, it's cool. We have been the only ones to master some espers powers." Sabin said.

"Yeah, besides it's not like you're about to let Terra get hurt." Locke said with a grin.

Kenshin glared half heartedly at Locke getting what he was implying, but grinned back nonetheless. "OK then. I might be thinking a bit on the paranoid side here, but Cyan, Edgar, Gau and Mog come with us."

"Why?" Mog asks.

"Like I told Banon. There is no guarantee that the espers are gonna side with us, if things get dicey we may have to bust some heads, and get Terra out of there." Kenshin said.

"Yeah." Edgar said. "I agree."

"OK!" Gau said.

"I concur." Cyan said.

"Well when you put it that way." Mog said shrugging.

"Kenshin." Terra whispered as the men, moogle and one boy went off to get ready. "I kinda feel like you're treating me like a glass figurine."

"Taking this many isn't just to protect you alone." Kenshin said. "We could be outnumbered going in there." "These aren't your run of the mill beasts we'll probably be fighting. They're sentients with thoughts, feelings and power." "We shouldn't underestimate them by taking a small party."

"I see." Terra said. "Well, when you put it that way...I can accept it."

"Hey, all hands prepare to move, we're coming up on the base." Setzer said.

"Right." Edgar and Kenshin said.

"Odd...there's not a lot of commotion coming from the base though." Setzer said.

"You mean you can actually hear it with the roar of these engines?" Locke asked.

Kenshin closed his eyes unfolding his ears, tuning out the engines. "..." He opened his eyes back up. "He's right. I can't hear anything either."

"I'll land a short distance away." Setzer said.

"Right." Kenshin said.

(break)

_Imperial Base._

Kenshin and his group of five entered the base. He looked around. "..."

"How odd, it doesn't seem like anyone is here." Cyan said.

"Gau, take a run around the area, if you see anyone, yell." Kenshin said petting the boy's head.

"Ok Papa!" Gau said running off.

Kenshin crossed his arms and waited for Gau to come running back. "? That was fast. Did you see anyone?" Kenshin asked.

"Uh uh." Gau said shaking his head.

"I see." Kenshin said with a thoughtful gaze. "The Braves are away."

"...Hm, Yo Kenshin, something about this just doesn't feel right." Mog said. "It seemingly just screams trap."

"Trap? You mean like those weird boys that dress like girls?" Edgar asked.

"You would know about that wouldn't you Edgar?" Kenshin said with a grin. "Have you fallen for those traps?"

"A-Absolutely not!" Edgar exclaims with a blush.

"Your red face says otherwise." Kenshin said as Mog laughed.

"Aw man, you have fallen for the traps! How did the disguise hold up in that desert heat? !" Mog said.

"Hey maybe we could turn the most unbelievable man here into a trap." Kenshin said.

Mog and Kenshin both glanced at Cyan who scowled. "Back, the fuck, off." He said in a rather gruff tone.

Mog and Kenshin both laughed while Terra let out a short giggle. "Alright guys, Mog and I are just screwin' with you, let's stop and get a move on."

"Yes, let's get this over with." Terra said with a serious expression.

The group made their way through the base and across the bridge, entering a cave. "Well lady and gents...welcome to the Cave of the Sealed." Mog said.

"You've been here before?" Kenshin asked.

"I'm loosely connected to the espers. I've been here once or twice, but that was years ago." Mog said.

"I see." Kenshin said.

"_**I can guide you through here." Tritoch said. "I used to be the gatekeeper for the Esper World." **_

"_Very well." Kenshin thought_

The group made their way through the entrance, waiting a moment while Mog snatched up the contents of a chest. "What? Someone back on the ship could need this."

"Whatever." Kenshin said. "Down the stairs." He said. They came up to a fork in the path. "Another treasure chest Mog." Kenshin said.

"Right Right." Mog said.

They proceeded down the right staircase when they came up to a lava pit. "What the fuck...?" Edgar and Mog both said seeing the bridges in between them shifting positions and angles.

"_**There's a magical enchantment in this room, to ward off intruders." Tritoch said. **_

"_Then how'd Madonna get through here?" Kenshin thought._

"_Sheer dumb luck probably." Ryuushin said. _

Kenshin took a step forward when he heard something coming in. "Everyone, split apart!"

"? !" Everyone's eyes widened doing as Kenshin said as a purple creature tackled Kenshin, sending them both airborne. "Shit!" Kenshin cursed.

"Hang on Kenshin I've got it!" Edgar shouts taking aim at the creature. Cyan quickly pushed the crossbow down. "What are you doing? !"

"You could very easily hit Nemesis with one of those bolts!" Cyan shouts.

"Damn!" Edgar said.

"_What the hell do we do? ! Not one of my dances would hit that thing at the height it and Kenshin are at!" Mog thought before glancing at the lava below. "But maybe I could do something else." He thought going into a dance. _

"Papa!" Gau cried out.

"Kenshin!" Terra yelled.

Edgar turned to Mog. "What the hell are you dancing around for? !"

"Shaddap! I know what I'm doing!" Mog said. _"Water Rondo! El Nino!" _

"What the?" Kenshin said seeing a massive torrent of water washing over the lava, cooling it. "How the hell?" He kicked the creature away from him and uncased his wings darting over and slashing it across the chest, killing it. He landed on the now cooled lava floor and jumped back up to where everyone was standing. "Mog, I don't know how the hell you did that, but thanks for savin' my ass." Kenshin said.

"Why'd you tell us all to separate?" Edgar asked.

"I dunno, maybe because I'm the only one present right now, who can fly." Kenshin said. "Terra can't quite control her ability yet."

"Ah." Edgar said.

"Alright, across the maze. Mog, I'll grab the chests." Kenshin said flying over to the chests at the corners of the room.

The rest of the trek through the cave went on without much incident. Soon they came out of the back of the cave. "...This has to be it." Edgar said seeing a large jagged mountain section with a gate blocking the only opening.

"_**It is, this is the Sealed Gate to the World of Espers." Tritoch said. **_

"Yeah, this is it." Mog said. "Don't quite recall the gate bein' here though."

"Be careful everyone, I don't like the feeling in the air here." Cyan said.

"Papa...!" Gau said looking around nervously.

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes.

"Terra, it's all up to you." Edgar said.

Terra nodded and walked forward. Kenshin saw quivers running through her body. "Hang on Terra." Kenshin said. "I'm coming with you."

Terra let out a quiet sigh. "Thank you..."

Kenshin started walking toward her when a familiar, raucous laughter filled the air. "No...Terra, the gate quickly!" Kenshin shouts.

"But!" Terra said.

"Just do it! I promise you I will protect you!" Kenshin said turning back as everyone prepared for battle against a familiar foe.

"We just can't stop running into each other these days can we Kenshin? ! Ah ha Ah ha! Ahahahahahaha! ! !" Kefka laughed.

"Men! We give no quarter! This sonuvabitch does not leave this cave alive!" Kenshin ordered bending his knees and clenching the hilt of Kuroi Jigoku..

Kefka leapt over Mog's spear stab and kicked him and Cyan in the face before driving his fist into Edgar's face. Gau dove after him when Kefka turned and back handed the boy to the ground. "Stay out of my way shrimp!"

Kenshin darted for Kefka who in turn darted for him. _"Serene Demon Sword!" _Kenshin shouts unsheathing his blade in an iai attack at Kefka.

"Hah!" Kefka shouts clashing their blades together. "Aha Gestahl was right! Let the girl be wisked away by you Kenshin and she'll just open the gate right up for us." "How's it feel to know you're still in service to the Vectorian Empire? !"

"Cute you clown faced bastard, but you can't reap the rewards if I kill you now!" Kenshin shouts.

"Ahahahahaha! !" Kefka laughed knocking Kenshin's Kuroi Jigoku skyward.

"Tch!" Kenshin blocked Kefka stab with Shiroi Tengoku, trapping the tip of his sword in one of the gaps in his sheathe. He slashed the blade outward flinging Kefka's sword off the bridge. He caught Kuroi Jigoku and pointed it at Kefka's throat. "It's gonna feel so good slicing you to bits with my swords."

"!" Kefka scowled. "? ! Hey the gate's opening!"

"? !" Kenshin looked back the gate was indeed opening, but that didn't stop Kefka from slugging him in the face. Kenshin back flipped and scowled. "Cheap ass." He jumped back again, landing directly behind Terra. "I'm here for you, just do it."

"Yes." Terra said as she transformed into her esper state. "Espers! Please heed my call!

The gates fully ripped open. "It's really opening! !" Kefka said.

"Terra! !" Edgar, Cyan, Mog and Gau all shout.

"..." Kenshin turned around. _"This feeling..." He thought narrowing his eyes. "It doesn't feel safe." _

"I...I...I feel so anxious." Kefka said.

Kenshin's eyes widened seeing a large group of espers coming toward them. "Get down!" Kenshin shouts diving with Terra to the ground.

Kefka, Edgar, Gau, Cyan and Mog did the same as espers flew out of the gate. Kefka rose up to a kneel. "Such frightful power!" More espers flew out of the gate, flinging Kefka away. "Uwwaa! !"

Kenshin hit the bridge, having been flung backward as well, with Terra in his arms. "Damn..." Kenshin said. "Are you OK, all of you?"

"We're fine, but what about you Kenshin, you look like you're in a lot of pain." Edgar said.

"No...I'm fine..." Kenshin said. "Terra, seal the gate back up, those espers are friends to no one." Kenshin said.

"It looks like the gate is sealing itself off." Cyan said seeing the gates close all the way.

"Good." Kenshin said firing off an Evil Dragon Sphere into the rocks above the gate, placing rubble in front of the gate.

"What about the other espers that got out?" Mog said.

"Look, let's just get back to the ship first." Terra said getting to her feet. Kenshin pushed himself to his feet.

"Yeah, let's get a move...on..." Kenshin said taking a single step before falling forward, unconscious. Cyan caught him.

"Kenshin!" Terra said, worry evident in her voice.

Edgar noticed tears in the back of Kenshin's jacket. "Cyan take off his coat."

"Right." Cyan said. "!" His eyes widened as he pulled the article of clothing off. "My god..." The swordsman whispered seeing the back of Kenshin's sleeveless shirt drenched in blood.

"Dude! Those things put his back through the fucking meat grinder!" Mog shouts.

"I knew it, those closest to the gate were attacked, naturally Kenshin took the brunt of the attack for Terra." Edgar said.

"Papa!" Gau cried out.

"I...I have to heal him!" Terra shouts.

"No! Not yet, we have to get out of here first!" Edgar said.

"But!" Terra said.

"Trust me Miss Terra, Nemesis is a hardy one." Cyan said gathering him up on his back. "He'll last till we get to the ship."

"...O-OK! Let's go!" Terra said.

The group quickly made their way out of the cave and out of the base where they ran into Locke. "What happened?" Locke said.

"The espers flew off together." Cyan said.

"And Kenshin?" Locke said.

"The espers used his back as a claw sharpener." Mog said.

"Shit." Locke said. "Come on, we'll talk on the way!"

"What happened?" Edgar asked as they started running for the ship.

"Everyone ran off in a fright and the Espers headed for the capital." Locke said.

"I see." Edgar said.

(break)

_Airship en route to Vector._

Terra came back up from below deck. "How's he doing?" Sabin asked.

"He's fine now, but he needs rest, he lost so much blood." Locke said standing next to her.

"We're almost to Vector, should we wake him up when we land?" Setzer asked.

"That's dependent on him." Edgar said

Terra turned out toward the railing. "There! What's that!" She yelled out.

Locke approached her. "What is it Terra, what's wrong?"

"I can feel it..." Terra said. "It's coming, closer and closer..."

"What do you mean you can feel it?" Locke asked.

"It was...glowing!" Terra said.

"What's that?" Locke said walking up next to her. "Wait...no it can't be...another esper? ! Get down Terra! !" Locke said knocking her to the floor. "Grh!" He grunted in pain as it sliced him down the back.

"What was that? !" Setzer said.

"Get the fuck down idiot!" Locke shouts knocking Setzer to the floor.

"Gulp...Espers?" Setzer said.

"Yes, Espers." The three turned to see Kenshin leaning against the stairs panting. "From the look of them, they seem livid."

"They are." Terra said. "They're really angry."

"Kenshin, shouldn't you be resting?" Locke said.

"I'll live, I have no intention on getting involved in this battle." Kenshin said. "Besides, I can't really rest with this going on."

"Wait, no stop! Don't go!" Terra shouts.

"What is it?" Kenshin said.

"Forget that for a moment, what's this vibration?" Setzer said.

"The very air is disturbed." Kenshin said. "I'd imagine it's from the espers...which means...this ship is going to crash! ALL HANDS BRACE FOR IMPACT! !" He shouts as the ship shakes.

"He's right! I've lost control! !" Edgar shouts.

"Setzer take the wheel and try to land away from the mountains! !" Kenshin said. "If it crashes it crashes!"

"Right!" Setzer said.

The airship flew around in a frenzy as Setzer tried to regain control, until...

(crash!)

(chapter end)

Draconis: Yup.

Setzer: The last time you updated this, it wasn't even summer yet.

Draconis: Yup...

Kenshin: Are you an idiot.

Draconis: Yup...

Locke: Um guys...I think he's caught in a loop.

Draconis: Yup...

Edgar: Well! While the author is incapacitated, somewhat...I'll end it off here.

Anyway, Sorry for the delay.

Draconis678 out.

Draconis: Yup...


	14. A Sudden Alliance

Kenshin: So what, are you gonna post a couple of chapters to this, then forget about it until November?

Draconis: Yup...

Kenshin: (blank stare) Are you still caught in a loop.

Draconis: Hell I don't know, it's not like I can see the future. The best I can say is that I'm going to try and post between this and Redux as best I can, but I believe this fic deserves a little more attention before I go back to Redux because it's been on the backburner for so long.

Kenshin: Right, Right.

Draconis: Anyway...I would like to thank DQRS Guy for sticking with the story for so long. Glad you like it, and I'll try to keep it going.

Final Fantasy VI: A Retold Tale

Chapter 14

A Sudden Alliance?

(start)

The airship had crashed somewhere in the southwestern tip of the Vectorian continent. "Guh..." Sabin said. "Is everyone alright?"

"I'm uninjured." Cyan said climbing to his feet, holding his head.

Gau laid on the deck with swirls in his eyes, unconscious.

"Ugh...define alright." Mog said with a grumble.

"Damn." Setzer said trying to restart his airship. "I think one of the engines might be busted."

"Then we're grounded." Edgar said.

"Hey where's Kenshin and Terra?" Locke asked.

"Down here." Terra said calling from the stairwell.

Locke looked down the stairs and saw Terra healing Kenshin who was knocked out again. "What happened?"

"He hit his head on the railing." Terra said.

"Nnn..." Kenshin said waking up.

"You OK Kenshin?" Edgar asked walking over to where Locke was.

"Uhn...Yeah." Kenshin said rubbing his head. "Man that's gonna give me a headache from hell."

"Just hang on Kenshin, I'll take care of it." Terra said.

"Terra you shouldn't overexert yourself, I'll be..." Kenshin said.

"I don't want to hear that from someone who got right back up after losing all that blood." Terra said in a firm tone.

"...OK..." Kenshin said with a soft sigh.

Minutes later everyone was gathered in the blackjack room below deck. "So, anybody got a plan of action?" Locke asked.

"I think we should head toward Vector and see what happened." Sabin said.

"I concur, the espers looked like they were heading toward there." Cyan said.

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "If nothing else we could probably steal some supplies to fix this rig up with."

"So who all should go?" Setzer said.

"Well I know next to nothing about engine repair, so I'm going." Kenshin said.

"You mean you're feeling up to it?" Edgar asked. "We all saw how shredded up your back was."

Kenshin closed his eyes. "I'm not referred to as a demon for nothing. I'll live."

"Well, I want to see if we can find anything out about what happened to Celes, so I'll tag along." Locke said.

"I'll go as well, just in case you aren't all the way healed yet Nemesis." Cyan said.

"You're wasting your time, but it's your call." Kenshin said.

"I'll go as well, just to make sure someone doesn't push themselves too hard." Terra said looking over at Kenshin.

"Whose treating who like a glass figurine now?" Kenshin asked.

"..." Terra grabbed his wrist and yanked him to the upper deck.

"Oooh...he's in trouble now." Mog said.

"..." Kenshin stared at Terra as she locked the door behind her.

"Kenshin, look I'm not trying to treat you like anything, but with the amount of wounds you had it's strange for you to be moving so soon." Terra said.

"I'm a strange person." Kenshin said. "Was it strange for me to be moving around so easily when I was brought back from Figaro desert?"

Terra narrowed her eyes recalling that particular day. "Well...Yes."

Kenshin nodded. "And you didn't say anything because...?"

"I did." Terra said. "I believe I asked you what the hell you were thinking?"

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes recalling the day himself. "...You're right."

"Huh?" Terra said, taken aback by what he said.

"What?" Kenshin said. "You are right if I recall, you didn't use those exact words though." "But still Terra, I recovered from worse, faster than this."

"...That maybe true, but..that's twice you've been wounded like that, and I've had to heal you." Terra said. "It's not an enjoyable experience."

Kenshin nodded. "I understand." He set his hands on her shoulders. "Alright...I can't promise that it won't happen again, but...I'll try to make sure it doesn't happen again for awhile."

"Mmn." Terra nodded.

Kenshin smiled. "Hey Terra."

"Yes?" Terra said.

"Come here." Kenshin said.

"?" Terra blinked curiously and brought her face closer to his.

"Closer, I wanna tell you something, and I don't want the idiots on the other side of the door to hear it." Kenshin said.

Terra glanced over at the door, before nodding and bringing her face even closer to Kenshin's, to the point that their lips were less than an inch apart. Terra felt her cheeks heat up feeling Kenshin's breath on her face. "Um...Kenshin this feels...Mm?"

Taking his chance Kenshin leaned forward and softly pressed his lips against Terra's. "...!" Terra gasped into him, but didn't pull herself away from him. "..." She closed her eyes, accepting the strange, yet wonderful feeling running through her body.

Kenshin finally pulled back and smiled with his left eye closed. "Sorry, I just wanted to see how you would react." He pressed his finger to the left corner of her lips wiping away a small trail of saliva.

Terra immediately covered her lips looking down with a dark blush on her face. "..."

"Was it bad?" Kenshin asked, worry crossing his face.

"It...felt strange." Terra said. "But...I didn't dislike it."

"Heh heh heh." Kenshin chuckled. "Guess that's the best I could hope for." "Come on, let's get a move on."

"Alright." Terra said with a nod.

(break)

_Later on in the Day_

_Vector._

Kenshin, Terra, Cyan, Edgar, and Locke all entered Vector. "Whoa." Locke said. "Looks like a firestorm hit this place."

"One probably did." Kenshin said, Edgar and Cyan nodding in agreement.

Terra bowed her head, knowing she was the cause of this. Kenshin reached over and grabbed her hand. Terra looked over at him and he shook his head. "Don't blame yourself, there was nothing you could have done to stop them."

"Yes, besides, it's not like this isn't what we thought was gonna happen." Kenshin, Terra and the others look up to see Banon.

"No, you're wrong." Terra said. "I...I could talk to them."

"Wait, what? !" Banon said. "You could speak with them?"

Kenshin glanced up, noticing the familiar figure of Gestahl standing at the apex of his castle, Their eyes met. "Come on, we're going to speak with the Emperor." Kenshin said.

"What?" Edgar said turning to Kenshin, surprise written on his face.

"I don't like it, but the espers are nobody's allies right now and if they can do this to the Vectorian stronghold, then I shudder to think what they could do to us." Kenshin said. "The very idea of it makes me think we'll get a knife jammed in our backs, but we need to end this war."

Kenshin walks with his group of four up to the main gates of the Vectorian Castle and up to the throne room where Gestahl was sitting.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "I take it you're having the same idea I'm having?"

"Yes, I have lost the will to fight after that assault." Gestahl said bowing his head slightly, his eyes closed.

Cid came out of the left door behind Gestahl's throne. "The Emperor has had a change of heart." He said.

"Old man Cid!" Locke said.

"The espers had come to save their friends, but when they learned of their fellows' fate, they all went berserk and trashed the town, I'll never forget their shrieks of rage." Cid said. "So we're hanging up our weapons and armor for good."

"The power of those espers, I had no idea." Gestahl said.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything.

"They'll shred the world apart, we must get them to understand that we are not longer at war." Gestahl said.

Cid walked behind one of Gestahl's bodyguards. "No human is going to make them sit down and listen."

"..." Kenshin continued to remain silent as Gestahl rose from his seat and walked toward the other door on his right.

"For now however, let us feast and rejoice!" Gestahl said.

Cid began walking toward the left door. "There are people who would like to keep fighting. Could you please try to convince them otherwise?"

Cid left and Kenshin turned toward Terra, Cyan, Edgar and Locke. "You four go handle that. I'm going to walk around." Kenshin said.

"Everything alright Kenshin?" Locke asked.

"We're sitting under a hornet's nest, it's only natural to expect to get stung." Kenshin said walking past Locke.

"..." Terra looked at Kenshin's retreating form, saying nothing.

"Anyone else think Kenshin might be a little too paranoid about this?" Locke asked as they left the room.

"No." Edgar said. "As someone who has had prior contact with the Vectorians, I know how they operate, so there's no real knowing what might happen during this dinner, or during the disarmament." "Kenshin's being pessimistic about it if anything.

As the four set about their task, Kenshin walked into the prison. Finding an all too familiar face in one of the cells. "..." Kenshin walked up to the cell. "Hmph...how the mighty have fallen, eh Kefka?"

"..." Kefka glared through the cell bars at Kenshin.

Kenshin closed his eyes. "Honestly, prison is too good for you. If I were Gestahl I'd tie your legs up to two slow moving magiteks and just have them walk away from each other, splitting you apart in the most gruesomely painful way possible."

"Hmph, it's just a shame that you aren't him then isn't it?" Kefka said with a smirk.

"I suppose it is, but..." Kenshin thrust his fist through the cell bars, punching Kefka in the face. "This is a close second, although I don't think it's likely, I do hope you rot in this cell."

Kefka rubbed his cheek as Kenshin walked away. "When I get out of here boy, I'm going to take my sweet, pleasurable time killing you."

Kenshin stopped at the prison door and turned, with a soulless glare to Kefka. "Better people than you have tried." "Compared to them, you're dirt...no...you're lower than dirt."

"Oh?" Kefka said. "How are those people any better than me?"

"Because you're a coward, stealing the power of others because you're much too weak to stand on your own two feet." Kenshin said. "Nothing like them, or me."

"How does that make any sense, given your abuse of that secret technique of your family's?" Kefka said with a glare.

"Because, I was given that power to train with, by the Dragon God himself, and I have mastered it." Kenshin said. "Part of the reason you couldn't use it to it's fullest extent is because you couldn't master it, never were able to."

"Oh? And how does one master this technique?" Kefka said.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes, a small smirk tugging at his lips. "Why, would I ever tell you...something like that?" He felt a laugh coming up seeing the look on Kefka's face. "Ah ha! ah ha! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed, mocking Kefka's usual laugh.

Kefka scowled. "Cocky little prick." He snarled as Kenshin left.

Edgar was waiting outside. Kenshin arched his brow. "What?"

"What was that about?" Edgar said.

"Oh, Kefka's in jail, and I was mocking him." Kenshin said with a shrug.

"Oh." Edgar said with a nod. "Well the banquet is ready."

"Ah." Kenshin said.

He and Edgar made their way toward the dining hall and Kenshin had a seat next to Terra, across from Gestahl. Cid walked in and took a seat next to Locke. "?" Everyone looked over at him in confusion.

"You can count me as a Returner." Cid said. Kenshin, Cyan, Edgar, Locke and Terra all nodded.

Gestahl grabbed his glass of wine. "Imagine this, all of us sharing a meal like this, but first, a toast."

Edgar raised his glass. "To our hometowns."

Gestahl nodded. "Well then. To our hometowns!" Everyone took a drink. "Now then, as one of you has seemingly found out already. Palazzo Kefka is in prison for war crimes, what shall we do with him?"

"Let him rot in jail." Cyan said with a gruff voice. "Death is too easy for someone like him."

"Agreed." Gestahl said with a nod. "We'll let him stew in there for awhile before deciding what to do." The Emperor bowed his head. "I truly apologize for what happened to the Doma Kingdom, we never dreamed that Kefka would use poison."

"No matter how much you apologize Emperor Gestahl, it was still inexcusable. You, as a leader have to bear it on your conscience for the rest of your life." Kenshin said. "No amount of remorse will bring back the lives lost."

"I know." Gestahl said with a sigh. "The least I can do is make sure Kefka is severely punished and help clean the poison out of Doma's waterways."

Cyan nodded. "See that you do."

"Now then, with regards to General Celes..." Gestahl said.

"Celes is one of us!" Locke said. Kenshin and Terra nodded along with Edgar and Cyan.

"What Kefka said to you was a lie." Gestahl said. "She realized the war was asinine before anyone else, other than you General Kuroshi." "That's why she joined you all, now then...is there any other questions?"

"Why did you start the war?" Locke asked.

"The best answer I could give is that my lust for power got the best of me. Now I've come to my senses." Gestahl said. "Any more questions?"

"Why do you want peace now?" Kenshin asked with narrowed eyes. "Dealing with the espers has never bothered you before."

"I feel we need each other's help at this time." Gestahl said. "Anymore questions?"

"Why did we have to talk to your men?" Terra asked.

"Some of them won't embrace peace, I felt if they met you face to face, they'd be swayed." Gestahl said. "Now, with your permission I'd like to speak about the espers."

Kenshin refilled his wine glass. "Go for it."

Gestahl nods and sighs. "My empire has been decimated by the espers that have emerged from the sealed gate." "If left unchecked, they'll tear this world asunder."

"..." Kenshin stood up. "Maybe they have gone too far, but it was the Vectorian Empire that provoked them to begin with." "We'll help you clean up the mess, but don't sit there and act like you didn't have a hand in making the mess to begin with."

Gestahl nodded to his advisor's and Kenshin's surprise. "You're right, I'm not trying to make it seem that way, if it's coming off like that, I apologize." "I've wondered why I even started this war to begin with."

"..." Kenshin sat back down. Gestahl took a breath. "Is there anything you want me to say?"

"That your war is truly over." Terra said.

"I understand, I've ordered this war to cease." Gestahl said. "Now I have a request. After the espers wrecked their havoc, they traveled north toward Crescent Island."

"Crescent Island?" Edgar said. "That's near the Veldt."

"Yes, we must let them know we are no longer their enemy." Gestahl said. "After all I've put them through, It's up to me to set things right." "For that reason, I need to borrow Miss Terra's power again."

"..." Terra said nothing.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "Like I said, we'll help you, but on one condition." Kenshin said.

"Name it." Gestahl said.

"You're obviously going to want to send people with us, so I want full leverage on who goes with." Kenshin said.

"Very well, who?" Gestahl asked.

"I want Leo and Celes to accompany us to our destination, and I know you've got him on your contact list somewhere so give the shinobi mercenary Shadow a call too." Kenshin said.

"Us?" Gestahl said seeing Kenshin's stare into his eyes.

"Of course, after all if you truly want to achieve peace, you should be there to usher it in." Kenshin said walking around the table, meeting Gestahl, turning his back to the table. "Do we have a deal."

"..." Gestahl extended his hand. "Of course."

Kenshin gripped the Emperor's hand and stepped in close. "You know Emperor, I don't exactly need you on this peace expedition." Kenshin whispered into his ear.

Gestahl glanced over at him. "Then why have me come along?" He said in the same low tone.

"Because..." Kenshin said gripping the Emperor's hand, painfully. "...if you think of using this peace meeting to backstab us and gather more espers." "Then...I just want you to know" Kenshin said.

"..." Gestahl narrowed his eyes.

"That, if you do...nobody will be able to stop me from taking your head." Kenshin whispered. "I have no patience for backstabbers." "No matter how high up in the food chain they are."

"..." Gestahl said nothing as Kenshin backed away and walked over to his side of the table.

Kenshin glanced over as Leo walked out. His eyes landed on Cyan. "You're Cyan Garamonde, the liege to the late king of Doma." He said before bowing his head. "Please forgive me not being there to stop Kefka."

"...It wasn't your fault." Cyan said in a very reserved tone.

Leo nodded and walked over to Kenshin. "I will be waiting for you in Albrook, where we will set sail."

"Very well." Kenshin said.

The banquet ended without much incident and the airship group arrived in Vector soon after, and the situation was explained. "Well we already know which two are going." Edgar said looking at Terra and Kenshin.

"I'm going with them." Locke said.

"I've got no objections." Kenshin said. "I'm sure you're dying to catch up with Neechan anyway."

Locke blushed. "Sh-Shut up." Everyone shared a short laugh at his expense. "Anyway...all of you stay here, I smell a rat."

"Don't bother." Kenshin said. "I already threatened the rat."

Locke turned to him. "When?"

"When I was shaking hands with him earlier." Kenshin said.

"Very well, you three go, we'll investigate things here." Edgar said.

"Right." Terra, Kenshin, and Locke said.

(break)

_Albrook Port._

Leo turned his head from chatting with an imperial grunt. "Oh, hey Kenshin. We're still not ready to go yet, Celes and Shadow are running..."

"I am not late." Shadow said stepping out from behind Leo.

"Could you please not do that? It creeps me out." Leo said with a glower.

A moment later Celes arrived. "Celes..." Terra said in a distant tone.

"..." Locke stared at her.

Seeing the atmosphere becoming gloomy Kenshin stepped in. "Hey Neechan, how have you been since we split up?"

"I've been...well..." Celes said in a stiff tone.

"Aah...you know Leo, it's been a long day for all of us, so what say we delay shoving off until tomorrow." Kenshin said.

"That sounds fine." Leo said. "Considering the Emperor has yet to arrive."

Kenshin nodded. "Very well. See Terra I know how to take it easy once in awhile." He said with a chuckle.

Terra shook her head with a sigh. "At least it's sometimes."

The group went to the inn and checked in, falling asleep for the night, except however for Locke who got up and walked outside, finding Celes staring down into the river. Celes had been making it a point to avoid talking to Locke, even a few times ignoring him completely and talking to Kenshin instead throughout the day. "Celes..."

"..." Celes said nothing.

"Come on, why won't you talk to me huh?" Locke said.

Celes turned her head away from him. Locke sighed. "Look...it was only a little, but...I doubted you, but I'm still your friend." He said.

Celes walked away. "Celes!" Locke shouts as that walk became a dead sprint toward the ship.

"..." Locke watched her take off.

"The look on your face says...what did I do?" He turned around to find Kenshin.

"How long...were you...?" Locke said.

"Not very." Kenshin said. "But anyway...Neechan's hurt by your lack of faith in her."

"But you felt the same way I did about that, after we left the research labs." Locke accused.

"No, I was bummed out that she might have gotten captured or killed." Kenshin said. "In other words I was worried for her safety as any brother, surrogate or not would be, but you doubted her bond with us and thought, even if it was for a moment that she was going to betray us."

"Ah..." Locke said.

"Look man, I'm not going to give you advice on this, because I'm going through a somewhat similar situation with Terra, but Neechan is strong on the outside, but she's got a fragile heart." Kenshin said. "I am her brother in all, but blood...so if you hurt that heart, I'll hurt you." He finished with narrowed eyes.

"I know." Locke said. "I'll have to make it up to her somehow."

"Indeed." Kenshin said walking away.

"Hey wait, what problems are you having with Terra?" Locke asked.

"Oh, she just wishes I wouldn't get so carved up trying to protect her." Kenshin said with a shrug.

"Well...in her defense, you do take a lot of damage when fight anything major." Locke said.

"Yeah I guess." Kenshin said with a shrug. "Well anyway, good luck getting on Neechan's good side again."

"Thanks." Locke said.

(break)

_Nighttime_

_En route to Crescent Island._

Terra was standing on the deck alone with Leo. Kenshin stepped in to get something to drink and Locke...well...apparently was prone to sea sickness. Terra approached Leo who turned to her. "You all right?" He asked receiving a nod from the green haired girl. He walked to her right. "I see you're feeling better."

Terra walked over to the edge of the deck. "It's funny isn't it? I was being used by the Empire, I even had my thoughts ripped from me, but here I am cooperating with my 'enemy'" She said.

"People are people, not all of us are like Kefka." Leo said.

Terra turned her back to him, bowing her head. "What...What's with you?"

Leo walked over to the opposite deck. "I was the one who told Kenshin about you're being used as a sort of biological weapon, but I entrusted him with the task of doing something about it, instead of doing it myself. In that way, I am really no different than Kefka."

Terra turned around. Her head still bowed. "I'm the product of a union between human and esper...will...will I ever be able to love someone?"

Leo turned toward her. "Of course you will, human, esper...both are capable of love, so why not you?"

Terra looked down at the sea. "I'm not sure...I feel that with anyone yet."

"Not even Kenshin?" Leo asked.

"He's the only one...I'm unsure of..." Terra said glancing over at Leo as he walked over to the edge of the deck.

Leo turned his head toward her. "You're just young, young love is always confusing, I understand that too well myself."

Terra watched Leo walk away before sighing. "But...I want to know what it means to fall in love now!" She said in a frustrated tone glaring off to her left.

She heard a door open. "Who is it?"

Shadow walked out onto the deck. "I prefer to sleep out under the stars."

Terra stared at him apprehensively. "Did you...hear what we were talking about just now?" She asked.

"I didn't mean to overhear anything." Shadow said.

Terra approached him. "Umm..."

Shadow turned toward her, shaking his head. "I cannot help you with your problem. Neither can the two generals or the demon boy, no matter how much you want us to." "The answers you seek lie within you."

Terra hung her head. "I see." She started to walk away, dejectedly when Shadow called out to her.

"Terra, there are many like me, whom have killed their emotions, do not forget that." Shadow said.

"..." Terra walked away from him after muttering a thank you.

Shadow walked out toward the deck's edge when Locke shambled onto the deck. "Uuoohh...uuggh..." He moaned out. "Oh god, I think I'm gonna...!" Locke hung himself over the edge and retched.

"You know, if you can't handle the sea, why did you offer to come with?" Locke turned to find Kenshin standing behind him with a smirk.

"Fuck...you..." Locke said with a glare.

"Neh heh heh.." Kenshin snidely laughed, as he took a sip of rum he had swindled away from one of the grunts.

"Hey, is that booze, give me that!" Locke said reaching for the bottle.

"Hell no, you'd just puke it back up." Kenshin said watching Locke go back to the edge of the ship.

"Bastard, if I wasn't so sick right now I'd throw your feline ass overboard." Locke said.

"At which point I would fly back on deck, toss you overboard and just walk away." Kenshin said. "If I were you, I'd rather have the sea sickness." He said as he walked away.

"Hey...not a word of this to anyone...o' hairless feline." Kenshin's brow twitched at the barb, but paid it no mind. "Oh god...!" He heard Locke shout, followed by another retch.

"Heh heh heh..." Kenshin laughed. "Sucker."

Kenshin bumped into Leo on the other side of the boat. "..." Kenshin and Leo had a staredown before Leo sighed. "Why did you turn traitor to us Kenshin?" "Was it only because of her?"

Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "If you think I only defected because of Terra, you're fooling yourself. The fact is, I've been on the oppressed side of things, and suddenly finding myself on the other side of the hammer, never really felt quite right to me."

"But, defection isn't the only way to stop oppression!" Leo said.

"It is when working on the inside, and trying to change things is no longer working." Kenshin said. "Leo, how long were you working to change things from within before I came along? Two? Three years?"

"..." Leo said nothing glancing away from him.

"..." Kenshin walked past him. "For the time being, let's just see where this goes."

"Yes." Leo nodded.

(break)

_Tomorrow_

_Daytime._

"We're coming up on our destination." Leo said speaking with Kenshin while the two were surrounded by soldiers. "When we disembark we will split up into two teams. Celes and I will take the western end of the island and search for the espers."

"So that leaves us with the village on the northeastern end. Trying to see what the villagers know about all this." Kenshin said.

"Yes, To give you three a hand I'm assigning Shadow to assist you." Leo said.

Kenshin nodded. "Any objections?" He asked turning his head to Locke and Terra.

"Nope." Locke said.

"No." Terra said shaking her head.

"Alright." Kenshin said with a nod and walked over toward the deck's edge. _"I wonder what's waiting for us here? Will it be good, or bad? In any case...I can't shake this feeling of uneasiness." He thought. "Oh well. If there's nothing that can be done yet, then there's nothing that can be done yet."_

Kenshin glances back as Locke and Terra try to converse with Celes before walking away from her without saying a word. He walks up to Celes as the soldiers all walk away to get ready for disembarkment.

"Did you doubt me too?" Celes asked.

"Not at all." Kenshin said. "I was worried about, but I never doubted you."

"Then why do they avoid me?" Celes asked.

"Well...don't get me wrong Neechan, but...you haven't been extending the olive branch yourself...hell Locke's tried harder than you, and Terra doesn't really get what's going on."

"What are you saying then?" Celes asked.

"What I'm saying is give yourselves a bit of time now that you've met each other again." Kenshin said. "They'll come around, I promise."

"Kenshin...thanks." Celes said giving him a short hug before pulling away.

"Heh, not a problem." Kenshin said with a grin.

(break)

_Later._

_Northeastern Village_

Locke, Terra, Shadow and his dog Interceptor walked into the village with Kenshin following close behind them. "Alright everyone, split up and start asking around." Kenshin said.

"Right." Everyone said.

Kenshin called out to Shadow. "Wait." He said. He dug the Bismark Esper out of his pocket and tossed it to him. "Let your dog sniff that and see if he can trace a scent." Shadow nodded and walked off.

He walked around the village, first walking up to a mansion on the eastern end. He saw a boy standing in front of the door. "What's goin' on here, do you want in here or something?" He asked.

"Depends, anybody live here?" Kenshin asked.

"Uh...Nope!" He said in a hasty tone.

Kenshin walked off. "Then no." He did a loop around the house only to hear something behind him. He doubled back and glanced from the corner.

"Fire!" The boy said. "Fire!"

With each utterance of the word 'Fire' the bush in front of him caught on fire. Kenshin narrowed his eyes and approached him. "Y'know kid, you're going to burn the forest down if you keep that up."

"Then what the hell am I supposed to practi...ce...on..." He froze seeing Kenshin. "Uhm! You saw nothing!" He said taking off.

Kenshin rolled his eyes. "Sure I didn't." He continued to walk around the village. He found a woman and a child playing when the child scraped her knee.

"Ow!" She yelped.

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes seeing the woman approach her, apparently her mother.

"Oh, now there...Cure..." The mother froze spotting Kenshin who waved. "...Medicine...where is my cure medicine." She said walking around, trying to throw Kenshin off.

"Mommy! Use Cure on me!" The girl whined, chasing after her.

"..." Kenshin shrugged. _"That was weird." _

He met the rest in front of the house he had found the girl and mother playing behind. "Anything?"

"Not at all." Locke said. "They were either amazed to see us or wanted us to leave."

Terra nodded in agreement with him. Shadow glanced around. "It's not a surprise, this village, Thamasa is an isolationist village."

Kenshin nodded. "I see."

"Yes, in fact the only house we haven't checked out yet is this one." Terra said.

Kenshin walked in, seeing an old man standing in front of another door across from the entrance. "Whatcha want with me?" He said. "The name's Strago."

"I'm Kenshin, this is Terra and that's Shadow and Locke." Kenshin introduced. "We were wondering if you could tell us about the beasts called espers that flew to this island a couple of days ago."

Strago closed his eyes stroking his wrinkled chin in thought. "Espers hm? Not really familiar with that word."

"But you've heard of it before, right?" Locke asked.

Strago seemed spooked for a moment. "Nope! Uhn uhn! Can't say I have!" He said rather hastily.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes, but sighed as his group huddled. "Can't really tell if they're putting this on, or they're telling the truth." Kenshin said.

"No kidding." The other three said.

"Grandpa!" A young girl's voice called out from above.

"?" Kenshin and the others glanced around as Strago sighed and stepped out of the way. A young girl, around Gau's age stepped out into the room.

"Eh?" She said over and over again for each member of Kenshin's group that she looked over. She eventually went over and kicked Strago in the backside a couple of times.

"Ow ow! What in blazes are you doing Relm? !" Strago shouts.

"Who are these people Grandpa, are they friends? Can they use magic too? Can they? Can they? !" Relm said with innocent excitement in her voice.

"Yaa! Hush!" Strago shouts. Relm noticed Interceptor and rushed over to him.

"Aww what a cute doggy!" Relm gleefully shouts.

Shadow walked up behind his dog. "Get away, he bites."

"...?" Terra wasn't sure what to make of this girl. Locke chuckled warmly at her and Kenshin just smiled shaking his head.

"Relm, go to your room this instant!" Strago exclaimed waving his red mantle about.

"I will not! Fussy old man!" Relm huffed.

"Geh! Just leave us...!" Strago said.

"Well...fine." Relm said walking to her room, Interceptor right behind her. She stopped in front of Kenshin. "Hey sir, could I paint your portrait some time? The cat ears and the slitted eyes are a nice touch on a gruff looking guy like you."

"_Gruff?" Kenshin thought. _"Sure, but not right now." He said with a smile.

Relm smiled and walked off with Interceptor. "Hoo boy...she seems to like your dog." Strago said. "Sorry."

"It's no problem, the dog usually doesn't like people though." Shadow said.

"Yeah no kidding, He tried to make a meal out of my rump on the way over here." Locke said with a sigh.

"Anyway...excuse her, she's just young." Strago said. "This is just a backwater village, we can't tell you anything about these espers you're seeking."

"I see." Locke said.

"Sorry we couldn't have been more helpful." Strago said.

"Don't worry about it." Kenshin said. _"No sense in calling him on knowing about magic if he's going to deny it up and down." He thought._

The group exited the house and spent the rest of the day looking for clues before checking in at the inn for the night. However later that night Kenshin was jostled awake by a panicked Strago. "Whoa whoa whoa, old man calm down I can't understand you!" Kenshin shouts waking the other three.

"This is terrible, Relm, she's!" Strago said.

"What? What happened to her?" Terra asked.

Locke scrunched his nose. Kenshin looked around. "Something's burning."

"Yes! She was at a neighbor's house playing when it caught fire! I won't be able to stand it if something happens to her! I'll!" Strago said

(smack!)

Kenshin backhanded Strago. "Calm down, we'll get her out of there, where is she?"

"Follow me!" Strago said taking off with Locke Terra and Kenshin behind him

Shadow stirring in his sleep, finding Interceptor was missing. He got up. "Interceptor...where are you? !"

Kenshin watched the villager's bickering after Strago tried to put out the flames using magic. Eventually he grabbed them both by the shoulders. "Look! Now's not the time for arguing, there's a life at stake here! Do whatever you can to keep this fire from spreading, I'll go in and get her out! Got it? !" Kenshin shouts.

"Ok, we really have no choice here." The mayor said.

"I'm coming with you." Strago said approaching Kenshin.

"Fine." Kenshin said.

"I am too." Locke said.

"I will too Kenshin." Terra said.

"Fine." Kenshin took Shiroi Tengoku in hand and shot forward slamming it's sheathe's tip into the door. _"Lightning Sword Flash!" _A burst of wind knocked the door off it's hinges and he rushed in. "Come on!"

"Try to avoid the open flames!" Strago said.

"Easier said than done, some of these flames became sentient and turned into Balloons." Kenshin said unsheathing Shiroi Tengoku and going into a spin, surrounding his blade in an ice spell. _"Kaiten Hyorin!" _

Shards of ice were flung off of Kenshin's blade at blistering speed killing the Balloons in front of him. Kenshin sighed only to see another Balloon charging him. "Shit!" Kenshin jumped back.

"_Ice 2!" _Terra shouts encasing the monster in a block of ice that immediately shattered taking the balloon with it.

"Thanks Terra." Kenshin said. "Onward!"

"Right!" The three said.

"This must have happened due to the fire rods being kept in here." Strago said.

"Nothing can be done about it now." Kenshin said as they rushed through the house. "We just keep moving, cutting down whatever we can until we find little Relm." Kenshin tossed Locke a Blizzard Sword. "Use that, it'll make short work of these things and you don't know any ice spells yet."

"Right." Locke said.

"Four more in front of us." Terra said.

"Target them all with Ice 2." Kenshin said glancing back at Terra.

"Right." Terra said. _"Ice 2!" _

The Balloons all froze and shattered away. "Relm! Where are you? !" Strago shouts.

"Relm, if you can hear us yell out something!" Locke yelled.

"Don't waste your breath, the smoke from this fire might have knocked her unconscious." Kenshin said. "We need to be quick about this before she runs out of air."

The group shot through the burning mansion. "Old man, I'm surprised you're keeping up." Locke said.

"Feh! I'm not some weak old man, boy! Now's not the time to worry about me." Strago said.

"He's right." Kenshin said as they ran into a large room, seeing a single large orb of flame in the middle of the room. "We have to beat this thing before we can get to Relm. He sheathes his sword closing his eyes before shooting toward it _"Serene Demon Sword!" Kenshin shouts unsheathing his sword at the point of attack. _

The orb of fire created four Balloons to take the hit. It slammed itself into Kenshin's chest after his attack destroyed them. "Gah!" Kenshin shouts landing on his back and rolling away from it as it slammed on the floor where he was. "Fuck that burnt." He cursed. "This thing's a flame spirit, it probably pigged out on all the rods in here, it's called FlameEater."

"Any Suggestions?" Locke asked.

"Do not use fire spells should be obvious." Kenshin said. He went into an incantation. _"Ice 2!" _He shouts.

The FlameEater was encased in ice, but immediately broke out. "Didn't think that'd work, still had to try though." Kenshin said. "Strago, listen to me, I've got an idea."

"What is it?" Strago asked.

"When we go in for our next attack, make a break for the door, we'll try to lure it away from the entrance." Kenshin said. "Got it?"

"...Why are you doing this? We're complete strangers." Strago asked, keeping his eyes on the FlameEater.

"And that's supposed to mean something?" Kenshin replied. "Just go, your granddaughter needs you."

"What's the plan Kenshin?" Locke asked as FlameEater created more Balloons.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "I'll go in first and destroy those Balloons and try to attack it, when that's done I want you to jump off my back and slash down at it. Regardless of if it's successful, Terra I want you to put it on Ice again. Are you clear with the plan?"

"Yeah." Locke nodded.

"Yes." Terra said going into a chant.

"Alright. Strago, as soon as you see that thing move away from the door, make a break for it." Kenshin said.

"Alright." Strago said.

Kenshin sheathed his sword again, diving in and slashing all the Balloons apart. The FlameEater charged after him again. "Ha! Nice try!" He leaned back slashing his sword at the orb's center. _"Demon Decapitation!" He shouts._

The FlameEater was knocked to Kenshin's left as he leaned forward extending his left arm outward as Locke jumped onto his back and springboarded off of his arm. "HHHYAAAHHH! !" Locke roared bringing his sword down onto the orb breaking it in two in the process, but it did it's job in weakening the FlameEater as it shierked backward.

"_Ice 2!" _Terra called out encasing the spirit in ice. Strago had almost made it to the door when fire rose up and blocked it.

"What? !" Kenshin shouts.

Balloon monsters shot out of the flaming walls and smashed themselves into Kenshin, Locke and Terra. "Gaaaahhh!" Locke yelled out in pain.

"Aaah!" Terra cried out.

"Damn!" "Guuuhhh!" Kenshin said as they all hit the floor.

Strago was left alone in the room as the FlameEater closed in on him and the others. _"Dammit, they're getting closer..." _

"_Don't waste your breath, the smoke from this fire might have knocked her unconscious. We need to be quick about this before she runs out of air." Kenshin said to him. _

"_Relm..." Strago thought._

"_Why are you doing this? We're complete strangers." Strago said to Kenshin. _

"_And that's supposed to mean something?" Kenshin replied. "Just go, your granddaughter needs you." _

Strago took out a blue rod, a fierce look crossing his elderly features. _"Well then, Kenshin boy...let this old man return the favor to you and your friends!" _He raised the rod upward. _"Aqua Rake!" He shouts._

A great torrent of water shot out of the rod as it vanished. Strago swung his hands out controlling the torrent of water extinguishing the Balloons.

"Uuhhn?" Kenshin looked up to see him swinging the water about, before using it to surround the FlameEater and entrap it in a watery prison. "Amazing..." Kenshin said getting to his feet.

"Guh!" Strago grunted. "Attack it now Kenshin boy! I can't hold this spell together for long!"

"Right!" Kenshin shouts rushing toward the FlameEater, Kuroi Jigoku unsheathed. _"Death Sword Chaos Star!" _He shouts carving a star into the FlameEater, splitting it into pieces.

"Done and done." Kenshin said looking over, seeing the pathway becoming unblocked.

"That was amazing old man!" Locke said.

"Not now Locke, come on!" Terra said as she, Kenshin and Strago rushed into the deeper confines of the house. They came upon Interceptor pulling an unconscious Relm.

"RELM! ! !" Strago shouts.

Kenshin leaned down and pressed his fingers to her neck. "Still has a pulse, she'll be fine, but we need to get her out of here now!"

The house rumbled. "Oh shit! It's too late!" Locke shouts seeing the ceiling cave in.

"Damn!" Kenshin cursed catching the falling debris, going into his transformed state. "Guuuuh!" He looked around, he wasn't able to catch it before it knocked out Terra, Locke and Strago. Interceptor was still conscious when Balloons flared to life in front of them. "Damn...Where the hell is Shadow?"

As if on cue, Shadow landed behind the Balloons catching their attention, and in the blink of an eye they were all gone with Shadow in front of Kenshin. He sliced the section of ceiling above Kenshin and the others allowing him to throw it off and revert his transformation. "Alright, stand still, I'll use a smoke bomb." Shadow said.

"A smoke bomb, but how will that-? !" Kenshin said.

(poof!)

Shadow, Kenshin, Interceptor and the unconscious ones all appeared outside. "...Ok how'd that work?" Kenshin asked.

"Shinobi Secret." Shadow answered.

"I'll take it." Kenshin said as the others came to. Strago scooped up Relm in his arms and ran to his house. Kenshin, Terra, and Locke followed him.

Half an hour later, Relm came to in her bed. "...Uhnn?"

"Are you OK Relm?" Strago asked.

"Yes, Thanks Grandpa." Relm said with a smile.

Strago shook his head. "No, save your thanks for these people." He said pointing at Terra, Locke and Kenshin.

"Thank you." Relm said with a respectful bow.

"Don't worry about it." Locke said.

"Anyone else would have done the same." Kenshin said. _"Anyone decent anyway." Kenshin thought._

Terra nodded in agreement with the two men. Strago glanced to his right. "I guess our little town's secret is out now." He said.

"To be fair, the cat was out of the bag for me earlier today, I saw some of the villagers using magic." Kenshin said.

"What's the deal here, can everyone use magic?" Locke asked.

"This is...the village of the Mage Warriors." Strago said, shocking the three. "Ages ago, humans used magicite to gain magical powers, They became known as Mage Warriors."

"But they perished centuries ago, so the legend says." Locke said.

"Do you mind elaborating Strago?" Kenshin asked.

"Well..." Strago said.

(chapter end)

Kenshin: Wow, you're actually gonna post a chapter of this in the same month as the last

Locke: Forget that, the same season!

Kenshin & Locke: (point at each other with matching grins.) Whoaaaa!

Draconis: Go fuck yourselves.

Anyway, I'm gonna keep this short, sweet and to the point. See you next time.

Draconis678 out.


	15. The Warring Triad

Draconis: And we're back again..

Kenshin: Still on a kick eh?

Draconis: I'm gonna try to get to the WoR arc before I go back to Redux for a bit.

Kenshin: Ah. And when will that be?

Draconis: Soon.

Final Fantasy VI A Retold Tale.

Chapter 15

The Warring Triad

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

"The Mage Warriors? But they all died out centuries ago, or so the legends say." Locke said.

"Would you care to elaborate Strago?" Kenshin asked.

"Well..." Strago said closing his eyes, stroking his chin in thought. "After the War of the Magi, the espers fled to their new world, behind the sealed gate." "They no longer wished to be used and abused by humanity so they left us here to fend for ourselves."

"After what humanity had done to them, I'm not surprised." Kenshin said.

Strago nodded. "We, the Mage Warriors were still left with magical capabilities, that led us to be villified by the rest of humanity, whom thought we started the war." "They hunted us down like animals, no trials to speak of, if you were caught, you were guilty, if you were guilty, you were dead."

"Even though the only difference between you and them was that you could use magic?" Terra asked.

Kenshin crossed his arms with a sigh. "Those with extraordinary power, are apt to become feared."

Strago nodded again. "He's right, they feared us and our capabilities, a few of the Mage Warriors made their way to this island, they were our ancestors." "Our power has waned over time, but there's still some of it left."

Terra walked toward Strago. "Listen, if you're up to it, we could use your help."

"So you're after the espers, eh?" Strago asked. "Well...I owe you three for saving Relm's life, so I'll help you find the espers."

"I'll help too!" Relm said skipping forward.

"I don't think so." Strago said with a shake of his head.

"Sorry kid, but it's not really much safer than being in that fire." Locke said with a comforting smile.

"Aww..." Relm pouted. "Alright..."

"So where should we start looking?" Kenshin asked.

"If they came this way, then they should be hiding in the mountains to the west." Strago said.

"Why there?" Locke asked.

"Those mountains contain powerful magical properties." Strago said. "It is said that the mountains, west of here were the birthplace of espers."

Kenshin and Terra glanced at each other. "Maybe they were drawn there." Terra said.

"Maybe that's where you were headed when you took off from Narshe. You were certainly headed in that direction." Kenshin said.

"Well in any case let's get a move on." Strago said. "Relm, I'll be back later tonight, stay out of trouble."

"Okay..." Relm said in a dejected tone.

The four left the house, finding Shadow outside. Strago approached him. "Kenshin boy told me what you did, I'd like to thank you for saving us and Relm...you have my deepest gratit-"

"Don't misunderstand." Shadow said with a shake of his head. "I just wanted my dog back." He said crouching down, petting Interceptor's head.

"You going somewhere?" Locke asked.

"I'm going to search for the espers in my own way." Shadow said.

"I see, well. Remember to report in to Leo, you're still on the Vectorian's payroll, but here." Kenshin said tossing him a sack of gil. "That work was considered extra for you, so I'll pay you as such."

"Yes." Shadow said.

Relm came out of the house and immediately ran up to and started playing with Interceptor. "Well...I'll be on my way." Shadow said walking away. "Interceptor! Come!" He called out.

Relm hung her head as Interceptor followed his master, but the dog turned around and barked one time at her before catching up to Shadow. Relm ran back into the house and shut the door.

"Well, let's get a move on." Kenshin said.

(break)

_Esper Mountains._

"Well, here we are." Strago said.

"Hm...I see, there is a lot of magic in the air." Kenshin said.

"You can tell?" Locke asked.

"Locke, you haven't been training with magic for very long so it's no surprise you can't feel it." Terra said.

Locke slumped. "Gee...Thanks..."

Kenshin snickered at him. "Ahh don't worry about it man, it took me awhile to affix myself to the magic in this world so don't sweat it."

"Yeah I guess." Locke said.

The group of four walked up and to the right. Kenshin stopped suddenly and looked back, feeling someone following them. "What's up Kenshin?" Locke asked.

Kenshin shook his head. "Nothing." They walked through the cave exit and outside, doing a loop around, walking into another cave.

"What do you make of this Strago?" Terra asked seeing an assortment of broken bridges and small plateaus.

"Ignore it, follow me." Strago said.

Kenshin noticed a shadow in front of Strago as he walked toward it quickly hide itself. Strago, Locke and Terra walked by it, as Kenshin stopped and glanced in it's general direction. "...hm..."

"Don't find me, don't find me, don't find me." He heard a girl's voice whispering.

"...Must be nothing." Kenshin said walking on ahead. He glanced over to see Strago raving in front of three golden statues. "Huh? What's all this over here?" He asked.

"Don't get to close! These are 'THE' Statues!" Strago said.

"The Statues?" Kenshin asked.

"There's letters carved on the backs of them. Can you tell us anything about these goddesses?" Locke said.

"Goddesses?" Kenshin asked.

"That's what it says on them." Locke said.

"These three goddesses, quite literally created magic itself!" Strago said

"So they're the goddesses of magic?" Locke asked.

Strago nodded. "You could say that."

"I can feel their power." Terra said walking up to the statues.

"Obviously, they are the source of all magic." Strago said with a nod. "It is said that the espers made these and put them in a very special place. They represent power beyond all comprehension."

"Obviously they must have come here to bask in their magical power." Terra said.

"_**These are just representations of the Warring Triad." Tritoch said. "These aren't the real things." **_

"..." Kenshin approached the statues, remaining silent. "...These three goddesses."

"What's up Kenshin?" Locke said.

Kenshin turned to Locke. "These three statues are the representations of the three goddesses known as the Warring Triad. The real ones are off somewhere else."

"He's right, the real stone goddesses are somewhere else, beyond the reach of humans." Strago said. "But why do you seem so upset by seeing these Kenshin boy?"

"Because, the Warring Triad were the ones that brought me here in the first place." Kenshin said.

"? !" Strago and Locke gasped, but Terra remained silent.

"The Triad...brought you to this world?" Strago asked.

"Yes, I am originally from another world where magic use is the norm, and very much different from here." Kenshin said. "I am a demon, brought here from that world, to help this world from repeating a grave error, or at least that's what the esper Tritoch as told me."

"Then why are you so upset Kenshin?" Locke asked.

"Because, they never even saw fit to request my help or even ask for it, I am not a denizen of this world and thereby I am not under their control." "But...it hasn't been all bad." Kenshin said glancing over at Terra with a smile. Terra smiled softly in return. "It's just, I had my entire way of life and my friends taken from me, and had to get used to a whole new world."

"I see, that does sound rough." Strago said. "So what will you do when you've settled everything?"

"...Good question." Kenshin said glancing at Terra again. "...Ah, I'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"..." Terra kept her eyes on him. _"If we do settle everything...Kenshin might have to leave...why does my chest hurt...when I think about that?" She wondered._

"If anything though...I'd be willing to bet the statues are behind the sealed gate." Kenshin said.

"I wonder if the barrier protecting the esper world is generated by the Warring Triad?" Terra asked.

"Probably." Locke said with a nod. "Phew, that's quite a story though." Locke said.

"It is." Kenshin said.

Terra looked over at another exit to the caves. "If the espers were drawn here, maybe they're still here!"

"It's certainly worth checking in to." Strago said.

"Hold it!" A familiar voice shouts as it crashed down where Kenshin was previously standing.

Kenshin let an exasperated look cross his features. "Oh god...not again..." He said looking back to see Ultros gushing over the statues.

"G'heh heh heh...these shiny statues are all mine! They'll surely catching Ziegfried's attention!" Ultros said. He circled around them. "Oh! They're glowing! They're...beautiful!"

"Hey Kalamari, don't you ever learn?" Kenshin asked.

"Uh...well...they did always say I was a slow learner, but I eat fast!" Ultros shouts diving at Kenshin.

"Kuh!" Kenshin said slamming his transformed dragon fist into Ultros' face in an uppercut.

"Ow!" Ultros said flying backward. "You know...I was just thinking about you guys!"

"Friend of yours?" Strago said readying a rod.

"Not really." Locke said taking out a couple of daggers.

"He's just a lecherous pervert." Terra said with a glare.

"I've got more lives than I do arms!" Ultros shouts.

"Well I hope those lives are dedicated to being a meal! I've been wanting to fry an octopus!" Kenshin shouts. _"Fire 2!" _

An arc of fire whipped Ultros. Kenshin turned to Locke and Terra. "Pepper him with fire!"

"Right!" Locke said casting Fire 2 at the same time as Terra.

Ultros smirked as well as an octopus could. "I do hope I'm not making a bother of myself!"

"What are ya talkin about?" Kenshin said returning his smirk as he leapt high in the air, a Fire 2 spell wrapped around Kuroi Jigoku. "I love a meal that fights back! _Demon Skull Beheading: Blaze!" _

"Argh!" Ultros shouts shifting backward as Kenshin's sword slammed into him.

"Now to..." Kenshin said before being cut off by a familiar girl appearing in front of him. "Eh?"

"Grandpa! I'm here!" Relm said

"Eh? ! Relm I told you to stay home!" Strago reprimanded.

"Aww! I couldn't miss the chance to practice my drawing!" Relm complained.

She walked up to Ultros. "Hey sweetie, who are you?" She asked with a smile.

"How dare you! I'm Ultros! !" Ultros balked.

"Relm, Ultros...what are you doing?" Locke asked.

"Listen Ulty-Chan, why don't you pose for me?" Relm asked.

"I'm not one of your kiddy friends girl!" Ultros said with a scowl. "Don't speak to me as if I am! I don't want a portrait

Relm walked over to the edge. "Forget it!" She said with a huff. "I don't wanna draw it anymore...It's OK...maybe if I jump down from here..."

"Oi!" Kenshin shouts as he and Terra rush over to stop her.

"You can't do that! !" Terra yelled.

Relm pulled the two close to her and whispered something in their ears. Kenshin nodded as did Terra and both stomped up to Ultros with matching angered expressions on their faces. "How dare you bother that poor girl!" Terra reprimanded.

"Yeah man, what the hell? ! She's just a little girl who wanted to pain a portrait for you!" Kenshin said kicking at one of Ultros' tentacles.

"We won't forgive you if you hurt her! !" Terra angrily shouts doing the same as Kenshin did.

Kenshin and Terra both stepped back while Ultros looked admonished from the verbal lashing as the two turned and glared hotly at him. "Well...whadduya think I should do?" Ultros asked.

Locke jumped over to him. "Ask her to draw your portrait. She might actually make you look pleasant. Seriously man, don't be so heartless."

"...Oh alright, Uncle Ulty really wants you to do his portrait!" Ultros declared with a cheerful tone.

Relm hopped forward and giggled. "Hee hee hee...you're gonna love it!"

"At any rate, come here!" Strago said.

"OK." Relm said skipping over to him and taking out her painter's tools.

"Huh? How's she gonna paint with no easel?" Kenshin asked.

"Just watch." Strago said.

Relm quickly painted an exact replica of Ultros which immediately swung it's tentacles at the real thing. "How can this be? ! I'm nothing more than a stupid octopus!" Ultros shouts.

Kenshin and Terra snickered at how dumb Ultros had been. "Sucker..." Kenshin said as Ultros sprung away.

"That was fun." Terra commented.

"Hey did ya see me? I was awesome! Wouldn't I be so much more useful than Gramps? !" Relm exclaimed with childish glee.

"G-GRAMPS? ! !" Strago shouts.

"Well...I guess it couldn't hurt to have you along." Terra said.

"I guess I could always introduce you to Gau, he needs a friend his own age." Kenshin said.

"Alright already! If you insist!" Strago said conceding the point.

"Whelp, welcome to the party Relm!" Locke said with a smile.

"Alright!" Relm cheered.

The party of five proceeded onward. Finding a room with three loose trap door like tiles. "Huh?" Kenshin said.

"It's a maze, jump into the lowest one." Strago said.

"Right." Kenshin said. He hopped down the lowest hole of the three, shortly followed by Terra whom he caught, then Relm, whom Terra caught. They both caught Strago, before letting Locke land on his ass.

"Ow!" Locke cursed. "What the hell? !"

"You shouldn't have jumped down so soon after Strago, we barely had time to prepare." Kenshin said.

Terra sweatdropped. "Sorry Locke."

The group continued through the mountain before finally coming up on a fairy. "Hmmm?" Kenshin said.

"Looks like we found 'em. Terra?" Locke said.

"Yes, that's one of them." Terra said.

"Amazing...an actual esper." Strago said in a breathless tone.

"Wow, she's so pretty." Relm said.

Kenshin and Terra approached her with Locke, Strago and Relm behind them.. She turned around and growled as more showed up. Kenshin narrowed his eyes feeling phantom pains shooting all over his back.

Locke turned to Strago. "Take the kid and clear outta here!"

"I didn't think...they'd look so..." Terra said with a curious gaze.

"No good! We're surrounded Locke boy!" Strago said turning to see more espers coming in from the rear.

Kenshin grabbed the hilt of his sword as the others readied themselves for battle. "Get ready."

"Halt!" A voice shouts making the espers freeze in place. A half man, half beast esper walked past his brethren and approaches Kenshin. "...You're that boy that protected the one we came to meet."

"Who are you?" Kenshin asked.

"I am called Yura." Yura introduced. "Now stand aside."

Kenshin responded by uncasing his wings, going into a partial dragon transformation. "What do you want with her?"

"I merely wish to commune with the girl. I do not wish to fight, unless it is necessary." Yura said.

Kenshin tried to find deceit in his words, but found none. "Alright." He stepped aside and let Terra by.

"What is this?" Relm asked looking around as Yura and Terra stared each other down.

"There's an immense magical power within Terra, it...frightens me." Strago said.

Terra's form flashed a few times putting everyone on edge save for Kenshin who set his hand on her shoulder. She reached over and placed her hand over his as her magical power flared up. The espers staggered backward, being blown back by it. Yura narrowed his eyes and asked her to cut it off.

"You're somehow different...I sense a familiar power residing within you." Yura said.

"Yes." Terra nodded.

Strago approached Yura. "You're the espers that escaped from the sealed gate?"

"Fled, is a more appropriate word." Yura said with a nod. "As a rule we are not allowed to visit your world." "We had gathered near the gate wondered how we might be able to save our captured friends." "It was merely a coincidence that Terra appeared when she did." Yura turned to Kenshin. "We did not intend to harm anyone, but when we saw that evil man, we lost it."

Kenshin nodded with his eyes closed. "I can't say I blame ya."

"I felt your presence through the gate." Terra said.

"We bolted through the gate as soon as Terra opened the gate, but as well as seeing that man, we also lost control of our powers." Yura said. "We injured an innocent man, razed an entire city and took some innocent lives."

"That's what happened to me as well! If not for Kenshin who knows what I would have done!" Terra said.

"There must be something in your world that allows you to focus your power differently." Strago said with a nod. "You must use caution when using your abilities in our world."

"We are deeply sorry to have saddled you with such suffering and pain." Yura said bowing his head.

Locke walked up to Yura. "Look the past is the past, we need to focus on the here and now, the Vectorian Empire seems to want to talk peace with you, so come with us to Thamasa."

"They would forgive us so easily?" Yura asked out of surprise.

"It's not a matter of forgiveness, we wish for the conflict to end." Kenshin said.

"Yeah, let's go to Thamasa and talk with General Leo!" Locke said.

"Right!" Terra exclaimed.

(break)

_Back at Thamasa._

Leo and Celes were gathered along with two imperial troops. Across from them was the espers led by Yura, in front of him was Kenshin who was flanked by Terra and Locke. "Here they are, ready to being peace talks." Kenshin said.

"Good!" Leo said with a relieved expression. Kenshin, Terra and Locke stepped aside allowing Yura to walk forward. "I am General Leo, what is your name, sir?"

"I am called Yura." Yura said. "We have done something inexcusable to your people." "This probably is not the best time to ask for your forgiveness, but..."

Leo nodded raising his hand. "Don't worry about it, we're at fault as well, we hungered for your power." "We came dangerously close to reenacting the War of the Magi!"

"Yes, we must put this all behind us." Yura said with a nod.

"Well, looks like our job is done. I for one could use some peace and quiet, How bout you Celes?" Locke said walking up to her.

"Yes, let's return to Vector and deliver the good news." Celes said.

Locke bowed his head. "Celes..."

Celes shook her head. "No, not another word...OK?"

"Yeah." Locke said.

"..." Kenshin glanced around. _"This feeling..." _

"_Kenshin, it's him!" Ryuushin said. _

"_What? ! Are you sure Dad? !" Kenshin thought. _

"_I wouldn't forget that bastard's wretched signature." Ryuushin said with a scowl._

"Ahahahahahaha! !" Everyone looked over to the north of Thamasa seeing Kefka approaching flanked by Magitek suits. "How about a little Magitek mayhem? !" He ordered one to cause a quake knocking everyone on the human's side out, except for Leo and Kenshin. Leo rushed up to him. "Kefka, what are you doing? !"

"Hahahahaha! Emperor Gestahl's orders!" Kefka said. "I'm to bring the magicite remains of these espers to his Excellancy! And this is the mother lode! !" Kefka used his magic to kill Yura and his escort and bring their magicite to him.

Kenshin's fist shook as he grabbed his sword and rushed toward Kefka. Leo looked over at him in shock. "Kenshin!"

"The bastard dies today! !" Kenshin roared.

"Get him." Kefka said with a smirk. A magitek soldier stepped in front of Kefka and backhanded Kenshin into a tree. "Now, I don't care for the look of this backwater dump, burn it to the ground!"

The magitek soldiers walked about when Leo rushed toward Kefka. "Palazzo! Your behavior is a dishonor I cannot allow this!" Leo shouts.

The solders began destroying Thamasa as Leo took out his sword and slashed it at Kefka who jumped back and ducked as Kenshin appeared behind him and punched him to the ground. "Gah!" Kefka said as Kenshin reeled his leg back and kicked Kefka in the face sending him backward.

"Ex-General Kuroshi! Prepare yourself!" One of the Magitek soldiers shout rushing up to him.

"Oh no you don't!" Leo shouts darting by it, slashing four swords into the armor's body, it's arms and legs falling off.

Leo landed behind Kenshin. "Thanks for havin' my back man." Kenshin said.

"I don't understand, why is this happening?" Leo said bowing his head.

"Don't you see Leo? You've been used to further your Emperor's wicked goal." "He backstabbed the Returners." Kenshin said.

Leo shot by Kenshin and toward Kefka, spinning his sword and slashing it upward. _"Shockwave!" _He roared

"Guuuaahhhhhh!" Kefka roared in pain as a large circle of red electricity flared up where he was standing, sending shocks through his body.

Kefka staggered backward with a smirk. "Ah Leo, always the consummate soldier." He disappeared leaving Kenshin and Leo to look around.

"Where are you Kefka?" Leo said with a scowl. "Show yourself! !"

"Emperor Gestahl! I need you here!" Kekfa's voice resounded.

Gestahl appeared in front of Leo who stepped back. "My liege." Leo said going to a knee.

"I am sorry to have deceived even you Leo." Gestahl said. "My purpose for this was to gather magicite...and grow powerful, please do understand." He said with a voice wreathed in false sorrow.

"But...My lord!" Leo said, completely lost by the situation.

"Leo! Forget it! He was just using you to further his own ends! !" Kenshin shouts running up to him.

"I understand how you must feel Leo, Kenshin..." Gestahl said.

"I feel vindicated that I was right to threaten you, now I'm going to take your head!" Kenshin shouts.

"Uwee hee hee..." Kefka laughed. "We shall collect the magicite and do away with the traitors!"

"But my liege...what...what have I been fighting for all these years?" Leo asked as Kenshin kept his eyes on the approaching Kefka.

Gestahl smiled derisively. "Leo, I'd like for you to take a nice long snooze...!" "Very long! Uwahahaha!"

Gestahl and Kefka vanished making Kenshin give chase after where the latter just was. Kefka however reappeared in Gestahl's place. "You think you hit me Leo? That was just my shadow! And how did you like my Gestahl? ! I admit it was a hassle to hold up the whole way over here, but it paid off!"

Kenshin stopped and turned around as Kefka stabbed Leo in the chest piercing his armor. "...! !" His eyes widened as Leo fell lifelessly to the ground. "LEO! ! !"

"Ahahahahaha! !" Kefka said as massive waves of magical energy.

"? !" Kenshin looked over toward the southeast. "Oh no...! The sealed gate! ! DON'T COME! ! IT'S A TRAP! ! !"

A magitek suit pinned Kenshin to Strago's house. "Grruh!" Kenshin struggled against it's bonds. _"Dammit! It's draining my energy!" Kenshin thought._

"Ah ha ahahahahahahaha! !" Kefka laughed with insane glee. "Now watch Kenshin, as I harvest the magicite for myself! Go magic neutralization barrier!"

"Grh!" Kenshin scowled "KEFKA! ! !" He roared.

"Remind me to show you my magicite barrier sometime, you might even see a few familiar faces! !" Kefka said. "Let's see what ya got!"

Kenshin watched helplessly as Kefka launched spell after spell killing the espers one by one. "RUN AWAY!" He roared up at them. "YOU CAN'T BEAT HIM! !"

"Yes! Keep coming! Help me build the magical empire of Kefka! !" Kefka roared firing off a spell multi targeting spell to kill them all off and gather all the magicite.

Kenshin bowed his head. _"At this rate...he's...!" His eyes widened. "Terra! !" He looked at Leo's body then saw Kefka approaching. Something inside the young demon boy snapped._

"What? !" The magitek soldier pinning Kenshin said as Kenshin started pushing the hand back.

"I'll...Annihilate him...no..._**I'LL KILL HIM! !" **_Kenshin roared grabbing the hand with both hands and ripping it off it's mechanical body. _"Now's not the time to be worrying about the esper's magicite, if I can stop him here they won't be used! YES!" _He thought as he assumed a full transformation and swung the arm at the magitek he took it from, scattering it's pieces everywhere as he threw the arm at the last magitek, breaking it apart.

"Hm?" Kefka said. "Guh!" He shouts as Kenshin's fist planted itself in the side of his face. He caught himself and chanted a spell as Kenshin rushed toward him. "I think I'll take a page out of your book Kenshin, and..._Warp!" _

Kenshin's fist phased through Kefka's chest as he warped away. "Grrh!" Kenshin grunted as he reverted his transformation. He fell to his knees as he panted.. "GODDAMMIT! ! !" He cursed smashing his fists on the ground, tears burning in his eyes.

(break)

Everyone came to and Leo was buried. "Everyone only seems to want power...do they really want to be like me so badly?" Terra asked. "I wanted to learn so much more from you..." He said glancing down at Leo's grave.

Interceptor approached them. "? ! Interceptor that's a nasty wound!" Relm exclaimed.

"So we not only lost Leo, but Shadow too? ! Damn the Vectorians!" Locke shouts.

"Relm, take Interceptor and treat his wound. Celes, I trust you know healing magic?" Strago asked receiving a nod. "Then you go with her and help her."

"Uh...I'll go with her." Locke said following Celes and Relm.

"Is...Is there anything you need me to do?" Terra asked.

"Go talk to Kenshin boy. He hasn't said a word since we woke up." Strago said.

Terra nodded slowly and left the gravesite, finding Kenshin standing under the tree in the center of town. "..." Terra walked up to him.

"...That's three times now, that I've failed to protect those dear to me." Kenshin said raising his hand, looking at his palm. "...Now the man who became my friend when I got here is dead."

"Kenshin." Terra said.

"...maybe I was wrong to try and protect you." Kenshin said. "If this is how I'm gonna perform, doing so."

"..." Terra stepped toward him, when Kenshin pushed himself off the tree and began walking away. "Where are you going?"

"..." Kenshin stopped. "I'm going to see if everyone made it out of Vector alright, after that...I don't know." "It's clear I'm more of detriment with my being here anyway." Kenshin said.

"Wait." Terra said grabbing his wrist.

"..." Kenshin turned to her. "Yes?"

Terra surprised him by crashing into his chest, wrapping her arms around him. "...!" Kenshin's eyes widened slightly.

"If you want to go and see if everyone's alright, fine...but..whatever you do, please don't leave." Terra said tightening her embrace.

"...Terra?" Kenshin said.

"I...I don't know what love is, but...I...I do know I couldn't stand it, if you walked away from me and never returned." Terra said.

(ba-bump!)

Kenshin's heart beat hard against his chest as she said that. "Terra...you'd...you'd still have me, knowing what could happen?"

"No one really knows what could happen." Terra said looking up at him. "But...I couldn't think of anyone else I could want with me...you're the only one." "Everyone's nice and I care about them, but you've been there since the beginning of this journey."

"...Terra." Kenshin said blinking away tears in his eyes. "...Thanks."

"You'd do the same for me...I know you would, Kenshin." Terra said.

The two stared into each other's eyes. "...Kenshin..." Terra said with flushed cheeks.

"Yeah?" Kenshin asked, his own face flushing.

"That...That thing we did a few days ago on Setzer's airship...can...can we do that again?" Terra shyly asked.

"...Yeah." Kenshin said.

The two inched close to one another, their eyes sliding shut. Terra's right hand, which was over Kenshin's heart, began to clench on a reflex. Their lips were almost touching when both heard something. They looked up and saw the airship overhead. The two separated and shyly smiled at one another. "Um...maybe...we should try some other time." Terra said.

"Yeah..." Kenshin said.

Celes, Locke, Strago and Relm rejoined them. "You feelin' alright now Kenshin?" Locke asked.

"Not really, but I'll manage." Kenshin said glancing at Terra. "We can grieve for the fallen later, right now we need to stop the empire."

Setzer, Edgar, Cyan and Sabin all arrived in the village. "We've been had, the Emperor is a liar!" Setzer said.

"Thanks to Edgar we were able to escape before anything happened." Cyan said.

"Nice one Edgar." Locke said.

"Well I got to know the girl who brought us tea, and she eventually just blurted out the whole crooked plan." Edgar said with a shrug before throwing his head back and laughing.

"So you hit pay dirt finally huh?" Sabin asked bowing his head.

"Yeah Edgar, did you go 'all the way?'" Locke asked with wiggle of his eyebrow.

"Watch your mouths there are ladies present, I was a perfect gentleman." Edgar scolded.

"Uh huh, sure you were." Kenshin said, tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Where's Sir Leo?" Cyan said looking around. "Did he go back with the Empire?"

Kenshin bowed his head in shame. "He's dead...Kefka did him in."

"He's gone? !" Cyan balked. "What a waste, he was their finest soldier."

"We need to rethink our plans, let's head to the airship." Edgar said.

Stargo tapped Kenshin on the shoulder. "May Relm and I accompany you?"

"Who are you?" Edgar asked.

"He and the girl are citizens of this town. They might not look like much, but they can hold their own." Kenshin said.

"Yes, the elder is one of the descendants of the Mage Warriors of yore." Terra said. "We could use his help...and we can't just leave Relm here."

"We're going to have to expect the Vectorians to flex their new muscles soon." Strago said.

"Right, let's get moving, they're bound to be headed for the sealed gate." Kenshin said.

(break)

_Airship._

Kenshin, Strago, Terra, Celes and Relm were on the deck of the ship with Setzer. "Kenshin was right, the Empire's goal is the Sealed Gate, the seemed to be trying to track down some statues or something." Setzer said.

"? !" Kenshin and Strago's eyes widened. "No! !" The latter said.

"Setzer step on it! Whatever it takes we can't let them get to the statues!" Kenshin said. "They're looking to secure the Warring Triad, the three Goddesses of Magic!"

Meanwhile at the Sealed gate Gestahl and Kefka were standing at the proverbial doorstep. "Oh those stupid espers...to think they'd open the gate all by themselves...come Kefka, the statues should be just ahead. If we can just get our hands on them, we can have everything we could ever dream of!" Gestahl said.

"Wahahahahaha!" Kefka laughed.

"Come quickly!" Gestahl said walking across the bridge.

"Right Right..." Kefka said.

Back at the Airship Kenshin and Terra walked toward the railing, closing their eyes. "The island...where the Sealed Gate is..." Kenshin said.

"It...It feels like the world is groaning in pain." Terra said.

"Gggguuhhh! !" Kenshin shot back hitting the other railing. _"What the hell was that? !" He thought._

"Kenshin!" Setzer said running over to him.

"...! !" Strago stared out into the distance, wide eyed, skin pale as a sheet.

"Wh...WHAT THE HELL IS THAT? ! !" Celes shouts in pure shock.

"It...It's the entire continent...where the Sealed Gate was." Terra said.

"Those bastards..." Kenshin cursed. "They succeeded in getting to the Warring Triad."

Indeed, high above the sky, above the clouds themselves, was a massive piece of land, a chunk of the earth itself...The Floating Continent.

At the Floating Continent's apex, stood Kefka and Gestahl. "Fuwahahahaha!" Gestahl laughed. "Now, this is my power! This and my magicite, nothing can stop me now!" He roared as the insane jester laughed beside him.

Back at the airship Kenshin got to his feet. "Geh..." He scowled up at the Floating Continent.

"The origin of all magic..." Strago said with a glower.

"Those?" Terra asked.

"It's said that they some how neutralized each others power and sealed themselves off." Strago said. "If those three statues are moved out of alignment, then the resulting imbalance of power would rearrange the face of our planet."

"What? !" Kenshin and Terra exclaimed.

Everyone went silent at the implications. "...Setzer." Kenshin said.

"Yeah?" Setzer said.

"Plot a course for the Floating Continent, and be ready for take off on my word." Kenshin said.

Everyone looked at Kenshin like he grew a second head. "Look, nothing is going to change for the better if we sit here worrying about the possibilities." Kenshin said. "We need to get up there and stop Kefka and Gestahl before this gets out of hand."

"Right." Celes said.

"We're the only ones who can do anything about this now." Strago said.

Kenshin nodded and walked below the deck. They needed to come up with a plan. To stop the Empire...to restore the Warring Triad to their rightful place...to save the world!

(chapter end)

Draconis: Yup...

Kenshin: Oh great he's back on a loop.

Celes: Hang on. _Remedy!_

Draconis: Huh? Oh right, finishing a chapter. Anyway, in the next chapter, Kenshin, Terra and the Returners raid the Floating Continent!

See you next time.

Draconis678 out.


	16. The Floating Continent

Draconis: Last time on...

Kenshin: Yeah let's not do this.

Draconis: Huh?

Edgar: (shrugs) Well come on man, you posted three chapters within a week, two almost within a day of each other. You really think people don't know what's going on?

Draconis: (scratches cheek) Good point.

Kenshin: Annnyyywayyy...

Final Fantasy VI: A Retold Tale.

Chapter 16

The Floating Continent.

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

Everyone was gathered in the blackjack room. "Alright, we need to come up with a plan to get to Kefka and Gestahl." Edgar said.

"Tell us something we don't know." Sabin said.

"Look. I figured something like this might come up so I stole a little something from Vector before we made a break for it." Setzer said placing a drone on the table. A hologram was displayed from it's lens. "I sent this thing out and took a look around the Floating Continent."

"Holy crap, it's heavily guarded by the Vectorian air force." Locke said.

"Yeah, and aside from this ship, the only one of us that can fly is Kenshin." Edgar said.

"Yes, but we can't honestly expect Nemesis to take out the entire Vectorian Air Force singlehandedly." Cyan said.

"Which is why we don't." Setzer said. "We're gonna cut through the Air Force and make a rush at the Continent itself."

"That sounds awfully risky my man." Mog said. "What if we get shot down before getting there?"

"..." Everyone went silent.

"That's just a chance we're going to have to take." Celes said.

"But still, there is the matter of the air force pursuing us onto the island." Strago said. "We can't all go."

"...He's right. We need to decide who goes and who remains behind to fight off the Air Force." Kenshin said.

"That's not all." Setzer said switching the feeds on the drone. "The Floating Continent is not without defenses either, it's crawling with creatures, I can't tell whether they're espers or beasts that have been beefed up just by being in the Warring Triad's presence."

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "Bring the view up closer, where Kefka and Gestahl are standing, then move it down some."

"Right...what the hell that? !" Setzer said.

"Tch, so they actually broke it out eh?" Kenshin said.

"It?" Edgar said.

"That thing there is an experimental bio weapon the Vectorian Empire was working on." Kenshin said with a glower at the hologram. "It's called the Atma Weapon, or Atma for short." "It's playing watchdog for the Emperor and his jester."

"I see." Setzer said.

"The fact still remains that we need to leave the bulk of our group here to defend the ship, and Setzer, you're the best pilot we got, so you can't leave." Celes said.

"I'll go with three others." Kenshin said. "Anyone want to volunteer?"

"I'll go." Celes said.

"Same here." Sabin said.

"Sabin, with all due respect, your blitzes and your use of that ability I taught you are better suited for defending the ship." Kenshin said.

"I see..." Sabin said.

"I'll go." Cyan said.

"Alright." Kenshin said.

"I'll stay behind and pepper them with my crossbow." Edgar said.

"Strago, you and Relm stay here." Kenshin said.

"Why?" Strago said.

"Because the Continent looks to be a little too dangerous for you two." Kenshin said. "This isn't a burning house and I don't feel comfortable dragging a ten year old girl into this situation. Help out here, but nothing else."

"Right." Strago nods.

"Okay..." Relm said.

"Gau." Kenshin said turning to him.

"Papa?" Gau said.

"I want you to stay here and help protect the ship." Kenshin said.

"Uh huh!" Gau nodded.

"..." Kenshin chuckled with a smile. "We are gonna have to teach you how to talk better after this." "Anyway...that's rounds out everybody except for Locke and Terra."

"..." Locke stepped toward Kenshin. "I'll stay with the ship, I'm not as skilled as Terra or Celes is with magic, nor as good with a weapon as you or Cyan and let's be honest...I wasn't a whole lot of help when Kefka attacked at Thamasa either."

"..." Kenshin walked up to him and placed his hand on Locke's shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up over it. There was a time when we all felt powerless at some point or another. Even me."

"Thanks." Locke said.

"Alright." Kenshin said. "Setzer, how long will it take to reach the Floating Continent's Air Space?"

"A little while." Setzer said.

"Alright." Kenshin nodded. "Everyone, this meeting is dismissed, prepare yourselves both physically and mentally. We're ending this war today."

"Right!" Everyone chorused.

The group split up. Kenshin narrowed his eyes not finding Terra anywhere. He saw the engine room door close and walked into it. He went into the room after it and found Terra sitting on the couch. "Terra."

"..." Terra said nothing.

Kenshin took a seat next to her. "You're scared aren't you?" He asked.

"..." Terra said nothing, but Kenshin noticed a subtle nodding of her head as well as her hands gripping the cloth of her stockings.

Kenshin closed his eyes. "I see."

"...I'm sorry." Terra said.

Kenshin shook his head, opening his eyes, his hand grabbing her hand, and holding it tightly. "Don't be."

"Why? I'm getting terrified before we even get there..." Terra said.

Kenshin smiled. "Don't worry about it. I'm scared too."

"..?" Terra looked over at him. "Kenshin, you...you are scared?"

"Yeah." Kenshin said with a nod. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Then...Then how do you seem so calm?" Terra asked.

"Because, I'm more concerned about what will happen if I should give into my fear." Kenshin said. "That's what really terrifies me." He said with a smile.

"You make it look so easy." Terra said bowing her head.

(tap!)

"!" Terra's eyes widened slightly as Kenshin places his forehead against hers. Looking directly into her eyes.

"You don't have to do it alone." Kenshin said. "You have friends you can lean on for support, and you have me too. You're not alone anymore."

Terra felt her heart hammering inside her chest, unable to tear her eyes away from his. _"Wh-Why is my heart beating so fast...why does my face feel so warm and my lips feel so dry? !" She thought. _

"Terra?" Kenshin said.

"Kenshin...I..." Terra nervously said.

"I understand." Kenshin said with a smile before leaning his head forward. Pressing his lips against hers. He felt Terra relax slightly, but was still very nervous. Not wanting to scare her he slowly let his tongue slide past her lips, but was surprised when he felt her tongue sliding past his. _"...Maybe she's experimenting." He thought._

Terra gripped his shoulder, holding him close as she fell back onto the couch. "Mmm..." She felt Kenshin's left arm wrapping around her, gripping her right shoulder from behind. Taking the lead. Kenshin wrapped his tongue around Terra's, drawing it into his mouth and latching his lips down around it.

"Mmm!" Terra moaned into him, feeling him sucking on her tongue. She pushed Kenshin away.

"Was it...bad?" Kenshin asked.

"N...No...I..I just needed to breathe." Terra shyly said. "I-i-it felt r-r-really good."

"Oh." Kenshin smiled. He looked down and saw that their free hands were still clenching each other tightly.

"Kenshin..." Terra said. "Is that how love feels?"

"Well...it's one way of showing it, it's called making out." Kenshin said.

"Can I do it with anyone?" Terra asked, with a blush.

"Uhm...well...technically, it's how a man and a woman express their love for one another." Kenshin said. "I don't think it'd be a great idea for you to do that with anyone other than me, and..even then we should only do it in private."

"Oh, OK...then..." Terra moved her hand over her scarlet blushing cheeks, staring into his eyes. "M-May I have another?"

Kenshin chuckled softly. "You are so cute sometimes, you know?" He leaned down to give her another kiss.

(slam!)

Locke burst through the door finding Kenshin and Terra sitting upright, backs turned to the door. "Uhm...am I...interrupting something?" He asked.

"No." Kenshin said in a stiff tone. "What is it?"

"Well, Setzer wanted me to tell you that we're coming up on the Floating Continent." Locke said.

"OK, we'll be up shortly." Terra said, in just as stiff a tone as Kenshin.

"OK." Locke said leaving the room.

Kenshin and Terra got up and dusted themselves off. "Um..." Terra said.

"Sometimes that happens." Kenshin said with a smile. "We'll pick it up later, after we've won."

"OK." Terra said

The two left to go above deck where Setzer was with everyone else, waiting for them. "Ready?" Setzer said.

"Yeah." Kenshin said. Terra nodded in agreement.

"Alright! Let's jump onto that thing!" Setzer said taking the controls of his ship.

"Ride 'em high Gabbani!" Kenshin said as the airship's altitude increased.

The airship approached a large collection of ships. "Alright everyone, get ready, we're entering the Vectorian Air Defense Zone!" Kenshin shouts.

As on cue three airships charged after them. Setzer threw three darts forward stabbing through the windshields and killing the pilots. "You didn't think I was just gonna sit back and let you have all the fun did ya? !" Setzer said as the ships crashed down below.

Ships began surrounding the airship on all sides. "Shit, they got us surrounded." Locke said.

"Use lightning element magic to bring them down." Kenshin ordered.

"Thanks, but no thanks, I'll use my trusty crossbow!" Edgar said firing bolts into the engines two of the enemy airships. The engines exploded and the airships went down.

"_Bolt 2!" _Terra, Strago, Relm, Mog, Locke, and Celes all shout taking down six of the ships at once.

A ship came up close to the ship behind Relm. "Aah!" Relm yelped and staggered backward. "Oh no!"

"Rrrruugggahhh! !" Gau roared jumping onto the enemy airship, punching through the windshield and throwing the pilot out of the cockpit before jumping off. The pilot landed on the deck and Relm kicked him in the head knocking him out cold. "Aah...thanks Gau-kun!" She said.

"Uh huh!" Gau said.

"Sabin!" Kenshin shouts.

"Yeah? !" Sabin replied watching the ships flying around.

"Use your Fire Dance, and then try and have them all use Iaiken technique I taught you! The one you improved on!" Kenshin ordered.

"Right!" Sabin said going into the stance needed for the technique. _"Fire Dance!" _Six flame clones all flared to life and jumped out toward the airships. They each put both hands in their pockets before punching at the ships with blinding speed. _"Iaiken Aurabolt!" _Sabin shouts as his clones destroy twelve ships, one for each arm used.

"Nice one Sabin!" Edgar said with a smirk.

"Right." Sabin said returning that smirk.

Kenshin and Cyan looked out to their left seeing a lone airship charging a teklaser. "Cyan." Kenshin said.

"Yes?" Cyan said.

"There's two more airships behind us, we can take them out if you mirror what I'm going to do." Kenshin said.

"Very well." Cyan said.

Kenshin and Cyan sheathed their swords, both bending their knees, their hands gripping their sword hilts tightly as the tek laser prepared to fire. "Easy...Easy..." Kenshin said.

The airship fired it's laser at the two men. "NOW!" Kenshin said as he and Cyan unsheathed their swords as the laser hit them, making the laser split off into two separate paths and destroy the two airships behind them. Kenshin leapt forward and stabbed Kuroi Jigoku into the cockpit, killing the pilot and jumping off.

He heard something hit the back of the deck and looked back, only to groan. "Oh my god, WILL YOU JUST PISS OFF ALREADY? !" He shout seeing Ultros on the deck.

"No, really this is going to be our final battle!" Ultros said. "TRUST ME!" He roared.

Kenshin glowered as fire surrounded his blade which he immediately sheathed. _"Katensho Iai!" _He shouts flinging off an arcing flame attack at Ultros, letting the flames engulf him.

"_Bolt 2!" Terra shouts pegging the octopus with her spell. _

"_Sword Technique Ichi! Dispatch!" Cyan shouts cutting into Ultros with his katana. _

Celes smashed a morning star over Ultros' head.

"Dammit! I lose again? !" Ultros shouts. "I didn't even get the chance to attack!" "No! I won't concede, this time I brought a pal! Mr, Chupon! Come on down!"

"What the? !" Cyan said.

"What is that? !" Celes and Terra exclaimed.

"Seriously! What the actual hell is that? !" Kenshin shouts seeing a pink...beast with a menacing face appear.

"Fungahhh!" Chupon groaned.

"Chupon's tactiturn, but terribly powerful!" Ultros said. "Attack them! Now!"

"Aaah...aaahh..." Chupon gasped.

"Chupon?" Ultros said.

"He looks like he's about to..." Celes said.

"AAACHOOO! !" Chupon sneezed. The force of which blew Kenshin, Celes, Cyan, and Terra off the ship.

"Shit!" Kenshin shouts. "Locke! He's all yours! Looks like we're on our way to the Continent!"

"Right! Good luck!" Locke said.

"Hey Kenshin, we've got company!" Celes said.

"Huh? !" Kenshin looked up to see the Empire's largest ship bearing down on them. "Seriously? !" Kenshin said. "Alright, this should be easy enough. Everyone cast Bolt 2!" Kenshin said.

The quad bolts of lightning didn't give the airship a chance to retaliate as it tore through the cockpit and the engines. "Done and done." Kenshin said with a smirk.

"Incoming!" Terra said.

"Alright, everyone grab hold of me and hang on!" Kenshin said seeing land incoming. Cyan, Celes and Terra all gripped his arms, and Kenshin uncased his wings. "Hrrgh!" Kenshin grunted flexing his wings to make them work as a makeshift parachute as he lowered down onto the Floating Continent. Cyan let go first and landed safely. Celes was next, landing next to Cyan. Finally Kenshin and Terra landed together. "Whew!" Kenshin said. "That was fun, let's never do that again."

"Agreed." Celes, Cyan and Terra said.

"Huh?" Kenshin said seeing a prone body garbed in black. "Hey, Shadow? !" He said running up to him.

"Damn the Vectorians!" Shadow angrily said after Kenshin revived him. "After I outlived my usefulness they tried to kill me!"

"Dude! We thought you were a goner, Interceptor came to us injured and everything!" Kenshin said.

"Is he alright?" Shadow asked.

"Yes. He's resting in Thamasa." Terra said.

"Then go on without me." Shadow said. Kenshin narrowed his eyes and conked him over the head.

"No, you're coming with us, we're gonna go kick the Emperor's ass." Kenshin said.

"...Very well." Shadow said.

"Alright, now that we're finally on this floating rock let's get moving, we landed as far away from Kefka and Gestahl as we possibly could." Kenshin said. "We gotta get moving, I was hoping we'd land near the Atma Weapon at least."

The group of five proceeded. Kenshin looked to his left seeing Setzer's drone. "We're fine! Just worry about the fleet and being airworthy when we get ready to jump off this rock!" He shouts. The drone flew away as the five again continued. Kenshin glanced over and saw a katana sticking out of the rocks. "Hey Cyan." Kenshin said walking over and grabbing it from the rocks.

"Yes?" Cyan said.

"Catch." He said tossing it to him.

Cyan caught the blade by the hilt. "Ah...a fine blade."

They strode onward until they ran into a giant. Kenshin glowered. "Oh great, a Giganto."

Without warning the giant punched down at them. Kenshin raised both his swords blocking the attack. "SHIT!" He shouts, the earth caving in under him. "This guy's strong! Someone get him off me!"

Shadow takes out some Shuriken and throws them into the Giganto's elbow making him retract his fist. He took out two swords from his pack and walked toward the giant. "Distract him for a moment." Shadow said.

Kenshin rushed toward the Giganto and slashed at it's left leg, slicing into it's muscles. He doubled back and slashed at it's calf. Cyan did the same as him. While Celes and Terra chanted spells.

"_Ice 2! Bolt 2!" _Celes and Terra both shout as ice encased the Giganto and lightning struck it making it roar out in pain.

"Back away!" Shadow ordered.

"You heard him." Kenshin said stepping back stopping Cyan from jumping in.

The Giganto's sight returned to find Shadow striding up to him. It growled at the shinobi who held no reaction other than to say. "You have an interesting appearance..." The Giganto punched at Shadow, only for the shinobi to spring himself over it's fist and run up it's arm. Shadow jumped on to it's hand as it reached to grab him and sprung himself off the man beast entirely. Shadow threw both swords into a spin, both stabbing with deadly precision into the Giganto's eyes. It roared in pain again, hunching over and grabbing at it's eyes. Shadow landed on it's head. "Keep still. Otherwise your pain will not end." Shadow said taking out a ninjato. He jumped off it's head and dove back down, severing it's spinal cord, ending it's life.

"Whoa..." Kenshin said with an amazed expression.

"Such efficiency..." Cyan said with wide eyes.

"Not a single wasted movement." Celes said.

"..." Terra stared at the shinobi.

"_There are many like me who have killed their emotions." She recalled Shadow saying to her._

"_What caused him to become that way, I wonder?" Terra thought._

"Let's get a move on...I have an appointment to keep." Shadow said.

Everyone nodded, but looked around. "It's a dead end." Celes said.

"..." Kenshin walked up to an area at the top of some stairs that had a small opening in the center. It suddenly opened and Kenshin fell in. "Kenshin!" Celes shouts running up the stairs.

"..." Kenshin looked around as he popped out another end. He turned to find the others. Behind him. "Hey!" He called out making everyone turn to him. "It's OK! It's just a gateway! We'll use them to navigate this place!"

Everyone met him back at the other end and Celes smacked him over the head. "Don't go off on your own like that you idiot!" She said with a glare.

"S-Sorry." Kenshin said with a sheepish grin.

They continued down some more stairs, finding another dead end with no gateway. "Kenshin, I have a question." Shadow said.

"Yeah?" Kenshin said.

"You can fly right?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah?" Kenshin said with narrowed eyes.

"Why don't you just fly to Kefka and Gestahl yourself?" Shadow asked.

"They'd see me coming and blast me down with magic." Kenshin said.

"Hey what's this over here?" Celes asked walking toward a switch. She stepped on it and more land bridged the gap in front of them. "Huh? How does that work?"

"Don't question it, just be glad that it does!" Kenshin exclaimed with a laugh as they made their way toward another gateway which took them to a fork in the road. Kenshin took the one on the right, ignoring the glare from Celes. He came back a moment later. "Dead end."

Celes, Cyan, Terra and Shadow all nodded and they all hit the gateway on the left. "Hey another one of those switch things." Kenshin said.

"There's one over here as well Nemesis." Cyan said, taking notice of another switch behind where they came out at. Kenshin pressed his switch down and a large piece of land in front of him lowered to the ground, creating a bridge. Cyan pressed his down and a smaller piece of land lowered to create a path back to the bridge without need to use the gateways.

They followed the path given to them. "Hey there's that dead end I ran into." Kenshin said as they walked by it."

"Another switch." Terra pointed out, seeing one in the corner as they passed by the dead end. She pressed it down and a gateway took the place of a rocky crag. "Huh?"

"That's convenient." Kenshin said. "Down the rabbit hole we go." They went down and came back up to an area with a view of the airship. "Anyone having second thoughts? If so I'll fly you down."

"No." Cyan said. "I'll see this through to the end."

"I will as well." Celes said with a hardened gaze.

"Wherever you're going, I'm going." Terra said with resolve in her voice.

"..." Shadow said nothing glaring indifferently.

"Alright, because I can sense the Atma Weapon nearby, as well as the two bastards we're after." Kenshin said.

"Then what are waiting for?" Cyan said gripping his blade. "Let's go!"

The five ran to their left the earth splitting open, meeting the Atma Weapon, a four legged beast with gray flesh and golden machines sticking from inside it. It growled at them. "I am Atma...I am pure energy...and as ancient as the cosmos, feeble creatures, GO!"

Shadow, not wanting to listen to it anymore, grabbed a Stout Spear and threw it into it's back. Terra cast a Bolt 2 spell, both making it roar out in pain. "Grrrhh!" Atma growled. _"Flare!" _It said aiming it's spell at Terra. Flames gathered were Terra stood and shot out, before the area around her exploded. When the smoke cleared Kenshin was seen in her place holding a red Zanbatou with scales covering the blade. A dragonic visage adorned the from of it, which at the moment had glowing eyes. "

"Nemesis? !" Cyan exclaimed.

"I figured I'd need to pull out all the guns this time, not really sure how I'm able to use this right now, it's burning my hand to hold right now, but this is the True Dragon Cutter, the blade of the Dragon God himself." Kenshin said with a smirk. "And this..." He said as he slammed the sword down to the ground making it quake under Atma's feet. "Is the Dragon God's quake!" The earth upheavaled knocking Atma on it's back. Kenshin jumped into the air, diving down at Atma. "Lightning Sword Fl-aaagh!" He said as Atma swung it's tail into Kenshin's arm. Kenshin sprung back up on his feet and found his back to the wall as Atma turned to him, all all fours. "Fuck." He said.

A hail of shuriken hit Atma in the hind legs making him turn around. Kenshin took that as his chance to spring himself over Atma and join his comrades. The Dragon Cutter reverted back to Kuroi Jigoku. "Well that was a waste. Thanks Shadow." Kenshin said.

"Don't misunderstand, we're gonna need your help to beat this thing. That's the only reason I did what I did." Shadow said keeping his eyes on Atma.

"Well whatever the reason thanks anyway." Kenshin said.

Atma charges forth and uses four of it's six legs to lash out at everyone. Kenshin grabs Terra and Shadow grabs Celes and jumps out of the way, while Cyan halts Atma with two katanas. "Keh! You're pretty strong beast! But not as strong as I!" Cyan throws Atma back and charges forward. _"Sword Technique Gou! Empowerer!" _A white energy was flung off of Cyan's blades and hit Atma's chest. Draining him of energy and returning it to Cyan. "Your power becomes mine!" Cyan declares.

"Hmph! This is gonna tire me out, but...Fire 3!" Kenshin shouts.

A red missile hits Atma's head making it stagger backward. It scowled and charged it's magic up as the five regrouped.

"_Quartr!" Atma shouts._

"Aaah!" Terra and Celes cry out.

"Guh!" Cyan shouts.

"Kuh!" Shadow grunts.

"Nngh!" Kenshin grunted as the former four hit the ground. Kenshin scowled feeling the gravity magic working on him. "Celes! You have to use Runic Blade to absorb this!"

"I...I can't move!" Celes said.

"If you don't we're all screwed!" Kenshin said as Atma charged after them.

Celes struggled to her feet as Atma leaped into the air, bearing down on Kenshin. She struggled to raise her sword skyward.

Atma got closer and closer to Kenshin who was still helpless to defend himself. Celes screwed her eyes shut finally getting her sword in the air. _"Runic Blade!" _

Kenshin felt the gravity magic leave him and cocked his fist back transforming it with a red glow surrounding it. "Evil Dragon Sphere: Fist!" He shouts slamming said fist into Atma's face sending it flying backward. Kenshin panted turning back to Celes. "Thanks...you really saved my ass there."

"Of course." Celes said.

Kenshin focused his magic. "Can't hold back here, and they we're all feeling a little banged up." Kenshin said. _"Cure 3!" _Healing light spiraled around Kenshin, Celes, Terra, Cyan and Shadow. "Whew...I think about tapped out." Kenshin said with a smirk.

"Grreh..!" Atma roared. _"Blaze!" _

"Hm?" Cyan said. "? !" His eyes widened seeing meteors falling from the sky, small though they maybe.

"Tch!" Kenshin scowled unsheathing Shiroi Tengoku. "Cyan! Get ready to use your Quadra Slam!" Kenshin shouts. "Aim for it's legs!"

"What? !" Cyan said. "Nemesis that will never work!"

"Just get it ready!" Kenshin shouts as the meteors get closer.

"Hah! Fine!" Cyan said assuming the stance.

Kenshin glared upward. Flames spiraling around both of his blades. _"Dual Katensho!" _He shouts firing off two twin arcing blasts of fire, destroying all of the meteors. Kenshin fell to his knees panting. "Damn..."

"Geehh..." Atma growled.

"Cyan! Now!" Kenshin shouts.

Cyan charged forward slashing at it's front left leg. Atma raised itself to swipe it's middle legs at the swordsman. Cyan zipped out of the way slashing into it's hind right leg. Atma kicked it's legs up like a horse to hit Cyan, but he ducked under them and ran underneath the great beast, slashing at it's front right leg. He slid out of the way as Atma tried to crush Cyan under it's weight allowing the swordsman to slash it's hind left leg, before finally rejoining Kenshin and the others.

"Nice work Cyan." Kenshin said with a smirk.

"Always." Cyan said.

"You think you have beaten me? !" Atma roared. _"Tornado!" _

A fierce spiraling wind knocks everyone against the rock walls. "Kah!" Kenshin grunted falling flat on his face. He struggled to his feet as did everyone else. "What's...with this thing?"

"It's so strong." Terra said.

"Now, let us try this again." Atma said welling up it's magic. _"Meteor!" _

"Oh no, not again!" Kenshin shouts seeing meteors dropping in.

"Kenshin, how many of those Heavenly Fire Strikes you got left in you? !" Celes shouts.

"I don't I dropped the last of what I had into that last attack!" Kenshin replied.

"Damn!" Celes said glaring up at the falling meteors.

"_Fire Skean!" _Arcs of fire shooting up from the ground destroyed each of the meteors. Everyone turned to Shadow who had his hand extended toward the sky. "There, I've got more of these, so we shouldn't have to worry about more skyward attacks."

"Thanks." Celes said.

"I owe you big time after this mission's over." Kenshin said with a smirk.

"Kuuh..." Atma growled in frustration. "Very well..." It's body began glowing, the gears in it's back beginning to turn. "You shall taste...my ultimate attack!"

"That doesn't sound good." Celes said.

"Sound good? It doesn't look good Lady Celes!" Cyan shouts.

"..." Shadow narrowed his eyes. _"If that hits us...we're doomed." He thought._

Terra's eyes widened in worry. "What do we do?" She looked around, when she noticed something. Kenshin was missing. "Where's Kenshin? !"

"Huh? !" Celes and Cyan both shout in shock. "He's gone!"

Shadow looks to the sky. "Up there!"

Indeed, high in the sky, was Kenshin, his Kuroi Jigoku and Shiroi Tengoku both in hand, bearing down on Atma with both over head.

"Fools, now you die! Mind Bla-!"

"NO! YOU'RE FINISHED! !" Kenshin roared slashing both blades together down at Atma's neck. _Earth Rumbling Decapitation!" _

Atma's body hit the ground, the earth quaking beneath it as it's head was separated from it's body. Kenshin stood up, panting and spit on it's corpse. "You're broken...you ancient weapon of the War of the Magi."

"..." Atma didn't respond.

"Nemesis that was incredibly risky!" Cyan said.

"It got the job done didn't it?" Kenshin replied.

"Well, yes, but I thought you said you had it?" Celes said.

"Yeah, but obviously this thing's intelligent enough to comprehend us." Kenshin said.

"You lied?" Terra asked.

"He didn't mean to lie to you all, obviously. He was using deception to fool the beast into thinking we were vulnerable, or rather he was." Shadow said. "How very shinobi like of you."

"If they're gonna let themselves be fooled that's their fault." Kenshin said.

"Yes." Shadow said before turning his back to them. "I sold my skills to the Vectorians, I've no right to fight alongside you."

"But, Shadow-San..." Terra said.

"Your mind's made up then?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes." Shadow said.

"Very well." Kenshin said. "Good luck getting off this rock."

"Much appreciated." Shadow said jumping from crag to crag to their right.

"Why did you just let him go Kenshin?" Celes asked.

"It's not easy to persuade a man who has made up his mind." Cyan said. "It's best to respect his wishes."

"Now come on." Kenshin said. "They're just ahead."

The group of four ascends the stairs, finding the Warring Triad, and Gestahl and Kefka. "Well well..." Gestahl said turning to them. "Fwahahahaha! You're just in time to perish! Behold! The Warring Triad!"

The three statues begin glowing putting Kenshin, Terra, Celes and Cyan on edge. "Ooh! I've got goosebumps, what power!"

"Emperor Gestahl, please stop this madness!" Celes begged.

"Don't you see Celes." Kenshin said. "He's drunken with power! There's no turning back for him now! !" He charged forward aiming to behead Gestahl when a shot of magic shot through Kenshin and hit Terra, another hit Cyan knocking them both to the ground, binding them. Kefka kicked Kenshin's leg out from under him and stabbed a sword into his right leg. "Ullgh! !" Kenshin grunted in pain.

"Hahahahahaha! ! How's it feel boy? Laugh at me now! Come on, LAUGH! !" Kefka roared with insane glee.

"Kenshin! !" Terra screamed.

"I'm...fine..." Kenshin said glaring up at Kefka with a smirk. "I've been through a hell of a lot worse than this!"

Celes approached Gestahl. "Come to me General Celes, You and Kefka were given life to serve me! ! It is your right to rule the world at my side! !" Gestahl said.

Kefka strode up to her handing her the sword he had just stabbed Kenshin with. "Kill the others and we'll overlook your treachery." "Do it immediately!"

Kenshin looked up at Celes. "Don't do it...That's not who you are...I know it's not...!"

Gestahl turned to the Statues, stepping away from her as she stood over Kenshin's fallen form. "Celes, just think of it, we three shall rule over an entire world."

Celes stared down at Kenshin. "Power only breeds war...if that's all I'm good for, then I wish I had never been born!" She turned around and rammed the sword into Kefka's chest driving him near the Warring Triad.

"Ouch!" Kefka said with a glare. "I'm bleeding! You vicious bitch! !" He seethed. He turned to the Warring Triad. "Goddesses, you were created only to fight! I implore you, show me your power! !"

He tried to walk into the center of the Triad only to be repelled. "I command you to give me your power! !" Kefka roared. "Dammit!"

The three statues pulsed three times, but nothing else. "Listen to me or you'll regret it!" Kefka said. "Give me POWER! !"

"You're insane." Kenshin said getting to his feet. "You can't just demand power!"

Gestahl stepped in front of Kefka. "That's enough Kefka! If you revive those statues you'll destroy the very world we're trying to possess!"

Kefka scowled. "Shaddap!"

Gestahl scowled. "Have you lost your mind? !"

"Lost my mind? !" Kefka asked with an incredulous tone. "Don't disturb me Emperor! I'm going to show these fools the meaning of power!"

Gestahl shook his head. "I don't think so friend. Your days are now over. Now relax...I'm merely going to put you to sleep with the very power you unleashed."

"Oh no!" Kefka exclaimed in mock fright before throwing his head back and laughing insanely.

"What's so funny? !" Gestahl shouts with a glare. Kefka didn't respond, still laughing. "Very well...it's only fitting that someone like you goes to sleep laughing." _"Fire 3!" Gestahl shouts._

Nothing happened as Kefka shrouded himself with his mantle and wagged his finger at the Emperor. Gestahl glared. _"Flare!" _Kefka shierked back in mock fright as again nothing happened.

"What the hell is going on?" Celes said. "Why aren't the Emperor's spells working? !"

"Ah ha Ahahahahahahaha! !" Kefka laughed as Gestahl attempted a Merton spell.

"Kefka! ! !" Gestahl spat. "What is going on here? !" Kefka jumped in front of him as the Emperor stepped backward slightly. "H...How are you doing this?"

Kefka reeled his leg back and kicked Gestahl on his back. "How? ! It's really quite simple! I'm standing within the Warring Triad's field!" "The field absorbs whatever magic is sent their way!"

"? ! ! !" Gestahl's, Kenshin's, Celes' Terra's and Cyan's eyes all widened.

"_Tritoch is that true? !" Kenshin thought._

"_**I'm afraid it is." Tritoch said. **_

"Now Triad, you have given me a sign! Show this old man your true power! !" Kefka shouts.

"No! Kefka! ! Don't do something stupid!" Gestahl shouts running up to him.

"I command you Statues! !" Kefka exclaimed with an insane smirk.

An arc of lightning struck Gestahl down. "Hmhmhmhm...poor old bastard." Kefka smirked. "What a sorry excuse for an Emperor."

"You fool...there will be no one to worship us...!" Gestahl said scowling up at Kefka.

"That's enough out of you!" Kefka shouts grabbing the Emperor by the arm and flinging him off the Floating Continent.

"Snap out of it Kefka!" Celes shouts running up to him. Kefka backhanded her away.

Kenshin scowled. "Maybe Magic can't kill you, BUT WHAT ABOUT MY BLADE? ! !" Kenshin roared lunging at Kefka stabbing Kuroi Jigoku right at his heart.

Kefka raised his hand as a barrier blocked Kenshin's attack. "AH HA! AH HA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ! ! DON'T YOU SEE KENSHIN? ! ! YOU'RE TOO WEAK! !"

Kenshin was flung backward, repelled by Kefka's barrier. Kenshin rose up to a knee and glared, but his eyes widened seeing Kefka moving behind the Statue to his right. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ! !" Kenshin shouts seeing Kefka push it out of alignment.

"Oh that's really fucking smart Kefka! Disturb their delicate balance and they'll go haywire! !" Celes shouts.

Kefka rearranged the other two statues, as the magic began spiraling out of control. "YOU FOOL! !" Kenshin roared. "YOU'RE GOING TO DESTROY THE WHOLE WORLD! ! !"

The three heard a whistle and turned to see Shadow diving in. He scooped up Celes and placed her next to Kenshin before pushing the leftmost statue toward Kefka, pinning him in the Triad's formation.

"NOOOO! !" Kefka roared.

The magics binding Terra and Cyan dispelled. "Shadow!" Kenshin said.

"Go!" Shadow ordered. "There are still people counting on you!"

"But!" Kenshin said.

"GO! !" Shadow roared.

The Warring Triad's magic pulsed and flung Terra, Celes, Kenshin and Cyan off the Floating Continent's apex. "Don't worry about me! Just Run! ! I can't stop this chain reaction! ! I'll see you all again! Count on it! !"

"You can't escape me! !" Kefka roared.

"It's just you and me clown." Shadow said.

"Dammit!" Kenshin cursed. "Come on everyone we gotta get off this rock!" He said as the atmosphere of the world became very unsettled.

Kenshin led everyone down a path that split as soon as they came up to it. Terra tripped and the path broke apart. Kenshin dove down with his wings uncased and gathered her up. "Thanks!" Terra said.

"Now's not the time Terra, let's keep moving!" Kenshin said.

The four kept running the earth falling to pieces behind them. Kenshin saw a single demon blocking their way. "I don't have time for you! Just die!" He said slashing through it with Serene Demon Sword.

They reached an edge. "What do we do now? !" Celes shouts.

"There!" Terra said. "I can see the airship!"

Kenshin looked back, narrowing his eyes and clenching his fists. "Nemesis we need to go!"

"You three go on!" Kenshin ordered. "I'll catch up!"

"What? ! Kenshin you can't be serious!" Celes said.

"Kenshin?" Terra said.

"I'm not leaving Shadow behind to die!" Kenshin said. "I'll fly us down to the Earth myself if I have to!" "Get down there and tell Setzer to get moving! !"

"Aaah!" Celes shouts and jumps down.

"Neme...no...Kenshin, you truly are a man of honor." Cyan said bowing his head before jumping down himself.

Kenshin stared at Terra. "Just go Terra, I promise I'll see you again."

"..." Terra stared hard into his eyes. "No! I will not leave you alone up here! I'm staying here with you no matter what happens!"

"..." Kenshin closed his eyes smiling. "Very well."

A minute later Shadow landed near them. "Shadow-San!" Terra said.

"I'll be blown to bits before I can collect my pay." Shadow muttered.

"Now's not the time to worry about that you money grubbing ninja!" Kenshin shouts. "Come on!" The three of them jump toward the airship. "They didn't take off? !" Kenshin shouts. They landed on the deck and Kenshin shouted. "GET MOVING NOW! !"

"HANG ON! !" Setzer said gripping the controls.

Before they could even begin moving the airship split in two flinging everyone off. "? ! EVERYONE! ! !" Kenshin screamed. Everyone had been knocked out from the resulting shock wave and were now plunging headfirst toward the earth which was being destroyed. _"_Oh no!" Kenshin said uncasing his wings, barely able to keep himself stable. "If they hit the ground like that, they'll all die!" He shot down toward them.

"_Kenshin you can't hope to carry them all at once! !" Ryuushin shouts. _

"_I have to do something! ! I WON'T LET THEM DIE! !" Kenshin thought. _

_Ryuushin turned toward Tritoch. "Listen, Kenshin has a technique that could save them all, it's from our world! You need to allow him to use it! !" _

"_**..." Tritoch said nothing.**_

"_Tritoch, please! I have to save them! !" Kenshin begged. _

"_**Fine, but only this one time." Tritoch said. **_

Kenshin reached into his pocket and pulled out a small stack of human shaped stencils. _"Charm-San Charm-San, Please take my place! !" _Kenshin intoned throwing the stencils downward as they activated, transforming into clones of Kenshin. "You have your orders! GO! !" Kenshin shouts. The clones nodded and shot down each grabbing someone, while Kenshin himself grabbed hold of Terra, holding her tightly. "Get them somewhere safe!" Kenshin ordered.

Kenshin closed his eyes, he no longer had the energy to fly anymore. He expecting the impact, expecting it to be fatal, but he didn't care. As long as they were safe, it didn't matter what happened to him. Kenshin smiled with tears in his eyes.

"_No! I will not leave you all alone up here! I'm staying with you, no matter what happens!" _

Kenshin's smile widened. _"...if this is truly the end...it was nice to know...that you loved me too, Terra Branford." _The world ripping asunder around them, death for one of them an almost certain possibility. Kenshin clutched Terra close to him. Determined to protect the lives of his friends, and the girl he loved. Even if it meant his life.

On this day, the world would be...forever changed.

(chapter end)

I'm just gonna cut the conversation out of the end of this chapter, and just cut to the chase, and by chase I mean the end of the chapter.

Just the same this ends my A Retold Tale postathon...I'm gonna get back to my other story and work on that and try to trade chapters with it, do one than the other.

It's been fun. Till next time.

Draconis678 out


	17. Ruined World

Kenshin: I thought you said you weren't gonna write another chapter for this till you pumped out one for Redux?

Draconis: I wasn't originally, but I thought of something I could write about, besides I kinda wanna get the beginning stuff out of the way as well.

Kenshin: (shrugs) OK.

Final Fantasy VI: A Retold Tale.

Chapter 17

Ruined World.

Draconis: Begin!

On that fateful day, the world was forever changed, it's face rearranged into a much different shape. It's beasts made stronger from the chaos. It's humans, narrowed down to a lucky few from what existed previously. The Vectorian Empire was no more. It had been the first to go, under the rule of the mad god, Kefka Palazzo.

Using his newfound power, having done the unthinkable and ripped it from the Warring Triad. He tortured those beneath him, crushing them beneath his heel, making them all live in fear of his rule, some worshiped him, their minds broken from despair. Others scratched by, living day to day, knowing they were but a step away from death at any moment.

Where were this world's heroes, you might be asking yourself. Well, in the destruction of the world, they had been scattered partly due to the actions of a single person. One not from this world, one that had been put here by the Triad, to help save it. He saved his comrades, and tried to land them safely, but a shockwave caused the boy's technique to slip, and his clones, made from his energy scattered the his comrades on his order.

The heroes were scratching by on their own, unaware, not even sure where to begin looking for their friends, in this dangerous, new world. If one were to look at the condition of the world now, they would surely say that the boy had failed, the world had been destroyed, now in the hands of a madman who seemed hellbent on further destruction.

On a lone island far from the mainland stood a single cabin, inside rested one woman on a bed, while an older man tended to her. The man was the lead scientist of the Former Vectorian Empire, Cid. While the woman was one of it's four generals, Celes Chere. She had been unconscious since that day, the boy who scattered them had been one of the first to land, shielding his lover from the impact, but the injury he sustained caused his technique to short out, dispelling the clones. Celes had taken a blow to the head, but was still alive. She finally came to while Cid sat at his desk. He turned to her in shock

"Celes! At last! At last you're awake!" Cid said.

"I feel like I've been asleep forever." Celes said rubbing her head.

"One year actually, I thought you might have had it!" Cid said.

"A whole year? You've been watching over me this whole time?" Celes asked, surprise evident in her voice.

Cid nodded and staggered forward, panting. "Yes, and I'm about out of energy."

Celes looked around. Cid turned his head. "We're on a deserted island, south of the mainland, when the world was destroyed...I found myself here with a few others."

"The world was...!" Celes said with wide eyes, before narrowing them curiously. "I see...so that wasn't just a dream." "Where are my friends? Where's Kenshin? Where's Locke?" She asked.

"I don't know." Cid said bowing his head. "I only know that we're here. We may be the only people left alive." "Ever since that day, the world has slowly began sliding into ruin, plants are dying, and animals can't sustain themselves given that." "The few others that washed up here died of boredom and despair."

Celes bowed her head, she wanted to drop to her knees and cry right then and there. "My friends, everyone's probably all gone...even Kenshin...the closest thing I've ever had to family."

Cid approached her. "Celes, you're the closest thing I've got to family now...we could live out the rest of our days in peace here." He said.

"I...suppose so Cid...or can I call you Grandfather? !" Celes asked with pleading eyes.

"Ha ha...of course." Cid said with a smile. "But gramps will do...unbelievable I've got a granddaughter all the sudden." Cid coughed and started wheezing."

"My long lost Grandpa...are you hungry?" She asked.

"Yeah, I've not eaten in three or four days since I fell ill." Cid said.

"! That's no good! Here lay down and I'll go get you something to eat!" Celes said guiding him to the bed she was just laying in.

"Are you sure? You've just woken up." Cid said.

"Yes! Just relax!" Celes said running out the door.

She went on like this for what felt like months, but was really only a few weeks. She would go out, catch a healthy looking fish and bring it back for Cid to eat. Slowly, the older man's condition began to improve, slowly...he began to breath easier. She would keep doing this, no matter how long it took...she would not let the only person she had left in this world die.

One day, just like any other she walked in with a fish, to find Cid standing up and walking around. "Grandpa?" She asked.

"Yes?" Cid asked with a smile.

"Are you...OK now?" Celes asked.

"Yes." Cid nodded. "Thank you for caring for me. It must have been hard for you."

Celes blinked away tears in her eyes and ran up to him tightly embracing him. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're OK." She said, her voice starting to break.

Cid embraced her back before pulling away from her and walking toward the corner of the room. "What's up?" Celes asked.

"I want to show you something. Caring for you and this has been the only thing to keep me going through all this." Cid said unlocking a door. Celes walked down the stairs to find a raft. Cid walked up next to her. "Grandpa...?" Celes said.

"Celes, you must leave this island. You must find your friends." Cid said.

Celes nods. "I know, I'll bring them all back to meet you, and then you can leave this island as well."

Cid smiled wryly. "That Locke fellow too no doubt."

Celes said nothing and the two brought the raft out to the beach. Celes turned and waved goodbye to Cid. "I'll be back soon I promise!" She called out as the raft drifted away.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Cid said with a chuckle.

(break)

_A day later._

Celes had crashed on the banks of the mainland, but sustained no injury. She saw a nearby town that resembled Albrook, and in fact WAS Albrook. She stopped by there and gathered information. She found out that Kefka had used the debris from the Floating Continent to construct a tower in the center of the world, where he ruled with an iron fist.

Another thing she learned was that a fellow with a similar hair color had been through there recently. Doing the same thing she had been doing. She thought to herself, similar hair color? Why the only person who had even remotely similarly colored hair as her was...Sabin! She had immediately asked where the man was headed and they said he looked to be heading north to Tzen. She arrived in the town, after having to fight off the monsters on her way there. They were tough, but nothing she couldn't handle. However as soon as she got there, a loud shockwave shook the town. The townspeople rushed over to the epicenter. Celes followed.

She found Sabin holding up a collapsing house all on his own. "Sabin!" Celes shouts.

"Hey Celes!" Sabin said with a strained grin.

"Let's head in!" Celes said.

"No! If I move this house is going to fall!" Sabin said. "You go in and get the child out."

"Right!" Celes said charging into the house.

Inside she found scorpions, wraiths and mollusks. "These things must have eaten away at the supports." She said to herself. "OUT OF MY WAY! !" She shouts casting multiple spells to freeze, electrocute, or incinerate the creatures. She knew she didn't have long, so she rushed to the far end of the house and down the stairs. "Where are you? ! Please say something so I know where you are!"

"Over here Onee-San!" A child's voice cried out. She looked up and saw a child standing on top of a fireplace.

Celes ran up to the fireplace. "Come here, I'm going to get you out of here."

"B-But Onee-San, I'm scared." The child said, fear showing throughout his body.

"I know, but if we don't get out, the house is going to collapse with you still in it." Celes said. "Now come on, you wanna see your Mommy and Daddy again don't you?"

"U-Un!" He nodded and jumped into Celes' arms. Celes ran out of the house placing the child in the hands of his mother and pushing them both back.

"Sabin! You can let go now!" Celes shouts.

"R-Right!" Sabin shouts diving forward, going past a staircase as the house finally gave way.

Celes accepted the mother's gratitude and ran down to Sabin. "Sabin, you're actually alive!"

"Yeah, Kenshin saved my life, but then he turned into this." Sabin said pulling out a stencil that looked like a paper cut out of a person with Kenshin's name written in kanji on it. "But still." He laughed boisterously. "Did you think a little thing like the end of the world was gonna do me in?"

"..I thought everyone was gone...I had given up hope..." Celes said bowing her head. "But now I know. Kenshin couldn't have saved just you, he probably saved everyone! Meaning they're still alive somewhere! Even Kenshin himself!"

Sabin nodded. "Yeah I know, then we'll run up to that tower and smash Kefka's face in, and deliver peace to the world. Hell, I know Kenshin's just dying to get a piece of Kefka."

"Yes." Celes said with a nod.

"...So where should we start looking?" Celes wondered.

"Serpent Trench used to be submerged until the this cataclysm happened. Now it's above sea level. Cultists have gathered at a tower in worship to Kefka, and if you head east on the trench you'll find the village of Mobliz...man the Light of Judgement really fried that place." An old man behind them said.

"Was he talking to us...or himself?" Sabin asked.

"He probably fears Kefka could be watching." Celes said. Sabin nodded.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin?" Sabin asked.

"To Mobliz?" Celes asked.

"To Mobliz." Sabin replied.

(break)

So the pair proceeded east, along the Serpent's Trench. They both seemed to notice that the monsters got stronger along the trench. Still, it was nothing that Sabin and Celes couldn't handle with Celes' magic and Sabin's blitzes. Sabin sighed. "I hope someone's here." He said as they finally reached the village. The two's path was blocked off by two dogs. A boy ran out of one of the houses. "Uwwwaa! Someone's coming!" He yelped. They sidestepped the dogs and followed him into the house and down the stairs into a basement, they walked into a door and found themselves in a man made cave, serving as a shelter. The boy from earlier barred their path. "You're gonna have to fight your way in here!"

"Listen, Kid we're not here to hurt you, we just wanna find someone." Sabin said.

"Yeah right! Get ready!" He shouts.

"Wait!" A female voice shouts.

Out of the door to the boy's left walked out a familiar figure with mint green hair, wearing red. Celes' eyes widened. "Terra! !"

The boy walked up to Terra. "Mama, are these friends of yours?" He asked.

Terra nodded. "Yes, their friends of mine and Papa's."

"Really? Will they be able to help him..." Terra placed her hand over his mouth.

"I hope so." Terra said. She walked past him and up to Sabin and Celes who had entered further. She smiled, relieved to see them. "I'm glad you two are safe, I missed you." She said.

"Terra come on, we need to get everyone together, unless we stop Kefka we..." Sabin said.

"I..." Terra said bowing her head.

"Terra, dear is everything OK out here?" A familiar voice said as a man walked out of the door she had just come out of. He had red hair that stretched down to the middle of his back. His eyes were blue with black slits serving as pupils, he also had a scar over his left eye. He wore a tattered red vest and gray pants, he didn't wear a shirt, but had multitudes of bandages covering his lower torso. He also had bandages wrapped around his head.

"Kenshin? ! You're here too? !" Celes shouts.

"Dude, you made it out OK!" Sabin said.

"...?" Kenshin narrowed his eyes curiously, rubbing the side of his head. "Nn..."

"Kenshin, everything is fine." Terra said walking up to him, speaking a quiet, comforting voice. "Just go lay back down, you need rest."

"..." Kenshin looked down at Terra. "Is everything OK?" He repeated.

"Mm." Terra nodded. "Come on...I'll come with you." She led Kenshin to the back of the cave and started pulling him over to the bed.

"What's going on?" Celes said. Her and Sabin having followed the two.

"..." Terra said nothing.

"..." Kenshin slowly walked forward, using a makeshift cane, as he was favoring his left leg. "...Excuse me..."

Celes turned to him. "What is it Kenshin?"

What Kenshin said next shocked both Celes and Sabin. "...Who are you?"

"..." Celes fumbled words trying to think of a reply. "Wh...What...a-a-are you t-t-talking about..Kenshin i-i-it's me, your sister Celes."

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes curiously and chuckled fondly. "I'm sorry Miss Celes, but...I think I'd remember having someone as pretty as you in my family."

"Kenshin!" Sabin said stepping past the stunned Celes. "Look! This belongs to you, you used it to save my life! All our friends lives!"

"...?" Kenshin took the stencil from Sabin. "I...saved your life with this? How is something like that possible?"

"I don't know! You turned into this when I came to!" Sabin said. "Just after the world was destroyed!"

"..." Kenshin looked at it with an analyzing gaze. "...This is certainly my handwriting, but...I'm sorry...I don't understand." He winced holding his head. "Ugh...my head hurts..."

Sabin took the stencil back. "Sorry."

Kenshin shook his head with a friendly smile. "Don't worry about it...it's fine..I get headaches every now and again."

"Kenshin...what happened to you?" Celes asked.

"What happened to me? What do you mean?" Kenshin asked. "Nothing...happened to me...well...other than trying to defend this village, but that's a story for another time."

"Kenshin dear." Terra said. "Please sit down and rest."

"..." Kenshin nodded. "OK."

Kenshin walked over to a chair and sat down. His eyes immediately went dull. "What happened to him?" Sabin asked.

"He's in deep meditation. He's trying to rest." Terra said.

"...No...I mean...what happened?" Sabin asked.

"..." Terra bowed her head. "...He has amnesia."

"A...Amnesia?" Celes asked. "You mean...?"

"Yes." Terra said with a nod. "He wants to try to remember you, given what you've told him...but he can't."

"...So that's why he seemed so confused by us knowing his name." Sabin said. "He couldn't remember us."

Terra nodded. "The only things he can remember are how to fight, and me...and the latter took a little while for him to recall."

Indeed. When Kenshin had shielded Terra from the impact of the fall, he landed on his head. The impact of falling from such a great height should have killed him. But alas. Fate had smiled on him that day...although it had been a derisive smile if anything. Kenshin had been allowed to live, but...his memories were greatly blurred. When Terra had awoken. He didn't know who she was. He didn't even know who he was.

"..." Terra bowed her head with a self depreciating smile on her face. "How strange...when I came to, after meeting the esper Tritoch. Kenshin's face was the first face I had seen, and I couldn't remember him or myself...but..he still did whatever he could to help me remember, and when I finally did...he was still there for me...But...what can I...?"

The sound of cloth moving was heard and Terra was embraced by Kenshin. Terra didn't move her head, but she did say. "...Kenshin, you should rest...I'm..."

"How can I rest when I can see you, getting ready to cry?" Kenshin asked. "I...don't like to see you crying, so please, let me stay like this."

"..." Terra nodded. "OK..."

"...Um..." Celes said.

"Oh...yes?" Kenshin said turning toward her, releasing Terra, but keeping his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Um...we could use your help, finding our friends, your friends..." Celes said. "It could help you get your memory back."

"..." Kenshin and Terra narrowed their eyes sympathetically.

"I...can't fight anymore." Terra said.

"..From what I can remember, the day the world fell apart, that madman Kefka turned some kind of beam on this town." Kenshin said.

"All the adults perished trying to save their children..." Terra said bowing their head. "That's all that was left here was the children."

"We're all they have left." Kenshin said closing his eyes. "And even after the destruction, the town is still not safe, if Terra can't fight, but feels needed here...who will defend it? The children don't know how to defend themselves as well as I can." "The eldest one, Duane has implored me time and time again to teach him, but...he is an expecting father, if he were to die, his lover Katarin would be all alone to care for the child...when she is still a child herself." Kenshin opened his eyes. "I'd love to come with you two, and see if I can glean back some of my memories, but...my place is here with Terra and the children."

The door swung open and a young man walked in wearing a red vest, white shirt and tan pants. He had short brown hair and green eyes. "You can't take Kenshin and Terra away."

"Duane, it's OK." Kenshin said turning to him. "Terra and I aren't going anywhere."

Duane ran out of the room as a pregnant woman wearing a blue dress entered. "Duane..." She said looking back at him. "...Please forgive him." She said turning to Celes and Sabin. "It's just, if Kenshin and Terra leave, they take with them, the very spirit of our survival."

"..." Terra looked back, into the fireplace. "I don't know why these children need us, but they make me feel things, I've never felt before...or rather...things I've only felt to a greater extent with Kenshin." "The moment I sensed this...I lost my will to fight." She bowed her head, glancing down sadly into the fire. "I can honestly say...I have no idea what's going on inside me." "The more I try to understand it...the less inclined I am to fight."

"...Please respect our decision to remain here...if you truly are our friends...you'll understand." Kenshin said.

"..." Celes and Sabin remained silent.

Suddenly a boy burst into the room. "Papa! Help! Phunbaba's coming! !"

"? !" Kenshin's eyes widened. "Duane!" He ran out of the shelter and outside when Celes stopped him.

"Let us help you, you're injured!" Celes said.

Kenshin shook his head. "No, you're strangers. You don't need to trouble yourselves with our problems, if you want to help keep the children safe, make sure none of them leave this room!" He ripped his arm away from Celes and took off outside. Outside Duane was cowering in fear in front of a massive green demon with horns and sharp teeth. Kenshin jumped forward, grabbed Duane and jumped back as the demon slashed down at him with it's claws. "DUANE GET INSIDE NOW! !" Kenshin ordered.

"But Kenshin, I can...!" Duane said.

"No! Inside now! You have a duty to Katarin to stay by her side!" Kenshin shouts.

"What about you? ! Don't you have a duty to Terra, to stay by her side? !" Duane said.

Kenshin glared, not at Duane, but at Phunbaba. "Maybe I do, but I can't recall it at all. Now get inside before I force you in!"

"F-Fine!" Duane said running into the house.

Kenshin nodded and unsheathed Kuroi Jigoku. "Alright you bastard...it's just you and me again...it's funny, whenever I fight you...I feel like I can almost recall who I was in the past...almost."

"GRRRAAHHH! !" Phunbaba roared.

"GRRRAAAHH! ! !" Kenshin roared back and charged after him. _"Lightning Sword Flash!" _

The tip of Kuroi Jigoku dragged along Phunbaba's thick hide and caused minimal damage. Phunbaba thrusts one of it's hands down at Kenshin, causing him to retreat backward, but not before the demon cut off Kenshin's bandages and sliced new wounds into his abdomen while ripping open old ones. "Guuh!" Kenshin grunts holding a hand over his stomach. "Damn you..." Phunbaba vanished and reappeared in front of Kenshin, power bombing him into the ground. "GAHHH!" Kenshin roared. He extended his hand at Phunbaba's face. "Evil Dragon Sphere!" Kenshin shouts blasting Phunbaba in the face with an orb of red light.

The beast staggered backward, allowing Kenshin to roll out of his grip. However in an instant Phunbaba appeared in front of him again, driving it's powerful fist into Kenshin's sternum. "! !" Kenshin doubled over, falling to his knees, coughing up blood. He scowled up at the demon. "GGGRRUUUAAAHHH! ! !" He roared slashing at Phunbaba's neck, looking to behead him, when the demon grabbed his arm and lifted him up. "? !" Kenshin's eyes widened as Phunbaba wrapped it's other hand around Kenshin's body and yanked his sword arm upward. "Aaagh!" Kenshin yelled, pain shooting up his arm. Again, Phunbaba yanked upward on Kenshin's sword arm, this time ripping it completely out of socket. "! !" Kenshin's eyes widened as he screamed in agony.

Celes heard his scream. "Sabin!"

"Right I heard it too!" Sabin said. "Let's go!" The two ran outside. _"Air Pressure Pummel!" _Sabin shouts landing multiple air pressure punches on Phunbaba's face, making him drop Kenshin.

Celes and Sabin ran up to Kenshin. "Hey! Are you OK? !" Celes asked.

Kenshin staggered to his feet, holding his arm. "Sabin-San, hold him off." Sabin nods and steps in between them and Phunbaba. "Celes-San, I need you to grab my arm at the top and guide it to a hole where my shoulder is."

"R-Right." Celes said grabbing Kenshin's arm and guiding it upward until she found a hole surrounded by bone. "Found it, now what?"

"Just hold it there." Kenshin said slamming his back against a wall.

"What are you doing? !" Celes shouts.

"Just relax! I know what I'm doing!" Kenshin said slamming his back against the wall again,

(Pop!)

"Gaah!" Kenshin gasped as his arm went back into socket. "There...much better."

"_Fire Dance!" _Sabin said making clones dance around Phunbaba, each firing an Iaiken at him.

"_Bio!" Kenshin shouts _

The air became fouled around Phunbaba who began choking. He started to cast a Bolt 3 spell when Celes used Runic Blade to absorb it.

Phunbaba shoots spines off at Celes. Kenshin moved in front of her to take the attack on himself. "Grrh!" Kenshin grunted.

"Why did you do that? !" Celes shouts.

"...Heh...I'm not even sure why myself...my body...just moved on it's own." Kenshin said.

"Bastard!" Sabin shouts cocking his fist back _"Aurabolt Iaiken!" _

The blast expelled from Sabin's fist engulfed Phunbaba. When the smoke cleared Phunbaba was still standing there, looking a little worse for wear. The next moment, he vanished.

"Leave him." Kenshin said. "He's not worth pursuing...as long as he leaves the village it's fine." Kenshin said falling to his knees, coughing up more blood.

"Hey Kenshin! Are you gonna be alright? !" Sabin asked running up to him.

"I will be in a bit when someone picks these spines out of my back." Kenshin gruffly said.

Sabin nodded and went to pull them out when he noticed they were melting away. "Huh?"

"What?" Kenshin asked.

"They're...gone." Sabin said.

"I see." Kenshin said. "Come on...let's get mov..." He got up and started walking toward the door when he collapsed.

"? ! Kenshin!" Celes shouts.

Duane ran out. "What happened? !"

"We don't know, he just passed out!" Sabin said.

"Damn! His injuries got the better of him again!" Duane said. "Come on big guy, I could use your help carrying him inside." Duane said slinging one of Kenshin's arms over his shoulders. Sabin did the same with Kenshin's other arm. "Grab his sword." Duane said to Celes.

Half an hour later Kenshin finally came to, in bed with Celes, Sabin, Terra, Duane and Katarin around him. "Uuhhnn..." He looked down to see himself bandaged more heavily than before. "I guess I ate it huh?"

"Yeah." Sabin said.

"Oh well." Kenshin said. "We're safe for another day, that's all that matters...I told you two that I didn't want you to interfere, but...had you not...I'd probably be dead...so you have my gratitude."

"Terra, why didn't you come out and fight it with us?" Celes asked.

"..." Terra said nothing, so Kenshin answered. "She tried to fight him off once...it ended badly, she got knocked out cold and I got beaten to a pulp." "So I told her, if she's lost the will to fight, she's lost the will to fight...and to not worry about it."

"As you can see, I wouldn't be of any help to you, and if Kenshin leaves...he'd leave Mobliz undefended so..." Terra said. "The children need us both."

"But Terra, Kenshin." Celes said.

"Terra needs a little more time to understand what's going on with her, and the only way I'd be able to leave worry free is if Phunbaba were killed." Kenshin said. "He's the only thing terrorizing us anymore...even that madman in his tower seems to have left us alone."

"...We understand." Sabin said.

Kenshin nodded. "Thank you. I still don't remember you two, but...something tells me I can trust you two." "Katarin, accompany them outside. Duane, leave us."

Katarin nodded and asked Celes and Sabin to come with her. Duane protested. "But Kenshin, you saw yourself how badly Phunbaba wrecked you, you can't keep defending this town alone!"

"I can't train you Duane, so please stop asking." Kenshin said.

"Because I have a duty to stay by Katarin? Well what if you die and there's no one to defend the town anymore, what then? !" Duane said.

Kenshin slammed his fist down on the bedside table. "Silence!" He said scaring Duane quiet. "Duane, that is not the only reason I keep refusing you." Kenshin said.

"Then why?" Duane asked.

"Understand my situation Duane. I can't remember anything about who I am." Kenshin said. "Nothing, yet...I can still fight, like Terra describes I could fight before this, but why? If I lost my memories, then my ability to fight should have went with it right?"

"...Maybe, your ability to fight is instinctive, it's so grained in to who you are, that you're doing it subconsciously." Duane said.

"Yes, that's probably it." Kenshin said. "So tell me...how am I supposed to teach you to do something, that I, myself don't even realize that I'm doing half the time?"

"..." Duane bowed his head. "...What if I...What if I watched you fight from a distance?"

"..." Kenshin shook his head. "You can't hope to mimic my movements without me explicitly showing you how and as I've just told you...I cannot do that." "And if you're thinking of watching me Phunbaba, when he next attacks, you're insane." He closed his eyes. "Now, leave us."

Duane exited the room. "Did...did you have to be so stern with him? He only wanted to help." Terra said.

"...I realize that, and I'd like to teach him, but...I just don't how." Kenshin said.

Terra nodded and moved in closer to him. Setting her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his body. "Terra?" Kenshin said.

"Just...please...let me stay here for awhile." Terra said.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes feeling something wet on his chest, where her head was. "OK. Stay as long you want."

(break)

The trip up to the other end of the Serpent Trench proceeded in relative silence. Sabin finally broke the silence. "Well...that bites."

"It's not their fault." Celes said with a sigh. "Even with his memory gone, Kenshin would have never left that village undefended, and Terra's...well...Terra I guess."

"I know that, it's just it'd be easier getting up this trench with four, rather than two. Have a few more people to trust our backs to." Sabin said.

"Yes, but if they can't leave, they can't leave." Celes said. "There's nothing we can really do about that."

"What if we went back and killed that Phunbaba creature." Sabin suggested.

"I don't think we could pull it off with just the two of us." Celes said. "Besides, that doesn't really guarantee that Kenshin will leave as Terra will probably remain behind. Even with his memories gone, she's still important to him, important enough to put off trying to remember who he is."

"Yeah, I see your point." Sabin said.

"Hey, we're coming up on a town." Celes said.

"Hm? Oh yeah, this is the port town, Nikeah." Sabin said.

"You've been here before?" Celes asked.

"No, but they say ships still sail from the port here." Sabin said as the two walked into town.

"..." Celes looked around. "All the shops are outside." She noted.

"Not a lot of buildings available I guess." Sabin said. "Come on, let's go to the port." Celes nodded and walked toward the port with Sabin and talked to the captain of the boat. "Hey man, are you making any trips anytime soon?" Sabin asked.

"Maybe, but I can't leave now." He said.

"Why?" Celes asked.

"This ship belongs to the Crimson Thieves." He replied.

"You don't seem exactly thrilled about that." Sabin said.

"I'm not." The captain replied in a gruff tone.

"I see." Sabin said before walking away.

"Where are you going?" Celes asked.

"Just going to get some information at the bar." Sabin said.

As soon as the two got there the bar door swung open and a bunch of men shambled out toward the port. "...Or not." Sabin said.

"Hey guys! Where did Gerad get to?" One of the men said.

"He's doing a little shopping for supplies before we set sail!" Another one said.

"Oh! Very well then!"

Sabin and Celes went to the market and found a man wearing a variation of what Edgar usually wore. "What's your problem?" He asked seeing the two staring at him.

"Y-You're Edgar!" Celes said with Sabin nodding in agreement.

"No, I'm Gerad." He said walking away. Celes and Sabin followed him.

"Edgar, come on man." Sabin said tugging on his arm.

"Enough of this nonsense I have things to do." Gerad said walking toward the port with Celes and Sabin walking close behind. "I have to get ready for my departure to South Figaro."

"Don't play possum with me Edgar!" Celes said.

"Yeah brother, did you lose your memory like Kenshin did?" Sabin said.

"So a fellow you know lost his memory, that's unfortunate, but listen my lady, I've been Gerad all my life." Gerad said turning to Celes.

"Only Edgar would say 'my lady'" Celes blurted out.

Gerad froze for a moment before shrugging. "What's all the bloomin' fuss about? Those words are used the world over." He said. He walked away and boarded the ship. Celes and Sabin quickly followed, ducking behind some crates.

"Oh yeah? ! You know how to get into Figaro Castle don't you?" Gerad said.

"Hahahaha! Do we ever!" One of the thieves said.

"Alrighty then!" Gerad said. "You lead the way then because it's buried!"

"So that's what he's up to." Sabin said in a low tone.

"Conning some thieves to get back to his castle, how Edgar like." Celes said. "Come on, we're stowing away." She said sneaking over and jumping quietly onto the ship. Sabin followed and the ship set sail.

(break)

_South Figaro._

"You know, I'm glad you're not Locke right now." Celes said as the thieves disembarked from the ship.

"Why?" Sabin asked.

"From what Kenshin told me when we made port in Thamasa last year, he's prone to sea sickness." Celes said.

"Ha ha ha." Sabin laughed.

The two went to the inn and found Gerad in his own separate room whispering to himself. "Alright...let's go help them...wait a sec...Are you people STILL here? !" He shouts turning his head toward the door where they were standing.

"Yeah, we stowed away on your ship." Sabin said.

One of the thieves walked past Celes. "Boss, everything's ready now boss."

"Right, let's go." Gerad said getting to his feet as the thief walked off.

"We're gonna follow you Edgar, so you might as well stop dodging us." Sabin said.

"Whatever." Gerad said with an eyeroll as he left.

And follow him they did, all the way to the South Figaro Caves. They got to the entrance that would originally take you to Figaro desert, but was now blocked off. Gerad turned to the thieves. "Alright now then, where were we?" He said.

One of the thieves offered a turtle in the water some food and it swam over to where he threw it. "Tada." He said.

"Excellent, I used to have a pet turtle myself." Gerad said.

Trailing behind them they found themselves in the prison of Figaro Castle. "I knew it." Sabin whispered.

"You were almost a goner, be careful." They heard Gerad say kneeling next to the warden.

The pair left the prison and walked up to the the first floor. Sabin tried to open the front door to no avail. "Blocked off, should have figured."

"Let's go down here." Celes said walking down the stairs.

"But that's the engine room, could something be gumming up the gears?" Sabin wondered as they proceeded downward.

"I don't know, but I don't like where this is headed." Celes said as they walked to the engine room, picking up treasures and slicing away stowaway beasts on their way. Until eventually they got to the engine room where strange tentacle beasts were crawling all over the engine.

"Uuwaa! Boss what do we do? !" The thieves said to Gerad.

"Yeah, the treasure's through here!"

"Then just get in there and let me handle this!" Gerad shouts.

"But!"

"No buts! Just go!" Gerad said.

"Edgar you're not really planning on taking on all these alone are you?" Celes asked.

He turned to Celes with a coy smile. "Well then my lady, will ya give me hand then?"

"Brother, I knew you'd crack eventually!" Sabin said.

"Yeah, Yeah." Edgar said. "Now come on!"

"_Ice 2!" _Celes said freezing one of the tentacles over. Sabin rushed over and crushed it with his fist.

"Nice!" Edgar said taking out his chainsaw and rending another tentacle that shot at his head.

"U-Uwwaa!" Celes yelped as one of the tentacles wrapped around her leg and pulled her toward it. "These things better not try to rape me!" Celes shouts.

"Oh I'm sure they won't." Sabin said. "Wha?" He said seeing the other tentacle wrap around his leg. "Oh Shiiittt!" He shouts as it swung him into the wall. "Aaagh!"

"Sabin! Celes!" Edgar said.

"Edgar behind you!" Celes shouts.

"What? !" He dove out of the way as the tentacle he had attacked before moved to wrap around him as well.

"Brother, whatever you do, don't let these things grab you! They're sapping my energy!"

"Roger!" Edgar said revving up his chainsaw and driving it all the way through the tentacle. Making sure it was dead this time.

He turned to the last two, holding his brother and Celes. "You two are gonna have to trust me on this." Edgar said.

"Right. Go ahead." Sabin said with a nod.

Celes stared at Edgar as he pulled out his crossbow. "What are you doing, Edgar?" She asked, nervously.

"Just relax and close your eyes, OK?" Edgar said loading up his crossbow.

Sabin noticed that the bolts Edgar was using were bigger than usual. _"What the? He'll only be able to shoot two at a time with those." _

Edgar fired one bolt into one of the tentacles and another into the other one. He pulled out a dentonator. "These got a special surprise inside, enjoy it!" Edgar said pressing down on the switch.

(boom!)

The arrows exploded and Sabin and Celes fell. "Whoa!" Edgar caught Celes while Sabin caught his footing landing next to them.

"Hah, thanks." Celes said.

"Not now, let's hide." Edgar said pulling the two next to the door. The thieves walked out carrying treasures. They looked around not seeing anyone.

"Did the boss get himself killed?" One of them asked.

"Well if he did, he was pathetic, that wasn't much of a monster at all." Another one of them said leading the rest out of the engine room and the basement.

"And who was shitting themselves when I told them to beat it?" Edgar said with an eyeroll.

(break)

_Later that night._

Sabin walked into the throne room and glanced at the right seat. "...Castle's not changed much." He said. "Yet...it's all different...Mom, Dad are both gone...everyone's gone since that day."

He remembered when his father fell ill. Edgar chasing him down, as he ran around the castle, grieving and crying his eyes out. When his father died, his last wish was that the kingdom be divided up between the two brothers."

"_This is nonsense! Everyone is saying that the Vectorians poisoned Dad! And all you're worried about is who will be the next king? ! Pathetic! All of you, Pathetic!" Sabin shouts at the Matron and Edgar before smashing his fist on the wall. "No one cared when Mom died either."_

"_That's not..." The Matron said. _

_Sabin cut her off by gripping her by her shirt. "You were just as bad as any of them!" _

"_Sabin..." Edgar said._

"_Damn Empire of murderers! They won't get away with this!" Sabin shouts running past her. Matron went to give chase when Edgar cut her off._

"_Leave us...I'll settle this." Edgar said following Sabin up to the top of Figaro Castle._

"_I'm getting out of here! I've had it with the war-sick realm, I'm saving my dignity and freedom." Sabin said turning around to Edgar. "You said you were sick of it too, right?" _

"_Freedom...what will happen here if we both should leave? What would Dad say?" Edgar asked. _

"_..." Sabin said nothing._

"_Sabin, let's settle this with a coin flip, if it's heads...you win, hell I'll walk you out of the castle gates myself." Edgar said. "We'll each choose our paths, with no regrets." _

_And the rest as they say...is history._

Sabin looked up seeing Edgar enter the room. "And you of course opted for your freedom, just like I thought you would." He said.

"Edgar...I..." Sabin said.

"It's been ten years, that little shrimp really grew into a whopping lobster." Edgar said with a chuckle.

"And you became a king crab!" Sabin shot back. The two laughed as Edgar walked over to the other throne and sat down.

"Y'know Sabin...sometimes I wonder if he'd be proud of me." Edgar said with a sigh.

"Come on Edgar, he was our father! Of course he would be!" Sabin said glancing over at his brother.

"Yeah...but still, ten years..." Edgar said.

"Where did the time go?" Sabin asked.

Edgar got up and placed his hand on Sabin's shoulder. "Here's to a couple of confused grownups!" He walked forward a few steps. "And to Dad."

Sabin got up and joined him "And to Mom, and to Figaro!"

The two brothers shared a hearty chuckle

(break)

_The Next Morning_

Celes, Sabin and Edgar met at the front of the castle. "Where do we go from here?" Sabin said.

"Well there's nothing on this husk of an island we're on, so I saw we head northwest to Kohlingen, I recall someone saying a free spirited gambler has been drinking his days away there." Edgar said.

"That has to be Setzer." Celes said.

"Yes, but in the meantime, what do you two think we should do about Kenshin and Terra?" Edgar asked.

"There's nothing we can do right now, we just wait it out." Celes said. "There's a chance that Kenshin's memory might not ever fully return."

"Considering what he's told us about before he came here, I think that might be a blessing in disguise." Edgar said with his eyes closed. "Still, the party would just feel incomplete without those two."

"Nothing we can do about it now, so let's just get a move on." Sabin said.

"Right!" Edgar said. "Dive now!" He shouted down the stairs.

"Roger!" A grunt was heard as the switch was flipped, and the castle began diving into the ground.

(chapter end)

Draconis: This kinda dragged on for awhile.

Kenshin: What kinda dragged on for awhile?

Draconis: (facepalms) Terra.

Terra: Yes. (grabs Kenshin's arm) Come with me.

Kenshin: OK...

Anyway. That's the end of that, see you next time.

Also, should I have done the scenario where Cid dies?

Draconis678 out


	18. A New Airship

Draconis: Sorry for the delay, I was just wrapping things up in my other story.

Edgar: Uh huh.

Draconis: Well let's get this started.

Final Fantasy VI: A Retold Tale

Chapter 18

A New Airship.

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

The group of three walked into Kohlingen after about half a days trip from Figaro Castle. "So you're telling me Kenshin saved all of us?" Edgar said holding up the paper cut out that Sabin was holding. "With this?"

"I know it sounds like I'm making it up, but I'm not!" Sabin said. "I woke up just in time to see him turn into this."

"I dunno, maybe if we asked Kenshin about it after he recovers some of his memory." Edgar said. "It seems highly unbelievable, then again, other than what he's told us, we really don't that much about him."

"Well this about it this way Edgar, if you were from another world, would you readily talk about yourself?" Celes asked. "Even I don't know that much about him, and we were like siblings."

"Eh, I think that has to do more with your surroundings at the time than anything else." Sabin said. "If you two weren't part of the Empire at the time, he probably woulda been more open."

"The person who would know the most is probably Terra, and that can't be too much more than what Celes knows." Edgar said.

"Alright, now then let's see if we can find anything about where Setzer is, he could have already left." Celes said.

"Right right, but first let's get something to drink." Edgar said.

"He has a point, we can get some information at the pub." Sabin said. Celes just nodded, feeling a little thirsty herself.

The group walked into the pub and Sabin looks off to his right. "...No way."

"Huh?" Edgar said looking in the same direction. "Huh, well that was easy."

"Indeed." Celes said seeing the man they were looking for sitting at a table, drinking.

She walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Who, huh, wha?" Setzer said.

"Setzer!" Celes said.

"Eh? ! You're alive? !" Setzer exclaimed.

"Come with us man, we're gonna go gather everyone up and kick Kefka's ass." Sabin said.

"Phew...guys I honestly don't know if I have it in me anymore." Setzer said.

"What do you mean?" Celes said.

Setzer closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm just a gambler, this world is too chaotic for me, and what's more my wings have been clipped." He got up and slowly walked up to the bar and ordered another drink.

Celes followed him. "But, before the world collapsed you were absolutely fearless, you fought with everything you had."

"That was a year ago." Setzer said. "Don't you see? We can't have that world back!"

"So you want to live in this world as it is? If you don't then get up and do something about it!" Celes shouts.

"Heh! Fine then, I'm starting to feel lucky anyway." Setzer said, turning to her with a confident grin. "But first I need to swing by somewhere."

"Where would that be?" Sabin asked.

"The tomb of an old friend of mine." Setzer said. "We're gonna get us another airship."

"Another one? I thought you owned the only one that had nothing to do with the Empire." Edgar said.

"No, my friend Daryl owned the other." Setzer said. "She's gone now though."

"Hence the tomb." Celes said with a nod.

"Yes." Setzer said. "Let's get a move on!"

(break)

_Meanwhile._

_Mobliz._

Terra was feeding the children when she noticed Kenshin walk out of their room, holding his blades. "Kenshin, dear are you sure you should be so quick to go back out there? It's not like Phunbaba's come back yet."

Kenshin turned to her and smiled. "I know, but I'm just going out to make my rounds. I'll be back soon."

"Ne ne, Papa can I come with you?" One of the boys asked.

"Ha ha ha, not this time." Kenshin answered. "Now you all behave and do as Mama tells you, OK?"

"Yes Papa..." They all chorused.

Kenshin left the underground shelter. Duane narrowed his eyes and got up, walking toward the door. "Duane, where are you going?" Terra asked.

"I'm gonna go see if I can catch any fish, or find something to eat. We've got food now, but more could help." Duane said.

"Well, OK. Be careful out there." Terra said.

"Yeah." Duane said.

"..." Katarin watched him walk out the door, not saying a word.

Duane left the shelter and looked around. "Alright, where is he?" He said holding a piece of wood he had fashioned into a crude sword. He walked around the abandoned village until he found Kenshin walking through the middle of the village holding a sack.

"Hah...the garden's not pumping out as much as I thought it would." Kenshin said. "If this keeps up, I might have to leave the village to get the food we need." "It feels like the land itself is just, withering and dying away."

"Hoorrryyaaahhh!" Kenshin turned just in time to see Duane charging in, in an instant he sliced Duane's wooden sword in half and pinned him against the wall, Shiroi Tengoku unsheathed and pointed at his head. "!...!" Duane shivered in fear as Kenshin glared soullessly at him.

"...!" Kenshin shook his head. "Duane? What the hell were you thinking? !"

"I...I..was..." Duane stammered.

"Was what? !" Kenshin shouts. "Trying to get yourself killed? ! I made it abundantly clear that I cannot teach you! Now here you are purposely trying to put me on the defensive so you can try to follow my movements!"

"But Kenshin you can't keep this up!" Duane protested. "You were lucky that those two people were here when Phunbaba attacked! If they weren't you'd be dead right now!"

Kenshin drove his fist into Duane's gut bringing him to his knees. "Now, go home."

"Wha? But..." Duane said.

"Go! Home! Now!" Kenshin shouts before dropping the sack at his feet. "Take that with you."

Duane grabbed the sack and took off. Kenshin sighed to himself, closing his eyes. "Damn fool."

"You were really quite rough there."

Kenshin turned to find three people wearing cloaks. The shortest of the three wore a red cloak, the one next to her wore a blue one while the tallest of the three wore a black cloak. He narrowed his eyes. "And just who the hell are you?"

"Oh Kenshin you wound me." The tallest one laughed.

"Yes, how is it that you can not recognize him on voice alone?" The shortest one asked.

"Funny, but I was directing the question at all three of you, girlie." Kenshin said.

"Hmm? What is that supposed to mean?" The tallest one asked.

"Err...you two...I think he might have amnesia." The person wearing the blue cloak said.

"Really? Shin we came here for nothing!" The shortest girl complained.

"Well I wouldn't say that. I know that the only person in this world whose suppose to have my power is still in possession of it." Shin said. "Besides, seeing the shape of this world, I know you and Yuka had to be more than a little concerned about him, Miyu."

"Yes, but it still doesn't change the fact that Kenshin-nii can't remember us." Yuka said.

"Yeah I wanted to take Onii-Chan back home as soon as we found him, but according to Kaa-Chan, he was still trying to help save this world." Miyu said. "I'd hate to tear him away from that."

"Kenshin-nii? Onii-Chan?" Kenshin questioned. "More people claiming to be kin to me? It was funny when Celes-San mentioned it, as it was unbelievable, but the claim's lost it's novelty." He said narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, it's not a claim." Yuka said.

"Yuka and I really are your sisters." Miyu said. "Related to you by blood."

"..." Kenshin shook his head. "That claim would a lot more believable if you weren't hiding your faces."

Yuka and Miyu turned to Shin who nodded. "Go ahead."

The two reached up and took down their hoods. Yuka had short red hair, that hung down to her shoulders and framed her face in the front. She also had green eyes and cat ears on her head. Miyu had longer hair than her sister, that hung to the middle of her back, tied into two ponytails. She also had cat ears and had purple eyes. Both smiled at him. "..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes for a moment before they widened, as an intense pain hit his head. "Aaargh!" He fell to his knees, holding his head. "Guuhh...!"

"Kenshin!" Yuka and Miyu ran up to him.

"Yukari...Miyuki...what the hell...are you doing here?" Kenshin strained out.

"..." The two, now named Yukari and Miyuki both said nothing.

Kenshin stopped shouting, but his head still hurt. "...Yukari, and Miyuki huh?" Kenshin said as he got up, as did the two girls. "I'm sorry...but...even if I can remember those names...the rest is just a haze."

"If you don't mind me asking, do you remember how you lost your memory?" Shin asked.

"All I remember, is being extremely tired, and falling from an crumbling airship upside down, holding someone very dear to me in my arms, the ground came closer...then nothing."

Yukari and Miyuki winced. "All the way to your head? Even as a demon that should have been fatal." Shin said.

"I'm not sure how I survived, I'm not even sure if I am who people tell me I am, but if you three are here to take me home, I'm afraid I cannot leave. I'm needed here." Kenshin said.

"You are also needed back at home, Onii-Chan." Miyuki said.

"I'm sorry." Kenshin said shaking his head. "I'm afraid I just can't go with you."

"_Kenshin, may I speak with them?" Ryuushin asked. _

"_You? Oh yeah...I guess if you're my father you must be theirs as well." Kenshin thought._

"Hang on, someone wants to talk with you." Kenshin said.

"Eh?" Yukari and Miyuki said as Kenshin closed his eyes.

They opened again. "What are you two doing here? I thought Hikari coming here was enough."

"! D-Dad?" Yukari said with wide eyes.

"..." Ryuushin nodded. "We don't have time to exchange pleasantries. Kenshin's will is already starting to overpower mine." "I'm just out here to say, leaving for Kenshin might be impossible."

"Why?" Miyuki asked.

"Because, he's been here for four years already. He's gotten intimately close with someone here. I highly doubt that he'll just up and leave her, even if his memory did come back." Ryuushin said. "You can bring it up with him after he's gotten his memory back, but no sooner."

"You're sure that's the right thing to do, Ryuushin?" Shin asked.

"I'll leave it up to you three, to decide if it's the right thing to do." Ryuushin said. "For the time being however, I would keep yourselves hidden."

"Why?" Yukari asked.

"There is a mad man in this world, accumulating great power. He's in the tower at the center of this world. He already caught me once, and used Ryuujin's Avarice against Kenshin, nearly killing him twice."

"What? !" Shin shouts. "But you're dead! How could he use it? !"

"I'm not sure." Ryuushin said. "But I fear the consequences if he were to get his hands on either of you two. Yukari, Miyuki, or worse, you Shin. It's quite possible that this Palazzo character, is stronger than you at this point."

"..." No one could see Shin's face, but Ryuushin was sure he was scowling.

"We'll allow him to stay here, and finish this, but...we will confront him about coming home eventually." Yukari said.

"That's fine, but he can't leave until the job is finished here." Ryuushin said. "Now, I have to go."

"Dad wait..." Miyuki said.

"There's no need." Ryuushin said closing his eyes. "I agree with you, it was great that we got to see each other again, even if it was just for a moment."

"But...why did you decide to have Kenshin kill you?" Yukari asked.

"What Kenshin told you was the truth, every bit of it." Ryuushin said.

"...I see..." Yukari said.

"I was already going to die anyway." Ryuushin said. "If nothing else...I wanted to choose my death."

"..." Neither said anything as Ryuushin's voice tapered off as he closed his eyes. Kenshin opened them back up and looked at the group in front of him.

"So...what was he like?" Kenshin asked.

"Like he always has been." Yukari answered.

"Yeah." Miyuki said.

The two sisters pulled their hoods back over their heads as Kenshin heard someone call out to him. He turned his head finding Terra walking up to him. "Kenshin? Is everything OK?"

Kenshin turned to her and smiled. "Yes, everything is OK. These people here say that they know me, so we were talking."

"Do you remember anything?" Terra asked.

"Unfortuately not a whole lot." Kenshin said. "I only remember their names." He pointed at Yukari and Miyuki.

"I see." Terra said with a slow nod as she grabbed his hand. "Come on."

"Hang on." Shin said approaching Kenshin and Terra. He extended his hand which held a large bag. "Here."

"What's this?" Kenshin said taking it and opening it. "! This is..!"

"That's a lot of food...it could last us a few months easily!" Terra said with wide eyes.

"We heard on our way here, that you had been taking care of kids, so we thought we'd help out a bit." Shin said.

"Thank you sir." Terra said bowing respectfully toward him.

"Don't mention it." Shin said as he walked away. "Yukari, Miyuki. Let's move."

"Right." The two said.

"W-Wait." Kenshin said.

"?" The group of three stopped and turned to him.

"Why not stay here?" Kenshin offered. "Maybe if you stuck around it'd help me get my memory back sooner."

"Thanks for the offer, but we'll decline. We need to go into hiding anyway, we'd be a burden on you." Shin said.

"Yeah." Yukari said.

"Sorry Onii-Chan." Miyuki said.

"Well...OK." Kenshin said. "I'll see you around...maybe."

Kenshin let them walk away. "Kenshin...did that short girl just call you, 'big brother?" Terra asked.

"Yeah, apparently her and the other girl are my sisters." Kenshin said.

"I see..." Terra said. "Well...let's get this food down to the shelter."

"Right." Kenshin said carrying it off as they made their way back to the shelter.

(break)

_Daryl's Tomb_

Celes, Sabin Edgar and Setzer arrived at a large formation of earth. "Hm...it's been awhile." Setzer said seeing the shape of the place.

"How do we get in?" Edgar asked.

"Hang on." Setzer said feeling around the front. "Where is that damn thing?"

"This Daryl person, was she your friend?" Celes asked.

"Yeah, real piece of work that one was. Nothing scared her." Setzer said.

(click)

"There it is." Setzer said as the front of the formation of earth crumbled away creating a doorway. "Alright, there could be anything lurking down here, so stay sharp."

"Right." Edgar, Sabin and Celes said as Setzer led them in. They walked down two sets of stairs before coming up to a large room. "We're gonna look around." Edgar said. "Sabin take right."

Sabin nodded as he and Edgar split up. Sabin found a headstone with nothing written on it. "Hmm...nah...nothing good's coming to mind." Sabin said. He arched his brow hearing the sound of wriggling.

Setzer and Celes turned their heads hearing a small explosion come out of the right room. Sabin strode out of it sighing. "Sorry about that, some weird flower monsters crept up on me. Everything's still there, I just used FireDance."

"Well I guess that's fine, try to refrain from using that technique Kenshin taught you in tight spaces like this." Setzer said.

(thunk!)

An undead lich looking monster flew out of the right room with a crossbow bolt lodged in his skull. Edgar walked out of the room and clicked a detonator. The bolt exploded, taking the monster with it. "Well, at least you two are listening." Setzer said.

"I got something over here." Edgar said. The other three followed him back into the room where a door was opened behind another tombstone. "Hey Setzer, are there other people buried here?" Celes asked.

"Probably." Setzer said.

The group came up to a switch and pressed it in. Water flowed in underneath them. "Huh, wonder what that means." Sabin said.

"Either something got blocked off or we needed to do that." Setzer said. "Come on." He walked through the middle door with Sabin, Celes and Edgar following close behind. They hopped across on the turtle, going past the small body of water. They were brought to another room with a turtle and a body of water.

"Hm..." Celes said looking over the literal puddle of water. "The water level is much too low." She said.

"There's another switch over here." Sabin pointed out. "Maybe it raises the water."

"Wait." Setzer said as Sabin was about to flip the switch. "There's another one down there."

"There's probably another doorway that leads to it." Edgar said.

"I got it." Sabin said hopping down into the empty cistern and flipping the switch. "

(Thud!)

A section of wall fell into the cistern, to Sabin's right and he looked up. "I think another door appeared over there."

"Yeah, one probably did. Hurry up and get back here." Setzer said.

"On it." Sabin said taking off out the door, he came back shortly thereafter. He held a small bag in hand. "Found some stuff on the way back up."

Setzer, Celes and Edgar nodded and hopped across the raised cistern using the turtle. They snatched up the treasures laying around in the next room. However, the chest on the left had a small surprise inside.

Edgar walked up and opened it, only for a whelk like creature to explode out of the back of it, holding the chest in it's mouth. "Whoa!" Edgar said jumping back as the creature slammed the chest down where he was standing.

"What the hell is that? !" Celes shouts.

"I don't know! It probably wormed it's way in here and made itself at home!" Setzer shouts back.

"Son of a bitch!" Edgar cursed firing off a volley of bolts at the whelk.

"Rrraaohh!" It roared and slammed the chest in it's mouth on the ground again. The earth shook underneath everyone's feet. Sabin looked and saw a piece of the ceiling falling toward Setzer and Celes. "Look out!" He shouts tackling them out of the way.

"Ugh, thanks Sabin." Setzer said. "This bastard's dead!" He said throwing a dart into the creature's head.

If anything that just pissed it off as it's shell crackled with electricity. "Oh crap." Setzer said.

"Why do you use the weapons you use? ! They're so impractical!" Edgar shouts.

"It works for me, shut up!" Setzer snapped.

"Um guys." Sabin said seeing the whelk's shell getting brighter.

"I got it." Celes said. _"Runic Blade!" _She exclaimed raising her sword overhead.

The Mega Volt spell that the whelk fired off was absorbed into the blade, causing minimal damage. "Whew." Celes said. "That could have been bad."

The whelk started to retract into it's shell. "Oh no you don't!" Edgar said taking out a large drill and ramming it into the shell

"You moron! It's like attacking a lightning whelk! It's going to counterattack!" Setzer shouts.

"Save it!" Edgar said.

The beast roared before toppling over, dead. Edgar knelt down and pulled the chest back out and retrieved what was inside, which was a pair of Dragon Claws.

Celes grimaced. "That's twice you've gruesomely killed something or someone."

"It got the job done didn't it?" Edgar said. "Come on."

"Right." Setzer said as they made their way forward. Coming up to a large headstone.

"...Daryl sleeps here." Celes said.

"Hey there's a switch here." Sabin said.

"Wait." Setzer said.

"What?" Edgar asked.

"Something's coming." Setzer said.

"...? !" Sabin looked to his left seeing a phantom horse charging at them connected to a roman era style chariot. "Get back!" He said

"Damn!" Celes said jumping backward.

"Oh great, the Dullahan." Setzer said with relative disinterest in his voice.

"_Northern Cross!" Dullahan said._

Spires of ice grew off the walls and stabbed at them, prompting them to dodge. "Any bright ideas? !" Sabin said.

"None at all." Setzer said.

Celes extended her hand at the beast. _"Fire 2!" _The arc of fire raised from the ground and whipped the Dullahan.

"Aargh!" It grunted. It summoned it's magic together and shot it toward the ceiling. It rebounded and shot down in four separate shots of white at Celes, Setzer, Edgar and Sabin. (A/N: I'm describing L? Pearl, basically.)

"Oh damn!" Edgar said.

"Tch!" Sabin said thrusting his hands into his pocket, before pulling them back out. _"Iaiken Aurabolt!" _

The blasts of energy took out two of the projectiles that were heading for Setzer and Celes, but nothing could be done about the ones barreling toward Edgar and Sabin, as they connected exploding into white light.

Edgar had his shield up when the dust settled, as smoke rolled off Sabin's body. "Aaah..." He said.

"Are you OK Sabin? !" Edgar shouts.

"I'm fine! Just focus on the monster!" Sabin said.

"Right!" Edgar said as he readied his crossbow. Dullahan dodged as Edgar fired, rushing past the king and clotheslining him to the ground. "Ulgh!"

"Come on Come on..." Setzer said with a slot machine in front of him.

"Why are you screwing with that thing? !" Celes shouts.

"Hang on!" Setzer said as he hit three matching slots. "Hm...three chocobos, well...it's something." "Go Chocobop!"

A small herd of chocobos ran by Setzer and rammed into the Dullahan, knocking it and it's horse backward. "How did that work?" Celes asked.

"I've wondered that ever since I started using this thing." Setzer said patting his slot machine. "And again!" He started up his machine. "Come on...Come on! YES! Three jewels! Go Seven Flush!" Three arcs of multicolored light erupted underneath the Dullahan making it yell out in pain.

"Haaahh!" Edgar roared, rushing at the beast with his chainsaw in hand.

"Grruh..." Dullahan commanded it's horse to go to the left, dodging the attack. "Ice 2!"

"Ah crap!" Edgar said as ice collected around him and exploded outward, forming a pillar of ice that crumbled immediately. "S...So...C-Cold.."

"_Fire Dance!" Sabin shouts._

Red clones of Sabin rushed past Edgar and pummeled Dullahan, the very heat exuded from their bodies thawed Edgar out. Edgar fell to a knee panting. "Hah...thanks Sabin."

"_Pearl!" Dullahan roared. _

"Oh no you don't! Runic Blade!" Celes shouts, as her sword absorbed the spell.

"Absorb this! Absolute Zero!" Dullahan shouts as a sphere of ice appeared in between them and exploded outward covering the area in ice.

"Shit..." Sabin said as he shivered.

"Dammit." Setzer said. "How much does this bastard have left?"

"Fire!" Celes said hitting Sabin with a low level fire spell to thaw him out.

"Hah, thanks." Sabin said he turned back to the Dullahan and saw it charging at him. "Damn!" He raised his hands and caught the beast. _"Suplex!" _

"Whooarrgh!" Dullahan grunted loudly in pain as Sabin leaped up into the air and slammed it into the ground. "You pesky little!"

"Incoming!" Edgar said sliding across the ice floor on his back, chainsaw revved up. "Dodge this!"

"!" Dullahan tried to dodge, but it was too late as Edgar's chainsaw sliced through it's horse, and finally himself. It let out a scream of pain as it faded away into nothing. The ice melted away and Edgar got to his feet. "Hah...is it over?" Edgar asked.

"It's ice is gone...so I believe so." Setzer said.

"Thank goodness." Celes said.

"Nice use of the ice brother." Sabin said slapping him on the back.

"Aah...that hurt Sabin, I actually tried to run at it, and slipped." Edgar said with a wince.

Sabin sweatdropped. "Oh...s-sorry."

"Come on, the airship awaits." Setzer said.

"Right." The other three said as they walked up to Daryl's grave and flipped the switch. The came to a long staircase. Setzer walked forward then stopped.

"This brings back a lot of memories." Setzer said, looking up at the ceiling. "When we were younger, Daryl and I were only merely experimenting with making airships of our own." He chuckled fondly. "They were...a bit unstable at best. At first I thought she was crazy."

"I bet you did, the idea of an airship was a bit...crazy." Edgar said.

"You own a castle that can travel under the earth kingy boy. I don't wanna hear that from you." Setzer said.

Edgar sweatdropped. "G-Good point."

"Anyway, the years went by, and we had our airships, my BlackJack and her Falcon. We both promised that if anything ever happened to one of us, the other would take care of their ship." Another fond chuckle escaped Setzer's lips. "Of course, I told her I'd whip her in a race for it." "It was how we messed with each other as friends." "To the day she died...I never once was able to beat her."

"How...How did she die?" Celes asked.

"We would meet on a hill after our racing was finished. She had told me she was going to attempt to become the only woman to fly closest to the stars...I waited that whole day." Setzer sighed mournfully. "..She just never showed up...it wasn't until a year later that I found the wreckage of the Falcon and her body in a distant land." "So...I buried her, restored the Falcon to it's original shape and left it here with her." He said as the party walked onto the deck of an airship."

"You mean this is the Falcon?" Edgar said.

"...Setzer are you sure you wanna unearth this thing?" Sabin said.

"Yeah...I've left it here long enough, and besides...we have need of it." Setzer said. "Alright...hang on! We're going to come out of the ocean to get to the sky!"

"Right!" Everyone said as Setzer fired up the Falcon's engines. It pulled forward, tearing through the ocean water and emerging from the depths.

"Finally, we might just be able to pull this off!" Edgar exclaimed.

"We can attack Kefka's tower from the air!" Celes said.

"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves here." Setzer said. "That tower is probably crawling with monsters that would make the monsters we've seen so far seem paltry." "First, we need to locate everyone we lost on that day."

"Right." Edgar nodded. "First things first."

Celes looked over and saw a bird fly by with a letter attached to it's leg. "A bird...? Setzer follow that bird!"

"Wha?" Setzer said.

"Just trust me! Something is telling me we should follow it!" Celes said.

"Aah what have we got to lose?" Sabin said.

"Let's go ahead and indulge in a little woman's intuition." Edgar said.

"Alright." Setzer shrugged. "Let's go!"

The airship sped after the bird which landed in a small town. They landed and realized where they were. "Hey, this is Maranda." Edgar said.

"It survived too?" Sabin said.

They tracked the bird to the smallest house where a woman lived. She had multiple bouquets in littered around. "What's with all the flowers?"

"Oh, they're all from my boyfriend in Mobliz." The woman answered. "They're all wrapped in hand made silk and he's even written letters to me."

"?" Celes and Sabin glanced at each other.

"Didn't you two say Mobliz was demolished by Kefka?" Edgar said.

"Yeah, and the only two that could be consider old enough to even have a spouse would be Kenshin and that Duane character." Sabin said.

"But when we were there Terra and Kenshin said that Duane is an expecting father, and Kenshin's got amnesia, so neither of them could have done it." Celes said.

"Well maybe Kenshin got a hold of the letter and read it, felt sorry for the girl and sent her these?" Setzer said.

"No, I doubt it. Even with no memories, Kenshin probably would have sent a letter explaining the situation." Edgar said. "He doesn't seem like the kind to lead people on."

"Ahem, ma'am...we've been to Mobliz, do you mind if we take a look at the letter?" Edgar asked.

"Oh really, how has things been going there?" She asked.

"Um...fine." Sabin said.

"Well, go ahead and look, you're welcome to." She said.

"..." Celes read it over, and over again. "This handwriting doesn't look anything like Kenshin's so he's out. If anything it looks like Cyan's, but where is he mailing them from?"

"Hey hey, could you attach a reply to a carrier bird for me?" She asked.

"Um...I don-Mph!" Sabin said.

"Oh of course we would!" Setzer said taking her reply letter from her.

"Thanks!" She said in a cheerful tone.

"Why did you agree?" Sabin asked.

"We can use this to track down Cyan." Setzer said.

"Oooohhhh..." Sabin said.

They sent the bird off, watching it fly to the north northwest. "...Over there huh?" Setzer said.

"Hey guys, we're in the western hemisphere of this world right?" Edgar said.

"Yeah, I think..." Sabin said.

"So...in that direction, wouldn't that be Zozo?"

"I think so." Setzer said.

"Fun..." Celes said.

Well, let's get a move on then." Setzer said. "We'll have to go over there eventually."

(break)

_Zozo._

The group of four wandered into the town of perpetual rain and saw the bird fly high up into the mountains. "Hm..." Edgar said.

"No good." Sabin said. "I tried opening the door leading to those mountains, but the damn thing was rusted shut."

"Rust huh?" One of the 'merchants' standing at the front said. "Well if you give me 1,000 Gil I'll give you this here Rust Rid."

"Does it work?" Setzer asked.

"Sure does. You see, I'm the kinda guy that people can come to around here, and you know...not get ripped off." He said.

"Well we got the money, here." Celes said handing him a bag of money.

"Pleasure doin' business with ya. Go in the cafe building, up the stairs and to the right." He said.

"Already knew that." Sabin muttered as they walked away.

The group ascended the tower and used the rust rid to get to Mt Zozo.

"...Down here." Edgar said walking down the path to their left until they ended up outside, finding a rope bridge, which they crossed, then found themselves in another room which had another pretty linear path (A/N: Why don't I just skip ahead, sound good? Mt Zozo is kinda short anyway)

They soon came up to a small room with a desk, a single chest and bouquets of flowers. They walked out of the other exit to find Cyan with the bird. He sent it off and muttered to himself. "The world before the fall, delightful is the light of dawn, noble is the heart of man."

"Cyan!" Celes called out.

"? !" Cyan turned toward them. "Hey! You're alive? !"

The group explained the situation and Cyan nodded. "Very well I will go with you, we cannot leave the world as it is, and I owe Kenshin a debt of gratitude." "But still...how did you find me? Oh don't tell me you read my letters!" He ran into his cave room and started taking down all the bouquets. The group followed him in. "Um...these are a diversion of mine." He said.

"Uh huh, sure it is." Edgar said with a grin.

"Oh stop, Cyan these flowers are gorgeous." Celes said brushing her hand through the last bouquet.

Cyan turned away, embarrassed. "Mmn...! This is an outrage!" He said with halfhearted anger before turning to Celes. "...Seriously?"

Celes nodded with a smile. Cyan turned away from her again and laughed for a moment. "Hah...I had learned of the poor girl's problem when I passed through Maranda. When I heard that she had been sending in letters and not getting a single reply back, I couldn't help myself." "As time went by...I realized I was a lot like her myself." He said bowing his head. "Always looking behind, eyes full of despair, but something soon changed."

The four nodded getting the point. Cyan turned to them. "I also ran into Sir Gau in Maranda, he said something akin to wanting to get stronger, if he ever wanted to face down Kefka, so I'd imagine he's off in the Veldt somewhere."

"Well, to the Veldt we shall go then." Setzer said.

"Wait." Celes said. "Let's go check on Kenshin and Terra really quick, maybe seeing Edgar, Setzer and Cyan again will spark something in Kenshin's memories."

"What do you guys think?" Edgar said.

"Eh it's worth a shot, if nothing else." Sabin said.

"I'm up for it." Setzer said.

"The sooner I repay my debt the better." Cyan said.

"Alright then." Setzer said. "Off to Mobliz!"

(break)

_Nighttime._

The Falcon was still in the air, everyone was asleep, everyone except Setzer who was walking around above deck. "..." He walked over toward the edge. "...Never thought I'd actually have to use your ship...Daryl." He closed his eyes. "Ah man...what am I reminiscing for...you've been gone for five years now...and that's not even counting the year I spent not knowing what happened to you."

"Oh? So you were worried about me?"

"!" Setzer turned around, eyes wide as he saw a spirit standing, or floating rather, across from him. "D...Daryl?"

"The very same." Daryl replied with a grin.

"...H...How are you...? " Setzer said.

"I'm just a ghost idiot. Yes, just a lingering spirit, unable to move." Daryl said rolling her eyes.

"..." Setzer said nothing, hanging his head.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Daryl asked.

"On...On that day...what happened?" Setzer asked.

"Oh...well...I got cocky is all." Daryl answered. "I went up too high, the air got too thin and the engines shut down. I tried and tried to fire it back up again, but by the time I succeeded...it was already too late."

"...I...I see." Setzer said.

"Did you miss me?" Daryl asked.

"At first, I thought you were blowing me off, you were known to do that a few times." Setzer said.

"Yeah, But usually I'd show back up and explain myself." Daryl said with a nod.

"I know." Setzer said. "Then you just never came back...and I assumed the worst."

"Well, you were right to do so." Daryl said with a short laugh.

"That's not funny..." Setzer said.

"...I know." Daryl said with a sigh. "Did you go to the hill like you said you would?"

"I did." Setzer nodded, as his hand slipped into his pocket.

"What did you want me to meet you there for anyway, typically we'd just meet there without any prompt." Daryl said.

"...Well..." Setzer said taking his hand out of his pocket. "Promise you won't laugh."

"...?" Daryl was confused, but nodded nonetheless.

Setzer held out an open black box with a ring inside. "I was going to pop the question."

"...Wh-Wha? !" Daryl exclaimed in a high pitched tone. "Y-Y-You were going to ask me to marry you? !"

"Well...yeah, I figured...if I could never beat you in a race, I'd give you myself as a prize." Setzer said.

Daryl calmed down and grinned widely. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but wouldn't I be more of a prize to you?"

"Tch ha ha ha ha ha." Setzer laughed. "Ah, If I picked one thing I loved about you, it's that air of confidence you always seem to have."

"Hmhmhm." Daryl laughed to herself.

Setzer put away the black box and looked out toward the horizon. "..."

"Are you serious though? You would want someone like me as your bride?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah." Setzer said. "Over the years since your death, I had tried to move on, find someone else, but...I just couldn't find anyone that gave me that same spark I had whenever we were together."

"..." Daryl said nothing, keeping her eyes on Setzer, who moved toward the controls.

"Although, we can't really go as fast as the old days, wanna fly this baby with me for a bit?" Setzer asked.

"..." Daryl nodded and walked up to the controls standing in front of Setzer. She set her hands on the controls, and Setzer set his hands over hers, and the two guided the Falcon across the sky.

"Now, my question to you is...if I had asked you to marry me, what would have been your answer?"

"...Do you even need to ask?" Daryl said.

"Kind of, it's a pretty big question." Setzer said.

"I see...I would have said...Yes." Daryl said.

"..." Setzer watched as Daryl turned around and looked up at him.

"You got taller since those days. That will make this a little more awkward than it needs to be." Daryl said.

"Wha...?" Setzer said only be cut off by her lips pressing against his. "...!" What shocked him, wasn't the kiss itself, but the fact that even though she was a ghost, he could feel it.

As quickly as it started however. It ended. Setzer stared wide eyed at her. "...Ho...How was I...?"

"Haven't you heard of stories that involves ghosts who could interact with with physical objects if they tried hard enough?" Daryl asked. "..I've wanted to do that for years."

"..." Setzer said nothing.

Daryl began to glow brightly. "What's going on? !" Setzer said in a panic.

"I...guess I'm moving on." Daryl said bowing her head.

"...I see..." Setzer said.

Daryl grabbed his hand and walked toward the edge of the ship. Setzer followed her. They stopped at the edge. "Wanna come with me?" She asked.

"Hah." Setzer said. "Sorry, could, would...but can't."

"Hahaha." Daryl said. "I was just joking anyway."

"I figured." Setzer said.

Daryl turned to him. "Setzer."

He turned to her. "Yeah?"

"Thank you." Daryl said. "The times I spent together with you, were the happiest times of my entire life."

Setzer gripped her hand tightly. "And I wouldn't trade them for anything in the entire world."

Daryl began to vanish as a small smile appeared on her face. "Goodbye Setzer...I'll see you on the other side."

"Yeah." Setzer said, matching her smile with one of his own.

Daryl vanished in a bright light as a wind blew past Setzer, who closed his eyes, feeling it brush past him. "But where you're going love, I hope I don't end up there for quite some time."

Setzer walked below deck, finally feeling tired enough to get some sleep. He still had to pilot the Falcon in the morning.

(chapter end)

Draconis: And that's that. Sorry this took so long. Had some things come up.

Edgar: Like?

Draconis: Well for one my ankle was killing me. It hurt so bad I could barely walk, and I could sit in my usual typing position, well...comfortably anyway. Other than that, my friends visiting took up my time, and my birthday was three or four days ago, pending on when this gets posted.

Sabin: Ahh, that sounds rough.

Draconis: Yeah, it's not like I was purposely slacking...well...this time.

Well, that's all for now. See you next time!

Draconi678 out


	19. Clarity

Sabin: So we're getting them back now?

Draconis: Most of what I've been doing so far has been identical to the original story. Besides I like to get Terra back early anyway.

Sabin: I guess...

Draconis: Annnyywwwayy...

Final Fantasy VI: A Retold Tale

Chapter 19

Clarity.

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

The group arrived in Mobliz in the late morning hours. They made their way into the shelter. The boy guarding the door stopped them. "Oh, it's you guys again." He said. "Here to see Mama and Papa again?"

"Yes." Celes said with a comforting smile. "We were hoping to introduce some people to your Papa, and see if it jogs his memory."

"I see, well neither of them are in right now, they told us to stay out of their room and stay in here and left with Katarin." The boy said. "Come to think of it, Duane followed them after Papa came back and yelled at him for the umpteenth time."

"Huh? What happened?" Sabin asked.

"Apparently, Duane tried to attack Papa for some reason, something about learning how Papa fights." The boy said. "That made Papa really upset with him."

"The fool, I've seen how he reacts when he feels his life is threatened, it's dangerous!" Cyan said.

"So, they aren't here, but do you know if they left the village?" Setzer asked.

"They shouldn't have, Katarin doesn't like flying and neither Mama or Papa are comfortable leaving here with Phunbaba still around." He said.

"I see." Edgar said. "There's only a couple of buildings still standing, so we'll check them first."

"Right, thanks kid." Sabin said. The group left the shelter and went into the building across from the shelter house. Inside the found Duane, staring at the floor. "I...I don't know what to do..."

"What's wrong man?" Setzer asked.

"My...My girlfriend, Katarin is pregnant." Duane said.

"..." Edgar and Setzer glanced at each other, Sabin and Celes said nothing.

"Where are Kenshin and Terra?" Cyan asked.

"Do-Downstairs, behind the bookshelf." Duane answered.

"Alright, you four go on down, I'll speak with the boy." Cyan said.

"Why him?" Setzer asked as they walked down the stairs.

"Because he's the only one here that's had a child." Sabin said.

"Aahhh." Setzer said.

Cyan stepped in front of Duane. "I know what you're going through child. It's a scary thing, knowing that your lover is carrying your child, and knowing that you will soon have to take on a lot of responsibility. It's why you seem dead set on learning from Kenshin, despite his problem, isn't it?"

"..." Duane nodded. "I know he isn't going to be here forever...and when that day comes, I want to know I can pick up where he leaves off in protecting this village."

"Well, I can't exactly fault you for doing such. This world is not kind to the innocent...in this world it must be stamped out in order to survive." Cyan said narrowing his eyes. "But remember this, it's OK to be scared, but she is even more scared than you are."

"..." Duane stared at Cyan. "How do you know this?"

"I...used to be a father." Cyan said bowing his head.

"What happened?" Duane asked.

"They...passed on, both my wife and my child." Cyan said. "I failed, but there's still a lot of time for you."

"...Hey." Duane said as Cyan walked toward the stairs.

"Hm?" Cyan said.

"...Thanks." Duane said

"Think nothing of it." Cyan said shaking his head.

Meanwhile the rest of the party arrived at the smaller shelter. "Huh?" Kenshin said seeing them. "Back already? You were just here last week."

"What? Can't I visit my brother?" Celes asked with a smile.

"Funny, a few days ago I met more siblings of mine, only they actually looked somewhat like me." Kenshin said.

"?" This threw everyone except Terra and Katarin through a loop.

"_More people from another world?" Edgar wondered. _

"_Could that red haired woman have come back?" Sabin thought. _

"Oh...well when you still remembered who you were, we considered each other to be brother and sister, we aren't actually related." Celes said, her smile becoming a bit strained.

"Oh? So if for some reason I became attracted to you, there'd be no problem then?" Kenshin joked.

"..." Celes said nothing, but her face flushed slightly.

"OK Kenshin, that's enough. I don't think Celes is a fan of your sense of humor." Terra said.

"N-No, it's OK." Celes said. "It's just the prospect of that is kinda...embarrassing."

"Anyway, guess what, Katarin's having a baby." Terra said pointing at Katarin.

"I...I'm happy to be having a child, but...Duane seems miserable." Katarin said.

"Eh, it seems like the guy's just nervous is all. I mean...fatherhood is a huge step for a man." Setzer said.

Kenshin closed his eyes. "I guess I didn't help matters by yelling at him."

Duane walked downstairs with Cyan. He made his way up to Katarin and took her hand. "Katarin, I'm sorry...I've been so confused as to how to go about handling this, and I've been a terrible husband, but I'm still learning, so please come back with me."

Edgar leaned over and whispered to Sabin and Setzer. "Husband? I thought he said they were just boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Probably an honest mistake." Sabin said.

"That's a pretty big mistake." Setzer replied.

"Why?" Sabin asked.

"Because boyfriend and girlfriend implies you can still get out of the relationship." Setzer said.

"No shit." Edgar said.

"You two are unbelievable." Sabin said with an exasperated tone.

"What are you three whispering about over there?" Kenshin asked with narrowed eyes.

"!" All three men froze. "N-Nothing..."

"Uh huh." Kenshin said.

Katarin was about to give her answer when the room shook, as did the ground. "!" Kenshin and Terra glanced at each other alarmed. "Phunbaba!" Kenshin said.

"The children!" Terra exclaimed in fright.

"I'm on it!" Kenshin said running toward the stairs when his left leg gave out. "Gah!"

"Kenshin!" Celes said.

"Don't worry about me!" Kenshin said struggling to his feet.

"No! Kenshin you stay here with Terra, Duane and Katarin! We'll go!" Celes said.

"..." Kenshin cursed as the party ran up the stairs. He punched the ground. "Damn this battered body!"

"Kenshin..." Terra said with a distant tone.

Kenshin went to a kneel and held his hand over his left leg. A cure spell emitting from his hand. _"?" "Wait...why do I know how to do this?" Kenshin thought._

The party arrived outside to find Phunbaba approaching the shelter house. "!" Sabin shot forward. _"Aurabolt Iaiken!" _

Phunbaba appeared behind Sabin, unharmed. "? !, Oh shi-!"

"_Dispatch!" Cyan shouts, cutting into the large monster's left leg. _

"Grah!" Phunbaba grunted and turned to Cyan, back handing him into the house they just came out of.

"Nngh..." Cyan groaned. "He's so strong..."

A hail of crossbow bolts buried themselves in Phunbaba's thick hide. "Grrrh..." Phunbaba turned to Edgar who was holding his crossbow and a detonator.

"Boom." Edgar said clicking the detonator down, as the bolts all exploded. "Heh..."

"Grrrraahhh! !" Phunbaba roared, lunging out from the smoke, firing off thousands of tiny quills from it's body

"!" Edgar froze in place. _"How did he survive? !" He thought._

"Out of the way!" Celes said tackling Edgar out of the way.

"Hah...thanks." Edgar said.

"It's apparent that this thing's skin is thicker than most things we've fought." Celes said.

"Not only that, it moves so fast..." Sabin said kneeling, waiting for the green monster to make it's next move. "Just how the hell has Kenshin been fighting this thing for so long?"

"It has something to do with how he acts in battle, he once told me that no matter how fast I was, he had seen faster before." Cyan said. "Battled and won against it as well."

"Go 7 Flush!" Setzer said.

Phunbaba disappeared as the multicolored lights shot skyward from where it was just standing. Setzer's eyes widened as a shadow towered over him. He turned just in time to receive an uppercut from the beast. "Grh!" In a flash Phunbaba buried it's fist into Setzer's stomach, sending him sliding across the ground. He tried to get back up, only for his body to convulse as he coughed up blood.

"Sir Setzer! !" Cyan shouts.

"Gaahhh..." Setzer groaned out.

"..." Celes' hand shot forward. "Bio!"

Phunbaba began coughing violently as the air around it became fouled. "Grrrhhhh..." It glared at Celes and shot forward.

"Get down!" Sabin said.

"!" Celes hit the ground as an Aurabolt shot over her head and directly at Phunbaba.

"Haaahhhhhh! !" Sabin roared increasing the size of the Aurabolt. "...? !" His eyes widened as Phunbaba broke through it and grabbed him by the head. "Let go damn you!" Phunbaba drove it's head against Sabin's, rattling the martial artist's brains as he crumpled upon being put down.

"SABIN!" Edgar shouts as he ran at the green skinned beast. Rage in his eyes as he took out his chainsaw. "EAT THIS, BASTARD! !" Sparks flew as the chainsaw ground against Phunbaba's hide.

(snap!)

"? !" Edgar's eyes widened in shock and terror as the chain of his chainsaw snapped off, he drew it back before more damage could be done, and went to pull out his drill, when thousands of quills shot out of Phunbaba's back, burying into his armor and skin. "..." Edgar fell to the side.

"Sir Edgar!" Cyan yelled. "You bastard! !" He charged forward, slashing at Phunbaba's chest, his katana scratching against the beast's skin, he circled around it's back and slashed it's legs, same result as before, not leaving a mark. As he moved to circle around it's front, Phunbaba took a deep breath and roared out. The strength of the yell literally enough to send Cyan flying into a tree, falling unconscious on contact.

"!...!" Celes realized she was the only one left.

Meanwhile Kenshin was getting anxious. "What's taking them so long?"

"Five people, should be able to drive off that monster...right?" Katarin asked in a worried, scared tone.

"..." Kenshin said nothing, narrowing his eyes before turning to Duane. "Come here."

"Kenshin?" Terra said as Duane made his way toward Kenshin.

"Wh-What is it?" Duane asked.

"Do you know where a vital spot is?" Kenshin asked.

"Well..I know where the heart, brain, stomach and throat is..." Duane said.

"Good." Kenshin said taking out a spare sword he had. "If Phunbaba comes down here first, you ram that into one of them as many times as you can." He said handing the sword off.

"What are you going to do?" Duane asked.

"I'm going to help them." Kenshin said. "If Phunbaba comes, assume the worst." He walked toward the stairs when Terra shot forward, grabbing Kenshin's hand. "...Terra, let go."

"I won't...you're too hurt to go out there and fight that thing again." Terra said.

"I don't have a choice." Kenshin said.

"Yes, you do Kenshin. You can choose to believe in our friends." Terra said.

"..." Kenshin said nothing.

"Please, Kenshin...I...I don't want to lose you..." Terra said tightening her grip.

Kenshin turned to her. "And if they fail...what about the children in the shelter? Should I just let them die?"

"...!" Terra's grip loosened as her eyes widened.

Kenshin leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. It only lasted a second, but the surprise was enough for Terra to release him. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." He took off up the stairs as Terra's hand extended toward his back.

"Ken...shin..." Terra said.

Phunbaba stalked Celes like a predator closing in on it's prey. "Th..this is the way it ends?" Celes said. "Stay back! _Bio!" _She called out as Phunbaba coughed violently again, but still continued onward. "Damn!" She cursed holding her sword at the ready.

However before Phunbaba could charge at her, Kenshin shot through the window of the house and kicked Phunbaba in the face, sending the beast flying to the right.

"Kenshin? !" Celes said.

"Are you OK?" Kenshin asked.

"...I..I'm fine, but the others are..." Celes said.

Kenshin looked around. _"Hmm...I think the armored samurai and the buff guy are gonna be alright, but the armored blonde guy and the vagabond's lives are in danger." Kenshin thought. _He turned to Celes. "This man and this man are going to be fine." He pointed at Cyan and Sabin. "But this other blonde fellow is paralyzed completely, he needs to be treated immediately, a remedy spell would probably work, it's what Terra used on me when it happened to me." "The vagabond looking fellow has probably ruptured something." "Tend to them immediately."

"What about you?" Celes asked.

"I'll cause a distraction." Kenshin said. "I'll try to beat him, but I'm not too confident in my ability to do so, if things look too dicey, get them out of here and abandon me."

"..." Celes said nothing.

"Am I clear." Kenshin said as more of a statement than a question.

"I'll do what you said, but I'm not abandoning you." Celes said rushing over to Edgar's side. _"Remedy!" _

"Gaahhh..." Edgar gasped, cracking an eye open. "Celes...? What happened?"

"Kenshin interfered, he's fighting that thing now." Celes said.

"What? We have to...guh!" Edgar tried to get to his feet when his body convulsed.

"Don't try to move. You've just recovered from complete paralysis." Celes said.

Meanwhile Phunbaba and Kenshin traded blows, neither one giving an inch. Phunbaba charged Kenshin like a bull. Kenshin thrust both hands out in front to catch the beast, his feet dragging across the earth. Kenshin turned his head seeing Sabin's prone form behind him. "Tch! Grrruuuaahh! !" He roared pushing against Phunbaba, diverting it to the left, making it crash downward. "Now you're mine!" Kenshin shouts bringing Kuroi Jigoku down toward the back of Phunbaba's neck. On an instinct, Phunbaba grabbed Kenshin's left ankle and pulled his leg out from under him. "Whoa!" Kenshin, now with his back on the ground saw Phunbaba diving in to strike and rolled out of the way kicking at the monster's head. It ducked it's head down and as soon as Kenshin's leg sailed overhead he sprung up.

Kenshin's eyes widened as he heard Phunbaba inhaling. _"This noise, is it the strong gust move or the thousands of needles? ! Bah, no matter!" _Kenshin bent his legs and jumped, backflipping over Phunbaba. As soon as Kenshin landed, Phunbaba turned around and roared out. "!" Kenshin was helpless to prevent himself from flying into a tree. "Gaah!" Kenshin gasped. Phunbaba rushed forward in the blink of an eye and buried it's fist into Kenshin's sternum. Kenshin fell to his knees clutching his stomach, before vomiting up blood.

"Kenshin!" Celes shouts firing an Ice 2 at Phunbaba's back. It turned to her and thrust it's hand out toward her. Celes looked up as the clouds darkened and crackled with electricity. "This is...!" She moved to raise her blade. _"Runi-!" _

(boom!)

The spell Phunbaba had used struck Celes down. "CELES! !" Kenshin shouts. _"That was the Bolt 3 spell! She's seriously hurt!" He thought. _"I'LL KILL YOU! !" Kenshin roared. Phunbaba turned and grabbed Kenshin by the throat lifting him up. "Kaaahhhk..." He said as he struggled to breathe.

"...You have gotten in my way for the last time, boy." Phunbaba said, his voice deep, and dripping with malice.

"!" Kenshin's eyes widened as Phunbaba spoke to him.

"I'm going to take my time, torturing your body, breaking you, before I devour you...I'll enjoy every single second of your screams of agony before I go have my long overdue meal, as a matter o' fact...I think I'll start with that woman you protected from me on that day." Phunbaba said.

"!, Like hell you wi-!" Kenshin was cut off by Phunbaba's fist planting in the left side of his torso, cracking his ribs. "Gaaahhh!" His next target was Kenshin's legs, cracking both fibias. Phunbaba dropped Kenshin, who landed on his feet and immediately let out a cry of pain as the strain of his weight caused the cracks to worsen. Phunbaba uppercutted Kenshin into the air, and grabbed his leg as he went skyward, immediately slamming him into the ground.

Kenshin tried to push himself up, when Phunbaba stomped on his back. "Gruh!" Kenshin was floored by the attack. He turned his head glaring weakly at Phunbaba.

"That's right, keep that attitude up, I want to see it till the light leaves your eyes!" Phunbaba laughed.

"Guh! Grah! Ulgh! Aah! Guaaaahhh! !" Kenshin roared in pain.

Meanwhile Terra was replaying Kenshin's words over and over in her head. _"I'm sorry, but I don't have a choice...what if they fail? What about the children, should I just let them die?" _

"_I don't want to lose Kenshin, but...I..I don't want to lose Duane, Katarin, or the children either...my heart hurts just thinking about it...is...is this what...heartbreak feels like...?" "...I..."_

"Terra!" Duane shouts snapping her from her thoughts as he ran back downstairs.

"Duane? What were you doing upstairs? ! It's dangerous!" Terra scolded.

"I know I know, but the earth hasn't stopped shaking so I went up to see what was going on, and it's really bad! All of those people are unconscious and Phunbaba's stomping on Kenshin's back! I don't think he can take much more!"

"!" Terra rushed upstairs. "Stay down here!"

"Right!" Duane said.

Katarin cupped her hands together, tears slipping down her face. "Please let them make it out of this alright, please!"

Duane screwed his eyes shut. _"Damnit...I can't do anything more than this! I want to help, but I know I'll get killed out there!" _

Phunbaba was about to stomp on Kenshin's skull when a mace impacted Phunbaba's skull, knocking him to the ground. "Stay the hell away from him!"

"!" Kenshin looked up to see Terra scowling at Phunbaba. "Terra? What are you doing here? ! Run!"

"No, I won't." Terra said. "I'm not going to run anymore. You've protected me for so long Kenshin...now it's my turn to protect you."

"Greehh...you fools just keep appearing like cockroaches!" Phunbaba said getting to his feet.

"Trust me demon...Kenshin and I are the last people you will see." Terra said as she transformed into her esper form. "Your reign of terror over this village ends NOW!"

"We'll just see about that woman!" Phunbaba shouts as the two shot toward one another. Terra scratched her claws down Phunbaba's chest as they went by one another. "!" "You cut me! You actually cut me!"

"? !" Kenshin looked at Terra, then at Phunbaba, who had turned around revealing three shallow cuts. "Terra!" He threw Kuroi Jigoku into the air.

"Right!" Terra said lunging forward, catching the blade and dashed at Phunbaba.

"!" Phunbaba crossed his arms to defend, but the sword cut into him, making him back away. "Greh...who or what are you?"

"Me? I'm just a woman, a woman whom you've finally succeeded in angering." Terra said. She raised her hand pointing two fingers upward. "Fire 2." An arc of flame hit Phunbaba in the chest.

"Geh." Phunbaba grunted as he disappeared from sight.

"? !" Terra looked around for him. "Where is he?"

Kenshin saw a shadow pass over him. "In the air behind you!"

"? !" Terra dove forward, dodging Phunbaba's thousand needles by a a hair's breadth. However, Phunbaba backhanded her into the house wall when she turned around. "Aah!"

"Tch!" Kenshin scowled and extended his hand toward Phunbaba's back. _"Bio!" _Kenshin shouts.

Phunbaba jumped out of the way of the poison and landed on Kenshin, stomping on his left leg. "Haaah!" Kenshin cried out in pain.

"Kenshin!" Terra said, rushing forward, stabbing Kuroi Jigoku into Phunbaba's left arm, channeling Fire 2 through the blade. _"Blaze Pin!" _

"Grruuaah!" Phunbaba roared. "You little wench!" He ripped the sword out of his arm and punched at her head, she dodged to the left, slicing into his torso. He fired off his thousand needles, only for Terra to spring over Phunbaba just in time to dodge.

"_Hah...I can just barely keep up." Terra thought. _

Kenshin watched as Terra traded blows with the green beast. He noticed Terra's movements becoming sluggish. _"No, she can't keep this up for long! _

"You're getting slower, girl!" Phunbaba said.

"Damn..." Terra cursed as she fell to a knee panting.

"You're mine!" Phunbaba said appearing in front of her.

"I don't think so!" Terra shouts, slashing Kuroi Jigoku downward as a tunnel of wind blades shot by Phunbaba driving him back, cutting into his body multiple time. _"Riot Blade!" _

"!" Kenshin's eyes widened as Phunbaba crashed into the nearby forest.

"D...Did I get him...?" Terra said.

"Gruh...gruh...gruh..." Phunbaba trudged out of the forest. "You...despicable vermin...you, have earned the same death as that fool behind you..."

"!" Terra's eyes widened as Phunbaba walked toward him. _"No...that took all I had to pull off." _

"...!" Kenshin stared helplessly as Phunbaba neared Terra. He struggled to his feet, to no avail as the pain was too great for him to be supported. _"No...I...I can't let this happen!" _He yelled out."RUN TERRA! !"

"I...I can't move!" Terra said.

"!" Kenshin started fighting to his feet. "Come on...come on! I can't...fall here!" He fell again. This time he didn't try to get back up. _"...So this is it huh?" Kenshin thought. "...What a sad way to go...I never even found out...who I really was." _

"_That's because...you refuse to accept yourself." _

"_!" _Kenshin's eyes widen as he finds himself in a pitch white area, standing up. Across from him...was a man wearing a red chinese button up shirt, matching red pants, and a black jacket that had tattered ends on the bottom. He had red hair, as long as Kenshin's own. His eyes were blue and he had cat ears on his head, and dragon wings sprouting from his back.

"...Who are you?" Kenshin asked.

"Simple...I am you." The man said.

"Me?" Kenshin said. "But...I'm me."

"Ha ha ha." The other Kenshin laughed. "Yes yes, but...I am the part of you that you subconsciously refuse to accept." "As such your power has been diminished, and your normally demon capabilities are non existent."

"They are?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes." The other Kenshin said losing his smile. "The more apt term for me, is that I am your past."

"My past?" Kenshin said.

"Yes, and don't worry about things going on outside. Next to no time is passing out there right now." The other Kenshin said.

"So...when those three people came here...they were looking for you?" Kenshin asked.

"Not exactly, they were looking for you, but you just couldn't remember them...I tried to make you remember, but you refused me." The other Kenshin said. "That's why you got a really bad headache instead."

"So...whenever that happened...it was you trying to make me remember things? Wow...I'm sorry..." Kenshin said bowing his head.

"I don't really blame you." The other Kenshin said shaking his head. "There are some parts of our past I wish I could forget." "Our actions in Vector when we first joined the Empire not withstanding."

"...?" Kenshin arched his brow curiously.

"Oh right...still can't remember." The other Kenshin said with a sweatdrop.

"..." Kenshin looked down.

"You're still very concerned about Terra and the others, aren't you?" The other Kenshin asked.

"Yeah..." Kenshin said. "If...If I stop denying you as a part of me, will I be able to beat Phunbaba?"

"If you never started, Phunbaba wouldn't have been able to beat you the first time, but...your body still needs time to heal, so it's kinda even between you two." The other Kenshin said. "In other words...I don't know."

"Well...anything is better than waiting for death, how do I stop?" Kenshin asked.

The other Kenshin extended his hand toward Kenshin with a smile on his face. "Take my hand, you will have complete clarity with yourself afterward."

Kenshin reached for his hand, but hesitated. "Tell me one thing first...will anything about me change at all?"

"It shouldn't. We are the same guy after all." The other Kenshin said.

"Alright, that's all I wanted to know." Kenshin said taking his past self's hand.

A bright light blinded him and the next thing he knew, he was back outside.

Terra watched helplessly as Phunbaba moved in front of her. "Well...at least I found out what love is in the end..."

"How pitiful." Phunbaba said with a smirk. "Gluh!" He doubled over in pain.

"!, Kenshin?" Terra said with wide eyes, seeing Kenshin in front of her, his fist in Phunbaba's stomach.

"...!" Kenshin sent Phunbaba flying away into the forest again. He turned to Terra and knelt down. "Hey."

"H..Hey yourself." Terra said. "Are you OK?"

"Not really." Kenshin said with an uneasy grin. "But my adrenaline is pumping right now so I kinda can't feel the pain." He arched his brow. "Huh, I never thought of this, but your esper form is actually kinda cute." He said poking her nose.

"Kenshin!" Terra said swatting his hand away, before she realized something. "Wait...esper form? I never told you about that."

"I remember everything Terra, about who I am, and everyone here." Kenshin said. "I just needed to accept myself is all." "By the way." He held his hand over Terra. _"Cure 3." Kenshin said._

"...?" Terra got to her feet. "Do you need me to fight alongside you?"

"No." Kenshin said. "Another time I will need your help, but right now I want you to leave Phunbaba to me." "Celes got hit by a Bolt 3 spell and needs healing."

"R-Right." Terra said.

"Terra." Kenshin said.

"Yes?" Terra said.

"Remember this, I wouldn't be here right now without your help and protection. Thank you." Kenshin said.

"You would have...no you have already done the same for me." Terra said.

Kenshin nodded as he saw Phunbaba coming back out of the forest. "Alright, now go, hurry!"

Terra nodded back and ran over to Celes. "Nnn...? Terra?"

"Just try to relax. I'll heal you." Terra said.

"What about that monster?" Celes asked.

"Kenshin's handling it." Terra said.

"Oh..." Celes said. "You're in that form? Did you try to fight too?"

"I tried, but...I burnt myself out." Terra said.

Meanwhile Kenshin walked toward Phunbaba. "Boy, you really are a glutton for punishment aren't you?" Phunbaba asked.

"What you've done to me so far is nothing..." Kenshin said.

"Hmm? Well then if it is such a walk in the park for you, then I'll do more." Phunbaba said, appearing behind Kenshin. "!"

Kenshin had already turned around and had Shiroi Tengoku at Phunbaba's throat, his eyes closed. . "It's quite interesting how you can move at roughly a fourth of the speed of a lightning strike, in spite of your girth, however..." Kenshin opened his eyes, a smirk tugging at his lips. "I've fought faster."

"? !" Phunbaba disappeared and reappeared a distance away from Kenshin as he moved his sword, eyes wide with shock. "Impossible! There is nothing in this world faster than me!"

"You're right...in this world." Kenshin said, his smirk widening. "I'm not of this world, Lightning Demon Phunbaba." "Anyway...just now...why did you retreat? All I was going to do is lower my blade and give you a chance to attack."

"!" Phunbaba's eyes narrowed in rage. "I'll show you how foolish you are, boy!" He appeared in front of Kenshin who made no move to dodge Phunbaba's incoming fist, still smirking at him.

Dust was kicked up as Phunbaba's fist shot toward Kenshin. When it cleared Phunbaba smirked, not seeing him. "Heh heh heh, that will show you, boy."

"...Show me what? How stupid you look when you think you've won?" Phunbaba's eyes widened as turned around, finding Kenshin behind him. Shiroi Tengoku held slightly behind him with a faint dark green glow around it. Kenshin charged forward, ramming the sword through the right side of Phunbaba's chest. "Poison Blade!"

"!" Phunbaba scowled and decked Kenshin in the nose, knocking him back as the beast fell to a knee coughing. "You...little wretch! What did you do to me? !"

Kenshin wiped the blood off his face and reset his nose as Phunbaba began coughing up blood. "I can run the lower level spells through my sword, it takes a lot of concentration, and the cost is nearly tripled for using it, but it does have it's benefits." "Right now, the spell Poison is running through your veins, you seemed to have a problem with spells of that nature, so...you won't last too much longer."

"You...if I die I'm taking you with me!" Phunbaba said charging forward.

"Like I said, I've fought faster than you, you're moving in slow motion to me...!" Kenshin's eyes widened as his left leg buckled. Phunbaba appeared in front of him, punching him in the chest, making him go into the sky. Phunbaba met him in the sky. "Chehahahaha! What was that boy? !" I couldn't hear you over the sound of my fist in your stomach!" Phunbaba buried his fist into Kenshin's stomach.

"Guhhh!" Kenshin glared at Phunbaba and slashed his sword at the lightning demon's neck. Phunbaba leaned back, out of the way and grabbed Kenshin by the throat and drove him toward the ground.

"You're too damaged to win against me, boy!" Phunbaba said as his body became surrounded in lightning.

"_!" _Kenshin's eyes widened. _"Shit! We're picking up so much speed, we've already passed terminal velocity! If I hit the ground with him holding my throat like this, my windpipe will be crushed for sure!" _He thought.

Kenshin moved one of his hands off of Phunbaba's wrist and pointed it at his face. _"Evil Dragon Sphere!" _

The sphere of red light blasted Phunbaba in the face at point blank. "Che ha ha ha! You're going to have to do better than that boy!" Phunbaba said, gripping Kenshin's throat tighter.

"Gah!" Kenshin gasped. _"No good...this is it!" _

(slice!)

"Grrruuaaahhh! !" Phunbaba roared as his hand was cut off at the wrist, his roar didn't last long as a pink furred leg kicked him back into the air, while Kenshin crashed into the ground, having batted off Phunbaba's dismembered hand at the last moment.

"_Ice 2!" _Phunbaba was cased in ice which he immediately broke out of.

"No good...that's the best I can do in my condition..." Celes said propping herself up on her hands, panting.

Terra levitated over Kenshin, keeping an eye on Phunbaba. "It's fine, it did what it was supposed to, stop him from moving and negating that lightning." Terra turned her head. "Kenshin, are you OK?"

"Erg...yeah..." Kenshin said climbing to his feet. "Sorry you had to jump in like that."

"It's no big deal. " Terra said. "What's wrong with you?"

"My body is still banged up from before." Kenshin said. "I wasn't really sure I could beat this guy when I told you to leave him to me."

"...Idiot." Terra said.

"..." Kenshin said nothing, knowing in his heart she was right.

"Grrrhhh..." Phunbaba growled. "Damn you! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU INSIGNIFICANT WORMS INTERFEREING! !" He appeared at Terra's left and took a deep breath and roared. _"BABA BREATH! !" _

"Aaah! !" Terra could do nothing as she was sent flying painfully into the ground. "Nnn...!"

"You...die first.." Phunbaba said making his way over to Terra.

"!" Kenshin's eyes widened. _"No...I won't be able to get to her without my old powers! Tritoch! For just a moment let me have them back!" _

"_He's not here Kenshin! Just use them!" Ryuushin said. _

"_What? !" Kenshin thought. "Bah...alright!" _

As Kenshin was concentrating, Phunbaba was struck in the head by a rock. "!" Kenshin's eyes widened, seeing where it came from. One of the boys from the shelter had came out and pegged Phunbaba in the head.

"Chehahahaha...very well...I could use a snack before I begin killing everyone." Phunbaba used his speed to appear in front of the boy. "This is the end!"

(crash!)

Kenshin appeared in front of the boy, and punched Phunbaba in the face sending him crashing into the ground. "Stay away from the children...you piece of shit!" Kenshin roared as flames surrounded him.

"P-Papa?" The boy said.

"Go back inside. Let me handle this." Kenshin said.

"But...you're on..." He said.

"It's fine! Just go!" Kenshin ordered.

"Y-Yes!" He yelped and ran back inside.

"...Grrh...how the hell did you get so fast?" Phunbaba said, scowling at Kenshin.

"Like I said...I am not...of this world." Kenshin said. "I'm breaking a rule by using the powers I brought here to this world, but...I don't have a choice. I'm too injured to fight you fairly, and you're too dangerous to let live. With this...you will not harm anyone...EVER AGAIN!" He yelled appearing in front of Phunbaba, before he could react and kicking his left leg out from under him and grabbing Phunbaba by the face and throwing him back.

"Geh..." Phunbaba glared as Kenshin walked toward him. _"That one blow felt like my knee shattered! No matter!" _He charged toward Kenshin and punched him in the forehead, expecting him to be sent back, but was shocked when he didn't budge. "What? !" He roared in confusion. _"His body is as hard as solid bedrock!" _

"_Heavenly Fire Strike!" Kenshin roared, slashing upward, cutting a deep gash into Phunbaba's torso. _

"Guh!" Phunbaba jumped back. _"Blow Fish!" _He declared, firing off thousands of needles at Kenshin. "? !" His eyes went wide with shock as Kenshin weaved in and out of each needle's path that headed toward him, like water passing by an obstacle.

Kenshin dove into the attack, grabbing Kuroi Jigoku as he did, and slashing the pattern of a star into Phunbaba's body. _"Death Sword Chaos Star!" _As soon as that was done, he cocked his hand back, then immediately thrust it at Phunbaba. _"Devil Flash!" _A large beam of bright red light engulfed Phunbaba, and when the light died down and the dust settled. Phunbaba was no more.

Kenshin fell to his knees panting as the flames surrounding him lessened. "Damn...using their power in the shape my body is in, was way too risky."

"..." A short distance away, Edgar stared at Kenshin with shock written on his face. Setzer glanced over at Edgar. "What is it?"

"Those powers..." Edgar said. "They are not of this world."

"Yeah so? Kenshin's from another world, we knew that already." Setzer said.

"Yeah, but..." Edgar said. "His power...matches those in an old legend I heard during my days in the Vectorian Alliance. The powers of the Elemental Knight who helped seal away the Warring Triad and helped the Espers create their world within our own." "Yes...fast as the wind, body as hard as the earth, movements as serene as a flowing river, and spirit as hot as the flames themselves."

"..." Setzer looked over at Kenshin. "I don't know man, it sounds too strange to be true, if that was the case, why hasn't Kenshin been using those powers from the get go?"

"That's the strange part, if he had those powers, then why bother learning magic from this world?" Edgar said.

Terra walked up to Kenshin. "Are you OK?" She asked.

"Yeah...thanks for the save back there." Kenshin said.

"Back at you." Terra said.

The children ran out, as did Duane and Katarin, only to back away in fright when they saw Terra. One of the kids threw water on Kenshin to put his flames out, shocked when they didn't extinguish. Kenshin sighed and cut the flames off himself. "Another monster! I'm scared, I'm always scared!" They said.

Duane approached them, his sword shaking. Terra and Kenshin looked over at him, the former in resignation. One of the girls ran past him and up to Terra. "Hey, wait!"

"Mama? It's you isn't it? !" She said."It is! I can tell!" She said.

Terra turned toward her, unsure of what to say. All the other kids approached her. "Huh? Mama?"

"Terra?" Duane and Katarin said.

They all crowded around her. "Mama! ! Terra!"

"Ah...wh..wha?" Terra looked over at Kenshin, confused. He closed his eyes smiling, merely giving her a thumbs up gesture. He walked past the crowd and toward Celes.

"Hey, are you OK Neechan?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes, I'm fine Ken...shin...wait Neechan?" Celes said. She sprung up, and grabbed Kenshin's arms. "You remember? !"

"Yeah." Kenshin said with a small grin. "It was really annoying, not being able to remember anything."

"Thank goodness..." Celes said bowing her head before hugging him tightly. "We thought you were lost for good..."

"It's OK Neechan, I'm back now, you don't have to worry about that anymore." Kenshin said embracing her back. She nodded and let him walk away.

"Hey old man, are you still alive?" Kenshin asked as he got to Cyan. The samurai sprung to his feet.

"Of course I am! It will take more than that to put me down!" Cyan said.

"Ha ha! Good to hear." Kenshin said.

Kenshin made his way back to the group after Sabin was revived. Kenshin set his hand on Terra's shoulder and nodded. Terra nodded back and turned to Duane. "Duane, Katarin needs your help, and so does your new baby."

"Yes." Kenshin said. "Listen up children...the day after tomorrow, Mama and Papa are going to have to go away for awhile...we aren't sure when we will be back."

"We will come back here when we feel your future is guaranteed." Terra said.

Kenshin turned to Duane. "I know it may be a little much for you to handle, but you're the man of the house while I'm gone." He closed his eyes, grinning. "Think of it as practice for when the baby comes."

"R-Right!" Duane said, hardening his gaze, despite the tears threatening to come out.

The children mirrored his sentiments, saying they wouldn't cry, or that they would be strong. Terra turned to Celes and the rest of the party. "Thank you, you all helped me understand a part of myself."

"I owe you thanks as well." Kenshin said closing his eyes. "If not for you being here, Phunbaba would have razed this village and I wouldn't have been able to do anything about it, and my amnesia is gone as well."

"Yes, now we must go to war, to fight for our future, for the future of those who have yet to have even a present." Terra said.

"Alright." Celes said.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why the day after tomorrow?" Sabin asked.

"Because..." Kenshin fell forward, unconscious. Then Terra's transformation reverted and she did the same.

"Mama! Papa!" The children said.

"Zzzz...zzzz...zzzz...zzzz..." Light snoring sounds emanated from both Kenshin and Terra.

"...They really burnt themselves out." Cyan said.

"They're sleeping." Edgar said. "Eh...I guess we could use the day's rest."

"Yeah." Setzer said.

"I could use the chance to brush up on my training." Sabin said.

"Likewise." Cyan said.

"Alright, it's decided, we'll stay here for tonight and tomorrow." Celes said.

The group got themselves situated and rested for the day, after the duel against the demon Phunbaba.

(break)

_Narshe._

Shin was standing on top of the Narshe mountains, staring at Tritoch. When suddenly he was approached by Yukari and Miyuki. "Shin! Did you feel that? !" Miyuki said.

"I did." Shin said. "The power of the four elements was used just a short while ago. Were you two sparring?"

"No, I was asleep and Onee-Chan was reading a book when we felt it." Miyuki said.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Yukari asked.

"Yes, Kenshin's amnesia must have been alleviated." Shin said.

"Come on, let's go back and get him!" Miyuki said, excitement in her voice.

"No, not yet." Shin said.

"Hm? Why?" Yukari asked.

Shin jerked his thumb at Tritoch. "When I felt the four elements being used. This frozen creature began to emit a blue shine, then said something about restricting Kenshin. It'd be better if we waited for him to be dealt with, if not a little longer, besides...your old man did tell us to stay under the radar."

"Oh...Ok..." Miyuki said with a downcast gaze.

"Yeah, it's probably for the best." Yukari said.

"Come on, even with my body I'm freezing my ass off up here." Shin said.

The three descended the mountain, to retire for the night, and to worry about making plans to coerce Kenshin to come home, another time.

(chapter end)

Draconis: Well that's done.

Kenshin: And I'm back? What'd I miss?

Edgar: Oh, nothing much.

Sabin: You kinda milked that Phunbaba fight didn't you?

Draconis: Yeah, but a lot of stuff happens in that fight, even in the game, so what if I added few things to make him more intimidating?

Sabin: I guess.

Anyway, it's been fun. See you next time.

Draconis678 out


	20. Passion

Kenshin: So what did I miss, seriously?

Edgar: Nothing, really we're just getting the group back together to kick Kefka's ass.

Kenshin: Really? Awesome!

Draconis: Indeed. Anyway this chapter contains the last reason why I put this story at the M rating, other than the language, and the somewhat gory scenes I had Edgar in.

Kenshin: The Legend of Edgar Figaro, the Butcher King!

Edgar: Shut up!

Draconis: Hahahaha!

Final Fantasy VI: A Retold Tale.

Chapter 20

Passion.

Draconis: Begin!

(Start)

The day after Phunbaba's defeat. It was the early evening and everyone was gathered in the shelter. "Hmm?" Kenshin said holding his substitution stencil in his hand. "You want to know what this is?"

"Well yeah." Sabin said. "You turned into this when I woke up."

"Eh? You were awake while the world was splitting apart?" Kenshin said. "Holy crap, how did you survive?"

"How did you survive?" Cyan said.

"Good question." Kenshin said crossing his arms. "A fall from that great a height should have killed me...I guess I'm just lucky."

"Until you gamble with me anyway. Yehahahaha!" Setzer laughed.

(crack!)

A welt grew on Setzer's head as Kenshin retracted his sheathed Shiroi Tengoku. "Shaddap." He said.

"Well anyway Kenshin. We're all curious about this, so what is it?" Edgar asked.

"It's a substitution stencil, based off magic from my world. Inciting the incantation, 'Charm-San, Charm-San, please take my place.' makes a clone of whomever's name is written in kanji on the body of it." Kenshin said.

"Really?" Everyone, even Terra said with curious looks.

"Hey Papa, can you show us?" One of the girls said.

"Hum..." Kenshin said, unsure if he should.

"_Go ahead, Tritoch isn't here yet." Ryuushin said._

"_Oh, Ok." Kenshin thought._

Kenshin stood up throwing the stencil to his side, reciting the incantation. "Whoa! There really is two Kenshins!"

"Yes. Like this I can do two or more things at once, pending on how much I use." Both Kenshins said at once.

"Wow, there's two Papas now!" The children cheered.

"Hey Kenshin, do you think you could leave the clone here to train me?" Duane asked.

"I would, but the clone's brain goes to mush after an hour." Both Kenshins said.

"Um...Kenshin, could you please stop doing that?" Celes asked.

"Doing what Neechan?" Both Kenshins asked with a smile.

"That! That right there!" Celes said pointing at her.

"I don't understand, what are you talking about Neechan?" Both Kenshins asked.

"Ok, will just the real Kenshin speak?" Celes asked.

"OK." Both Kenshins asked.

"I said the real Kenshin!" Celes snapped.

"I am the real Kenshin." Both Kenshins said.

"OK, the clone Kenshin then!" Celes demanded.

"Yes?" Both Kenshins said.

"The Clone stupid! The clone!" Celes shouts

"I am the clone Kenshin." Both Kenshins replied.

"Aaahh! " Celes punched the left Kenshin, he turned into a stencil which Celes immediately grabbed and ripped to pieces.

Kenshin crossed his arms. "Rip it up if you want, I got hundreds more."

"I don't care, just Don't! Do! That! AGAIN!" Celes ordered.

Kenshin shrunk before her annoyed feminine fury. "Y-Yes Ma'am."

"So, you and Terra are coming with us tomorrow?" Setzer asked.

"Yeah, but answer me a question." Kenshin said.

"What's up?" Sabin asked.

"Is it true? Has Kefka really become a god?" Kenshin asked.

"The types of things he's done, that's the only explanation." Edgar said.

Kenshin closed his eyes. "I see, that makes things that much more difficult."

"No kidding." Sabin said. "But we have to win, he's going to keep destroying the world if we don't."

"Yeah." Kenshin said.

"By the way Kenshin." Edgar said. "You displayed extraordinary abilities when you beat Phunbaba. In fact...I've only heard of them in legend."

"Hm?" Kenshin said. "What do you mean?"

"During the War of the Magi, there was a man who fought on the side of the Espers, who used those very abilities you used." Edgar said. "He was said to have sealed the Warring Triad at their request, and helped the Espers create their world behind the Sealed Gate."

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes in thought. _"Dad, do you know anything about this?" He thought._

"_I don't think so, if I knew anything it's been blanked from my mind." Ryuushin thought. _

"What's that got to do with me?" Kenshin asked.

"Well, I just want clarification...Kenshin, are you the Elemental Knight mentioned in the legend?" Edgar asked.

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "No, I'm not. I was still a teenager when I arrived here in the world. There's no way I could have existed all those years ago."

"I see." Edgar said. "Sorry for wasting your time with that."

"But it is strange, those powers were ones I brought with me from my world." Kenshin said. "There's no way the powers originated here, otherwise the Empire would have tried to gain control of it as well."

"So you think the Elemental Knight was from the same world as you?" Cyan asked.

"That's the only explanation that makes sense." Kenshin said.

"Which brings us to our next question." Setzer said. "If you could do that, why bother learning magic from this world, and forgetting those abilities?"

"It wasn't by choice." Kenshin said. "At first, I didn't want to bring suspicion upon myself, and end up getting myself slave crowned like Terra, how would I help her if that happened? Then, after the events in Narshe, the esper Tritoch told me never to use my power, under threat of punishment."

"Yet you used them this time." Celes said.

"Tritoch isn't monitoring me right now." Kenshin said. "I gather that he left after my memory was lost."

"Convenient." Edgar said.

"Yeah, now enough questions. I'm sure I've answered all the questions you immediately needed answers to." Kenshin said.

Everyone nodded. Kenshin got up and walked into the back room. "Excuse me Katarin, just gonna use the fireplace to cook something."

"Oh don't mind me, go right ahead Kenshin." Katarin said with a smile.

Kenshin started getting things together. "Let me know if you need help with anything, I'll call Duane or one of the girls in here."

"OK...but couldn't you help me?" Katarin asked.

"Not really." Kenshin said with a chuckle. "I've never had to care for a pregnant woman before, so I wouldn't really know what to do."

"Well maybe you'll learn someday...with Terra." Katarin said.

"Erk!" Kenshin's face flared with a scarlet blush. He laughed nervously. "Ah..hahaha...haha...d-don't be ridiculous K-Katarin, Terra and I aren't even together, much less that close, who knows what Terra's feelings are on the matter."

Katarin giggled. "Just by the way you're acting Kenshin, you would like to be at least that close with her."

"..." Kenshin said nothing, steam shooting out of his ears.

"_Why are you so embarrassed? It's not like she's wrong." Ryuushin asked. _

"_It's been a year Dad, who knows what Terra's feelings for me are at this point, I knew them last year before I lost my memory, but now...they've probably changed." Kenshin thought._

Little did Kenshin know, Terra had been watching the short exchange between the two, through the door that was slightly ajar. She walked away before anyone noticed her and sat down.

(break)

_A couple of hours later_

Kenshin watched from the back as Celes, Edgar, Sabin, Setzer and Cyan did a short play to entertain the children. He heard the entrance to the shelter shut and turned toward it. "?" He walked into the back room. Katarin was asleep on the bed, Duane was also asleep, his head propped up on her hips. _"That only leaves..." _He left the room and walked toward the shelter entrance. "Kenshin? Where're you going?" Celes asked.

"Hm? Oh, well since we're not under constant threat anymore, I thought I'd go get some fresh air." Kenshin said.

"Oh, alright." Celes said. "Take it easy Kenshin. Just because there's no threat doesn't mean your injuries aren't healed yet."

"Yeah Yeah." Kenshin said.

Kenshin walked outside. Now, because Mobliz was located on a peninsula, there was a bay on all sides of it except one, so naturally you didn't have to go very far to find a beach, in fact there was one in front of the house, just past the mounds of rocks that washed up when the world was destroyed. He walked toward it, down the path he created when he was bored one day. It took some help from Terra, but it came along nicely. He walked down to the beach, before he could take more than five steps toward it, he saw Terra standing in front of him with her back turned to him.

(snap)

Terra's pink cloak fell to the sand. "..." Kenshin kept his eyes on her, taking in her form...eyes slowly trailing over every curve, kept hidden by her strapless red dress, that left little to his imagination.

Terra reached up to undo the tie in her hair, letting her mint green locks fall to her waist. Kenshin felt his face heat up slightly, imagining how she must look from the front with her hair down. Sighing, Terra tugged her sleeves off, followed by her stiletto boots. Her stockings came off after, all that was left was the dress itself. "..." Kenshin stared at she reached behind her and brushed her hair to the side.

(ziiipppp)

"..." Kenshin's mouth felt dry as he watched her tug the zipper of her dress downward. He unconsciously took another step forward. However the sand displacing made a loud enough sound to alert Terra.

"!" Terra turned around and grabbed Kenshin by the throat.

"T-Terra! Terra! It's just me!" Kenshin strained out.

"!" Terra retracted her hand like it had been burned. "I...I'm sorry."

Kenshin caught his breath and shook his head. "Don't worry about it, I really shouldn't have been staring."

"..." Kenshin and Terra both said nothing afterward. Not looking at each other.

"_Will one of you say something already?" Ryuushin asked. _

"_Oh screw you old man, like you and Mom didn't have moments like this!" Kenshin thought._

Kenshin finally turned to her. "I didn't know you were coming out here to take a bath, if I did I would have just waited for you to come back."

Terra shook her head. "I wasn't taking a bath, I was just going to take a soak to relax."

"Relax?" Kenshin said. "What's wrong?"

"..." Terra said nothing.

"Terra...wha..." Kenshin was cut off by Terra crashing into his chest. "Terra?" He said as she wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly.

Terra buried her face into his chest as she started crying. Kenshin's eyes widened as he gripped her shoulders. "T-Terra what's wrong? !"

"All this time, I was so afraid I was going to lose what little of you I had left." Terra said. "You never healed as fast as you used to, you kept going out to fight that monster and getting hurt over and over again...When I tried to stop you the last time...I was terrified that you weren't going to come back, and for a few moments my fear was almost a reality."

"..." Kenshin placed his hand on the back of her head. "I'm sorry Terra...I'm sorry for scaring you, I'm sorry for constantly coming back so hacked up...I'm...just...sorry OK?"

"Kenshin..." Terra said taking a step back and bowing her head. "I...I've wanted to say something to you for so long, but...I didn't want to waste it while your memory was still hazy."

"..." Kenshin stared at her, anticipating her next words.

"I..." Terra said before looking Kenshin in the eyes. "...I love you."

"...!" Kenshin stared at her, wide eyed. "...A..Are you sure?" He asked. "Are you sure, what you're feeling for me is love?"

"Yes." Terra said. "It's such an intense feeling, I don't want to lose anyone, not our friends, nor Duane and Katarin, or the children...but I feel like if I lost you again, I'd truly be lost." "Has...the feeling changed for you at all?"

Kenshin shook his head with a smile on his face. "Not at all..."

Terra closed her eyes, setting her head on his chest. "...My body feels so warm, my heart won't stop racing..."

"I know...I'm the same way." Kenshin said nuzzling his face into her hair.

"...I finally know what love feels like, love for the children, love for our friends, and love for you as well." Terra said.

"..." Kenshin nodded. "I'm really happy for you."

The two pulled away from each other and stood side by side. Kenshin wrapped his arm around Terra's waist and looked up. "You know for a destroyed world, the night sky sure hasn't changed much."

"Yes." Terra said. "The starry night sky is as beautiful as ever." She looked back down. "To be honest Kenshin, I was worried...worried that you'd never come back, never remember me or anything clearly again."

"Well I'm here now, aren't I?" Kenshin asked, smiling at her.

"Mm." Terra nodded. "Now...I want to have this dream, that after all this is over, you and I will be able to live together in peace...like my mother and father tried to do."

"Well that dream is still possible, so stop sounding like it's out of reach." Kenshin said.

"...It could still take a long time." Terra said.

"That doesn't matter." Kenshin said. "We'll be happy in the meantime, that will be good enough."

"Yes, but still in the meantime, let's have a short rehearsal." Terra said zipping up her dress and walking toward her cape. She took it and placed the top of it on top of her head. "It's...not the right color from what I've read, but...it's a veil."

"T-Terra?" Kenshin said, his cheeks flushed.

The two had their rehearsal, but Terra drove her hand lightly into Kenshin's stomach when he couldn't calmly recite any of the lines. "What did I do?" Kenshin asked.

"Nothing wrong." Terra said. "It's just I realized we might be rushing things, we're not prepared to make vows like this to each other...even if it is just an act."

"I see." Kenshin said.

"Besides, didn't you say before that you'd be there for me, no matter what?" Terra asked.

"Yeah." Kenshin nodded.

"Then that would be good enough." Terra said. "For now at least...I know you will be there."

"Yeah...Terra...I-..." Kenshin said taking a step toward her.

"Your posture's all shaky, and your breathing is really strange." Terra said.

"!" Kenshin stepped back covering his mouth.

Terra smiled. "You have cracked lips as well, it's probably hurt if we kiss, now that I'm actually paying attention to it."

"It's not like I can really help it." Kenshin said.

Terra looked down at the sand. "It'd...probably really hurt if we..." Kenshin grabbed her by the shoulders, making her look up at him. He leaned down and kissed her lips. It only lasted a mere second.

"...if we aren't practicing vows, let's practice this instead...how was that?" Kenshin asked.

"It did kind of hurt, like I expected, but other than that...it was really warm." Terra said.

"...Sorry." Kenshin said.

"It's...really cold so could..." Terra was silenced by Kenshin's lips on top of hers again, this time she kissed back. They pulled away and gazed deeply into each others eyes. "Kenshin...please..a...again..."

"Yes." Kenshin said leaning in, kissing her again.

"Mm..." Terra wrapped her arms around his neck as Kenshin wrapped his around her waist as the two fell to the side, laying in the sand, enjoying the feeling of being so close to one another. The two broke apart for air and Terra smiled again. "Want to gather up my clothes and head inside?"

"Don't you want to get dressed? I think everyone would be pretty curious if you just came in with nothing but your dress on?" Kenshin asked.

"No not into the shelter, the other house." Terra said. "So we can be alone together? Besides...I think the kids might be asleep by now."

"...OK." Kenshin said.

Kenshin gathered up Terra's things and followed her to the other house. She let him walk past her as she shut the door and quietly locked it behind her. She glanced over at window, sighing quietly as she mentally thanking Sabin for boarding up the window Kenshin jumped through when he first attacked Phunbaba.

"It's kinda dark in here." Kenshin noted.

"Just a moment." Terra said. She lit a couple of candles on both sides of the room and walked over and sat on the bed. She called Kenshin over with her hand. "Come here."

"Alright." Kenshin said sitting next to her. Terra surprised him by moving onto his lap, facing him. "T-Terra?"

A small smile played at the half esper girl's lips. "Yes?"

"Um...not that I mind, but...why are you on my lap?" Kenshin asked with flushed cheeks.

"Mm...no reason...is it a problem?" Terra asked, moving her hand to the back of Kenshin's head.

"W-Well no, not really, but...the way you're sitting it's almost like your inviting me to..." Kenshin said.

"To do lewd, perverted things?" Terra finished. "...Maybe I am..."

"...!" Kenshin's mouth slipped open slightly as he stared at her with wide eyes. That was all the opportunity Terra needed to close the gap, easily slipping her tongue inside his mouth. Her hand moved up to his feline ears and started to rub them gently. "Mmmph!" Kenshin moaned into her mouth. _"Wh-Where the hell did this come from? !" _

"Mmph..." Terra moaned softly into Kenshin's mouth. Using a trick he used on her before, she drew his tongue into her mouth and latched her lips down onto it and sucked hard.

"Mmmmmphn!" Kenshin moaned as he pushed her back, both of them had a husky pant, trying to get the air back in their lungs.

"Wa...was it...not good?" Terra asked.

"Th...That's not it...you did great as far as the kiss went...but what brought this on?" Kenshin asked.

"Because I want to be closer to you." Terra said.

"Well..th-that's all well and good, but are you sure you want this happen so soon? I mean you just confessed." Kenshin said.

These words brought a smile to Terra's lips. "Maybe so...but I know I've held those words in for months now...I want this...now, if not now then when?"

"Terra..." Kenshin said.

"There...is another reason..." Terra said glancing away.

"What is it?" Kenshin asked.

"Do you remember when Kefka arrived at Edgar's Castle?" Terra asked.

Kenshin nodded. "I remember the day, and everything that was said."

"Well..the part he said about me...was true..." Terra said bowing her head toward him.

"...Wh...What?" Kenshin said, eyes going wide.

"...Mn..." Terra nodded, closing her eyes. "I remember everything he did, I was just a passing fancy for him..and with that slave crown on...I couldn't even resist."

"..." Something broke inside Kenshin as he tipped Terra's head up and kissed her on the lips. He pulled away after a moment. "Terra, if this is truly what you want...then I'll be more than happy to help you forget that moment."

Terra smiled, tears glistening on her eyelashes. "Thank you..."

Kenshin nodded and kissed her again, his hands wandering behind her back, moaning into her mouth as she rubbed his ears again. "You keep...that...up and...I'll lose...control of...my lust." Kenshin said in between kisses.

"That's...Ok...I want it...I want...you to...give me everything..." Terra said. Kenshin found the zipper to her dress and pulled it down, once it came apart he pulled away. However Terra held her left arm over her chest, keeping the dress from falling. She raised her right hand and wagged her index finger. "You undress a little first."

Kenshin nodded and stripped off his jacket, followed by his shirt. "The bandages on my chest and shoulders need to stay on, and with you on top of me, I can't quite get my pants off."

"I see." Terra said. "Well...we can get to that later." She shyly gripped the cloth of her dress and threw it at the foot of the bed, making it known to Kenshin that she didn't wear a bra tonight. She wasn't flat by any means, but her chest size paled in comparison to someone like Celes, but still...

"P-Please don't stare..." Terra said glancing away with flushed cheeks. "I..I know I'm not as endowed as Celes, but..."

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to stare." Kenshin said leaning in and kissing her on the cheek. "I was just taking it all in." He smiled. "At risk of sounding like Edgar or Setzer, I have to say, you look ravishing."

"Even with nothing on?" Terra said.

"Yeah, and although this might be the novelty talking, you look great with your hair down too." Kenshin said leaning in and kissing the crook of her neck, moving in more, he began to bite and nibble softly on the nape.

"Aah..." Terra gasped softly. "Mmn..."

Kenshin started to lightly graze his fingernails down Terra's back."Nn...!"

"Does it hurt?" Kenshin asked.

"Not...really..." Terra said with a soft pant. "Mm...Aah...Nn..."

Kenshin trailed his fingernail up Terra's spine, making her shiver in his embrace. "Hmhmhmhm." He chuckled softly to himself.

"D-Don't do that. I-It feels so weird." Terra said. Kenshin pulled back and smiled.

"I'm gonna try not to leave a mark, I don't think you'd be able to take getting teased by the others." Kenshin said.

"OK." Terra said. Kenshin nodded and moved back in, only for Terra to shove him down onto the bed. "Huh?"

"Hmhmhm...my turn." Terra said holding him down with one of her hands while her other unsnapped his pants. She pulled them off slightly and straddled his waist. "Mmn...you're so warm." She said feeling his manhood against her pelvis.

"Hahaha...I could say same about you." Kenshin said.

Terra smiled and began to slowly shift herself along his shaft, rubbing herself through her panties. "Mmn...aahh..." She moaned and gasped softly.

"Nn..." Kenshin groaned as he felt his shaft becoming wet from her rubbing herself against him.

"Ken...shin.." Terra said as her movements got faster. "Hah...hah...hah..."

"Gh..." Kenshin grunted as she ground the fleshy fissure of her pelvis against him. "T...Terra." He said with a soft pant. He reached up and gripped her left breast with his right hand.

"Hah!" Terra gasped. "K-Kenshin!" She whined.

"Heh..." Kenshin grinned. "What's wrong? Can't take this?"

"Mrn." Terra pouted with a glare directed at him as she pressed herself harder against him, making the grinding she was doing to him all the more pleasurable.

"Nngh..." Kenshin grunts. "Ok, if that's how you want it." He brushed her hand off of his chest and rose up, wrapping his arms around her. Without warning he latched his lips onto her right nipple, suckling on it, occasionally even nibbling.

"Hnm!" Terra wrapped her arms around his head. "D-Dummy...n-nothing's gonna come out of there."

"Heh, that's beside the point." Kenshin said with a small smirk. "It feels good doesn't it?"

"Uu...Nnn!" Terra gasped as Kenshin's hand worked over her left breast. Groping it, kneading it around at will. _"...Aah...he's..caressing me...so lovingly...yes...I...I want him to do more...than this.." Terra thought as she twisted hers and Kenshin's bodies around, so she could lay back on the bed. _

"Huh?" Kenshin said looking up at her.

Terra allowed a small, sensual smile to crawl up her face. "Kenshin, there's another part of me..that wants your attention..."

"Another part...?" Kenshin said, glancing down. "Oh, so you want me to go there huh?" Kenshin asked with a smile of his own.

"Mmn..." Terra said. "For tonight...I am yours."

Kenshin's smile widened as his hand slid down her body toward her womanhood. "And I am yours, Terra." He said before planting his lips on top of hers.

"Mmph..." Terra moaned into his lips, opening her mouth to invite his tongue inside. An invitation that was accepted when Kenshin thrust his tongue into her mouth, pushing against and brushing past her own. Meanwhile Kenshin's hand had reached it's destination. Gently rubbing her outer labia with his left index and middle fingers while his right hand wrapped around her waist, holding her in a gentle embrace.

"Hah...you're...so wet already..." Kenshin commented between kisses.

"Mmn...I...I can't help it...from what Katarin told me...the reaction is very natural in this situation." Terra replied.

"Heh, you sound like you were preparing for this." Kenshin said.

"I...I was only asking...out of curiosity." Terra said.

"Heheh." Kenshin chuckled softly. His middle finger wormed it's way inside of her wet folds, rubbing around anywhere he could.

"Mmn...hah...ah...ah...mmg..." Terra let out a collection of gasps and moans at Kenshin's ministrations.

Kenshin moved down and licking and nibbling on her neck again. "Aah...I-I thought you said you didn't want to leave a mark?"

"I'm not, this is the other side of your neck." Kenshin said.

"Mmn..! Well...O-Ok..." Terra said. "Hah!" She cried out as Kenshin added another finger and began sliding them in and out. "K-Kenshin...!"

"What? This is what you wanted, right?" Kenshin asked in a teasing tone.

"Mmm..Nnn..." Terra couldn't retort to his teasing, her mind already beginning to go blank.

Kenshin nodded to himself and slid down her body. After yanking down her panties and throwing them to the side he spread her legs apart. He began rubbing her private area when she reached over and grabbed his wrist. "Hm?" Kenshin said.

"W-Wait." Terra said with a dark blush.

"Wh-What is it?" Kenshin asked, feeling like he did something wrong.

"I-It's nothing...I just wanna...do something for you too." Terra said.

Kenshin smiled and shook his head. "Terra, it's fine. This is your night."

"But..." Terra said.

"Hah...alright." Kenshin said, his smile never leaving his face. He pulled off the rest of his clothes and laid on the bed. He immediately pulled Terra on top of him in reverse position. "Just try not to lift up too high, alright?" Kenshin asked.

"O...O-Ok." Terra said. "Mmn!" She bit back a loud moan as Kenshin licked the outer ridges of her 'honey pot'. Knowing what she was supposed to do, she laid out on top of him. She softly gripped his shaft and shifted it up and down. "I'm sorry for pushing this on you, but I want to make sure...you enjoy yourself too." She said.

"Hmhmhm...I understand Terra." Kenshin remarked with a smile as his hand began to stroke and caress her butt.

"Mmu..!" Terra moaned again. "Th-There?"

"Why not? It's an erogenous zone." Kenshin said as his thumbs pulled apart her delicate flower.

"E-Erogenous zone?" Terra said in a confused tone.

"It's a term for a part of your body that makes you feel aroused when touched like I'm doing." Kenshin said.

"Mn...W-Well I suppose...it'll help us connect better..." Terra said in a shy tone.

Kenshin smiled and glided his tongue along the open fissure, eliciting a quiet cry from Terra. "Hyaa..W-Wait...I'm not ready for..." Her protests drowned out as pleasure began to take hold of her mind again. "Oh...mmn...r-right there..."

"Here?" Kenshin said pinching down gently on her engorged digit before she could finish her sentence.

"Hee...yah..ah...haa...ah..." Terra's body lurched upward, as Kenshin kept his gliding his tongue over her genitals.

"Yaah! Mmn..! hee...ah, ah...ah...I..I won't be the only one receiving here..." She said taking Kenshin's length into her bust.

"With your chest?" Kenshin asked.

"It's something else Katarin said I could do." Terra said. "I...It was embarrassing to think about at first, but...I can see why now.."

"Huh...I didn't think yours were big enough to try it." Kenshin said absentmindedly.

"Mmrrnn..." If Terra could right now she'd be glaring hotly at Kenshin right now. "So you've been staring?"

"Not intentionally." Kenshin said truthfully. "Terra, we've spent nearly every waking moment of the past year or so together. My eyes will wander from time to time. I've just kept them wandering on you."

Terra's glare softened, as another blush over took her cheeks. "Still...you need to be punished."

"Not if I punish you first." Kenshin said as he began to massage her backside again.

"Oh...mmu...aah...ah..." Terra couldn't stop the sweet sighs that escaped her lips.

"_She's pretty sensitive." Kenshin mentally noted._

"I won't let you win so easily..." Terra said as she gave the head of his cock a kiss and pushed her breasts together and began shifting up and down.

"Nn...wow..there so soft..." Kenshin said.

"Hmhmhm...I'm not all that great at this, but I'll do what I can.." Terra said.

"Isn't it do your best?" Kenshin asked.

(squeeze!)

"Aaah!" Kenshin gasped as Terra squeezed her bust together and pumped him roughly.

"Hush you." Terra said.

"Oh yeah?" Kenshin said as he brought his lips up to her clitoris and started to lightly nibble on it.

"Aahn! Mmn!" Terra moaned again as a jolt of pleasure ripped up her spine.

"Uukk..." Kenshin grunted as Terra's own movements got broader. "This is pretty amazing..."

"I know...I..I feel the same." Terra said with a soft pant. "Let me know if I'm doing anything wrong...OK?"

"You're doing fine...just go with what you feel is right." Kenshin said.

"I...I see...then...I'll do this..." Terra said, bringing her head down to lick the back of his head, focusing mainly on the ridge.

"Ah...ah...guuh, oh..." Kenshin, not to be out done, focused more of his attacks on her clit.

"Yaah! F-Focusing only there..but it...it's so...aahn!" Terra said only to be cut off by her own cry of pleasure.

"Heheheh...of course, this is the most sensitive spot for a woman...why wouldn't I go here to tease your body." Kenshin said.

"B...But...I...mmm...mmu!" Terra said, unable to form a clear reply.

Kenshin brought his finger up to press against her entrance. "You're getting really wet." Kenshin said.

"Aahn! Mmn! Mmu! Your finger...it feels...ah..aahh! !" Terra could say nothing more as he finally pushed in, invading her body's most sacred area once more.

"Nn...aah...uuk..." Kenshin grunted as Terra began using his precum as lubricant as well as her own saliva and squeezed tighter again, attacking his cock with broad strokes of her breasts yet again. Kenshin's eyes widened slightly as he felt a surge running through his body, one that he knew very well. He was getting ready for release. "...Uhn..! Haha...you're doing great yourself Terra...I'm...getting close...so I have to do you harder."

"Yaah! !" Terra almost screamed as Kenshin pinched down on her clitoris with his fingers while his tongue pushed it's way inside of her pussy. "Aahh! Y-You're licking there...and pinching my...Mm...oh...it's...too strong...!" She couldn't stop herself from moaning again. "Ah, aah, aah...hee, heguu..mm...mmmaahh!"

"Aah...mmph..." Kenshin moaned into her as he swirled his tongue around inside her.

"Yahh...mmu...ghh...nn.." Terra's body instantly reacted to what Kenshin was doing, her back beginning to arch, her mind going to pure white. "Fuah... ah, Mm, oh...ah..aahh..." "Kenshin...I..."

"I know...Me too..." Kenshin said. "Let's just keep going..."

"Mmm...Ooh..." Terra gasped. "Haa...aah...hee...hyyaa...mm, aaan..."

"Aahn...nngh...mmn..." Kenshin fared no better against her.

"Aah..mmn...ohh...S-Something's coming...Mmk...mmg...Mmu...f-from you as well Kenshin...!" Terra, said in a desperate, whining tone, as she endured her coming climax and continued to service her lover. She felt she had no time to spare as she used her entire body to motion her chest up and down his length, the motion clinging to Kenshin made the need for release that much more unbearable. "Aah...aaku, mmaah, hah...hah..mmu...mmhn!"

"_Not yet...just...a little more...!" Both Kenshin and Terra thought simultaneously as they assaulted one another with tongue and breasts respectively._

As Kenshin attacked her with his tongue, still spinning around inside her pussy. He once again began to stimulate her clit with his left hand and her derriere with his right.

"Aah..mmn...aaah...ha, hafuu...mm, mmmaahh!" Terra cried out. "N-No fair...there's only so many places I can go...! Haah...aaahh...!"

"Heh..heh...s-sorry..I can't let up." Kenshin said with an uneasy smile.

"Mm, oh..mmm!" Terra squeezed her eyes shut as her climax began to finally take root, but Kenshin refused to let up.

"Aah...mmkk, oh...mmu...!" Terra restrained her moans, not willing to let Kenshin win this lover's duel.

Kenshin pinched down on her clit as he felt his body give out, ending the duel.

Terra's body fully arched backward. The orgasm finally taking full effect. "Ah..mmu...ah, aah! Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh! !" Terra let out a euphoric scream as Kenshin's seed shot and splattered against her chin, as well as dirtying her chest.

"Uuuaahh...!" Kenshin gasped roughly as his orgasm hit.

"Hah...hah..." Terra panted as she rolled off of him. "It's...amazing..." Kenshin rose up and looked at her, bathing in the afterglow of what must have been her first orgasm. A thin coat of sweat covered her body, matting her hair down slightly, his seed painted across her chest and the lower half of her face.

"..." Kenshin looked down, his manhood once again stood at full mast. _"Not enough huh?" Kenshin thought. _

Terra stared up at him, before she too rose up. She scrapped some of the seed off of her face and looked at it. "..." Without thinking she licked it off. "Mmn..it's...bitter, but...it's actually really good..." She said.

Something snapped inside of Kenshin again as he cupped her cheeks and kissed her, as he initiated this impromtu make out session he moved her back onto the bed, and moved himself in between her legs. Without warning he buried himself to the hilt inside of her.

"Mmu!" She cried out into his mouth.

"Nngh..." Kenshin grunted as he pulled back. "Aah...dammit...I'm sorry...I...shouldn't have..."

"No...it's OK." Terra said, a small, but warm smile moving across her face. "This is the part where...you make me forget about that time..."

"..." Kenshin smiled back at her. "Yeah..." He slowly began to extract himself before pushing back in.

"Aah...! Oh god...i-it's like the slightest movement is...mmu!" Terra said.

"Gh...I...think I may have went for the insertion a little early." Kenshin said with a grunt as his body picked up the pace on it's own. "You might have still been cumming...it's so tight...kuh..."

"Ahn...mn! Nn!" Terra moaned out. "Oh...Hn! S-Slow down...!"

"I...I can't, my body...is moving on it's own!" Kenshin said clenching his teeth.

Terra gripped the sheets of the bed. "Hee, if you keep moving like this...I'll...!" She said as her body writhed underneath his. "Hee, ah...fuah...mm, oh..aah, I...I can feel you, so deep inside...mmu!" Even so, her voice echoed sweetly off the walls. "Ah, aahh, haa, kuu, aan, ha haa...aahhh! I...I can't...hah...aahh...I'm..! Aah Yaah...ahh...mmaahh."

"_She's writhing so intensely, she's just had her first orgasm so she has to still be sensitive...it's unbelievable that she hasn't went esper and thrown me off yet out of fright." _

"Ooaahh!" Terra let out a loud cry.

"!" Kenshin's eyes widened slightly as part of the very thing he had thought about happened and she transformed on an impulse.

"Aahh! T-Too rough!" Terra said before looking down at herself. "O-Oh no! I...I've transformed! I have to look...no I do look like..." She was cut off of her mid put down on herself by Kenshin crushing his lips to hers. "Mmmn? !"

"Hahh...remember...mmn...what I said...earlier...?" Kenshin said in between kisses.

"_I've never thought of this, but your esper form is actually kinda cute." Kenshin said after regaining his memories. _

"..." Terra wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing back. They soon broke apart and Terra smiled. "Thank you Kenshin. I...had forgotten you had said that."

Kenshin nodded, then grunted. "Guh...it's getting tighter...I don't think I'll be able to handle this much longer...!"

Their bodies collided together, an obscene splashing sound filling the room. To Kenshin, it was rather comforting as he continued to move his hips at full force.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah...aahh, I...I can't take it any more...!" Terra said as she started to meet Kenshin's thrusts halfway.

"Guuuhh...!" Kenshin groaned as he found his reprieve from her tightening heaven suddenly reduced in a big way.

"Hah..ah, ah..That's it...ha...ahh..mmkk...This is...amazing! Deeper...Deeper inside!" Terra cried out, finally giving in to her lust. "I-I'm...ah, ah, aahh!"

Changing the angle of his thrust, he slammed himself in one last time. He felt his cock mesh against a rough patch before finally hitting the back.

Terra's eyes shot wide open, letting out a loud scream as her second orgasm hit. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! ! !"

"Ggh! That's it!" Kenshin grunted as he exploded inside of her, shooting spurt after spurt inside of her.

"Hah...hah...hah..." Terra panted heavily, Kenshin meanwhile collapsed next to her. Her face one of total exhaust of body and soul, her transformation reverted. "There's...so much..."

"Ahh...I'm..kinda surprised myself." Kenshin said. "I still can't believe I lost myself to the heat of the moment like that..."

"Don't...it's OK." Terra said turning around to face him, she smiled tiredly. "I don't even...remember what I was supposed to forget anymore..."

"You're lying." Kenshin accused weakly.

"Yeah...I am..." Terra said before touching her forehead to his. "But still...once in a great while...I think we can both lose ourselves to passion." She said with a giggle as she closed her eyes. "...I love you Kenshin..."

Holding her close, Kenshin said. "And I love you, Terra."

(break)

_The next day. _

Terra was saying her goodbyes to Duane, Katarin and the children. Kenshin had already taken care of his farewells. Sezter jabbed him in the side. "So, sounds like someone had a little fun last night.

"..." Kenshin didn't have the patience after ten such instances among the party this morning, four or five by Setzer himself so he raised his fist, haymakering Setzer in the face. "Fuck off." He said in an even tone.

"Owwww..." Setzer said picking himself up off the ground.

Edgar approached him only for Kenshin to grab his crossbow and point it at his groin. "Say anything about last night and I'll make you a woman myself, same for your gambler man." He said with a serious, dark expression.

Edgar paled. "A...Alright..." Setzer gulped and nodded.

Celes watched this with an amused expression. Cyan just shook his head with a chuckle. Sabin was confused. Terra walked back to the group. "Alright, I'm ready...um...why are Edgar and Setzer looking at Kenshin like they just saw a ghost."

"Pfft..." Celes stifled a laugh and shook her head. "Don't worry about it Terra, they just said something to get on Kenshin's nerves."

"Alright, let's get a move on." Kenshin said. "Who were you all getting ready to go after when you came to us?"

"We were going to go to the Veldt, see if Gau made his way back there." Sabin said.

"Very well then. Let's go." Kenshin said.

(break)

_Days later_

_The Veldt._

The party had searched up and down the Veldt, but there was no sign of Gau. Kenshin was growing worried for his adoptive son's safety. Finally they decided to explore the cave in the Veldt to see if he or anyone else was in there.

Setzer and Edgar had stayed behind to man the ship leaving the party of Cyan, Kenshin, Terra, Celes, and Sabin. Upon entering the cave they heard a bark. "Huh?" Sabin said.

"Wait..." Terra said.

"That bark...could it be?" Kenshin said as they proceeded. They found a dog that retreated away when they neared it. "Hmm...Interceptor..."

They followed the dog's path, running into a group of bandit...or treasure hunters, no one knew the difference between this particular group. Kenshin approached them. "Excuse me."

"Yeah?" Bandit A said.

"Have you four seen a kid dressed in hides out there?" Kenshin asked.

"Yeah, but he's been a little difficult to find lately." Bandit B said.

"You don't think he went to challenge that dragon do you?" Bandit C asked.

"Dragon?" Terra asked.

"Yeah, the blasted thing lives in the northern woods, we're stranded here until someone kills it." Bandit D said. "If that kid went to challenge it..there's no telling what happened to him."

"I don't think he went there." Cyan said. "Gau maybe rambunctious but he has keen survival instincts."

"Yeah." Celes nodded.

"Hmm.." Kenshin hopped off the bridge they used to get to the group and walked along a path, killing the Toe Cutter monsters along the way. He found a ninjato called the Striker. "What the...isn't this the ninjato that Shadow always carried around?"

He reunited with the group and they left the cave. No sooner than they left the cave they saw the boy they were looking for running across the field, possibly in search of food. "Hey!" Kenshin shouts. Gau turned to him. Kenshin held out a hunk of meat.

Gau's eyes lit up and he ran down the field, jumping in the air to catch the meat as Kenshin threw it. He landed and started devouring it. Kenshin crouched down and petted his head with a smile. "Good to see you too Gau."

As soon as Gau finished his meal he tackled Kenshin. "Papa! !"

"Hahaha." Kenshin laughed as he wrapped his arms around Gau.

Terra smiled at this display of affection. Celes subtly shoved the mint greenette forward. "Eh?" She turned to her.

"Go on, a Papa and a son need a Mama as well." Celes said.

Terra approached them, unsure if she should intrude. Gau looked over at her. "Papa, this...Mama?"

Kenshin nodded with a wide smile. "Why yes it is."

"Uaah!" Terra yelped as she was pulled down into the embrace. "..." She silently embraced Gau.

"Alright everyone, let's get a move on." Cyan said.

They got back on the ship and flew around the air for a bit before finding a house. Remembering the dragon rumor they heard just a bit ago, they decided to land, if it was deserted, fine, it wasn't their problem.

Upon entering the house Kenshin, and everyone else barring Gau noticed something. Each other them did a subtle double take between the man who lived there and Gau himself.

"_Could this be Gau's biological father?" Everyone thought. _

"Ah, good you're back, now fix this chair so you can get to the roof!" The older man ordered.

"..." Kenshin saw him looking at Gau. The group left the house gathering outside.

"Is that your father Gau?" Celes asked.

"Faaaattthheeerrr?" Gau said stretching out the word.

"Yeah, come Gau, that has to be your father." Sabin said.

"Uuuugoouuu!" Gau made an unintelligible sound.

"I think it is." Terra said.

"..." Kenshin said nothing.

"Kenshin?" Cyan said. "Is there something on your mind?"

Kenshin closed his eyes. "No, it's nothing."

"Well come on, he has to know your his son!" Sabin said.

"First, let's get you to Jidoor for a makeover.

(break)

_One makeover attempt later._

Gau was wearing an outfit similar to what Setzer was wearing, only cleaner, so he didn't look like drifting, gambling drunk. "Alright." Celes said. "Let's go."

Kenshin didn't move, choosing to lean against the nearby well. "You all go on, I'll stay behind."

"You sure?" Cyan asked.

"Yeah." Kenshin said.

Terra walked up to him. "I'll stay back too."

Nodding, the others went inside. "What's wrong?" Terra asked.

"I don't like this." Kenshin said. "At all."

"Who'rn blazes are you." The aged man said. "Oh! The repairman!"

"Sir...you had a son right?" Sabin asked. "He's here with me!"

"Son?" The man asked curiously.

"Yeah, the truth is, he's right here! Gau come on!" Sabin said pushing Gau forward.

"Ffffaaaatttthhheerrr..." Gau strained out.

The man became belligerent. "Son? ! What is with this son business? ! I never had any son!" He shouted loud enough to where Terra and Kenshin heard him clearly.

"..." Kenshin said nothing.

"Kenshin?" Terra said.

"But now that you mention it, I did have a terrible dream, one involving a demon child!" The man said turning his back to the group in front of him. "So I grabbed the creature and rushed off with it to Veldt, it was crying like crazy when I got there."

"But sir." Sabin said.

"I left him there and ran for the hills." He said. "Suddenly I turned around and...and..." The words froze in his throat as he saw Kenshin standing in between them. Kenshin stared at the man, a look of contempt on his face.

"Why must I always be right about these things?" Kenshin said, his fists clenched tightly enough to draw blood. "A demon child huh? You don't know what a demon is...I'll put you out of your misery before you learn..." Kenshin said drawing his fist back.

(clench!)

"?" Kenshin looked over at Gau who held his arm. He said no as best as he could and slowly walked out of the room. "..." Everyone followed him, except Kenshin who turned to the man. "You got lucky, but you've renounced your rights as a father."

The man collapsed into a puddle of fear as Kenshin left. Gau stood ahead of everyone else. "Gau...I'm sorry..." Sabin said, bowing his head.

"...Sssstttoooppped...Papa...from...hurting Ffffaaattthhheeeerrr...h...a...p...p...y..." Gau said.

"..." Kenshin appeared in front of Gau and wrapped his arms around him. "I won't ask you...to forget all about him, but...you will always be my son...you got that?"

"Papa...?" Gau said feeling something wet on his head.

"Aahh...it's nothing..." Kenshin said wiping his eyes. "Come on, let's go."

"OK!" Gau said with a more cheerful tone, hopping on Kenshin's back.

Terra followed next to them. "Was...Kenshin crying?" Sabin asked.

"I think so." Celes said.

"...Look at it this way." Cyan said. "He looks at Gau as his son. What that man said about young Gau was unacceptable. If he hadn't shown up, I'd have flown off the handle myself."

Nodding, the four left, on their way to find the rest of their friends, and sometime down the line, defeat Kefka.

(chapter end)

Kenshin: Took awhile with this huh?

Draconis: Yeah Yeah...I've been busy.

Kenshin: So, I'm in the clink in one fic, and traveling in the other?

Draconis: Pretty much.

Anyway, I'll be back on this soon.

Draconis678 out.


	21. The Dream World

Kenshin: Back to the old dusty trail?

Draconis: (glares) This isn't becoming a thing Kenshin, I don't care how much you want it to be.

Kenshin: Aww...

Draconis: For those confused. I did something similar to this in my other story.

Kenshin: More shameless plugs!

Draconis: Whatever. Let's get started.

Final Fantasy VI: A Retold Tale.

Chapter 21

The Dream World.

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

The party was back in the cave at the Veldt. Both to ask questions about the dragon and to find Interceptor. Kenshin had been concerned about finding Gau when they first came here and when he first arrived he was disappointed not to find him. They walked toward the chest he found Shadow's Ninjato Striker and pulled a lever nearby.

(thud!)

"What was that?" Terra asked.

"Sounds like something moved." Edgar said.

The party they had together was, Terra, Kenshin, Edgar, and Cyan. "Come on." Kenshin said.

They followed the newly opened path until they found Interceptor and a wounded Shadow. Everyone ran up to him. "Look at all these wounds..." Terra said.

"!" Cyan slid into a stance, shooting toward his right. He was knocked back, caught by Edgar.

"What the? ! It's an ambush!" Edgar said.

"Get ready!" Kenshin said laying a hand on his sword seeing a white skinned behemoth stomping out. It opened the fight with a pearl spell aimed at Edgar who shielded himself.

"Whew...that hurt." Edgar said.

Kenshin jumped toward it, slashing at it's face. The behemoth leaned back and punched Kenshin's sword, grinding it to a standstill. "Tch." Kenshin kicked off of the behemoth and landed back near the group. "Terra, you about done with that scan?"

"Yes, It has weaknesses to fire and poison." Terra said.

"Alright, let's work on weakening it first." Kenshin said. "Cyan, get one of your sword techs ready."

"Right." Cyan said.

"Meanwhile Edgar you pepper him with your crossbow, but don't detonate the damn things." Kenshin said.

"Got it." Edgar said firing bolt after bolt into the behemoth's skin, making it roar in agony.

"_Sword Technique Gou! Empowerer!" _Cyan said as he fired a white energy into the beast which returned to him.

The beast fired another pearl at Kenshin who merely stood there as it hit. "...You idiot." He said as it did minimal damage, the dust settled and everyone saw Kenshin holding a shield that broke immediately. "Terra, use Fire 2."

"Already on it." Terra said. _"Fire 2!" _

"Grrrh!" The behemoth growled as it was whipped across the chest by the flame.

"Edgar." Kenshin said as it readied another spell.

"Yeah?" Edgar said.

"Detonate." Kenshin said with a smirk.

Edgar mirrored his smirk. "You got it." Kenshin jumped in the air as the arrows all exploded.

"GRRRAAAHHHH! !" The beast roared in pain, watching Kenshin coming in as the dust settled.

"_Heavenly...Fire Strike!" Kenshin shouts as he struck the behemoth with his signature attack. _

When that dust settled the behemoth was no more. Kenshin landed and turned around. "And that, is how you kick some ass."

Edgar shot his fist in the air cheering. Cyan nodded in approval and Terra went over to Shadow. "Everyone, I can't do anything for Shadow-San in this cave. We need to get him to a town to heal."

Kenshin nodded. "Let's go to Thamasa then."

(break)

_Thamasa_

_Strago's house._

Shadow laid in bed, tossing and turning, as if having a nightmare. Kenshin walked into the room to see if he was awake. "Hm...?" He walked up to the side of the bed as Shadow stopped moving around. _"Well...Tritoch's slow ass still isn't here...so I guess I could see what's going on. _

He placed his hand gently on Shadow's forehead to not wake him and closed his eyes.

He saw a man walking in the Thamasa plaza wearing Shadow's current attire, sans the headgear, but plus a cloak. A hound chased after him. "Hm...you came to fetch me?" He said to the dog. "I won't be coming back however. I want you and the girl to live in a peaceful world."

"_Girl?" Kenshin thought to himself. "He couldn't be referring to...Relm could he?" _

The man ran out of town and the dog soon followed. _"That man must be Shadow himself and his dog Interceptor." Kenshin thought. _

The vision ended and Kenshin saw he had a knife at his throat. His body had reacted on impulse and he had Shiroi Tengoku's tip at Shadow's throat.

"What were you doing?" Shadow said with a glare.

"If you must know, I was looking at your dream to see what you were tossing and turning for." Kenshin said. "I apologize, but...

"!" Shadow pushed the knife in further. "Stay out of my head, boy."

"Tell me, are you close to Relm?" Kenshin asked.

"..." Shadow scowled. "That is none of your business."

"Whatever you say." Kenshin said lowering his blade as Shadow lowered his. "But I'm not going to stop pressing the issue. If you are indeed close to the girl, why did you leave?"

"Tch..." Shadow said nothing more.

"However, if you'd like me to, heal up and I'll fight you. You win, I'll drop the issue in it's entirety." Kenshin said.

"Fine." Shadow said. "How will I know you're coming? I've been fighting at the Coliseum lately."

"Simple, I'll put this up." Kenshin said holding out the Striker.

"!" Shadow reached for it only for his wounds to act up and Kenshin to yank it away. "Very well. I'll be waiting."

"In addition to telling me about yourself, you'll join our group, agreed?" Kenshin asked.

"Fine." Shadow nodded. "Now leave, Interceptor will be enough guard for me."

"Alright, get well soon." Kenshin said moving to walk down the stairs

"Wait." Shadow said, something being on his mind.

"Hm?" Kenshin said.

"You are unafraid to face me. Why?" Shadow said.

"Simple." Kenshin said. "We've both walked a bloody path to get here." He stated with narrowed eyes. "Now, if that's all, I'll be on my way."

Shadow watched him leave with narrowed eyes. "That boy...he wasn't lying."

Kenshin walked out of the house and walked toward Leo's grave. "..." He looked down at it. "Hey, it's been awhile Leo. A year if I remember correctly." He closed his eyes. "I wish...there was more I coulda done to save you."

He was silent for a few moments before opening his eyes. "But I promise you...I'll stop Kefka and get this world back on the right track."

"_Well, you've certainly done a fine job of that so far." A familiar voice chimed in his head. _

"_Oh, it's you." Kenshin thought. "You sure took your sweet ass time getting here Tritoch. I was starting to get used to using my old powers again." _

"_Well don't do so any longer." Tritoch said. "The restriction goes back on now." "As for your clone technique, you can only use one at a time."_

Kenshin bristled at this. _"If my powers weren't so restricted we might not be in this situation right now." _

"_You say that." Tritoch said. "Can you prove it?" _

"_I will when I beat your ass." Kenshin thought. "Let me ask you something Tritoch." _

"_What?" Tritoch said. _

"_If the Warring Triad brought an Elemental Knight to this world in the War of the Magi, and I have the powers he used...why am I being hindered?" Kenshin thought. _

"_This is not the War of the Magi, boy." Tritoch said. _

"_You're right, it's worse." Kenshin thought cutting the connection._

_(break)_

_Days later._

_Doma. _

Kenshin, Terra, Setzer, Celes and Cyan entered the castle. "Why are we here?" Cyan asked.

"Because, there is a rumor that if you sleep here, you wake up surrounded by demons." Kenshin said. "If something like that is going on, won't the demons spread once people stop coming?"

"He has a point Cyan." Celes said.

"I suppose." Cyan said.

"So, we go to sleep and get attacked by demons, good plan." Setzer said, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh quit being such a baby." Kenshin said rolling his eyes.

"He has a point Kenshin. What if something happens to us while we're asleep?" Terra asked.

"We'll be fine." Kenshin said. "I'm a light sleeper."

The group walked into a room with six beds and laid down. "Whelp, see you all later." Setzer said.

The night passed and everyone woke up, everyone except Cyan. "Oi, old man wake up." Kenshin said shoving his shoulder.

"..." No response.

"...what the?" Setzer said hearing a lot of noise coming to their door.

Three identical characters dressed as boys came into the room. One hopped forward. "I'm Curley."

"I'm Larry." The second one said.

"I'm Moe." The final one said.

Kenshin deadpanned. "What are you three supposed to be...the Tree Stooges of this world?"

"The Three _**Dream **_Stooges." Curley corrected. "This man's soul is ours." He said pointing at Cyan. A line that was repeated by Larry and Moe.

"Today we dine well! !" The Three Dream Stooges said hopping into Cyan's soul.

"Like fucking hell you will!" Kenshin hopping in after them.

"Kenshin!" Celes and Terra said hopping in after him.

"Hah..." Setzer sighed. "Geronimo! !" He said hopping in after them.

Kenshin found himself face down in a floating area, in a spatial distortion, next to him was Celes. "Uhnn...Neechan?" He said.

"Yeah?" Celes said.

"What the hell happened?" Kenshin asked.

"We were chasing those idiots, then I don't know what." Celes said.

Kenshin looked around. "Well...this place looks fucked up."

Celes nodded and got to her feet. Kenshin followed suit. "I guess we follow the path." Celes said.

Kenshin nodded and they walked until they got to a group of three doors. They went into the one on the right and came out to two other doors. Kenshin opened the left one and poked his head in. "Dead end."

"The right one then." Celes said. Kenshin nodded and they went into the door. They came out and saw one of the stooges next to Setzer. They ran up to him and he said. "I'm not ready to fight you yet, see ya!"

"Tch." Kenshin said with a scowl.

Celes shook Setzer awake. "Uhhn? Where the hell are we?" The gambler spoke.

"We don't know." Kenshin said. "Come on we gotta find Terra." Setzer nodded and got to his feet.

Celes looked over and saw another door. "Over there."

The two men followed Celes and found themselves next to another door. Kenshin went into it and immediately cursed as it put him back where he and Celes started. "Hang on...goddammit." Kenshin said making his way back to where they were.

"Hmhmhm..." Celes giggled into her hand.

"Hahahaha..." Setzer laughed.

"Egh..." Kenshin sighed in frustration. "Ok, over here." Kenshin said taking one of the staircases up to another door. They came out in a separated area with another door. Walking up to it, they tried to open it when it repelled Setzer.

"Aagh, what the hell? !" Setzer said.

"Hmm." Kenshin noticed four tiles around the door. "Hm...I guess we're supposed to come here after finding Terra."

"Seems like it." Celes said.

"In other news." Kenshin stabbed his sword behind him, killing a Pan Dora. "I'm getting a little sick of all these enemies we've been running into on our way to the doors."

"Tell me about it." Setzer said. "Eh, I guess it gives me time to work out the kinks in this slot machine."

"How the hell did you get the Falcon in here to drop bombs?" Celes asked with an exasperated expression.

The three went back to the starting point. Going back to the three doors they went through the middle door and ended up back at the pathway they had just left. "Cripes..." Kenshin said going through the nearby door again and going through the left door of the three. They finally arrived at where Terra was and Kenshin chased away the stooge. He cradled Terra in his arms and jostled her awake. "Mornin' sleepyhead."

"Kenshin, Celes, Setzer..?" Terra got up and looked around. "Where are we..?"

"Still trying to figure that out." Celes said with a comforting smile.

"Come on, let's get back to that door we were getting repelled from." Setzer said. "I dunno about you three, but I want out of here."

"Agreed." Kenshin, Celes and Terra said. The reunited group made their way back to the repelling door. They first came up to two different doors. One higher up, one below them. "Hang on." Kenshin said going through the lower door. He reappeared next to them a few moments later. "Loop." Everyone nodded and went to the higher door. Finding themselves back on the path where Setzer was found and used the door there to get back to the area with the repelling door. They entered only to get kicked out. The Dream Stooges came out.

"Oh, finally ready to rumble?" Kenshin asked.

"You know it!" They said.

"Alright, let's do it then." Kenshin said unsheathing his sword.

"_Bolt 2!" Moe shouts. _

"Ugh!" Kenshin grunted as the spell hit him.

"Fire 2!" Terra said aiming at Moe.

"Aagh!" Moe shouts. "Haste!" He said casting his spell on Curley.

"Heheheh..." Curley said appearing in front of Setzer and kicking him in the face, stomach and right leg in quick succession.

"Grh..." Setzer said with a glare. _"7-Flush!" _He said as multi colored lights hit all of the stooges.

"Ice 2!" Celes said hitting Moe.

"Agh! Why are you focusing on me? !" Moe shouts. "Reflect!" He casts his spell on Larry and Curley.

"Shit, call off the magic!" Kenshin ordered. "We go to full physical!"

"Right!" Setzer said keeping his slot machine out.

"Ok!" Celes said slashing her sword at Larry.

"Grh!" Larry grunted as it struck

Kenshin dashed forward and cut a gash into Curley's chest before he could evade. "Gah!" He shouts. _"Pearl Wind!" _

A healing breeze healed all of the stooges injuries. "Shit! Focus on the flying one! It's their white mage!"

"Shit!" Curley cursed as Kenshin dashed at him again.

"Come on, Come on!" Setzer said. "YES! !" He shouts. _"X Bomb!" _He shouts as an unmanned version of the Falcon flew overhead and dropped bombs on the stooges.

"_Serene Demon Sword!" Kenshin shouts cutting through Curley after the explosions._

"_Aaaahhhhhh! !" _He roared out as he vanished into thin air.

"One down." Kenshin said.

"Shhhiiiiiittttt!" Larry said taking off.

"Hey where the hell, watch out! !" Moe said as he saw Larry run off the edge of the dreamscape.

"Two down." Kenshin said with a smirk. "Ladies, Gentleman."

"Yes?" Setzer, Celes and Terra said.

"Dust this bitch." Kenshin said turning his back to Moe.

"Fire 2!" Setzer, Terra and Celes said incinerating Moe in hellfire.

"Alright. Let's move." Kenshin said as he and the party proceeded through the door. They came out on a train. "Huh...the Phantom Train?" He said looking around.

"You've been here before?" Setzer asked.

Kenshin nodded. "Sabin, Cyan, Shadow and I accidentally hopped on this train when we were all separated before the battle at Narshe."

"_Oh...How I wish I could have went with them..." Kenshin heard in his mind. _

"?" Kenshin looked around.

"What is it?" Terra asked.

"... Nothing, I just thought I heard something." Kenshin said. _"Was that Cyan's voice?" _

"Well come on." Celes said walking toward the next train car. "We won't get anywhere by standing around." Nothing of interest was inside so the proceeded onward. As they were about to enter the next car they saw Cyan hopping across the previous car's roof, being chased by a spirit. He fell and ran into the next car. "Wait!" Celes said.

When they got into the next car, he was gone. "What the hell?" Setzer said with narrowed eyes. "He was just here."

"We should just keep going." Kenshin said. He saw a switch at the far end of the car, in front of it was six open chests, in two rows of three. He pulled the switch and one chest on the top row closed as well as two on the bottom.

Celes read a book next to the exit. "Remember the pattern. It might just save your life."

"Alright. Third one on the top, first and second on the bottom." Setzer said.

"Alright, Let's keep going." Terra said. They went into the next car.

"Hoo boy..." Kenshin said seeing a bunch of stuff in the way. As well as a bunch of switches. He pull the closest one and the chairs next to him split apart. "Come on." Kenshin said.

"There's another one over here, but it's blocked." Celes said.

"Try the next one." Setzer said seeing another one down from it.

Terra nodded and pull the switch and row of boxes moved backward. "That should help." Kenshin said hitting the first switch again moving the chairs in front of the switch Celes was talking about moved out of the way. "There, it's not blocked anymore."

Celes hit that switch and a booth chair near the wall turned around. "How does that help? !" Celes shouts.

"Hang on." Kenshin said. "Get out of there." He said flipping his switch again. "Terra hit yours."

"Right." Terra said. The boxes moved back where they were.

"I thought so." Setzer said. "We can get through the bottom now."

Once they navigated the maze, they found six chests not unlike the ones in the previous car. "Well, put in the order and throw the switch to open the door." Setzer said.

"Right." Kenshin, Terra and Celes said doing just that.

Setzer threw the switch and the door opened. They proceeded and found a smaller car. Kenshin went it. "Empty." He said. "Hey there's the engine." They all went in there and saw nothing there as well "What the? Ugh..." Kenshin said. "Go back."

What shocked everyone was how they ended up in Magitek suits, in what looked to be a mine shaft..

"How did...?" Celes said, thoroughly confused.

"I have...no idea..." Terra said rubbing her temple.

"Let's just keep going." Kenshin said. "We're bound to get to the end sooner or later."

They saw Cyan getting chased down by bandits and followed. They went followed a path that seemed to go on forever. "Kenshin...is it just me or are we going around in circles?" Celes asked.

"We better not be." Kenshin said with a scowl.

"At least we're making good money off of the magiteks in here." Setzer said.

"What I find funny is that Terra has the same magitek she was using when we first raided Narshe." Kenshin said with a grin.

"W-Well, it's not like I can control that." Terra said.

"I'm just givin' ya crap Terra." Kenshin chuckled as they went into the same room they had went in before. "Hang on, turn around and go back.

Everyone nodded and did so. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Setzer said with a facepalm seeing Cyan standing near a bridge.

"Just needed to break the loop, of course." Celes said with a sigh.

They advance across the bridge only for it to break under the massive weight of the magiteks. "WE SHOULDN'T HAVE GONE ACROSS AT THE SAME TIIIMMMMEEEEE! !" Kenshin shouts.

They came to in the Doma Castle bedroom. "...Are we...back?" Terra asked looking around.

"I don't think so." Kenshin said. "Cyan's not here." He felt a couple of presences appear behind him and turned around to find a woman and a boy. "You...you're Cyan's wife and son.

"Yes." Elayne nodded. "Please...save my husband...save Cyan..."

"Where are we?" Setzer asked.

"We're inside of...Cyan's soul." Elayne said.

"I thought so." Kenshin said with a nod.

"My husband, Cyan...continues to torture himself." Elayne said. "For his failure to defend Doma, the world is dying slowly and then there's his family."

Owain hopped forward. "A beast known as Wrexsoul is taking advantage of him. "He's a complete monster, made up of wretched souls dispatched in meaningless wars." "They're wrecking havoc on Papa! Please help him!" He pleaded.

"We will." Terra said with a resolute nod.

Kenshin nodded. "We'll take of it."

Elayne and Owain smiled and disappeared. Kenshin, Terra, Celes and Setzer left the bedroom and made way for the throne room. They found Cyan prone on the floor with a flame demon with a cross behind it hovering over him. Kenshin fired an Ice 2 Spell at him making him retreat. "Stay the hell away from the old man!" He shouts.

"You must be Wrexsoul, we want Cyan back!" Celes shouts readying her sword.

"You're too late! His pain has reached critical mass! Nothing can stop his feelings of rage and despair I grow stronger with his anger hatred, and guilt, and observe!"

Cyan sprung to his feet and shot toward Kenshin, his katana grinding against Kenshin's blades. "Tch." Kenshin grunted.

"Kenshin!" Terra said in worry.

"I'm fine! Take care of Wrexsoul!" Kenshin said.

"He's right Terra, Kenshin can handle himself, but if we don't beat Wrexsoul, Cyan won't be free!" Celes said

A couple of soul shavers appeared next to Wrexsoul. "I'll possess your body, I won't appear again until you're about to expire!"

Wrexsoul disappeared. "Shit." Celes said looking over at Terra and Setzer. "Which one of us is it?" She muttered.

"_Bolt 3!" _The soul shaver said taking aim at all three of them. Celes and Terra dodged while Setzer took a bit of damage through a shield.

"Bastard! Chocobop!" Setzer said pointing at it. Chocobos tackled into the creature.

"X-Zone!" Terra shouts as a black void ripped open and devoured the Soul Shaver.

"Come on out!" Celes said.

"Hehehe...I'm over here fool!" Wrexsoul said using Cyan's voice. _"Dispatch!" _

"Grh!" Kenshin grunted as Cyan knocked his swords into the air.

"Slash!" Cyan shouts cutting a small gash into Kenshin's torso.

"Tch! Cure!" Kenshin said healing his wound.

"Kenshin! We're coming to help!" Celes said.

"No! Don't!" Kenshin said. "If we all four gang up on him Wrexsoul will just let Cyan get killed!"

"!" Terra, Celes and Setzer froze. "So..."

"I'm the only one who can fight him." Kenshin said. "I fought him a lot when I was still a leader of Vector.."

"Heheheh." Cyan laughed sinisterly. "We'll see about that."

"We shall." Kenshin said shooting toward him, holding Kuroi Jigoku in an Iai position. _"Demon Decapitation!" _He shouts slashing the back of his sword at Cyan's head, hitting him.

"Gah!" Cyan said. "Gh...Slash!"

Kenshin stopped the attack with Shiroi Tengoku and kicked Cyan in the stomach. "Grh!" He scowled and shot toward Kenshin. He spun his blade one and slashed it downward. _Sword Tech Roku! Eclipse!" (A/N: Stunner)_

Kenshin's eyes widened seeing a storm of energy swords coming down on him. He slashed above. _"Heavenly Fire Strike!" _

"Heh...took the bait you stupid bastard." Cyan said. _"Sword Tech Yon! Flurry! (A/N: Also known as Quadra Slam)_

Cyan slashed Kenshin across the right leg, circled around and attacked his left arm. He zipped to Kenshin's left and slashed his left leg before shifting over to his right and slashing his right arm. Cyan then moved to Kenshin's front and kicked him in the chest sending him into the wall.

"Kenshin!" Terra shouts.

"Tch!" Kenshin dove under a slash at his neck and drove the butt of his sword into Cyan's knee. It buckled and Kenshin bashed the back of his blade into the back of Cyan's head.

"Grrhh!" Cyan growled in anger.

"Cyan wake up! Try and fight it!" Kenshin shouts. "The last knight of Doma is now a plaything for a poltergeist? !"

"Guh..." Cyan said with a scowl. "Ken...shin..." He strained out.

"Stay under you foolish failure of a man!" Wrexsoul shouts turning Cyan's body toward Kenshin. _"SwordTech Gou! Dragon!" (A/N: Empowerer) _

Kenshin dodged out of the way and glared. "Think Cyan...what would Elayne and Owain think if they saw you now?"

"!" Cyan's eyes went wide.

"_Cyan...my love...what's happened to you...you're a..." He heard Elayne's voice say. _

"_Papa...stop! No! You're..You're a..." Owain said with fear in his voice. _

"_MONSTER! !" They both shout. _

Cyan began thrashing around swinging his sword wildly. "What are you doing? !" Wrexsoul roared.

"GET! THE HELL! OUT OF MY BODY! !" Cyan roared as Wrexsoul shot out of his back.

"Cyan!" Celes said.

"Kenshin, we aren't finished yet, follow my lead and do as I do." Cyan said.

"You got it." Kenshin said.

Cyan nodded and dashed toward Wrexsoul and slashed him across the chest. Kenshin followed suit as Cyan circled around and slashed his back, followed by Kenshin as well. The two attacked his arms and shattered his cross. _"SwordTech Shichi! Tempest!" _Cyan shouts. (A/N: QuadraSlice)

Kenshin jumped away as Cyan prepared a final technique, shooting toward Wrexsoul. _"SwordTech Hachi! Oblivion!" (A/N: Cleave)_

"DAMN YOU BASTAAAARRRRRDDDDSSSSS! !" Wrexsoul roared as he faded away.

"Hah..." Kenshin sighed. "Whew. Good thing you came to when you did Cyan."

"Thanks be to you, all of you." Cyan said. "If you hadn't journeyed in here. I would still be in that thing's grip." "I heard my wife and child's voices."

"I see." Kenshin said. "Sorry for bringing them up to you."

"No, it's fine." Cyan said shaking his head. "It woke me up. They'd be ashamed to see me in such a miserable state. It gave me the strength to come to grips with my own suffering."

Kenshin felt a couple of presences to his right and glanced over. "? !" He stared in a mild amount of shock.

"It's them..." Setzer said.

"Cyan..." Celes said in a distant tone.

"Cyan-San." Terra said pointing to them.

"Wha?" "!" Cyan stared in absolute astonishment seeing Elayne and Owain before him. He turned to them. "E-Elayne...O-Owain..." He said in a breathless tone.

"Thank you my love." Elayne said with a peaceful smile.

"Papa's strong!" Owain cheered.

"No..." Cyan shook his head. "I didn't do anything until the end...not then...not when the world nearly ended." "I've lost my honor."

"No!" Elayne shouts. "It's not that you've lost your honor, it's that you have too much of it." She and Owain walked up to him, and placed their hands on his blade before backing away. "My love...we shall always be together."

"Papa...We love you!" Owain said.

They began glowing. "Please wait!" Cyan pleaded. But it was for naught as they turned to spirits and flew to the ceiling before turning into a sword and stabbing into the floor.

"We will always be at your side." Elayne and Owain said.

Cyan walked up and grabbed the sword. "..."

Everyone was pulled out of the soulscape and reappeared in the bedroom. Cyan looked down at the floor. "Elayne and Owain live on in my heart. I must leave the past behind."

"It's not so much that you need to leave it behind, but that you shouldn't let it tie you down." Kenshin said.

"Yes." Cyan unsheathed his blade and looked at it. "This blade shall reclaim the future of this world!"

Terra and Celes smiled, Setzer chuckled and Kenshin set his Kuroi Jigoku alongside it. "All of our blades shall fight for the future."

The group left the room and prepared to leave the castle. "Hang on." Kenshin said walking toward the throne room. "Is it still here?" He said looking up at the throne. "Ah, it's." He grabbed it. "The magicite...Alexander."

"Another magicite." Terra said as he returned. Kenshin nodded and tossed it to her. She caught it

"So...what do we do now?" Celes asked.

"I heard of a mansion where paintings are coming to life, it was before you all found me." Cyan said.

"I see. Then let's get on the ship and go there." Setzer said.

With that, the group made their way back toward the Falcon, ready to investigate another disturbance.

(chapter end)

Draconis: That's the end of that.

Kenshin: So I'm going to fight Shadow?

Draconis: Sure, why not?

Kenshin: (shrug) OK...

Anyway, I found the alternate names for Cyan's SwordTech (Bushido) attacks on the FF Wikia, I think I'll just use them from now on.

Next, the party re-bolsters it's ranks some more, see you then.

Draconis678 out.


	22. Those Who Walk Bloody Paths

Draconis: And I'm back.

Kenshin: Holy crap, this is like a whole years work for you going this far.

Draconis: Fuck yourself.

Kenshin: No thanks.

Draconis: Anyway, after last chapter we saved Cyan from...well...his past. Now we're...

Kenshin: Just write the dame story.

Draconis: Fine jeez!

Final Fantasy VI: A Retold Tale

Chapter 22

Those Who Follow Bloody Paths

Draconis: Begin!

(Start)

_Jidoor_

Kenshin was sitting in the auction house in Jidoor. He was getting ready to bid on the next item. "And the next item that is up for bid is. Cherub Down."

Kenshin let out a loud sigh. "Dammit..."

"What seems to be the problem sir?" The auctioneer asked.

"I've been here for a goddamn hour and that thing has shown up five times. Put something else up there!" Kenshin shouts.

"Fine." The Auctioneer shrugged and had his assistants place something else in it's place. "New item at the request of Mr. Kuroshi. 1/1200th of an airship."

"? !" Kenshin stared at it in shock. _"That's a piece of Setzer's Blackjack!" _

Kenshin heard the bids going off, starting at 5000 and going up. "Ten Thousand!" He shouts.

The auctioneer took his bid and immediately someone doubled his bid and it went on up. "Sixty Thousand!" He shouts.

The boy next to him turned to his father. "Daddy I want that! Please!"

"No you don't! Now pipe down!" His father shouts.

The child pouted. "I want it I want it! Buy it, pretty please? !"

Kenshin rolled his eyes at the display, thinking the father was going to hold firm. His bid was steep enough to scare off everyone as it was.

However the father stood up. "One Million!"

"Pffft? !" Kenshin stared at the man, completely blindsided by the move. _"ONE FUCKING MILLION? ! ARE YOU KIDDING ME? !" _

"Going once! Going twice!" The auctioneer glanced at Kenshin who rolled his eyes.

"Do I look like Daddy Freakin' Warbucks over here?" Kenshin said.

"Sold! To this lucky gentleman!" The auctioneer said.

"Thank you Daddy!" The child cheered.

"Yeah, Yeah, just don't tell your mother." He said.

"Of course, because there's no way she's gonna notice a million bucks missing." Kenshin said rolling his eyes after the two left.

"Next item, the Magicite Golem." The auctioneer said.

"Twenty Thousand!" Kenshin called out before anyone else.

"Going once, Going Twice! Sold! To this lucky gentleman!" The auctioneer said tossing Kenshin the magicite.

Five, Ten, Fifteen Hero rings later Kenshin was having his patience stretched very thin. He stared at the auctioneer glaring with a smirk. "Put...Something else...up..."

The auctioneer started to sweat. "U-Um, the next item is the magicite, Zoneseek!" He said.

"Ten Thousand! Now gimme!" Kenshin said

"Sold! To the Furious Red Haired Fellow!" The auctioneer declared. "Next is a Hero Ring!"

"Fifty Thousand! Gimme that too!" Kenshin said.

"Y-Yes sir!" The auctioneer shouts tossing him the ring and Kenshin left, leaving his payments at the door. "Whew..." He said.

"Little upset in there Kenshin?" Kenshin turned to find Edgar grinning at him.

"They put the same shit up...over...and over again." Kenshin muttered.

"I see. Well we asked around, with the exception of Gau, and the mansion in the back seems to be the place we're looking for." Edgar said. "What did you end up getting anyway?"

"Two magicite, a Zephyr Cape and a Hero Ring." Kenshin answered. "I tried to get one of the parts to Setzer's ship, but some rich asshole blindsided the entire auction house with a million gil bid and bought the thing for his son."

"What is his son going to do with it?" Edgar asked.

"Don't know, don't care really." Kenshin said. The two walked up to the huge mansion where Terra, Celes and Gau were waiting.

"Getting a little frustrated over there Kenshin?" Celes asked with a small smile.

"Ha ha ha haha...haha...ha..." Kenshin laughed sarcastically.

"Ha ha ha haha...haha...ha..." Gau mimicked Kenshin.

"Pfft." Kenshin ruffled Gau's hair. "Very funny Gau."

"They say the a little girl who looked like a painter went in here." Terra said.

"Think it might be Relm?" Kenshin asked, pretending not to notice Gau's face go a bit red at the mention of the artist.

"From what we heard about this place, some of the paintings have been coming alive." Edgar said. "It might be."

"Well, let's head inside then." Kenshin said. They entered the mansion and found it to be dark, no lights on at all. Kenshin sighed and walked over to the main light switch in the back and turned the lights on.

"Hey there's a diary over here." Edgar said. "I think it belongs to Ozwer, it is his place after all."

"Read it, it could give us some clues." Kenshin said.

Edgar nodded. "I just bought the biggest painting I've ever seen, I won't be able to display it with the others. I'll decide where to put it." "Keep going?" Edgar asked, Kenshin nodded. "An artist from Zozo wanted me to see his work, what a waste of time. "Bought a new lamp switch, one flip and everything's bright and cheery." "I invited over an artist from Kohlingen...bout as talented as a bucket." Edgar sighed. "So far it's nothing."

"One more page and if it's crap we'll just proceed." Kenshin said.

Edgar nods and reads the next page. "Something's happening to me... it all started when I had that picture painted." Kenshin, Terra, Edgar and Celes all shared a look, while Gau wandered off. Edgar went on. "I've started to hear some odd noises coming from downstairs." He closed the book. "It ends here."

"So, we go downstairs huh?" Celes said.

"It seems so." Edgar said.

"Um...everyone, where is Gau?" Terra asked looking around.

"What?" Kenshin said doing the same. "Shit! Gau! Where are you? !" He shouts.

No answer. "He probably wandered further in, let's move ahead and we'll probably find him." Edgar said.

"I hope so." Kenshin said.

The group walked up to the gallery. Edgar observed a portrait of some flowers when suddenly three thick vines wrapped around him and tried to pull him in. "Shit!"

"Hah!" Terra shouts cutting him free while Kenshin took the painting down and burned it.

"Alright everyone, keep a close look out." Celes said. Everyone nods and continues onward. Kenshin saw a portrait of Gesthal and stared at it.

"You were played by a madman, but that doesn't excuse your actions. Good riddance you son of a bitch." Kenshin said.

"We got a problem down here!" Celes said fighting off two women that came out of a painting.

"Tch." Kenshin said as he rushed over and tore them to shreds with his nodachi using Death Sword Chaos Star. They turned into paper and the painting they cane out of turned into a door. "I thought so."

"Nothing is real here." Edgar said. "Well that makes thinks easier."

They continued downward, still no sign of Gau when Edgar got pulled up into a painting. Out jumped four Wild Cats and a Soul Dancer.

Kenshin sighed and cast Fire 2 on all of them and pulled Edgar out of the painting. "Come on."

They came up to a set of doors that switched which one was open. "Looks like a magic trap. Alright." Kenshin said going to the one on the far end. He entered it, cursed and came back to the group. "It's a loop, it dumps you in the previous room."

They went through the door at the other end and followed that path to a room with four chests, four Soul Dancers, and sixteen Wild Cats. "Edgar...turn 'em into pincushions." Kenshin said.

"My pleasure." Edgar said firing his crossbow at them, killing them all.

They looked for a exit from the room after gathering up the treasure, only to not find one. "Hmm..." Kenshin observed the middle painting of the room only for a pale white hand to attack him. "Hrn!" He jumped back and cast the spell and Terra cast Fire 2 on it to destroy it, once it was, it turned into a door. "Hmm.." They found themselves in a room with two doors, one in front one in back. Edgar walked through the front one, cursed and came back to the group.

"Loop." Edgar said.

"Doesn't feel too good does it?" Kenshin said with a snide grin.

The group proceeded onward, finding Owzer and Relm who was painting. Gau was at Owzer's feet unconscious. "Help that painting!" Owzer shouts.

"What? What happened to him? !" Kenshin shouts seeing the state Gau was in.

"I asked him first, but he wasn't enough! There's a monster hiding in my prized painting of a goddess!" Owzer said.

"Who're these idiots? ! The girl in the picture is mine, as is the girl painting, you nor the boy with the crush on her can have either!"

Kenshin scowled and unsheathed Kuroi Jigoku. "We'll just see about, demon."

"Hahahaha, bring it! Chadarnook will destroy you!" He shouts.

The original painting, the Goddess came out of the painting, passing Relm who kept going in a daze. Kenshin fired a Heavenly Fire Strike at it, only for it do no damage. "Shit."

"Come on, is that all you got? !" Chadarnook shouts as the painting reverts to a black demon.

"Pearl!" Terra shouts as three white balls formed around the demon and exploded in light. "Aagh!" Chadarnook shouts.

"You wench!" He roared swinging his giant hand at Terra. Kenshin shoved her out of the way and was batted into the wall.

"Guh!" Kenshin gasped in pain.

"Kenshin!" Terra yells in worry.

"Grh..." Kenshin got to his feet and rushed the demon, stopping it's hands with his blades. "Edgar now!"

"Right!" Edgar shouts firing his crossbow bolts into the demon.

"Wait!" Celes said.

"What?" Kenshin said.

"Relm! She'll get caught in the blast if you blow it up!" Celes said.

"Shit, she's right!" Kenshin said backflipping away as Chadarnook freed his hands and tried to flatten Kenshin with them.

"Bolt 3!" Chadarnook shouts hitting all four of them with the spell.

"Tch." Kenshin absorbed the attack taking a bit of damage and swung his sword at the demon. "Heavenly Fire Strike!"

"Grruuh!" Chadarnook grunted as he began to revert to the goddess.

"Oh no you don't!" Kenshin shouts leaping after him, only to get smacked down by the goddess.

"Fire 2!" Terra exclaimed.

"Grh..." Chadarnook grunted.

"Pearl!" Celes shouts.

"Haaahhh!" Chadarnook scowled and batted everyone into the wall as he reverted back to the demon.

"Gah!" Kenshin gasped.

"Aah!" Celes said crumpling to the floor.

"Grh!" Edgar grunted as his head hit the wall hard.

"Hrn!" Terra groaned in pain as she and Kenshin struggled to their feet.

"Hahahaha, you two idiots look like death on legs right now." Chadarnook said. "I'm gonna finish what I started now..." Chadarnook said lowering himself toward Relm.

"!" Kenshin stepped toward him, before his leg buckled. "Damn!"

"Aahh!" Terra said, as her leg buckled as well, unable to put much weight on her left ankle. "Relm! Wake up! !"

"Come on! Before it's too late! !" Kenshin shouts.

No answer. Kenshin and Terra squeezed their eyes shut not wanting to see what would happen. They heard a bunch of ripping, tearing, Chadarnook's screaming and feral panting. "?" Kenshin looked up. "!" He stared in shock as Gau stood in front of Relm, holding pieces of Chadarnook in hand, which he dropped. He then embraced Relm.

"!" Terra looked up and saw what Kenshin was seeing. "What...happened?"

"I...I have no idea..." Kenshin said. "Did...Gau do all of this...?"

"...?" Relm looked up. "Huh...Gau-kun?" She gasped. "Gau-kun! Thank you so much for taking out the demon!"

"It's...nnnnoooott...pr...pro...problem..." Gau strained out.

Relm giggled. "I'm really going to have to sit you down and teach you how to talk properly." She turned around finding Kenshin, Terra, Edgar and Celes, the latter two who had just came to. "Eh? You're all here too?" She asked.

"Yeah, we came to investigate the disturbance here and seeing as it had to do with art, we figured we might find you here too." Kenshin said.

"Ah! Thank you so much!" Owzer said. "That painting is more precious to me than my own life!"

(smack!)

Kenshin retracted his sheathed blade. "Idiot."

"What are you talking about? No painting should outweigh your life! I don't care what it is!" Relm said with a smack to his head.

"Still, what caused this?" Terra said.

"Well...it all started when I bought a green stone with a red center at the auction house...I took one look at it and I just had to have a portrait of Starlet. I asked several artist and none of them could muster the skill, until I met Relm here, I tested her skills out and when I found them to be satisfactory I put her to work." Owzer said. "But while she was working, that thing came along and put her in a daze."

"I see." Kenshin said.

"Where is the stone?" Edgar said rubbing his head.

"The stone? Over there on the bookshelf." Owzer said.

Celes walked over and retrieved it. "It's one of them alright. A Magicite."

"I don't need any more bad luck, take it and go." Owzer said.

Kenshin nodded. Relm tapped Owzer on the shoulder. "I have to go, but I'll be back to finish the painting."

"Alright." Owzer said. "I'll be waiting."

(break)

_Falcon. _

"Where do we go next?" Setzer asked.

"Go to the Fanatics tower." Sabin said.

"Where's that?" Terra asked.

"It's along Serpent Trench. I heard a bunch of people who lost hope go there to worship Kefka." Sabin said. "I heard there was a old mage there who knew Lores, sounds like Strago."

Kenshin nodded. "He probably thought Relm died, let's go get him. Relm, you come with Terra, Sabin, Cyan and I."

"OK." Relm said.

"Papa...I...come...with too...?" Gau asked.

"We won't be that long Gau, we're just going to pick up Strago and come right back." Kenshin said. "You can be with your little girlfriend in a bit." He teased only to be smacked over the head. He turned only to find himself which reverted into paint. He looked over at Relm who glared at him with a blush. "S-Sorry."

The Falcon landed and the group walked toward the Tower of Fanatics. A group of men slowly strode through and Strago was in the middle of them. Relm walked up to the stairs and turned around. "Hey, you old fool! You're still standing? !" She shouts.

Strago's eyes widened and he ran up to Relm. "Relm? ! You're alive! !"

Relm huffed. "Of course I'm still alive!"

Strago felt his eyes watering up. "Oh...I'm so happy!" He threw his arms around the girl and embraced her.

"Did you seriously think I was gonna check out before you old man? !" Relm said with a laugh.

"Hahaha...you're still as foul mouthed as ever, bless your heart." Strago said.

"Come along old timer, we're all happy to see you." Relm said walking him down the stairs.

They all got back to the Falcon and were deciding where to go next when Kenshin spoke up. "Setzer, go to the Coliseum."

"The one in the northwest?" Setzer asked. "Why?"

"I have some business to settle there." Kenshin said.

Setzer shrugged. "Alright."

The Falcon landed next to the Coliseum and everyone disembarked except for Setzer who took the ship back into the air. "I don't trust these types of people." He shouts.

"Fine!" Kenshin shouts back. Everyone entered the Coliseum and Kenshin approached the front desk, pretending not to notice Ultros at the front desk. "Excuse me, I'd like to fight."

"Alright, what will you be putting up?" The guard asked.

"Tell the shinobi in black it's time to settle our affair." Kenshin said handing over the Striker.

"Right..." He walked to the back and Kenshin proceeded to the ring.

"Kenshin's going to fight Shadow?" Celes said.

"Oh man, what happened there?" Sabin said.

Kenshin was standing in the ring when Shadow walked forward. "So, you've come after all, I was beginning to wonder."

"Hah. It's only been a few days Shadow." Kenshin said. "Remember our deal."

"Very well." Shadow said glancing down at his ninjato. "But, that doesn't mean I'm not still going to try to kill you." He finished making everyone who knew the two widen their eyes in shock.

Kenshin closed his eyes. "I'd expect no less from one who walked a path like my own."

"Kenshin..." Terra said in worry.

"Begin!" The announcer said.

Kenshin and Shadow rushed toward one another, landing glancing blows on each other before turning around and attacking again. Shadow blocked Kenshin's punch at his face, chopped him in the ribs and swung his arm into Kenshin's face. Kenshin took the blows and countered by bringing his fists down onto his shoulders and kicking at his ribs. The first blow was taken, but the second was dodged. Shadow responded in kind, forcing his hands through Kenshin's guard and punching him in the jaw. Undaunted Kenshin drove his palm toward the shinobi's stomach, making him backpedal away.

He kicked at Shadow's abdomen then tried to sweep kick him, both were dodged and Kenshin was floored by a shoulder kick from Shadow. He sprung back up before Shadow could crush his windpipe. They both punched at each other's stomachs only to be blocked. Shadow attempted to floor him again with attacks to his shoulders and face only to be blocked as Kenshin punched him dead center in the face.

Kenshin swung his arm at Shadow's face only for him to duck under it, jump and sweep his leg across Kenshin's face, sending him rolling across the ground. "!" He rolled out of the way as Shadow stomped toward his skull, making the ground fissure beneath his foot. Kenshin sprung up, and sprung himself over Shadow who stabbed at Kenshin's neck with his ninjato, landed and sprung himself over Shadow's leg sweep and kicked at his head, again and again blocked by the shinobi. Kenshin unsheathed Shiroi Tengoku and slashed it at Shadow's neck only for his arm to be grabbed to divert the slash and kneed Kenshin's wrist springing the blade into the air. Kenshin immediately shoved Shadow away, and backflipped, kicking the butt of his sword's hilt sending it just past Shadow's shoulder and cutting into his cheek.

"Gruh..." Shadow reeled his fist back and decked Kenshin right in the face sending him rolling across the ground again. Kenshin got to a kneel and scowled at Shadow, who stared back at him.

"Whoa...they're both evenly matched." Sabin said watching intently as did everyone else.

"_He's pretty good." Shadow thought cracking his neck to the side. "We'll see if he's a match for me." _

Kenshin unsheathed Kuroi Jigoku and readied for the charging shinobi. Naturally shinobi were supposed to be more stealthy, but in an arena like this with nowhere to hide, all that went out the window.

Kenshin and Shadow slashed at each other, Kenshin ducked under his next slash and tripped Shadow up. Shadow sprung back up, slashing at Kenshin only to be blocked and used Kenshin as a standing post to spring over with his hands. Kenshin turned only to barely block a kick at his skull. The two slashed at each other again and again, each attempt as unsuccessful as the last, both only able to land glancing physical blows on the other. Shadow, having enough leaped over Kenshin, landing on his shoulders and threw Kenshin to the ground with his legs.

Kenshin sprung himself back up immediately and drove his knee into Shadow's stomach which he immediately threw down and slashed at Kenshin's neck. Kenshin leaned back and narrowly avoided being decapitated. He and Shadow stabbed at each other over and over again, neither landing a hit. Kenshin slashed at Shadow, punching at his face. Shadow dodged and drove his fist toward Kenshin's chest. Kenshin blocked it and spun around, swinging his free arm at Shadow's head. Shadow slammed his fist into Kenshin's wrist forcing him to let go of his sword and grabbed both of his hands, deadlocking him.

"..." Kenshin scowled at him,

Shadow glanced at Kenshin's hand. "I'm borrowing this."

"? !" Kenshin's eyes widened marginally as Shadow formed handsigns with using his left hand in conjuction with the shinobi's own. Shadow then kneed Kenshin in the chin, then kicked him in the chin, before jumping back, forming a final handsign. _"Fire Skean!" _

"? !" Kenshin threw out a substitution stencil behind him and to his right, activating the first one. His clone threw him out of harms way into one of the gaps of the ninja's attack. Kenshin landed near the wall and saw the smoke moving toward him, he readied for it, only to see Shadow's cloak tied to one of his kunai. He turned around only to be kicked into the wall by Shadow, dazed he could do nothing as Shadow stabbed at his heart. Suddenly Kenshin's stencil activated and grabbed Shadow's wrist.

"_...This one is real!" Shadow thought stabbing toward Kenshin's clone. _

"_Bolt Blade!" Kenshin shouts slashing Shiroi Tengoku's sheathe at his clone, charging electricity through it and Shadow._

"Guahah!" Shadow gasped in pain.

Kenshin kicked Shadow in the chin popping him into the air, then kicked him in the stomach, sending Shadow flying away from him, he watched the shinobi roll across the ground painfully. Kenshin cast his sheathe away and raised his fist, a red glow around it _ "Evil Dragon Sphere: Fist"_. He charged Shadow who jumped to his feet and charged him, ninjato ready to strike.

The two met, Kenshin burying his fist into Shadow's stomach while Shadow ran Kenshin through his abdomen, narrowly missing his stomach.

"..." Kenshin said nothing.

Shadow's body shook involuntarily before he crumpled at Kenshin's feet. Shadow's Striker fell out of Kenshin's stomach and the shinobi turned on his back panting.

"Kah..." Shadow coughed. "Ulgh...I think you knocked something loose..."

"Listen, Shadow...I'm sorry about looking into your dream." Kenshin said. "It was wrong of me to do so, I let my curiosity get the better of me."

"Hah...it's fine." Shadow said. "I suppose I would have done the same in your position. If you truly have walked down this same path."

"What are they saying?" Edgar asked.

"I don't know." Celes said. "I can't hear them."

"Tell me, are you...Relm's father?" Kenshin asked.

"No." Shadow said. "Although...I was close friends with her father."

"I see." Kenshin said. "Come on, you have your end of the deal to fulfill."

"Fine, but I tell my story on my terms, when I want to do it."

"That's fine." Kenshin said. "But I was referring to you joining us, we're gathering up the party and we're gonna take down Kefka."

"Aaahhh, well then, why didn't say so?" Shadow said.

Terra and the others made their way up to Shadow and Kenshin after they gathered their equipment and exited the arena. "Kenshin, Shadow are you OK?" Edgar asked.

"I'm fine, the stab wound already healed." Kenshin said.

"Already?" Shadow said. "What kind of healing power do you have boy?"

"Heheheheheh." Kenshin snickered. "You missed my stomach, so that's about my only saving grace."

Terra shook her head at him and turned to Shadow. "What are you doing here?"

"Fighting is all I know how to do." Shadow answered. "I already talked it over with Kenshin, I'll be coming with you."

"Alright then, glad to have ya back." Sabin said slapping the shinobi on the shoulder. He immediately had a kunai at his throat. "Hiiii-!" He stepped back. "S-Sorry."

"I apologize I'm still in what you would call 'fight mode'." Shadow said putting the kunai away. "That hurt by the way, whatever Kenshin hit me with was very powerful."

Kenshin nodded. "Alright everyone, let's go."

(break)

_Later the night._

Shadow sat on the deck of the ship when Interceptor came up the stairs followed by Relm. "Hey come back Interceptor!" She stopped seeing Shadow. "Oh...um..hello." She said.

"What is it?" Shadow asked.

"Oh well Interceptor was running around below deck, I was just playing with him, is that a problem?" Relm asked.

"No." Shadow said. "Although it does irk me that he was running around for no reason."

"Oh well...I was having him bite a discarded piece of rope and I was pulling on it. I got him to chase me for a little bit." Relm said.

"That's dangerous, I trained him as an attack dog." Shadow warned.

"Yeah, well he doesn't seem to attack me." Relm countered.

"You're lucky." Shadow countered back.

"Whatever." Relm said taking a seat next to him. "So...you're the loner type huh?"

"I am." Shadow said

"Why is that?" Relm asked.

"Because I like it that way." Shadow said.

"Why?" Relm asked.

"You wouldn't understand." Shadow said shaking his head.

"Hah..." Relm sighed. "Whatever you say."

Shadow stared on ahead. "What are you doing up so late anyway?"

"Can't sleep." Relm said. "Tried and tried and tried...just can't do it."

"I see." Shadow said. "I hate it when that happens, usually because there's an enemy nearby."

Relm giggled. "You're funny Shadow."

"I'm the furthest thing from it." Shadow said.

"Yeah I believe it, with how serious you are all the time." Relm said. "Kind of reminds me of what the old man told me about my father."

"?" Shadow turned to her a questioning gaze on his face.

"What?" Relm said.

"What did he say?" Shadow said.

"Oh, well...he said that my father was a really serious guy, and that he left me with him to do work, to provide for me." Relm said. "I heard he died."

"..." Shadow said nothing.

"Shadow?" Relm said, a curious look on her face.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Shadow said.

Relm yawned. "Haaahh..." She laid her head on Shadow's lap. "I'm really tired now...night...night...zzzz...zzz...zzzz...zzzz..."

"..." Shadow looked up at the sky. "You can't just let me live the rest of my life in peace...can you?"

"..you never should have left." Shadow looked back down, finding Strago standing across from him.

"It was not my responsibility." Shadow said. "I am not her father, once she learns of what happened to him, she'll never accept me anyway."

"You have too little faith in people." Strago said.

"I have the exactly the right amount of faith in people." Shadow said. "Now away with you."

"...You know I'm right, boy." Strago said as he went back down the stairs.

Shadow looked back above into the clouds. "...dammit."

(chapter end)

Kenshin: Ow...ow...ow...

Terra: Are you alright?

Kenshin: Yeah...just...healing...ow...

Terra: But I thought your stab wound already healed?

Kenshin: No...after the fight, when we got on the airship Shadow made it rain shuriken on my ass.

Shadow: What? He paid me to do it. (points at Draconis.)

Draconis: Yehahahahaha!

Kenshin: Why you little!

Draconis: Whoop Whoop Whoop! (shuffles away)

Anyway, I'll see you in the next chapter.

Draconis678 out.


	23. The First Dragons, The Solemn Farewell

Draconis: And we're back.

Edgar: You are really anticlimatic.

Draconis: Sorry, still trying to think of where I should go from here.

Shadow: Where?

Draconis: Well I kinda ended the last chapter without setting a point to go to next...so with the World of Ruin leg of the game being so...all over the place I'm not sure where to go next. I could go get Mog and the Yeti Umaro, but then Kenshin would fight Tritoch to gain the half of his power the esper took from him, and I'm just not ready for him to have all his power yet.

Kenshin: Aw come on man. (nudges Draconis)

Draconis: No I'm saving that for later. And now I know where to start.

Final Fantasy VI A Retold Tale.

Chapter 23

The First Dragons, A Solemn Farewell

Draconis: Begin!

(Start)

_Falcon. _

Terra awoke sleeping next to Kenshin. She looked around and saw everyone else asleep. _"Huh...Setzer must have landed the ship." She thought as she reached into Kenshin's pocket and pulled out a stencil and a pen. She wrote her name and whispered the incantation. A clone of herself appeared and she quickly switched places with it. _She quickly and quietly tiptoed across the room and made her way to the bathroom. However she didn't quite know how Kenshin's magic worked in accordance to magic spent so her clone dispelled and Kenshin's head hit the floor.

"Nn." Kenshin rose up and looked around. "The hell?" He whispered. Looking down he found a stencil. _"Huh? I didn't use this." He thought. _

"_Terra reached into your pocket and used it." Ryuushin thought. _

"..." He blearily looked around. He was still shaking off his sleepiness. He got up and made sure not to wake anyone up, except for Shadow who was already awake. "Do you ever sleep?" He asked.

"I've been keeping watch all night. Now I'm going to take a nap." Shadow explained. Kenshin nodded and made his way to the bathroom. He walked in, oblivious to the running water and the folded clothes. He glanced at the shower and looked himself over. _"...Eh...I guess I could use one." _He thought as he stripped down and stepped in.

"!" Terra turned around hearing the curtain open and close and promptly blushed seeing Kenshin, She covered herself as best she could. "K-Kenshin...!" She said.

"Huh...?" Kenshin said the sound of the running water and the feeling of it running over his body snapping him out of his drowsiness. He blinked as he turned toward Terra. "...Oh cra-!" Terra covered his mouth.

"Shh...please don't yell." Terra said. "I'm trying to keep quiet my voice down as well."

Kenshin nodded and she uncovered his mouth. "Terra I didn't know you were in here. I didn't even hear the water running until I got in here."

"It's OK. I've already washed myself down, and I was getting ready to get out, but..why don't I help you wash yourself?"

"No, that's quite alri-" Kenshin was cut off by her lips pressing against his cheek.

"No, I insist." Terra said with a smile. "I don't mind, really."

"Well...alright." Kenshin said.

(break)

_Later._

Kenshin and Terra walked out of the bathroom. "Well...that was fun." Kenshin said with his hands behind his head.

"Well I'm glad you thought so...because I'm probably never taking that big of a risk again." Terra said with a sigh.

Sabin walked by them and into the bathroom. "Whoa! What is that smell? !"

"..." Kenshin and Terra froze for a second before the door closed.

"...Hahahahaha." Kenshin laughed.

"...Hehehehe..." Terra giggled into her palm.

"_Hahahahaha! Oh man you two totally got away with that!" Ryuushin laughed. _

Awhile later everyone was gathered in the lower deck and the ship was airborne. "Alright...so where do we go now?" Setzer asked.

"We could go look for Mog?" Terra suggested.

"Nah, I heard that he ended up just heading back to Narshe." Kenshin said. "I'm sure he'll be fine for the time being."

"What about Locke?" Celes suggested.

"I dunno. Has anyone heard anything about where he might be?" Kenshin asked.

"No." Sabin said.

"Not recently." Edgar said.

"Nah." Setzer said.

"Sorry Celes, but I haven't heard anything either." Terra said shaking her head.

"I have not heard much either." Cyan said.

"Nope." Relm said.

"Until recently I was in a cult so..." Strago said.

"I've spent the bulk of my time in the Coliseum so I haven't heard anything." Shadow said.

Celes sighed. "I see, well we can put that on the back burner then."

"Sorry Neechan." Kenshin said.

"Well there is reports of a dragon sitting in an opera hall holding up a play." Setzer said.

"..." Kenshin turned to him. "What...Just...what?" He said in comedic disbelief. "Come on now, you can't be serious."

"Is something the matter Kenshin?" Edgar said.

"Yeah...what the hell would a dragon be doing in an opera hall? It makes very little sense. I mean I'd get it if he or she was eating people there, but just sitting? Come on now." Kenshin said.

"It's true, I even swung by there while you and Shadow had your little duel." Setzer said. "Here's some pictures." He said handing a folder to Kenshin.

Kenshin looked them over. "Are you fucking kidding me?" He said facepalming.

"So...there?" Setzer said.

"There." Kenshin said as he walked above deck. "Huh?" He said seeing something flying toward them. "Oi, Setzer get up here!" He shouts.

Setzer ran up the stairs to find a flying purple ghoul like creature flying right toward them. "What is that?" Kenshin asked.

"...Oh...shit!" Setzer cursed closing his eyes. "Close your eyes Kenshin! Don't let that thing look you in the eyes!"

"What? Why?" Kenshin said as he turned toward the creature. It's eyes glew and Kenshin felt his body go stiff. "Agh!" He fell to his knees panting. Setzer turned to him.

"Oi! Kenshin!" Setzer shouts placing his hands on his shoulders.

"What the hell is happening to me? !" Kenshin said as he felt unbearably weak.

"Shit! I need some help up here! !" Setzer shouts.

Terra, Edgar, Celes, Relm, Shadow and Strago rushed above deck. "! What happened? !" Celes shouts.

"He met the sight of that thing." Setzer said pointed at the creature.

"Tch, he's been targeted by Doom Gaze." Shadow said. "If we don't drive that thing off, the boy is as good as dead." He said as lobbed shuriken at it.

"Kenshin!" Terra said running up to him.

"Don't worry about me...focus on that thing." Kenshin said pushing himself up using the railing.

"So boy, I hear you're the one who killed Phunbaba...well I'm going to be the one who kills you." Doom Gaze said.

"Aw what's the matter? Did I take your fuckbuddy away?" Kenshin asked with a smirk.

"Huhuhu...it's easy to talk trash when you know you're doomed!" Doom Gaze shouts crashing into the ship.

"Grh! Eat this!" Edgar yelled shooting arrows at Doom Gaze, most whizzing by him. Edgar immediately hit the detonator making the arrows explode around them. "Shadow now!"

Shadow nodded and threw an item at Doom Gaze, immediately going through handsigns. _"Water Edge!" _

Torrents of water rushed by Doom Gaze who was drenched by it. "You two, attack now!" Shadow ordered to Terra and Celes. "Use Bolt magic!"

"Right!" Celes and Terra replied. _"Bolt 2!" _

"Grrraahhh! !" Doom Gaze roared.

"Damn, it's still coming!" Edgar said.

"Oi, Relm." Kenshin said.

"Huh? What is it Kenshin?" Relm asked.

"You can sketch an exact clone of that thing right?" Kenshin asked as Edgar, Celes and Terra kept the attack up.

"?" Shadow appeared next to her. "You have an idea?"

"Yeah." Kenshin said.

"So you want me to sketch Doom Gaze and have the clone distract him?" Relm asked.

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "Shadow, how good are you at throwing people?"

"I get where you're going with this, but what if he doesn't go away after this?" Shadow asked.

"No guts no glory." Kenshin said with a weak smirk.

"Alright, I'm ready!" Relm said.

"Go!" Kenshin said, Relm nodded and sent the sketch clone at Doom Gaze.

"Grh! You can't beat me with my own power! !" Doom Gaze said slashing the clone apart.

Terra heard a thud and turned to find Shadow on the deck floor. "Shadow...wait...where's Kenshin? !" She said.

"A clone may not be able to beat you, but I can!" Doom Gaze looked up to see Kenshin bearing down on him with Kuroi Jigoku overhead. _"Demon Skull Beheading! !" He roared slashing his blade down the beast's front. _

"!" Doom Gaze backed away. "Damn you boy! I'll have your life yet! !" He shouts as he retreated.

"Tch." Kenshin still felt exhausted, so he couldn't fly with his wings as he began to drop like a rock. _"Must be a range thing..." He thought. "Either that or I don't get my energy back right away."_

"Kenshin!" Celes shouts.

"Damn I don't think DoomGaze is out of range yet!" Edgar said. "Setzer fly this thing down and we'll grab him!"

"I can't go that fast and hope to not crash this damn thing!" Setzer shouts.

Terra ran off the deck and dove after him. She transformed and caught him in her arms. "What were you thinking, you idiot!" She berated.

"Hahahaha...yeah...I'm an idiot..." Kenshin said with a weak laugh. "Well he's gone, I don't feel like I'm going to die."

"That's good." Terra said as they got back to the deck.

"Thanks for going along with my crazy ass plan Shadow." Kenshin said with a grin. Shadow silently nodded and walked back below deck.

"Kenshin, are you OK?" Edgar asked.

"Yeah, I just need a little rest." Kenshin said.

"You idiot." Celes said shaking her head in exasperation.

"Yeah, I know." Kenshin said.

"So do we head off to the Opera House?" Setzer asked.

"Might as well." Kenshin said.

(break)

_Opera House. _

Kenshin, Terra, Shadow, Edgar and Relm walked into the Opera house. The front desk clerk shrieked. "Help! For the love of god help us!"

"Relax, that's what we're here for." Edgar said.

"Where's the Impresario?" Kenshin asked.

"In the back." The clerk said. They all nodded and went to the second story seats where Impresario was pacing around.

"Oh all the accursed fucking luck! A goddamn dragon is sitting on the stage!" Impresario cursed.

"I'll be damned, Setzer was right." Kenshin said looking out across the stage. "Alright, let's get down there."

"How did you get over there the last time?" Edgar asked.

"Well last time Ultros was trying to kill Celes so I went up to the girders, while Locke and Sabin went over there and flipped a switch." Kenshin said pointing at the right end of the balcony.

"Look I don't care what you do, just get rid of that thing!" Impresario said.

"OK OK...fuck." Kenshin said as they walked to the room at the end of the balcony. "Damn...which switch was it?"

Relm walked up to the second switch from the right and flipped it. A trapdoor opened up underneath her feet and she fell in. "Relm!" Terra shouts.

"!" Shadow turned around hearing a scream. He ran out to find Relm in front of the dragon who was moving in to attack. He quickly jumped through the crowd and kicked it in the face making it retreat back as Shadow pulled out his ninjato.

"Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!" Relm profusely said.

"Save the thanks for after this is over." Shadow said.

"Shadow!" Kenshin said coming in hot with Terra and Edgar.

"Relm shouldn't have come with us." Shadow said to Kenshin.

"I know that now." Kenshin said readying his blades.

"Hey come on it was an honest mistake!" Relm complained.

"Guys, focus." Edgar said.

"Right." Kenshin and Shadow both said.

"Scan the dragon, we need to know how to attack it." Shadow instructed.

"Right." Terra said. "It's...called Dirt Dragon, it's an earth elemental dragon with weaknesses to wind and water."

"Alright, anyone who knows Quake are advised to not use it." Edgar said.

"Which I think would be no one." Kenshin said. "But I got an idea." He said going into an incantation.

"Grraaahhhh!" The dragon roared sending spikes of earth out of it's mouth and directly at Shadow and Kenshin. Shadow slashed all of them to bits with his Striker. "Hurry up, I don't know when he's going to do that again." Shadow said. Kenshin nodded.

"Alright, pepper him with whatever spell you can get off. In the meantime, I'll do what I do best." Edgar said pulling out his chainsaw and charging after the dragon.

"Grrh..." The dragon growled as the ground began to shake.

"Whoa!" Edgar said falling on his face. The dragon charged after him only to get a hail of shuriken to the face.

"Krh..." Kenshin grunted. _"It must have been Magnitude something. Quake is much stronger than that." _

"Are you almost done?" Shadow asked. Kenshin nodded.

"Ice 2!" Terra shouts.

"Rrgh!" The Dragon growled again, but nothing happened.

"Whirlwind!" Kenshin shouts as a miniature tornado struck the dragon making it let out a loud cry of pain.

"Ggghh! !" The dragon glared daggers at Kenshin and the ground started to shake.

"!" Kenshin turned to Terra. "Transform and grab Relm!" He said uncasing his wings. He shot over to Shadow and Edgar and grabbed them as the staged ruptured underneath them.

"That was the Quake spell wasn't it?" Shadow asked

"Yeah." Kenshin said

"Whew...glad I'm no where near that action." Edgar said with nervous chuckle.

"Shadow I can't quite see while I'm holding you two like this." Kenshin said. "Is it safe to land?"

"Not yet, let me take care of it." Shadow said throwing an item at the dragon. _"Water Edge!" _Torrents of water submerged the dragon before dispersing. "Now." Shadow said.

Kenshin turned to Terra and nodded. They landed across from the dragon who was shaking. It exhaled more spires at them. Sketching quickly Relm made a replica of the Dirt Dragon defend them from harm.

Kenshin turned to Shadow. "Put one of those Water Edge things on my sword." He said raising Kuroi Jigoku.

"?" Shadow stared at him slightly confused, but did so nonetheless. "Where is this going?"

"When I'm about to draw my sword forward activate it. Got it?" Kenshin asked.

"Very well." Shadow nodded.

Kenshin rushed forward, worrying Terra, Edgar and Relm. "Kenshin!" Terra shouts.

"Don't worry, this isn't Doom Gaze I'll be fine!" Kenshin said. "Edgar when I'm finished come up behind me and drill this bastard right in the skull!"

"Right!" Edgar said running behind Kenhsin.

Kenshin drew his sword forward. Shadow made the necessary handsigns. _"Water Edge!" Shadow said. _

"_Mizuken!" Kenshin yelled out, slashing forward as an intense burst of pressurized water cut the dragon deeply. _Kenshin jumped out of the way "Now Edgar before it has a chance to counter attack!"

"I'm on it!" Edgar shouts.

The dragon let out a roar as it began to exhale earth spires again. At the same moment, Edgar pierced through it's head with his drill. "Oh, no you don't..." He said driving it as far as it would go. The dragon crumpled and turned to dust.

"Good work everyone!" Kenshin said

Terra and Relm cheered. Shadow nodded approvingly and Edgar slapped Kenshin on the back. "Aah..." Kenshin said.

"If this is how you fight without your full power, I'd hate to cross you when you have it back." Edgar said.

"The great rule of battle Edgar. No matter how strong you are. There's always someone waiting in the wings to kick your teeth in." Kenshin said.

(break)

"Well that's finally taken care of, You have my thanks." Impresario said.

"Yeah, we're just sorry about the damage." Edgar said with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh don't you worry about that." Impresario said waving his hand dismissively. "I'm just glad this place didn't cave in from it all." He turned to Relm. "Oswer tells me you're quite the accomplished little artist."

"Well, I don't know about accomplished, but I make a good painting." Relm said with a small grin

"Well, if you're still honing your craft in a few years I'll have a job waiting for you." Impresario said. "Do give it some thought." He said walking away.

Kenshin whistled. "Well well, it's not every day that guy is handing out jobs."

"What does 'honing your craft' mean?" Relm asked.

"It means if you're still working on your painting." Shadow said. "Or in my case if I was still working on my shinobi techniques."

"What's a shinobi?" Relm asked.

"Ugh...let's just go." Shadow said walking away.

Kenshin snickered at the slumping shinobi. "Alright, come on."

"Wait!" Impresario said running up to Kenshin.

"What is it?" Kenshin asked.

"I almost forgot with all the hustle and bustle today." Impresario said. "One of your friends was here."

"Oh really?" Kenshin said with an arched brow.

"Who was it?" Terra asked.

"Some fellow wear a blue and gray outfit." Impresario said. "I only remembered him because I recalled you referring to him as 'Plunder boy' anyway he said he was passing through on his way to the nearest port town to get to a place called the Cave of the Phoenix?"

"The Cave of the Phoenix?" Kenshin said.

"It's a cave on the same continent as Kefka's Tower." Edgar said. "Question is how did Locke get there? It's surrounded by mountains that would take weeks to cross on foot. The only feasible way to get there is through the air."

"Well, in any case we know where we're going next." Kenshin said. Edgar and Terra nodded in agreement. "Thanks Impresario, good luck with your shows."

"You're welcome and good luck bringing that madman down." Impresario said as he left.

(break)

_Airship. _

"We know where Locke is!" Kenshin called out in a singsong voice as they entered the Falcon.

A quick procession of footsteps was heard and Celes was in his face. "Where is he?"

"He's at a place called Cave of the Phoenix calm down." Kenshin said taking her hands off of him.

"The Cave of the Phoenix? What in the hell is he doin' there?" Setzer asked.

"Dunno, but that's our next destination." Kenshin said.

"You don't mind do you Setzer?" Edgar asked.

"Nah." Setzer said. "I'm just a little curious is all."

Soon they were above the cave entrance. "Alright, seeing as this is unknown territory I propose we go in two parties of four." Kenshin said. "Any arguments?"

"Sounds like a good plan." Edgar said.

"Alright..."

"I'll stay behind with the ship." Setzer said with a shrug. "Someone's gotta keep this baby airborne."

"Alright. Relm, Gau. You two will remain behind as well." Terra said.

"Awww!" Relm whined.

"Don't give us any of that young lady! It was dangerous enough to let you go to the Opera House with Shadow, Kenshin and the others!" Strago scolded.

Kenshin stroked his chin in thought. _"We need to find a place to train soon, Kefka's gonna kick our collective asses if we rush him after getting everyone back." He thought. _

"Something the matter Kenshin?" Sabin asked.

"No, I'm just thinking of something." Kenshin said. "I'll fill you in later...OK, the first party will be Celes, Terra, Shadow and myself. The second party will be Strago, Edgar, Sabin and Cyan."

"So is Strago leader or something?" Sabin asked.

"On the way here he mentioned something about having heard about this place before." Kenshin said. "Meanwhile, finding Plunder bo-" He stopped short feeling Celes' eyes on him. "Locke, so I'm having her lead our group."

"Ah." Sabin said.

Terra looked at Celes then Kenshin. "Alright everyone lets go get ready."

Kenshin and Celes stared each other down. "Why do you insist on belittling one of your friends?" Celes asked.

"Belittling? Really?" Kenshin said before shrugging with a small grin. "I wasn't aware that referring to someone by a nickname was belittling."

"Yes, but your nick name is somewhat insulting." Celes countered.

"And?" Kenshin said. "With every time I've called him by it he's usually come back with something else to call me. Besides, you got a little bent out of shape awfully quickly about this...unless..."

"No..." Celes said with a glare.

"You like him don't you?" Kenshin said with a wider grin.

"Gah!" Celes blanched with a blush. She swung her fists at Kenshin. "Shut up shut up shut up!"

"Hahahahaha." Kenshin said. "What's the matter? It's not like it isn't true right?"

"Shut up!" Celes said smacking him over the head.

"Neechan will you calm down. I'm just teasing." Kenshin said.

"Jerk." Celes said with a glare, still slightly blushing.

"Well it does explain why you're so antsy to get him back." Kenshin said. "Well come on, he isn't gonna find himself in there...or maybe he will...whatever."

(break)

_Cave of the Phoenix. _

The two groups of four walked into the cave and saw a large button on the floor with the number four on it.. "Hm...I see where this is going already." Kenshin said putting his foot on it, seeing the number change to three. "Still, that's really freakin' convenient."

"What do you mean?" Cyan asked.

"It's a puzzle maze. We'll have to work together to solve it." Celes said. "Locke was probably able to bypass them some other way, but we don't have him with us." She nodded. "Alright. Strago you and your group stand on these switches."

"Hear you loud and clear." Strago said as he, Sabin, Edgar and Cyan moved into position.

Celes, Kenshin, Terra and Shadow made their way toward the the door on the left that opened up. They walked toward a chest. "Hold it." Shadow said knocking on the floor in front of it with the heel of his boot. "It's hollow. Kenshin try and flip it open with your sword." He instructed.

"Gotcha." Kenshin said. He tried once. "Damn." He said as it slipped upward. "Dammit...there!" He said after failing one more time. The floor opened up and Shadow climbed on the wall.

"There's nothing in here." Shadow said making Kenshin furrow his brow. Shadow sprung himself off the wall and they walked back.

"Well, we can't go any further than this." Celes said. "There's a switch above the one Strago's group is on. Let's go stand on it and allow them passage." Terra, Shadow and Kenshin nodded and walked toward said switch.

"Your turn." Kenshin called out.

Sabin and the other nodded and went into the right door. "Feel free to look around, we aren't going anywhere for awhile!" Terra called out after them.

"Thanks!" Edgar said.

"I don't think there's anything of interest in here though." Cyan said.

"There's another switch here." Strago said. "Let's stand on it and let them progress a little bit." They did so and Strago called out. "Did anything happen?"

Kenshin glanced back. "Yeah, the spikes that were blocking us earlier are gone. Hang on."

Celes' group walked around the ridge above them. "Couldn't you just fly around this dungeon?" Shadow asked Kenshin.

"Doesn't change the fact that I need four on a switch to do anything, carrying you all around would be too much of a drag." Kenshin replied.

"Ah." Shadow nodded.

"Another switch." Terra said. "Let's stand on it."

They did so and the spikes on the ridges ahead of them and to their left went down. "Go ahead Strago!" Celes called out.

"There's a chest over here, come see what's in it." Kenshin called out before a thought crossed his mind that made his shoulders slump. "Good lord I'm turning into Locke." He said as a gloomy air hung over him. Celes giggled at him.

Strago and his group went to the treasure chest and opened it. "What's in it?" Kenshin asked.

"Well...there's dust." Sabin said.

"Seriously?" Kenshin asked.

"They came up to a stairway. "We're going down these stairs."

"Alright." Celes said.

"Strago, make your magic pulse to get my attention if you want to switch, got it?" Kenshin said.

"Yes." Strago said as his group treaded down the stairs into a lava room with bridges connecting elevated spires of earth. They took the bridge to their right and found a chest only to find nothing in it.

"Ok, I'm about to say fuck the chests. Locke's probably nabbed them all." Edgar said.

They saw a block in the path and turned around taking the other path finding another button, this one lacking a number. "I think we just stand on it and it's permanently pressed." Sabin said. The other three men nodded and did so three skipping rocks appeared in front of them.

"Hm...that must be for Celes' group." Strago said. "Better let them know."

Kenshin felt a pulse and turned toward a staircase. "Over here."

Celes, Shadow and Terra nodded and followed after him. They found themselves in another part of the lava area that Strago and the others were in. Kenshin walked to his right, going across the two rows of skipping stones. He came up to the block that Strago group ran into. He found a button not too far from it. Celes, Kenshin, Terra and Shadow stood on it and the stone blocking the staircase that Strago's group couldn't move on moved to block the one that Celes' group could move on. Kenshin raised his hand and beckoned Strago's group to come over.

Strago nodded and led Cyan, Edgar and Sabin over and walked up the stairs. Celes's group moved off the switch only to find the stone wouldn't move back. "Damn." Kenshin said.

"Strago! We need you to come back and hit that switch up there!" Celes hollered.

"I'm coming I'm coming!" Strago shouts as his group came down the center staircase between the two and his group stood on the switch. "I was already coming back, you didn't need to yell!" Strago said with steam shooting out of his ears.

Celes and Kenshin sweatdropped. "S-Sorry." They said as they and Shadow and Terra walked up the stairs, Strago did the same and met them upstairs. "We need you to stand on that switch to move these spikes."

"Done." Shadow said as they moved into position.

"Alright, let's keep it moving." Edgar said. They came up to a room with treasure chests on elevated spires of earth and a lot of skipping stones. "...Assume Locke got them already." He said as they made their way around the room.

Kenshin watched as the water drained around them a few moments later. "They must have drained the water somewhere."

"Let's look around." Terra suggested.

Celes, Shadow and Kenshin nodded and left the switch to peek around the area when they found another switch and below a line of rocks. They stood on it and the rocks shifted around creating a new path.

Strago's group proceeded past it and went down. Meanwhile Kenshin sniffed the air. "...Shadow."

"Yes?" Shadow said.

"I smell a dragon." He said.

"Oh shit!" Edgar said jumping back seeing a red dragon bearing down on them.

"Raaaaugh!" The dragon roared.

"A second one? !" Edgar shouts. "Fuck!" He cursed dragging his chainsaw across it's hide.

"It's a fire dragon! Pepper it with ice and water magic!" Kenshin shouts.

"Water magic hm? Very well then." Strago pointed an ice rod at it, casting the equivalent of an Ice 2 spell before readying his Lore Spell. _"Aqua Rake!" _

"Grrraahhh! !" The Red Dragon roared, breathing a breath of flame at Strago.

"Oh no!" Strago said. "I can't move!"

"Shit!" Kenshin said uncasing his wings to rush over when Edgar moved in front of Strago holding a shield in front of the flames, watching them get absorbed into the shield.

"Heh, this shield's pretty useful against you." Edgar said with a smirk

Sabin leaped toward the Red Dragon. _"Aurabolt Iaiken!" He said blasting the Dragon in the face his signature attack. _

"Grh!" It's response was to breathe fire on Sabin only for him to come out unscathed.

"Huh?" Sabin said looking around. "Well...OK?"

"_Bushido Hachi! Oblivion!" Cyan said rushing by the Red Dragon. He sheathed his swords and turned around as the dragon burst into flames until he burnt into ashes. ( 1) _

"Huh..." Kenshin said . "You know what, I'm tired of this place." He said grabbing Terra and Celes, flying over to where Cyan and the other were coming in while Shadow jumped over to where they were. They found two buttons. "I guess we stand on them together."

"We do." Strago said as both groups moved on the switches. The stone in front of them, barring their path moved and they proceeded. They came up to more stairs, followed by a bridge leading to a plateau surrounded by lava. Standing there was...

"Locke!" Celes shouts.

"Hm?" Locke said. "Oh! You're all safe! Look at this, it's a legendary relic that can restore life!" He said pulling out a magicite. "It looks like an esper's magicite."

"Correct! Legend has it that the esper Phoenix was turned to stone. Most legends are based on facts." Locke said.

Kenshin took it and looked it over. "It's retained a lot of damage, it may even fall apart if I were to squeeze too hard."

"I see that." Locke said as Kenshin handed it back. "I fear it may have lost a lot of it's power."

Celes narrowed her eyes in sympathy. "Locke...this is for Rachel isn't it?"

"?" Kenshin and the others turned to her. "Rachel?" Kenshin asked.

"...It's the name of my former love." Locke said bowing his head. "I couldn't save her...and I lost all sense of purpose."

Kenshin turned to Locke. _"Say...I gotta know, why did you save Celes?" He recalled asking Locke in the Opera House. _

"_Well...let's just say I've left someone behind once..." Locke said. _

"..." Kenshin said nothing.

"My life will have no meaning until I right this terrible wrong." Locke said.

"So...your life of treasure hunting from that point on, was to find this?" Kenshin asked.

"You could say that." Locke said.

Celes nodded. "Come on, we're going to Kohlingen then."

(break)

_Kohlingen_

_Rachel's Room. _

Locke came down the stairs with Celes and Kenshin. The patriarch of the house walked up to him. Locke nodded and held out the magicite. The patriarch nodded back and stepped out of the way.

Locke walked up to Rachel and pressed the magicite to her body. "..." Nothing happened.

"If only the magicite didn't bear those deep cracks...I think you've been wasting your time boy." The patriarch said.

Suddenly the magicite glew with a yellow light and levitated into the air. The vision of a red, flaming bird filled the room before the magicite broke apart. "! It...It shattered." Celes said with wide eyes.

Locke bowed his head. "Dammit..."

"Locke..."

"!" Locke, Celes and Kenshin stared in shock as Rachel awoke. "Rachel!" Locke said.

"Locke...I've always dreamed of seeing you...I've always wanted to hear your voice." Rachel said. "The Phoenix...was only able to give me a little time...I have to go away again soon...but before I do...I want you to know something..."

"_This is a private moment...I shouldn't be here." Kenshin thought turning around and leaving the room. _

"With you...I was so happy." Rachel said. "In the instant...that accident occurred, I thought only of you...and the joy you brought me...thank you Locke...I'll never forget about you." She said as she closed her eyes.

"Rachel! !" Locke said with tears in his eyes as he feel to his knees, gripping her hand with both of his.

"I...have to go now Locke." Rachel said with a smile on her face. "I will always love you...you must cast off the anguish in your heart that you've been harbouring for so long. I'll set your heart free. You must learn to love yourself again and regain your self-respect." She took a breath. "Phoenix! Be reborn and give your power to Locke! !" She said raising her hand, her palm glowing, a new magicite appearing in her hand. She turned her head to Celes. "Please...take...good...care of...Locke..." She said as her hand fell onto the bed, her final breath escaping her lips.

Celes walked up to the bed and placed her hand over the magicite and her other on Locke's shoulder. "Locke..."

"...Thanks...I'm OK now..." He said wiping his eyes. "I...knew it was a long shot anyway. Even to get these few minutes with her...was enough." He moved his hands underneath Rachel and lifted her up.

"The coffin's outside, all you need to do is dig the hole." The Patriarch said.

"Thanks." He said walking outside with Celes. They found Kenshin leaning against a tree smoking a cigar.

"Did you find closure?" Kenshin asked.

"I did, thanks." Locke said.

"You left Kenshin, why?" Celes asked.

"I didn't feel like I should have intruded on such a private moment." Kenshin said roaching out the cigar. "Your closer to Locke than I am Neechan." He lifted his left arm gesturing to a hole. "I dug a hole for you and brought out a coffin I found over there, place her in it and I'll help lower her into the ground and fill the hole."

"Thanks." Locke said placing Rachel in the coffin and putting the lid on. He nailed it shut and Kenshin helped lower her into the ground. As the two threw the dirt onto the coffin Locke turned his eyesight to Kenshin. "You must think I'm foolish huh?"

"Why?" Kenshin asked.

"Because I tried to look for a way to bring the dead back to life and it ultimately failed." Locke said.

"...Say something like that again and I'll deck you right in the teeth." Kenshin said with a slight glare.

"Kenshin!" Celes said scoldingly.

"Why?" Locke asked.

"Because, yes I have lost a lot of people I've cared about, at the same time, don't talk like you know how I'd react in your situation." Kenshin said. "If I had a chance to bring them back...even for mere minutes...just to gain closure with them...I'd do it in a heartbeat."

"Kenshin..." Celes said

Kenshin closed his eyes. "Sorry, I don't want to make this about me."

"No, it's fine...it's just nice to know even someone as scary strong as you has the same sentiments as someone like me." Locke said with a small laugh.

"Yeah Yeah." Kenshin said rolling his eyes.

They finished the burial. Kenshin turned to Locke. "We're staying at the Inn tonight, when you decide what you're doing from here onward. Come let us know." He said before walking away.

Locke turned to Celes. "It certainly has been awhile." He said.

"It has. Is...this all you've been doing this past year?" Celes said.

"Well not exactly." Locke said. "I was looking for clues and investigating things here and there, even landed a few treasure hunting jobs. I bring back the requested treasure and I get paid."

"I see..." Celes said. "Well...I'm glad you've been taking good care of yourself."

"Haha, likewise." Locke said with a smile.

Things went silent between the two. "..." Finally Celes broke the silence. "Um...Locke?"

"Yeah?" Locke said, happy that one of them finally did break it.

"Um...well...did you think about any of us?" Celes asked.

"Hm...well I did kinda miss seeing Terra scolding Kenshin whenever he did something reckless...hell I even grew to miss the name calling. How are those two doing anyway?"

"Um...well they're lovers now." Celes said with a slight blush.

"Eh? R-Really?" Locke said with a look of surprise on his face.

"Yes." Celes said.

"I see." Locke said, soon silence fell again. This time, the one to break it was Locke. "...I missed you too."

Celes blinked. "What?" She said wanting to be sure she heard him correctly.

"I missed you, Celes." Locke said placing his hands on her shoulders. "I'm not sure what it is I feel whenever I'm with you...is it love, or did I just greatly enjoy your company? The days kept passing and..." Celes moved in setting her head on his chest. He went silent and embraced her

"I'm the same...when I awoke to find the world like this. I felt my heart aching because I thought I had lost almost everyone." Celes said. "Most of all...when I thought of you...Locke.

Their eyes met a moment later. "Celes..." Locke said.

"Locke..." Celes said as they moved closer to one another, until their lips met. "Mm...

"Mn..." Locke held her tightly as the kiss became more impassioned. So much so that neither noticed two sets of eyes peeking out at them.

"So, they're the same as us, huh Kenshin?"

"Haha, I guess so, Terra." Kenshin said

"You don't think they'll...?" Terra trailed off with a blush.

"Nah, now come on, let's leave them alone." Kenshin said walking away, taking Terra's hand into his.

The kiss between the two new lovers broke. "Locke...Please come with us..."

"I had every intention to." Locke said. Celes nodded with a smile.

"Thank you." Celes said closing her eyes, shifting around in his arms.

"Do you mind if I have a few moments alone?" Locke asked.

"Of course, I'll be waiting at the Inn." Celes said.

Locke nodded and Celes walked away. Locke turned to Rachel's grave. "Well, it will take me some time, Rachel, but I'll try to do as you asked and regain what I lost of myself." He said with a smile. "And...I hope you don't hold it against me that I found a new love so quickly."

Locke watched as a spirit hovered over the grave. He wasn't surprised to see Rachel. She smiled and nodded. Locke closed his eyes. "I'll always love you Rachel, but...I know you wouldn't want me to tie myself down to you forever. When it's my time, I'll introduce you two...maybe you'll be friends." He said as he turned around. "Goodbye, my love."

Rachel's smile widened and she disappeared after mouthing after him. "Goodbye, Locke."

(Chapter end)

Draconis: Finally.

Kenshin: Hahaha, took you long enough.

Draconis: You laugh Kenshin. I start writing this a couple of weeks ago, I think that's pretty good given my penchant for slacking.

Kenshin: Meh, I'll give you that.

Edgar: So what's on tap for the next chapter?

Draconis: Well I checked the walkthrough I've been using in conjunction while I play the game itself, and surprisingly...there's not that much stuff left. So I guess next chapter would be a good time for everyone to go to Narshe.

Kenshin: Whoop! Whoop!

Draconis: Kenshin, you cheer, but you know that to balance it out. I'm probably not going to have you fight as much.

Kenshin: Don't care!

Draconis: OK. (shrugs)

Footnote

( 1) I probably shouldn't have to say this, but this will not work in game, I just felt like ending the fight like that.

Anyway, I'll see you all later

Draconis678 out.


	24. Duel Upon the Frozen Peaks

Edgar: Coming back?

Locke: Bout damn time!

Draconis: I was only gone for a little over a month, calm down.

Kenshin: He has a point guys.

Edgar: Yeah whatever.

Draconis: Anyway.

Final Fantasy VI: A Retold Tale

Chapter 24

Duel Upon the Frozen Peaks.

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

_Falcon_

Kenshin stood on the top deck of the Falcon, their destination was the place all of this had really started, Narshe. _"So, it's finally time for you to reclaim yourself, huh Kenshin?" Ryuushin asked. _

"_It is." Kenshin thought._

"_Tritoch left the moment you decided to go to Narshe." Ryuushin said. "So, don't expect a pre fight trash talking session with him."  
><em>

"_He probably wouldn't do something like that anyway." Kenshin thought. _

"Yo Kenshin." He turned his head finding Locke walking up to him.

"What is it?" Kenshin asked.

"You've been out here an awfully long time, don't you think you should come inside?" Locke asked. "It's getting colder that closer we get to Narshe."

"I'll be fine." Kenshin said.

"Yeah, but still Terra worries about you." Locke said.

"Do me a favor and grab my arm." Kenshin said raising his left arm.

"Wha?" Locke said with a confused stare

"Just do it, Eh? !" Kenshin said with an annoyed glare.

Locke sighed and grabbed Kenshin's bicep. "Huh? What the...? You're still warm, hell you're warmer than I am and I just came out of the ship, with the heat on!"

"Dragons typically of the flame type have excess body heat, so much so that often times they need to transmit it elsewhere. That's where the part of the story where you would find a dragon laying on a mountain of treasure comes from." "I'm no different, but I don't need to transmit my heat as my clothes are specially made to mitigate it." Kenshin explained.

"I see." Locke said.

"So tell Terra that she doesn't need to worry about me, I'm fine." Kenshin said.

"Well actually there's something I wanted to ask you." Locke said.

"What's up?" Kenshin asked.

"You seem intent on coming here, what's up?" Locke asked.

"I'm mainly here to duel Tritoch." Kenshin said. "I figure since we're already heading that way to pick up Mog, now's the best time to do it."

"So, you're going to reclaim what he took from you?" Locke said. "Hang on a second though, according to Terra, Celes, Cyan, Edgar and Sabin. You were using your power to defeat a demon, all of it."

"The spirit of my deceased father dwells within me, when Tritoch was gone, he loosened the restraints on the seal Tritoch placed on me so that they were nearly non existent." Kenshin said. "When Tritoch came back, he refastened everything."

"I see, couldn't he work the seal off now?" Locke asked.

"The only reason he was able to work it off was that I spent a year dealing with head injury induced amnesia." Kenshin said. "It took him a long time to do that, and we don't have that this time around."

"That sucks." Locke said.

"Indeed." Kenshin said with a nod.

Setzer came up the stairs and took the wheel. "We're getting close."

Kenshin nodded. "Alright."

The ship landed and the party of Terra, Celes, Locke, Cyan and Kenshin disembarked from the ship. As they walked into Narshe, Kenshin stopped in front of them. "Kenshin? What's up?" Celes asked.

Kenshin looked up at the top of the Narshe Mountains. "..."

"Mentally preparing yourself for the fight ahead?" Locke asked.

"Something like that." Kenshin said as he exhaled.

"What's going on Kenshin?" Cyan asked.

"I'm here to fight Tritoch." Kenshin said.

"Then what's the problem?" Terra asked.

"Listen...as much as I feel you four might protest. I want to fight Tritoch alone." Kenshin said.

"What? !" Celes said. "Kenshin, this is an esper you're talking about! The ones that the empire sent squads to capture, and you want to fight one solo?"

"I was the only one conscious when Kefka attacked Thamasa, he took all those espers and the ones that rushed out from the Sealed Gate out like they were nothing." Kenshin said. "Every time I fought him it always felt like the bastard was toying with me, even when I had him backed into a corner when we fought here, it felt that way."

"But that's not all is it?"

"?" Kenshin turned to Terra who held a piece of magicite, which proceeded to levitate from her hand. "Who am I speaking to?"

"I am Maduin, the one who was groomed to take Tritoch-senpai's place when he left the world of espers." Maduin said. "Just because we are in magicite form, does not mean we can't communicate with you. We merely prefer not to, we are after all supposed to be dead."

"Understandable." Kenshin said crossing his arms. "So, what brings you out of your wanton silence then? I figured if you were going to come out of it, it would be to advise Terra against doing something reckless, which she rarely does anyway."

"I believe my daughter can take care of herself." Maduin said. "But no, I wanted to both ask and tell you something." "Why do you wish to fight Tritoch-senpai alone?"

"He wanted to see if I could survive in this world without the power I brought with me." Kenshin said. "I want to throw it back in his face by beating him without those powers, and also I wish to know if I could do it alone."

"I see. At least you're not bloodthirsty or just craving his power as an esper." Maduin said.

"No, I'm not." Kenshin said. "Now what is it you wish to tell us?"

"Back during the War of the Magi, the Elemental Knight helped us turn the tide of the war to our favor. Most of us accepted him and his aid with open arms as we desperately needed help, but there were a few who did not. Tritoch-Senpai was one of those who felt we didn't need the help of an outsider." "These sentiments extended even after the war. He...did not like the Knight at all."

"Ah huh...so...he helps your kind to win the war...and to create your world and seal it away...and Tritoch didn't like him...OK." Kenshin said with a shrug. "Doesn't make a damn bit of sense, but whatever."

"It was because of the kind of being he was, a demon." Maduin said.

"Oh here we go." Kenshin said rolling his eyes. "Let me guess, it was because demons embody what you call evil, even moreso than humans do, is that right?"

"...That...would be right." Maduin said.

"Tch." Kenshin said crossing his arms. "You know, it's feelings of superiority like that, that start wars in the first place. Believing that you are pure while everyone else is filth. It may not have started the War of the Magi or the war that took place one year ago, I'm not all that sure what did, but in the case of the first one, you sure as hell didn't help matters. No one is pure in this world, not humans, demons or even espers." He turned and started walking away. "If Tritoch despised the Elemental Knight, then he's gonna hate me even worse."

"Why do you say that/" Maduin asked.

"Who do you think taught me how to use those powers Tritoch took away?" Kenshin asked.

Everyone stared at Kenshin's back with varying levels of shock save for Maduin. "So, the Elemental Knight still lives hm?"

"Demon Lifespans rival that of an esper's." Kenshin said. "Now come on." He said as he walked away. On the way he bumped into a wolfman. "The hell you doin' here?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same thing, not much left to be had in here, There's a single Moogle in there and only a treasure hunter could pick those lock." The wolfman said.

"We're here for the Moogle and we have a treasure hunter with us, now beat it." Kenshin said with a dangerous glare.

"!" The wolfman shivered and ran off.

"Let's have a look around." Kenshin said turning his head to Locke and nudging it forward.

Locke ran around Narshe, unlocking all the doors. "Hmm..." He ran out of the weapon shop. "Over here!"

Kenshin, Terra, Cyan and Celes made their way to the weapon shop and walked behind the counter. There they found an old man. "This place is deserted, what are you still doing here?" Celes asked.

"I have no way the main land down south, aside from that this is my home." The shopkeeper said. "I won't just abandon it."

"I see." Celes said.

"So why did you call us here?" Cyan asked Locke.

"Well this guy wants to know what we want to do with this." Locke said holding up a magicite.

"What else could we do with it other than keep it?" Terra asked.

"Well I could melt it down a craft a sword out of it." The shopkeeper said.

"No thanks." Kenshin said. "The rock itself is more valuable."

"Agreed." Terra said.

"I concur." Cyan said.

"We actually have been collecting these things, so..." Locke said.

"Say no more." The shopkeeper said handing it to Kenshin.

"Ragnarok..." Kenshin muttered. "I think I'll hang on to it first."

They left the weapon shop and walked to the house behind it. There they found a man laying in bed holding a shield. "You don't look so good." Terra said.

"That shield is cursed." Kenshin said.

"It is?" Locke said.

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "Fuck I feel weak just holding this piece of crap."

"Hand it here." Celes said. Kenshin shrugged and passed it off. "Holy crap...it really does make you feel weak."

"Let me see it." Locke said taking it from Celes. "Huh...there's a number on the center."

"What does it say?" Cyan asked.

"Two Hundred and Fifty Five." Locke said.

"Maybe it's a curse that can only be broken through battle." Terra said.

"Yeah, but the question is, who are we sticking with this piece of shit?" Locke asked.

"Let's not worry about it for now." Kenshin said. "Let's just come back after we've finished here."

They set the shield to the side and ascended the mountain. They arrived up on the battlefield the Returners fought Kefka on. They started to proceed when Kenshin held his hand out in front of them. "What is it?" Locke asked.

"I smell a dragon, and this high up in the mountains it can only mean that it's an ice dragon." Kenshin said.

"I see." Cyan said.

"Kenshin, what do you want us to do?" Celes asked.

"Huh?" Kenshin said turning toward her.

"You said you wanted to fight the esper alone, but if you compete in this fight with us. You won't have the energy to do it." Terra said.

"..." Kenshin stared at them. "You're sure you can handle it?"

"Please Kenshin, some of us were fighting before you arrived here." Cyan said.

"I know that Cyan, excuse me for worrying." Kenshin said. "Alright, I'll draw it out."

Kenshin hopped on the nearby rock formation and took off. Immediately following him was a small blue dragon. "Holy crap that thing is tiny!" Kenshin shouts.

It roars at Kenshin, showering him with frozen spears. "Alright! I trust you all know what to hit it with!" Kenshin said as he took off away from the battlefield, avoiding the lances.

"Right!" Terra said. "Everyone, avoid ice spells and hit it with fire!"

Meanwhile, Kenshin arrived at the plateau where Tritoch awaited in his frozen confines. "Tritoch."

The esper glew with a blue light. "So you've come before me at last." Tritoch said.

"I have." Kenshin said with narrowed eyes. "Now...let's get you out of that ice." He pointed Shiroi Tengoku at Tritoch. _"Absorb Spell Fire! Flame Stream!" _

A white hot strand of fire shot out of the sheathed blade and impacted Tritoch. After a few moments the esper flapped it's wings and shattered the ice away. Tritoch stared at Kenshin with disdain. Kenshin stared back with impassiveness. "Your eyes look like that damn Knight's eyes. The loathsome demon..."

"If you despise demonkind so much, why did you go along with the Triad's wishes to bring me here then?" Kenshin asked.

"They are the goddesses of magic, and I am merely a being of magic. I cannot go against their wishes." Tritoch said with a scowl. "That said, your kind personifies all the traits we espers abhor. You are the very definition of impure!"

"Maybe so." Kenshin said as he closed his eyes, smirking as he did. "But when we demons don't like something or someone rather...we have the guts to tell them to their face, unlike you, you coward."

"!" Tritoch growled. "Impudent little...!"

"If you want to shut me up...come on then. Let's see you do it." Kenshin said as he went into a chant.

"!" Tritoch rushed Kenshin in a frenzy. Kenshin smirked as he saw this.

"_That's right...take the bait." Kenshin thought. _

"Whatever it is your planning Kenshin, it won't work!" Tritoch shouts stabbing his claws at Kenshin.

"_Warp!" Kenshin called out, vanishing into thin air. _

"!" Tritoch's eyes went wide as he was kicked into the ground, his tail grabbed and was subsequently swung into a nearby stalagmite. He rose up and turned to find Kenshin.

"It's amazing how people never thought to use the Warp spell in limited distances. It's really quite useful." Kenshin said. "Eh, I guess there's really no way to shorten the incantation though."

"Oh there isn't hm? Then what do you think of this? !" Tritoch said. _"Bolt 3!" _

"!" Kenshin had no time to react as he was struck by the lightning spell.

"Hah! How tastes your pain, demon? !" Tritoch asked.

"Tch, this is nothing." Kenshin said as the smoke cleared shaking his right arm around.

"Hmhmhm...if it's so soft to you, how about this!" Tritoch said gripping Kenshin with his talons and slamming the dual breed demon into the rock wall behind him.

"Gaah!" Kenshin gasped in pain.

"Heh...you think to be my better boy, how foolish." Tritoch said in amusement.

(clench!)

"!" Tritoch's eyes widened as Kenshin grabbed his leg with a vise-like grip.

"I never recall saying that, but I'd think I'm better than anyone who would bite on a fake." Kenshin said.

"? !" Tritoch looked back and saw Kenshin rising up out of the snow. _"That clever little...! He used the cover from my spell hitting him to make a clone and cover himself in snow!" He thought as Kenshin charged in with Shiroi Tengoku in hand. _

"_Unlock Sheathe!" Kenshin said as his sheathe split apart and separated into four directions, connected by the guard and started spinning at a blistering pace. "Absorb Spell Fire!" _He thrust it at Tritoch who tried desperately to wrest his leg free. _"Bureijin Tatsumaki!" _He roared as the flame shot outward slamming into Tritoch.

"Grrrhhh! Gaaahhh! !" Tritoch roared in agony.

"Heh..." Kenshin smirked as the blazing tornado he shot forth leveled off part of the mountain range. "Don't underestimate me...you prick."

"And I would appreciate it if you didn't do the same."

"!" Kenshin felt a set of talons digging into his back. He drove his elbow backward hitting the side of a beak and dove forward. He turned and saw a hole behind Tritoch who had Kenshin's blood dripping from his talons. "I see, so you dug a hole while my sight was obscured and dove into it. But at the same time, you didn't escape unscathed." He said taking notice of the esper's charred hide.

"That's right." Tritoch said. "I've watched you fight since you first arrived here boy, you cannot defeat me."

"And you're just fooling yourself if you think this form you have at this moment is gonna mean anything against me." Kenshin retorted going into another chant.

"We'll just see about that!" Tritoch yelled. _"Fire 3!" _

"_Reflect!" _Kenshin called out as the spell bounced off of him and back at Tritoch.

"Gaah!" Tritoch grunts.

"You see? I can just bounce whatever spell you wish to use right back at you." Kenshin said. "Now, get over here!" He said rushing Tritoch, Kuroi Jigoku unsheathed. _"Absorb Spell, Bolt!" He said as sparks licked up and down the blade. "Lightning Sword Flash!" Kenshin shouts stabbing his blade against Tritoch's chest. _

"Argh!" Tritoch recoiled from the strike. Kenshin stepped forward slashing the blunted side of his nodachi at the esper's neck.

"_Demon Decapitation!" _Kenshin shouts knocking Tritoch to the ground. Kenshin rushed him again only for the esper to swing his head upward knocking Kenshin skyward. However Kenshin was undeterred as he brought his blade over head as he shot back down. _"Demon Skull Beheading!" _

"!" Tritoch leapt back as Kenshin crashed into the ground he occupied.

"Heh...What's the matter..." Kenshin said with a smirk. "Ya scared?"

"Grrhhh!" Tritoch opened his mouth as a yellow, red and blue light shone inside. _"Tri Laser!" _

"? !" Kenshin crossed his arms in defense as fiery explosions hit him, bitterly cold wind cut into him and electricity coursed through his body.

"Heh heh...how do you like that, boy?" Tritoch said. "...!"

The dust settled from his attack to reveal Kenshin was still standing. "Not bad...that actually kind of hurt a little." Kenshin said. "Now, have an attack of mine to match it!"

Kenshin shot toward Tritoch and slashed his sword, knocking his right wing upward, then slashed down, wounding Tritoch's left wing, he then slashed up again, diagonally to the far left, gashing the esper's chest, before turning his blade and slashing across the esper's neck, before going down with his blade, cutting another gash into his chest, if one were to track each slash, they would noticed the pattern of a star. _"Death Sword Chaos Star!" _

"Grrruuuhhh! !" Tritoch growled in pain as he jumped back. "You bastard..."

"Feeling a little under the weather there 'Toch?" Kenshin asked.

"You're a coy, cocky little one aren't you?" Tritoch said getting back to his feet.

"I don't know, this fight's just started and I've got you on the ropes already." Kenshin said. "Did you really think that your beastly size and your magic would give you an advantage over me? Idiot!"

"..." Tritoch rose up and spread his wings as his form glew brighter and brighter until the light obscured his form.

"Nngh!" Kenshin shielded his eyes.

Terra and the others, who were about to put the finishing touches on the Ice Dragon looked up. "What's that?" Terra said.

"It's a light...it's coming from where the esper is." Locke said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's finish this thing and get up there!" Cyan said.

"Right! _Runic Blade!" _Celes said

Kenshin scowled. "Whatever you're trying, it won't work!" He said rushing into the light.

"Is that right?" A softer, yet still male voice said as a hand thrust out and grabbed Kenshin by the throat.

"Kulh? !" Kenshin choked out as he saw a man with long slicked back teal hair wearing a yellow vest, yellow pants and combat boots. He also saw a set of teal wings protruding from his back.

"I'd say you're right about one thing, my movements are much too broad and clumsy in my previous form. So I slipped into something more comfortable." The man said with a smirk.

"Grh!" Kenshin swatted the esper's hand off his throat and slashed Kuroi Jigoku upward. He jumped back to dodge and still smirked at Kenshin. "No matter what form you choose to wear Tritoch it makes no difference to me."

The man lost his smirk. "Tritoch?" He said questioningly. "That is a name humans dubbed me with. That I merely went along with when we met boy. My true name is Valigarmanda. Although it hardly matters at this point, right now, I'm going to tear you apart."

"!" Kenshin's eyes widened as the esper appeared directly in front of him. Valigarmanda thrust his hand at Kenshin's chest, sending him rocketing into the air. _"So fast!" _

"Heh!" Valigarmanda soared past Kenshin and spun kicking him to his right. He took Kenshin's back again and slammed his palm into Kenshin's back. "Eat this!"

Kenshin barreled toward the ground and crashed hard. _"Dammit...I can just barely see it, but...the bastard is using Instant Movement! How? ! I've never used it myself here in this world!" _

"Did you truly believe that I was doing nothing while my presence lingered in your head? After all, when I took away your power I told you to come and find me when you got stronger, did you think I would not prepare?" Valigarmanda said with a smirk. "Since we met Kenshin, I've rifled through your memories, your past experiences. I found a few things that would help me fight you. One of which you've seen, the Instant Movement technique."

"Krh..." Kenshin staggered to his feet. "So, you're just using my sealed away techniques. You damn copycat."

"All's fair in love and war." Valigarmanda countered. "By the way, you seem to be missing something."

"!" Kenshin looked down to see Shiroi Tengoku was missing. "What the hell? !" He said looking back up to see Valigarmanda holding his sword.

"Ah, but don't worry Kenshin, I took something from you, but gave something back in return." Valigarmanda said holding his free hand up in a handsign that Kenshin recognized.

"!" Kenshin felt a heat building on his back. _"Oh no! This is...!" _

"_Bakahatsu Aikyou!" _Valigarmanda intoned as a seal pattern on Kenshin's back caused an explosion that engulfed Kenshin. "Heheheheh...!" His eyes widened as he saw Kenshin standing upright, black scales receding from his body.

"...That actually hurt a lot more than I had expected. I guess I outdid myself when I invented that technique." Kenshin said with a slightly weary smirk. "For it to damage me even with Greed of the Dragon God active."

"The seal I placed on you should have prohibit you from using that!" Valigarmanda shouts.

"That seal doesn't apply to the soul of my father. We're sharing a body so I can use it in short bursts." Kenshin said.

"Tch, no matter." Valigarmanda said.

Kenshin threw out a substitution stencil and activated it. They both went into incantations.

"I won't let you!" Valigarmanda said rushing toward him.

"Too late! _Whirlwind!" Kenshin said. _

"_Flare!" _His clone shouts.

"_Dual Spell Technique! Burning Gale!" _Kenshin said.

"Grrhhh!" Valigarmanda grunts. "Raagh!" He flew out of the blaze and above Kenshin as his clone disappeared. He held a collection of charms in his hand.

Kenshin jumped into the air and started retreating. _"Looks like he stole the charms I had made previously, right out of the seals I keep them in." _He saw Valigarmanda throw the charms at him and turned around slicing three of them to bits. He took off again, slicing apart the rest of the charms as they closed in on him.

Valigarmanda took Kenshin's back and cast multiple Fire 3 spells at Kenshin, forcing him to weave in and out of the way of them. "Tch!" Kenshin said with a scowl slashing Kuroi Jigoku up, then down. _"Dual Katensho!" _

"Hmph!" Valigarmanda weaved out of the way of them and pursued Kenshin throwing out more charms at Kenshin in an attempt to surround him with them. Kenshin maneuvered around the multiple explosions and landed a kick onto Valigarmanda's chest. "Gruh!" However, the esper made Kenshin pay for it by grabbing the demon's leg and thrusting his hand into Kenshin's stomach.

"Gulh? !" Kenshin and Valigarmanda both jumped away from each other, landing on the ground and stared one another down.

"Hah...hah...hah..." Valigarmanda panted. "Damn...not used to fighting like this..." He muttered.

"I admit...you are much more challenging like this." Kenshin said healing his wound with Cure 3. "Even if you are stealing some of my techniques."

"Yes, but the fun doesn't stop there Kenshin..." Valigarmanda said with a smirk as he took out two stacks of charms. "There's more where that came from!"

"_? !" _Kenshin watched in shock as lightning flared to life and coalesced in his right hand, forming an eastern dragon. On his left a similar phenomenon took place only with water._ "Oh...shit!"_ He thought.

He took to the sky again avoiding the lightning dragon, he turned and held Kuroi Jigoku in defense as the water dragon tackled into him. He threw another stencil behind him and activated it. The clone pushed Kenshin out of the way and took the blow for him. _"Dammit!" Kenshin thought, flying higher as the lightning dragon tried to devour him. _

Valigarmanda smirked as Kenshin flew desperately as fast as he could away from the twin dragons. _"That's right, fly, fly for your life demon!" He thought. _

"Bastard!"

"Hm?" Valigarmanda looked down as Cyan rushed by him.

"_Bushido Hachi! Oblivion!" Cyan shouts. _

"Hmmm..." Valigarmanda closed his eyes. "Did you really think that would work?"

"? !" Cyan watched as the water dragon broke off from chasing Kenshin and barreledstraight for him.

"What? ! Shit!" Kenshin cursed. "Oh no you don't Tritoch!" He slashed Kuroi Jigoku at Valigarmanda. _"Katensho!" _

"Hm? !" Valigarmanda saw the attack incoming and commanded his water dragon to take the attack. The heavenly blaze evaporated the water.

Kenshin landed in front of Cyan. "What are you doing here old man...this is my fight!"

"That may be, but you didn't expect us to sit by and do nothing did you?" Cyan said.

"Us?" Kenshin said.

"Kenshin!" He turned to find Terra, Locke and Celes rushing up the plateau.

"Stay out of this, humans." Valigarmanda said directing the lightning dragon right at them.

"!" Kenshin rushed by Valigarmanda, bringing a smirk to the esper's lips as Kenshin moved in between them and the lightning dragon.

"Get down!" Kenshin shouts.

"What? ! But Kenshin!" Locke said.

"NOW!" Kenshin roared turning around and assuming a power stance holding Kuroi Jigoku out in front of him. The dragon collided against Kenshin who held strong. "RRRRRGHHH! ! !" He slashed the dragon in half, but lost grip on Kuroi Jigoku flinging it outward. He landed on the ground, his right arm hanging limply with an uncontrollable twitch. _"Fuck...my right arm's shot it'll be a minute until I get feeling back in it." _

He saw Valigarmanda approaching his sword and rushed over kicking the esper in the face. "Mitts off my nodachi Tritoch!" He said grabbing Kuroi Jigoku's hilt with his left hand.

"Nervous about losing your second sword are we?" Valigarmanda said with a smirk.

"Kenshin!" Terra said rushing up behind him.

"Krh..." Kenshin grabbed his right arm. "I told you I wanted to fight him alone." He growled out in pain.

"Look where it got you!" Terra countered.

"I was doing fine until the nerves in my right arm got fried." Kenshin said. "Screw it, you wanna help, fine. Just be careful."

"OK." Terra said.

"Are you sure you want that Kenshin? I've yet to show you the last few techniques I picked up from you." Valigarmanda said drawing Shiroi Tengoku out in front of him, tip pointing upward.

"? !" Kenshin's eyes widened.

"What's he doing?" Terra asked.

"Terra, get back..." Kenshin said.

"What? But..." Terra tried to protest.

"Just do it! I'm the only one on the face of this world that knows how to combat the next technique he's about to use!" Kenshin shouts.

"!" Terra grabbed hold of Kenshin and pulled him down as a stream of fire went over both of them. "Look out you two!" She yelled at Celes and Locke.

The two jumped in opposing directions only for the stream of fire to split in two and go after them both. "Huh? !" Locke and Celes said with wide eyes as they suddenly found themselves splitting the fire into two with their weapons. It too became sentient and tried to run them through the back.

"_Absorb Spell Ice! Frozen Needle!" _Kenshin shouts stabbing the stream of fire with Kuroi Jigoku, halting it's advance. He wrapped his right arm around Terra and rolled out from under the stream and got to his feet slashing the frozen stream of fire destroying it's integrity. "You lack the control to maintain that technique Tritoch." Kenshin said. "If I can ruin the integrity of the stream, it falls to pieces. This is a far cry from what the Knives of Heavenly Fire is supposed to be."

"Knives?" Locke said getting a close look at it. "Holy crap, Celes, the entire stream is made of tiny fire knives!"

"I noticed!" Celes shouts, annoyed.

"Yes, it would seem so, but no matter, my target is you, if they wish though, your allies can become my targets as well.

"..." Kenshin kept his eyes on Valigarmanda. "Terra." He said. "Get back and watch."

"What, but you...?" She looked down to see Kenshin's tail which he had usually kept wrapped around his waist writing something in the snow.

"_Wait for the right moment to strike." It read._

"...A...Alright..." Terra said moving back.

"Come on...Stand and face me, Kuroshi Tsuki Kenshin! !" Valigarmanda roared as he crossed his arms, gathering his magic to make thousands upon thousands of flaming knives.

"Tch!" Kenshin jumped backward and moved his head out of the way of a stream and took to the skies. _"Need to use Ice spells to freeze the knives!" Kenshin thought. "Ice 3!" _

Large balls of Ice collided against the steams coming after him. Valigarmanda smirked in response. _"Let's see how you like these Kenshin." _

"? !" A gash tore into Kenshin's right shoulder as a spear shot by. "Grh!" _"He doesn't have the control necessary to direct it fluidly, but he can make the Spears of Heavenly Fire? ! Dammit!" He mentally cursed. _

"_Kenshin, I'm going to charge Greed of the Dragon God through you. Use something to strike him with!" Ryuushin said. _

"_Fine, but don't go all out with it yet!" Kenshin replied. _

Black Scales covered Kenshin's hands as he threw Kuroi Jigoku into the air. _"Scale Shuriken! Ice!" _

"Hrn? !" Valigarmanda grunted as he was assailed by ice covered scales. _"Interesting. He's really gotten good with incorporating the elemental spells into his attacks." He thought._

The esper held his hand out as the knives and spears sprayed out in a spiral. "Damn!" Kenshin said ducking and maneuvering around them, slashing away knives, while dodging the spears. _"It's difficult to know what to hack apart and what to dodge! Gotta hand it to him this time. He analyzed this one in full." _

"Look out!" Cyan called out seeing a hail of spears coming at Kenshin's right, faced away from Valigarmanda.

"Huh? ! Argh!" Kenshin was blasted down to the ground as the spears exploded.

"Kenshin!" Celes shouts.

"Kah...hah...hahaaa..." Kenshin smirked wearily as he emerged from the smoke. "I owe ya one Dad..." He muttered as black scales receded from the right side of his body.

"_Don't worry about it, but I can't do that very often, and you still take some damage from it." Ryuushin said. _

"_I know, I felt it." Kenshin thought taking off into the skies again. This time keeping his eyes on the entire battlefield to the best of his ability. _

Valigarmanda scowled as more ice covered scale shurikens collided into the flame wall behind him. He held his hand out, taking out the spears, breaking them back into knives and used them to wall Kenshin in. He snapped his fingers and without warning the knives closed in around him.

"I don't think so!" Terra shouts. _"Fire 3!" _

Kenshin watched as the knives exploded prematurely. "Thanks!" He shouts before he refocused on Valigarmanda. _"Whirlwind!" _He shouts, forcing the knives apart, giving him a clear shot at the esper. _"Scale Shuriken!" _

"Krgh!" Valigarmanda grunted as some of the scales landed in his shoulders and chest. "Let's see how you like this!" He said sending out wave after wave of the knives.

"He's trying to overwhelm me...hm?" Kenshin saw a collection of knives moving after him. _"He's learning on the fly!" _He thought as he took off with them in hot pursuit. He narrowly avoided them as they collided against each other and exploded. He saw another collection. _"Dammit! It's like I'm fighting myself!"_

"_You've only just now begun to realize that? !" Ryuushin said as Kenshin avoided another explosion. "He's analyzed your memories since you've met!" _

"_I know that, get Greed of the Dragon God ready!" Kenshin thought as he avoided another collision with his back to Valigarmanda by quickly flying backwards. _

"Hm? !" Valigarmanda saw Kenshin flying right at him. "What's he...? !"

"_Dragon God's Evil Sphere!" _Kenshin shouted firing a large sphere of black energy right at Valigarmanda.

"Hrn!" Valigarmanda held his hands up, holding the sphere back. "It won't work!"

"Who said it was supposed to? !" Kenshin shouts making the attack go off prematurely, ridding the battlefield of the knives.

"What? !" Valigarmanda shouts looking behind him.

"Over here!" Valigarmanda turned to see Terra in her esper form, she drove her fist upward, smacking him into the air.

"You wench!" Valigarmanda said aiming an Ice 3 spell right at her.

"_Runic Blade!" Celes shouts absorbing the spell. _

Kenshin meanwhile landed next to Cyan. "Old man." He said with a pant. "If I throw you at him, do you think you can land safely on your own?"

"I'm sure I can, but are you OK?" Cyan asked.

"I'm fine..." Kenshin said holding his hand over his stomach.

"!" Cyan saw a good amount of blood leaking down from his hand. "What happened? !"

"During that last attack...he shot a spear right through my stomach before I could destroy those knives he makes them out of. I just need him distracted so I can heal." Kenshin said.

"Right, do you think you'll have enough strength to pull it off?" Cyan said.

"I'll live." Kenshin said grabbing Cyan's arm. "Get ready."

"I am." Cyan said. Kenshin nodded and spun him around, before finally flinging him at Valigarmanda.

"_Bushido Gou! Dragon!" Cyan shouts firing off his white apparition at Valigarmanda. _

"What? ! Agh!" Valigarmanda gasped in pain as his energy was stolen.

"Hrn!" Cyan stabbed his sword forward and cut into the esper's side and rolled into the snow. _"Bushido Roku! Eclipse!" _

"Grh!" Valigarmanda grunted as he was pinned into the ground by columns of light

Kenshin went to a knee and cast a Cure 2 spell, wanting to conserve his energy. He glanced out to his left and saw a small dragon flying right toward him. "Oh great...hm?" He said as it landed next to him with a letter around it's neck. "What's this?"

He took the letter and it read.

_Kenshin_

_We found this at the tree you were last seen at back home, we're returning it to you._

_Yukari & Miyuki_

In the envelope he found a card with his picture on it wielding a dual bladed naginata. "...Heh." Kenshin said with a smirk.

"_Demi!" Celes intoned as a dark ball of gravity appeared above Valigarmanda._

"Hrrrnnn!" Valigarmanda grunted as an invisible force rained down on him. _"So heavy!" He thought._

"Everyone, Jump!" Kenshin shouts slamming his free hand down. _"Quake!" _

Valigarmanda was sprung into the air and Locke rushed him after Kenshin's spell ended as the esper was falling. He slashed his dagger into the esper's stomach, doubled back and repeated. To Valigarmanda it looked as though he was being attacked by multiple Lockes at once. _"Mirager!" _

"Holy shit...I never realized how fast Locke was." Kenshin said with wide eyes.

Terra appeared above him and thrust her hand down at him. _"Fire 3!" _

"Gruh! !" Valigarmanda grunted as the spell slammed into him.

Terra went over to the side of the battlefield where Kenshin was. "Is it over?" Terra said with a pant as her esper transformation began to wane.

"If it was, I'd be kicking myself for not asking for help sooner..." Kenshin said with a pant of his own as he cut his healing spell off.

"Are you alright?" Terra asked, concern in her voice.

"I'm fine, just...a little winded." Kenshin said with a weary smile.

"You're right Kenshin, this isn't over...not by a longshot! !" The two snapped over and saw Valigarmanda on his feet, a furious scowl on his face. "I'll deal with you first, halfling!"

"!" Kenshin saw Valigarmanda call up move heavenly fire knives and direct them right at Terra. "Get out of there! !"

"Aah!" Terra looked down and saw her ankles were wrapped up in black strands connected to the ground.

"_That's...Dance of the Violent Shadows!" Kenshin thought. "Damn!" He jumped out of the way as similar strands tried to entrap him. _

He flew toward Terra and held out his weapon in front of him. "I've got something to show you, Tritoch!" Kenshin shouts as he held the weapon depicted in the card he had received. _"Absorb Spell! Whirlwind!" _The dual bladed naginata spun at a blistering pace on it's own as the flaming knives collided into it.

"What? !" Valigarmanda said as the knives began collecting around the spinning weapon.

"Where did Kenshin get that? !" Locke exclaims.

"Terra, cast Shell on me!" Kenshin said.

"Right!" Terra said going into an incantation.

"Whatever it is you're planning, it won't work Kenshin!" Valigarmanda roared, increasing the volume of knives he sprayed Kenshin with.

"You're just diggin' your own grave at this point!" Kenshin retorted as his blood began getting swept up into the gale, dyeing the knives crimson.

"_Shell!" Terra said placing her hand on Kenshin's back. _"Alright, whatever it is you're planning, do it!"

"Get down." Kenshin said reeling his hand back as Terra ducked, the spray of knives smashing against the defensive spell. He dove into the blaze.

"Kenshin!" Terra shouts.

"Relax!" Kenshin said as he raced toward Valigarmanda.

"? !" Valigarmanda watched in shock as he realized what Kenshin was doing. _"Oh no...I won't get away in time!" _

"This is one of my secret techniques with the knives! Taste it!" Kenshin shouts as he threw his spinning naginata into Valigarmanda's chest. _**"Crimson Hurricane!" **_

"GRRRRUUUUUAAAHHHHHH! ! !" Valigarmanda roared in pain as he was driven back into the mountains as the attack detonated blinding everyone.

"Hah...hah...hah...hah..." Kenshin fell to his knees with a heavy pant. "Damn...taking control of it took a lot more out of me than I expected."

Terra ran up to him, as did Locke, Cyan and Celes. "Are you OK Kenshin?" Locke asked.

"I'm fine..." Kenshin said.

"So...is it over?" Celes asked.

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "Something's wrong."

"What is it?" Terra asked.

"If I did beat him, my sealed up power should have returned to me." Kenshin said. "But...I don't feel anything. "I've tried calling on it before, but I couldn't use it and felt weak when I did."

"He's still alive then!" Cyan said.

"Haaaahh...haaahhh...haaaahhhh." Everyone looked over and saw Valigarmanda staggering toward them with Kenshin's Shiroi Tengoku in hand as well as a stack of black charms.

"..." Kenshin got to his feet and left his sword behind. "Trito...no...Valigarmanda...it's over. I've won."

"No..." Valigarmanda snarled. "It will never be over...not until I see him broken at my feet...!"

Kenshin closed his eyes. "For someone who comes from a race claiming to be pure of heart...yours seems to be corrupted, by a lust for vengeance..."

"Of course it has...why do you think I was unceremoniously kicked out of the World of Espers? I lost everything because of that damned..." Valigarmanda was cut off.

"NO!" Kenshin yelled. "You're the one who could not accept the fact that your people accepted help from a demon! You got yourself kicked out of your own home, then frozen in a block of ice in these mountains! Don't you DARE, try to put the blame on someone else for what YOU did!"

"Krrgghhh..." Valigarmanda growled in anger.

"Valigarmanda...there were two moments where you could have easily did away with me." Kenshin said. "Last year when we met...when you first sealed my powers...and after this world was destroyed by the Warring Triads imbalance. I wouldn't have held it against you if you had done so, but now...your moment has passed...YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME! !"

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT! I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREDS! !" Valigarmanda roared throwing the stack of charms out and activating them. Numerous black tendrils grew from them and lashed at Kenshin.

"Hrrrraaaaahhhh! ! !" Kenshin snarled loudly as he ripped through the assault easily. "Nrrraagghhh! !" He roared as he grabbed a set of them and tore them apart. "Hrraah!"

Terra watched this, recalling a conversation she had with Kenshin after fighting Shadow.

"_Kenshin..." Terra said. _

"_Hm? What is it Terra?" Kenshin asked. _

"_Earlier, Shadow said he'd still try and kill you during your fight with him...were you intimidated at all by it?" Terra asked. _

"_No." Kenshin answered. _

"_...I've noticed something." Terra said. "About you." _

"_What would that be?" Kenshin asked. _

"_Whenever we fight a giant monster, dragon, face an esper or whatnot...you always seem to face it fearlessly...all the time." Terra said. "Sparing that one moment last year where you told me you were scared...I've never noticed a hint of fear in you when you fight." _

"_I see..." Kenshin said. "Well I show no fear, because I have confidence in myself to win. All the time." "That...and for someone like me to be done in by a run of the mill monster would be an insult to my past battles and the opponents I've faced." _

"_What do you mean?" Terra said. _

"_You'll know what I mean, should you ever witness a battle in which I lose my cool and get angry." Kenshin said. "Kefka doesn't count, I left that end of the battlefield so you wouldn't see it." _

Terra narrowed her eyes. _"Is this what Kenshin meant? That he has confidence in his power, but at the same time, is afraid of it if and when he should lose control of his emotions...like me?" _

Kenshin leaped into the air, avoiding a sweep by the tendrils and landed in front of Valigarmanda. "HRRRRRAAAHHH! !" Kenshin snarled stabbing his hand through the esper's chest.

"!" Valigarmanda stared in shock as Kenshin pulled his hand back through and held the esper's heart. He commanded his tendrils to run Kenshin through, however...Kenshin slashed his claws back down, cleaving Valigarmanda in two.

Kenshin held the blood pumping organ up to his face with a scowl. "Nrrraaaahhh! !" With a roar he crushed it in his palm.

"..." Everyone watched in silence as Kenshin stared at the fallen form of the esper.

"..." Kenshin said nothing for a moment before he screwed his eyes shut. "It didn't have to end this way, YOU GODDAMN FOOL! !"

"...hahahahahaha..." Valigarmanda laughed weakly. "Maybe so...but...I got what I...wanted in the end..."

"What?" Kenshin said staring at him with a confused expression.

"You're right about me boy...I did allow myself to be corrupted. But...at the same time...during the War I was one of the Leaders of the Espers...imagine my frustration when some nobody with extraordinary abilities comes and starts directing us...as if he had been here the whole time." Valigarmanda said. "He made matters worse, by never accepting my challenges to prove himself to us all. I was a leader, and he took that from me. I started to feel unnecessary as the war progressed. I even found myself being saved by the bastard once. Just once...I wanted to fight him, to see for myself if he was fit to lead us, if it was the right course of action to let him do so, but...he never bothered to do so, and so the war ended and he left, and soon I was banished from our new world."

"...I see." Kenshin said. "So by fighting me, you saw me as a stand in for him."

"You could say that..." Valigarmanda said before coughing. "I owe you my thanks...now...I can die with no regrets." He said as he breathed his final breath, a calm smile on his face. His body glew and turned into a magicite.

Kenshin grabbed hold of the stone. "...You know Valigarmanda. You weren't as bad as I previously thought...you were just...frustrated...and felt unneeded by your own kind...you were wrong, but...I think I can understand why you hated the Elemental Knight..." He grabbed Shiroi Tengoku and walked back to Terra and the others. "...If you four hadn't interfered, I'd probably be dead right now." Kenshin said.

"Aah what are friends for." Locke said smacking Kenshin on the back.

"Ow!" Kenshin yelped. "I'm still sore jackass!" He said punching Locke in the stomach.

"So, did you get your power back?" Cyan asked.

"Yeah, I can feel it coursing through my body once more." Kenshin said with a nod.

"Alright, that's good." Celes said with a smile.

"I'm sorry you all had to see that." Kenshin said. "What was said, kinda hit a nerve."

"He didn't want to take responsibility for he did, it's understandable." Cyan said.

"Yeah...and...uuhhnn..." Kenshin fell forward, slipping into unconsciousness.

"!" Terra caught him in her arms. "Kenshin, are you...?"

"Zzzzzz...zzzzzz...zzzzz...zzzzz..." Everyone heard Kenshin's light snoring.

"...hahahahaha..." Locke laughed quietly.

"...After all that...can you blame him?" Celes said with a smile.

"Alright, let's do what we came here to do." Cyan said.

Locke walked over to the space that Valigarmanda once occupied before he was unfrozen and saw a hole. "Huh? Hey guys come here."

"Hang on." Terra said.

"Actually Terra, why don't you stay out here and keep Kenshin company?" Celes said. "We should be fine on our own here."

Terra nodded and watched as Locke, Celes and Cyan jumped down the hole. She looked back down at Kenshin and sat down, setting his hand on her lap. "...He's so warm..." She said as she glided her hand through his hair.

"Mm..." Kenshin moaned softly in his sleep, wriggling around and curling up, wrapping his arms around her waist as she grazed over his ears.

"..." Terra felt her face heat up as she recalled what Kenshin had told her about his ears. _"Maybe I shouldn't." She thought. "But still...his reaction was so cute!" She mentally gushed. _

Meanwhile the other three ran into Mog and a yeti. "Whoa!" Locke said. "It's the abomidible freakin' snowman!"

"Holy crap! I thought you guys would be pushing up daisies!" Mog said. "Well let's go...say...you guys don't mind if my sasquatch pal here tags along do ya? He won't hurt anyone, and he'd be helpless without me."

"Um..." Celes said.

"He could prove to be some good muscle later on." Mog said.

"Oh...fine." Celes said with a sigh.

"Alright." Mog said. "Umaro, come on!"

The yeti, known as Umaro walked over to a bone carving he had hanging on the wall. He took something out of it and presented it to Mog. "Huh? Hey, isn't this one of those magicite things you guys are looking for?" Mog said holding it out to Celes.

"Hm? Hey yeah, it is!" Celes said. "Thanks, um...Umaro?" The yeti nodded in response.

"Alright then, let's get moving!" Mog said.

The group made their way out of the cavern and found Terra trying to lift Kenshin up. "What are you doing girlie?" Mog asked.

"I'm trying...to get Kenshin off the ground, it's freezing up here!" Terra complained.

"I got ya." Mog said snapping his fingers and pointing at Kenshin. Umaro walked over and grabbed Kenshin, flinging him over his shoulder and walking away. "Uhm..." Terra said.

"Man he is out. O.U.T. Out!" Mog said referring to Kenshin, who was still sleeping despite being flopped around by the yeti.

"Well, let's go grab that shield and get outta here." Locke said.

"By the way guys...what the hell happened over there?" Mog said gesturing toward the mountains, that were destroyed in some places.

"You couldn't hear it? There was a battle going on over here." Cyan said.

"So that's what that was." Mog said. "Ah whatever. Let's go!"

The party left Narshe, an hour later Yukari, Miyuki and Shin appeared at the peaks of Narshe. "Whoa! What the hell happened here? !" Miyuki exclaimed.

"It seems someone came and killed the thing that was here." Yukari said noticing the frozen esper was gone.

"It's called and esper, and you two can't sense it? Kenshin's energy is present in this place. He and the esper probably had it out." Shin said.

"Wait, didn't you say that thing was sealing Kenshin-nii's power?" Yukari asked.

"I did, so with it dead he should be back in tip top shape." Shin said.

"So, should we go and get him?" Miyuki asked.

"...No, It probably wouldn't be all that bad to let him continue to run around here. That group he's working with is doing a lot of good, it'd be a shame to stop him now." Shin said. "We know he is well and with his power back at it's peak, he shouldn't have any problems with most beasts around here."

"I see, so what do we do in the meantime?" Yukari asked.

"You two can do as you please, just lay low." Shin said. "I'm going to remain here for now."

"Alright, come on Onee-Chan." Miyuki said pulling Yukari by the arm.

"Aah! H-Hang on, Miyuki!" Yukari said as she was dragged off.

Shin narrowed his eyes. _"Then again, Kenshin might be inclined to keep himself out of fights, for the sake of letting his allies' strength build. Like I did in the War of the Magi. Just as well.." Shin turned toward the south. "That tower we saw on the way to dig that tunnel...I felt a vile presence there...as if something or someone was trying to provoke me...and it felt so familiar...I hope I'm wrong about this...it can't be...I saw him die with my own two eyes." _He closed his eyes. "Nothing will be gained by me worrying about it like this, I need to go over the final battle of that war in full while I wait for Kenshin to finish his work around the planet."

Shin stared at the ravaged landscape before him as he turned back around. "You damn fool Valigarmanda...I didn't fight you because we were in a war, it would have ruined morale and I could not have that. If you couldn't accept that, it was your own damn fault."

He looked up. _"I just hope I'm wrong about him being alive still...even with all his power, Kenshin will have his work cut out for him going against that bastard." _

_(chapter end) _

Draconis: Fuck you Writer's Block

Kenshin: Why did you just have Tritoch using my moves from Redux?

Draconis: Because in the game, the fight against him is pathetically easy. Just make it rain fire on him and he's dead in like five turns I looked up his moves and other than elemental spells and Tri-Lazer I couldn't find much else on him, excuse me for wanting to getting a little creative with him.

Terra: Why the name change?

Draconis: It's the name I found on the Final Fantasy Wiki.

Locke: OK, what about that weird weapon Kenshin used.

Draconis: OK, One: It won't show up very often. Two: I'll explain it next chapter. Is that all, OK see you later.

Sorry it took awhile getting this out. Hope you enjoyed.

Draconis678 out.


End file.
